Une chanson aussi vieille que le monde
by Eivia
Summary: Traduction de Song as Old as Rhyme de Wizards Pupil. Bilbon Sacquet rejoint la cour des nains pour sauver celui qu'il aime. Il se retrouve mêlé à un complot visant à renverser le trône, entouré de nains qui jouent les marieurs et d'intriguants magiciens. Sans parler d'un dragon...
1. Beaucoup de choses à faire

**Coucou tout le monde, je suis enfin de retour (je suis certaine que vous aviez fait une croix sur moi mais bon). Oui, je sais, ça fait plus de trois mois, je suis vraiment désolée. Après avoir fini SugarDaddiesErebor et Changez vos étoiles, je comptais mettre d'autres histoires mais je vais vous expliquer pourquoi j'ai mis si longtemps. Voyez-vous, quand on traduit un texte, il y a (pour moi) une sorte de fluide, une chaleur qui vous aide à traduire d'autant plus rapidement le texte parce que vous avez un grand attachement à cette histoire. Attention, je ne parle pas de la qualité du texte ni même de sa longueur mais d'une sorte d'ambiance qui vous plaît. Je comptais traduire une autre histoire dont je vous avais parlé et dont j'ai d'ailleurs traduit les ¾ mais durant l'été, j'ai arrêté et je n'ai jamais réussi à me remettre dedans. Alors, j'ai cherché une autre histoire et c'est là qu'arrive Une chanson aussi vieille que le monde. Je l'avais déjà mise de côté pour la traduire et je me suis mise au travail. Et c'est allé tout seul car c'est une merveilleuse histoire qui me tient très à cœur. C'était la première histoire aussi développée de Thilbon que j'avais lu et je l'aime énormément. Seulement, j'ai pris l'habitude de poster _deux_ histoires en même temps. J'ai fini de la traduire en septembre. Je comptais traduire une autre histoire avec presque autant de chapitres mais celle-çi, que j'aime beaucoup également, je n'avais pas ce fameux fluide qui m'aide à aller jusqu'au bout de mes traductions comme avec toutes les histoires que j'ai posté. Alors j'ai cherché une solution et j'ai décidé de poster durant Une chanson aussi vieille que le monde qui fait vingt-deux chapitres (eh oui, on en a jusqu'en mai) deux histoires plus courtes mais qui suivraient en même temps ainsi qu'une one-shot. Restait à savoir quelles histoires. J'en ai trouvé une dont l'idée était très bonne et que j'ai aussi traduit aux ¾. Seulement, il y avait un problème : il y a certaines choses que j'ai pratiquement tout le temps retrouvé dans les fics Thilbon qui m'agacent beaucoup. Par exemple, le comportement de Fili et Kili qui se mêlent de tout ou celui de Bilbon littéralement transfiguré et où il se la joue (je vous assure que c'est vrai). Un autre gros problème, le caractère de Dis qu'on fait pratiquement tout le temps passée pour une véritable emmerdeuse qui serait encore plus forte que son frère et aussi horripilante que ses fils. Et dans cette fameuse histoire, c'était hélas le cas. Voyez-vous, pour moi, Bilbon est une créature foncièrement humble et légèrement maladroit. Certainement pas quelqu'un qui peut traiter Thorin d'imbécile sans arrêt. Dans les fanfics sur le Hobbit, le caractère de Thorin est toujours mal dépeint. Ce n'est pas un reproche car après tout, c'est un personnage très complexe mais soit on le rend trop grincheux, soit il est trop sensible. Alors, après avoir cherché des centaines de fanfics (je plaisante pas), je me suis souvenu d'une histoire très intéressante où Bilbon, par d'étranges circonstances, est élevé par Smaug à Erebor et assiste à la venue des nains. Ce sera l'histoire Elevé par des dragons qui suivra La Montagne de l'Amour. Après avoir traduit Elevé par des dragons, je devais trouver une histoire d'au moins cinq chapitres (j'ai quelques one-shot en stock pour compenser) et j'ai retrouvé par le plus grand des hasards La Montagne de l'Amour que j'ai traduit vers mars et que j'avais complètement oublié. Et nous voilà, alors pour que tout soit clair, Une chanson vieille comme le monde fait vingt-deux chapitres. La Montagne de l'Amour en fait six, elle sera suivie d'une one-shot puis d'Elevé par les dragons qui fait quinze chapitres. Un chapitre des deux histoires actuelles sera postée toutes les semaines. Alors sans plus tarder, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture:)**

Bilbon ajusta son sac sur son épaule et suivit le chemin de Cul de Sac, un sourire aux lèvres et un livre à la main. Les derniers écrits d'Ori Ri étaient aussi passionnants que tous les précédents. L'écrivain avait le don d'écrire les récits d'aventures les plus fantastiques. Ils avaient souvent lieu dans des pays lointains, narrant des princes déguisés accomplissant des actes héroïques. Dans celui-çi, il y avait même un dragon !

Le hobbit descendit la pente sans quitter son livre des yeux, tant les pages avaient capturé son attention. Il savait où il allait et il n'avait pas besoin de regarder devant lui pour être sûr de prendre le bon chemin.

-Mais quel étrange garçon ! souffla un des Bophin qui croisa Bilbon.

Ce dernier ignora le commentaire et préféra se concentrer sur ce que le jeune prince disait au voleur. Ce livre était bien plus amusant que le monde dans lequel il vivait, et parler à un Bophin ne valait pas la peine de faire une pause dans sa lecture. De toute façon, Bilbon savait parfaitement ce qu'il lui dirait, et il n'avait pas envie de l'entendre.

Il était parfaitement conscient que son obsession des livres épiques et fantastiques était bizarre. Il savait qu'être célibataire à son âge était bizarre. Il savait qu'adopter un jeune cousin dont il n'était pas le plus proche parent était bizarre.

Il avait passé toute sa vie à être un paria. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devrait commencer à s'en inquiéter aujourd'hui.

D'ailleurs, c'était l'une des rares fois où il avait le temps de lire. Maintenant qu'il devait s'occuper de Frodon et faire ses leçons, il avait très peu de temps libre à consacrer à sa lecture.

-Maître Sacquet ! appela Hamfast depuis le banc posé devant l'entrée de son smial.

Bilbon marqua la page et ferma son livre avant de le glisser dans sa poche.

-Bonjour, Hamfast. Est-ce que mon Frodon est dans les parages ?

Le vieil hobbit acquiesça et se leva avec raideur.

-Oh, non, ne vous donnez pas cette peine ! retint Bilbon en secouant la tête. Je vais aller le chercher. Il est avec Sam, j'imagine ?

-Sam lui montre comment tailler correctement un buisson, confirma Hamfast en se rasseyant avec un sourire.

Bilbon remercia le jardinier et se rendit dans le jardin.

Frodon et Sam étaient à l'autre bout du jardin bien entretenu, s'agitant sur un plant de pommes de terre. Sam avait une bêche à la main et montrait à Frodon comment enlever la terre autour de la petite plante. Frodon dit quelque chose à son ami en riant, et Bilbon sentit son coeur battre un peu plus vite en l'entendant. Drogon, son cousin, avait été un ami très cher. Il le retrouvait tellement en Frodon, surtout quand il riait. De Primula, il tenait sa nature aventureuse et sa curiosité insouciante. Perdre ses deux plus proches cousins lors d'un accident où ils moururent noyés, avait été terrible. Et pour Frodon, cela avait été encore pire. Ce ne fut guère très difficile de convaincre tout le monde de laisser Frodon à la charge de Bilbon. Cul de Sac était grand et très vide sans les parents de Bilbon. Bungon l'avait construit pour une grande famille et ces pièces avaient besoin de la douce présence d'un enfant.

-Frodon, viens, mon garçon, appela Bilbon après un moment.

Frodon leva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit immédiatement.

-Oh ! C'est déjà l'heure du dîner ? demanda le jeune hobbit en rejoignant Bilbon tout en prenant garde à ne pas écraser les plantations.

-Oui, répondit Bilbon en prenant la main de son petit cousin avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à Sam qui était en train de finir de planter ses pommes de terre. Sam, voudrais-tu te joindre à nous pour le dîner ? Il y a de la soupe aux champignons.

A ces mots, les yeux de Sam s'illuminèrent comme l'Arbre de Fête lors du réveillon de Yule et hocha joyeusement la tête.

-Oh oui, si ça ne vous pose pas trop de problème.

-Aucun, j'en ai fait assez, promit Bilbon en secouant la tête.

-Sam ! Sam ! Où est mon Sam ?! s'écria une voix pleine d'angoisse.

Instinctivement, Bilbon resserra sa main autour de celle de Frodon. Hamfast sortit par la porte arrière du smial et poussa un cri en voyant son fils. Il se précipita vers lui aussi vite que ses jambes trapues le pouvaient et le prit dans ses bras, le plaquant contre sa poitrine.

-Hamfast ? appela Bilbon en rapprochant Frodon de lui.

Des cris s'élevaient depuis le sentier qui longeait le trou de hobbit et Bilbon sentit un noeud peser sur son estomcac. Ça ne pouvait pas déjà recommencer ? Six mois s'étaient à peine écoulés depuis la dernière fois !

-Apportez tous les hobbits ! commanda une voix de l'autre côté de la maison.

Bilbon frissonna et se pencha immédiatement pour prendre Frodon qui ne prononça pas un seul mot.

Hamfast poussa un bruit étranglé et Bilbon redressa les épaules. Ils n'avaient pas encore été choisi, ils ne le seraient sûrement pas cette fois. Tout allait bien. Tout irait bien.

Il maintint Frodon près de lui, profitant de la sensation des boucles souples de l'enfant qui frôlait son menton. La marche pour sortir du smial fut hélas bien trop courte et en allant dehors, il aperçut les chefs des nains en train de compter les personnes présentes sur leur liste.

-Bilbon et Frodon Sacquet présents, annonça Bilbon avant de prendre place à côté de Saradoc et Esmeralda.

Cette dernière tenait le petit Merry par la main qui observait la procédure avec un grand intérêt. Un des nains vérifia leurs noms sur la liste. Un autre nain apparut derrière lui et sortit des bouts de papier pliés sur lesquels des nombres étaient inscrits. Bilbon vit qu'il avait eu le 15 et Frodon le 42.

Une fois que tous les hobbits eurent répondu présents et obtenu un nombre, un nain au crâne tatoué avança. Il était plus grand que tous les autres nains et avait deux énormes haches attachées sur son large dos.

-Tout le monde sait pourquoi nous sommes ici. Chaque hobbit s'est vu recevoir un numéro. Le hobbit dont le numéro sera tiré au sort fera un pas en avant et deviendra le nouveau compagnon de notre Seigneur.

C'était une pratique qui avait lieu depuis que Bilbon n'était lui-même qu'un jeune hobbit. A l'époque, ça avait lieu une fois tous les trois ans. Au cours des deux dernières années, cela s'était produit annuellement et maintenant, il semblerait que cela ait lieu tous les six mois. Les nains des Montagnes Bleues venaient dans la Comté procéder à un tirage au sort. Le "gagnant" était emmené à leur "Seigneur" dans les Montagnes Bleues et devenait son "compagnon". Personne n'avait plus jamais revu les hobbits choisis. Ils écrivaient des lettres à leurs parents et amis, décrivant les beaux endroits et les lieux conviviaux qu'ils visitaient mais finalement, les lettres avaient cessé d'affluer.

Et on ne savait pas pourquoi. C'était un simple voyage dans les Montagnes Bleues et la route n'était pas très dangereuse. La plupart des hobbits blâmaient les "élus" de garder le silence.

Les Montagnes Bleues étaient alliés avec la Comté depuis des temps immémoriaux. Ils protégeaient les frontières de leur petit pays et leur venaient en aide autant de fois que nécessaire. Ils n'avaient jamais été cruels et ils avaient aidé le commerce de la Comté à prospérer. Ils pouvaient difficilement leur refuser le droit à un compagnon.

Le nain tira un bout de papier d'un sac de toile que tenait un autre nain et le leva en l'air en criant :

-Le 42 !

Le souffle de Bilbon se bloqua et il sentit une enclume s'abattre sur son estomac. Frodon se tortilla dans ses bras et cacha son numéro à l'intérieur de sa paume. Le visage de Bilbon blêmit alors qu'il sentait son coeur se glacer.

Bilbon réagit, sans réfléchir plus longtemps. Il prit le numéro de Frodon et le remplaça par le sien avant de le confier à un Saradoc confus et effrayé.

-Prends soin de lui, ordonna Bilbon avant de s'avancer dans la foule pour lever le bout de papier.

-C'est moi ! dit-il.

Les nains regardèrent immédiatement dans sa direction. Deux d'entre eux vinrent se flanquer à ses côtés tandis que le grand nain presque chauve le jaugeait du regard. Apparemment, il aima ce qu'il vit car il esquissa un sourire.

-Très bien, préparez-vous, hobbit. Nous partons au coucher du soleil.

-Bilbon, déclara celui-çi alors que le nain haussait les sourcils face à cette déclaration impétueuse mais le hobbit ne recula pas et redressa les épaules pour se donner meilleure contenance. Je m'appelle Bilbon, monsieur.

-Très bien, Bilbon. Nous allons vous conduire dans les Montagnes Bleues au coucher du soleil, prévint le nain en faisant signe aux deux acolytes qui se tenaient à côté de Bilbon. Fili, Kili, aidez-le à faire ses bagages.

Les deux nains acquiescèrent.

-Oui, je vous remercie, déclara Bilbon en ignorant délibérément les chuchotements autour de lui.

Il n'avait d'yeux que pour son jeune cousin qui semblait sur le point de pleurer. L'enfant avait déjà versé beaucoup trop de larmes durant sa courte vie. Bilbon s'en voulait d'autant plus d'en être la cause. Il prit doucement Frodon des bras de Saradoc et ferma les yeux en sentant les bras de son petit cousin s'enrouler autour de son cou un peu trop fermement.

-Viens, mon joyeux petit garçon. Je dois préparer mes affaires et tu as des champignons à manger. Hamfast, Saradoc, voulez-vous bien m'accompagner, s'il vous plaît ?

Il se retourna et se dirigea vers le chemin de terre qui menait à Cul de Sac. Hamfast lui tint la porte et les hobbits et les deux nains pénétrèrent à l'intérieur. La soupe mijotait dans la cheminée et la douce odeur qui en émanait fit gronder l'estomac de Bilbon. Il n'avait, pour l'instant, pas de temps à consacrer à la soupe aux champignons.

Bilbon posa Frodon par terre et libéra son cou de l'emprise ferme de l'enfant.

-Mets-toi à table et mange un peu. Sam se joindra à toi et je serai là dans quelques minutes.

Le petit Gamegie regarda son père d'un oeil hésitant avant de suivre Frodon. Bilbon attendit un moment avant de faire signe à Hamfast, Saradoc et aux deux nains de le suivre.

-Bien, qu'ai-je besoin de prendre ? demanda-t-il au nain blond. Et comment vous appelez-vous ?

-Fili. Des vêtements, des bibelots et tout ce à quoi vous êtes attaché. Vous ne reviendrez pas avant au moins six mois alors, prenez assez d'affaires pour tenir un moment.

Bilbon trouvait ça plutôt cruel. Six mois, vraiment ? Personne n'était jamais revenu alors, inutile de se moquer de lui en lui promettant qu'il reviendrait.

-Bon alors, souffla-t-il en prenant quelques-uns de ses vêtements préférés ainsi que les portraits de ses parents. Saradoc, je crains de devoir te demander de t'occuper à nouveau de Frodon, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit majeur.

Saradoc hocha gravement la tête, une douleur profonde dans les yeux qui noua encore plus l'estomac de Bilbon. Il y avait trop de douleur autour de lui.

-Oui, je le traiterai comme mon propre fils. Merry sera heureux de son retour.

Bilbon sentit la culpabilité l'inonder et sa poitrine se serra en pensant à toutes les personnes qu'il quittait. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les deux hobbits. Saradoc avait l'air triste et brisé tandis qu'Hamfast tentait vaillamment de ne pas pleurer. Ils étaient ses deux plus chers amis. Pour eux, et pour les petits hobbits assis dans la salle à manger, Bilbon ne pouvait pas se laisser aller au désespoir.

Bilbon saisit une pile de papiers se trouvant au fond de son bureau et les tendit à Saradoc avant de tirer une clé de sa poche pour l'enfoncer dans la main de Hamfast.

-Ceci est l'acte de Cul de Sac. Veille à ce que Frodon en hérite. Ne laisse pas Lobélia tenter de se l'approprier, dit-il à Saradoc avant de se tourner vers Hamfast qui semblait ne pas savoir quoi faire avec la clé. Je vais avoir besoin que tu en prennes soin en attendant. Je crains que Frodon n'ait besoin d'un bon nombre d'années avant d'être assez vieux pour s'en occuper.

Il acheva de préparer ses affaires, se sentant curieusement engourdi. Il avait beaucoup trop de choses à prendre et pas assez de temps pour décider ce qui serait vraiment nécessaire. Il finit par prendre quelques vêtements, deux couvertures, ses portraits, trois livres, un cahier vierge et quelques pommes. Il remit ses affaires à Kili, le grand nain brun qui n'avait presque pas de barbe et se rendit dans la salle à manger.

-Elle est bonne, Frodon ? demanda gaiement Bilbon en servant à son cousin un autre bol de soupe.

-Délicieuse, dit-il en hochant la tête avec un sourire.

Bilbon s'assit à côté de lui et passa son bras autour du dossier de la chaise. Il ne pouvait rien dire. Il ne pouvait offrir aucun réconfort à l'enfant, à part la promesse qu'il l'aimait et que nul le lui dise qu'il allait disparaître.

Saradoc et Hamfast se joignirent rapidement à eux et Bilbon servit même un bol de soupe à Fili et Kili. Le temps passa trop vite et avant que Bilbon ne comprenne vraiment ce qui se passait, il était temps de partir.

-Non ! s'écria Frodon lorsque Bilbon se leva.

-Frodon, mon garçon..., commença Bilbon mais il fut coupé par Frodon qui attrapa le pot le plus proche pour le jeter contre le mur.

-Frodon ! gronda Bilbon alors que l'enfant se tournait vers lui avec un air de défi, les mains sur les hanches et les lèvres pincées. Ça suffit !

Bilbon ignorait comment il s'était retrouvé à jouer le rôle de l'adulte raisonnable dans une situation aussi ridicule mais il savait que c'était à lui de le faire.

Il tendit les bras vers Frodon et le tira contre lui, enroulant ses bras dans son dos. Frodon se raidit pendant une seconde à ce contact auquel il ne s'y attendait pas avant de l'enlacer à son tour pour fondre en larmes. Bilbon ne dit rien, il laissa simplement son cousin pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps alors qu'il tentait vaillamment de retenir les siennes.

Il pencha la tête vers son petit cousin, laissant tous ses instincts protecteurs l'envahir. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Frodon se blesser, il était sous sa responsabilité. Il murmura doucement à son oreille des promesses d'amour de retour et qu'il ne serait jamais seul mais qu'il allait devoir être un grand garçon parce que Bilbon devait aller voir les nains pendant un certain temps. Finalement, Bilbon recula, douloureusement conscient des deux nains qui se tenaient derrière lui. Il regarda chacun de ses amis avant de laisser son regard s'attarder sur les grands yeux bleus de Frodon.

Il ébouriffa les cheveux de son cousin et lui pinça la joue avant de prendre son bâton de marche pour suivre les deux nains à l'extérieur. Deux autres nains les attendaient, le grand nain tatoué et un nain roux qui arborait plusieurs tresses dans sa volumineuse barbe.

-Gloin, pour vous servir, salua le nain en s'inclinant.

-Bilbon Sacquet, pour vous servir, dit à son tour le hobbit en s'agrippant à son bâton de marche.

Dwalin se tourna et ouvrit la marche tandis que l'autre nain lui emboîtait le pas.

Ils marchèrent durant des heures dans la nuit jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient franchi les frontières de la Comté. Quand ils montèrent enfin le camp, Bilbon déroula son tapis de sol près du feu mais loin des nains. Il se glissa sous sa couverture et se servit de son sac comme oreiller. Il se recroquevilla en fermant les yeux, se mordant les lèvres jusqu'au sang.


	2. Vous avez entendu ?

**Coucou tout le monde. Alors, non le titre de ce chapitre n'est pas adressé à vous, lecteurs, même si je me pose la même question. J'ai été surprise de voir aucun commentaire au bout d'une semaine et je vous avoue, cela m'inquiète un peu. Je suis d'un naturel anxieux et j'ai toujours peur que mes traductions ne vous plaisent pas et comme je n'ai eu aucune réaction, je ne sais pas quoi penser. Alors, hélas, ce site n'a pas de like ou de kudos, donc je ne sais vraiment pas ce que vous trouvez de ces deux nouvelles histoires. Le problème est que si je vois que personne ne s'intéresse à ces histoires, je les enlèverai et comme ça je ne vous embêterai plus. Bon ça me rendra très triste mais si ça ne plaît à personne, tant pis. Si j'ai commencé à poster des traductions de fanfic Thilbon, c'est pour permettre à des gens qui ne parlent pas anglais ou qui aiment tout simplement ce couple de pouvoir lire des histoires sur eux que je juge suffisamment captivantes pour le proposer aux lecteurs francophones. Donc j'espère vivement avoir des réactions – bonnes ou mauvaises, je m'en moque. Une chose qui pourrait déplaire dans mes traductions, ce sont mes idées fixes. Vous ne verrez jamais, je dis bien jamais, de noms évoquant la nouvelle – et horrible, à mes yeux – traductions du Hobbit et du Seigneur des Anneaux. Je nourris un profond mépris à l'égard de ces noms que je trouve bien moins mélodieux et élégant. Alors non, il n'y aura jamais de « Bessac » ou de « Fendeval » - sérieusement, ils ont traduit Gripoil en « Scadufax », ça ressemble à quoi, je vous le demande ? Petite note en ce qui concerne cette histoire, dans la version originale, l'auteur a ajouté à chaque chapitre une partie d'une chanson de dessin animé, la plupart de disney mais j'ai préféré ne pas les mettre – je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. Voilà, bonne lecture et laissez-moi un com stp:)**

Bilbon découvrit rapidement que le chemin vers les Montagnes Bleues était beaucoup plus long qu'on ne le pensait. Il était soulagé d'avoir des poneys - le sien s'appelait Myrtille et ils devinrent très vite amis - sans quoi ses pieds auraient été dans un état lamentable. Les nains détestaient les marches calmes et partageaient souvent des histoires et des chansons. Les deux jeunes nains, Fili et Kili, étaient farceurs de nature. Si Fili était plus âgé et semblait plus mûr, il était d'autant plus en connivence avec son cadet. Kili, de son côté, était une grosse boule d'énergie et cherchait à la dépenser comme il pouvait. Il riait souvent et bruyamment, et insistait pour appeler Bilbon "Monsieur Socquet".

Et tout le monde faisait en sorte que le hobbit soit le plus à l'aise possible. Ils lui offraient des mouchoirs - qu'il avait oublié d'emporter - de l'herbe à pipe, et allait même jusqu'à lui cueillir des fleurs lorsqu'ils montaient le camp.

Ils servaient aussi au hobbit ses sept repas par jour. Le petit déjeuner se prenait assis et était généralement composé d'oeufs, de toasts et de thé. Le second petit déjeuner se prenait sur la route avec du pain beurré et des saucisses froides. La collation de onze heures variait chaque jour, ça pouvait être du pain, du fromage ou des fruits. Fili et Kili appréciaient grandement ce repas et Bilbon sentait toujours une douleur martyriser sa poitrine en les voyant si excités lorsqu'ils lançaient la nourriture. La collation de onze heures avait toujours été le repas préféré de Pippin. Le déjeuner se prenait toujours assis et se trouvait être des sandwichs accompagnés de tartes. Certaines tartes étaient les meilleures que Bilbon ait jamais mangé. Le thé était servi au moment où ils laissaient les poneys boire avec de délicieuses pâtisseries. Bilbon n'arrivait jamais à comprendre comment ils faisaient pour les garder aussi fraîches. Le dîner était servi quand il commençait à faire sombre et c'était les sandwichs qu'ils n'avaient pas mangé au déjeuner. Le souper était pris après avoir monté le camp et préparé avec ce que Dwalin avait réussi à prendre lors de sa chasse.

Chaque geste le touchait et il leur était reconnaissant pour cette gentillesse. Il n'avait jamais été aussi bien traité.

Bilbon n'avait pas peur de ce qui l'attendait dans les Montagnes Bleues qui se faisaient de plus en plus proches mais il ne croyait toujours pas pouvoir partir après six mois. Ses compagnons parlaient constamment de la beauté des salles et de la grande richesse qui s'y trouvait.

-Vous verrez, Maître Sacquet, les sols sont pareils à des rivières d'or, gronda Dwalin.

Fili et Kili acquiescèrent en même temps tout en riant.

-Vous verrez probablement notre arrière grand-père nager dedans, déclara Fili.

-Oui, le Roi Thror chérit son or par-dessus tout, convint Gloin en étouffant un rire.

Le Roi ? Fili et Kili étaient de sang royal ? Bilbon resta bouche bée et regarda les deux frères. C'était des princes ? Ces tapageurs fauteurs de troubles ? Il se sentit navré pour leurs nounous.

-Est-ce pour Thror que j'ai été choisi ? réussit enfin à demander Bilbon.

Gloin essaya tant bien que mal de ne pas rire en voyant les princes manquer de tomber de leurs montures. Kili secoua rapidement la tête.

-Oh non, pas Thror, dit-il en frissonnant, comme si cette seule pensée lui déplaisait. Mahal, non. C'est pour notre oncle.

-Ce sera bien plus amusant, assura Fili.

Bilbon ne dit rien.

/

Myrtille ralentit alors qu'ils passaient les portes, et Bilbon ne pouvait pas lui en tenir rigueur. Les portes étaient immenses, même d'un point de vue non hobbit. Bilbon avait le sentiment que même un géant se serait senti minuscule en les passant.

C'était drôle, mais Bilbon ne pouvait pas rire. Il ne pouvait même pas voir le haut des portes alors qu'il était juste dans l'ouverture. Dwalin ouvrait la marche, plein de confiance, et parcourait le long des rues tandis que Bilbon ne pouvait pas ne pas remarquer que tout le monde le regardait.

Ils le regardaient avec un espoir évident, et Bilbon n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire. Le chemin qui traversait la ville construite sur et dans la montagne, était composé de pierres de différentes couleurs sur lesquelles étaient gravées des runes. Bilbon mourait d'envie de savoir ce qu'elles voulaient dire mais il sentait que ce n'était pas le moment de poser la question.

Puis ils entrèrent complètement dans la montagne, et Bilbon sut immédiatement qu'il ne s'était jamais senti aussi petit de toute sa vie. Il n'y avait sûrement aucun autre endroit au monde qui possédât de salles aussi merveilleuses. Elles étaient grandes, leur hauteur semblait n'avoir aucune limite et s'étirait jusqu'à la lumière des étoiles. Le marbre, le granit lisse et ls autres pierres prenaient la lumière des astres et la reflétaient sur d'autres piliers, donnant à toute la salle un éclat surnaturel. Chaque pilier avait été finement conçu et faisait trois fois la longueur de Myrtille.

Bilbon ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir l'impression d'être une fourmi errant dans un trou de hobbit.

-Nous allons vous emmener à votre chambre, offrit Fili en sautant de sa monture pour venir aider Bilbon à descendre de Myrtille.

Kili vint de l'autre côté et portait certaines de ses affaires. Bilbon prit les derniers bagages et suivit les princes nains à travers une douzaine de couloirs qui les menaient plus profondément dans la Montagne. Bilbon se sentait pris de vertige.

Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement devant une porte de pierre verte où un arbre avait été sculpté. Bilbon sourit à cette vue et ce sentiment oppressant le quitta légèrement. C'était plus grand que Bilbon l'avait prévu, et très chaleureux. Il y avait un lit contre le mur du fond, une grande cheminée à gauche et un bureau à droite. Une armoire se trouvait près de la porte, et il y avait une autre porte près de la cheminée.

-Par là, c'est la salle de bain, informa Kili en souriant avant de poser les bagages du semi homme puis il sortit avec son frère. Les serviteurs arriveront bientôt pour vous aider à vous préparer.

Les serviteurs ? Douce Yavanna, Bilbon allait avoir des serviteurs ?

-Quand vais-je rencontrer votre oncle ?

-Au dîner, répondit rapidement Fili. Ce sera dans deux heures. Ça vous laisse assez de temps pour vous laver et les serviteurs vous habilleront de façon appropriée.

Il fit un geste d'adieu et Bilbon se retrouva soudainement seul : il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il pourrait défaire ses bagages mais cette idée lui nouait l'estomac. Il ne pouvait pas se laver jusqu'à ce que les serviteurs apportent de l'eau.

Bilbon s'assit sur le lit, qui était plus moelleux que tous ceux de la Comté, et regarda la pièce. Il posa ses mains sur les genoux et sentit une boule à l'intérieur de sa poche. Il plongea sa main dedans et en sortit le livre qu'il avait complètement oublié, ce qui le fit sourire.

Au moins, il avait quelque chose avec quoi se distraire.

Il ouvrit le livre sur la bonne page et s'allongea sur le lit. Il laissa l'aventure capturer de nouveau son imagination, envoûté par l'histoire du jeune cambrioleur qui tombe amoureux de son prince.

-Maître Sacquet ?

Une douce secousse sur son bras détourna son attention du livre, alors qu'il poussait un petit cri de surprise. Le nain se mit à rire et frappa dans ses mains gantées avant de s'incliner.

-Je suis désolé, Maître Sacquet, dit-il en riant avant de se redresser.

Il était plus petit que Fili et Kili et était vêtu de cuir brun et de laine. Il avait un chapeau qui partait des deux côtés et qui semblait lui tenir chaud. Ses cheveux étaient séparés en trois tresses mais il n'avait pas de perles. Il avait une sorte de dent ou de griffe près de son oreille gauche mais il n'avait aucun autre bijou.

-Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Bilbon. Tous ces "Maître Sacquet" me donnent mal à la tête.

Le nain sourit et hocha la tête, ce qui contracta sa moustache.

-Très bien, je m'appelle Bofur, se présenta le nain en regardant par-dessus son épaule pour faire signe aux deux autres nains.

L'un était âgé, ses cheveux tirés en arrière et attachés au-dessus de sa tête en plusieurs tresses complexes, l'autre avait l'air un peu plus sauvage. Il avait des cheveux gris, noirs et blancs plutôt négligés et il portait des vêtements de cuir usés. Ce qu'on remarquait immédiatement chez lui, c'était la pointe de la hache qui sortait de sa tête, et Bilbon eut du mal à en détacher son regard.

-Voici Dori, indiqua Bofur en montrant le nain soigneusement tressé qui sourit poliment. Et voici Bifur, mon cousin.

-Gamut baknd, aboya celui-ci, ce qui fit sursauter Bilbon.

Bofur sourit avec indulgence à son cousin et fit un étrange geste avec son bras.

-Il a dit "Bonjour". Nous allons préparer votre bain pendant que Dori choisit vos vêtements, finit par dire Bofur en s'indiquant lui-même et Bifur avant de faire un clin d'oeil à Bilbon en montrant Dori. Il a hâte de vous rencontrer.

Dori étudia un long moment Bilbon qui se sentait très mal à l'aise.

-Je pense que vous devriez mettre du bleu. Le bleu ira merveilleusement bien avec vos yeux, annonça finalement le vieux nain alors que Bilbon rougissait et déglutissait avec difficulté sous le regard scrutateur du nain qui pencha la tête. De l'or, aussi. Ça fera ressortir le doré de vos cheveux.

Le nain hocha la tête, apparemment décidé, et se dirigea vers l'armoire.

-Bilbon ? appela Bofur en passant la tête dans l'interstice de la porte qui donnait sur la salle de bain et fit signe au hobbit de le rejoindre.

Bilbon avança sans poser de questions et frémit légèrement lorsque Bofur referma la porte.

-Shulkur, prononça Bifur en passant sa main autour de la grande baignoire en marbre.

Elle était déjà pleine d'eau et de bulles. Une douce odeur de lavande flottait dans l'air et Bilbon sentit ses épaules se détendre.

-Ouais, eh bien, l'eau a tendance à mouiller, répliqua Bofur avant de s'approcher de Bilbon pour retirer sa veste verte mais le hobbit sursauta face à ce contact inattendu et Bofur recula immédiatement en levant les deux mains en l'air. Désolé !

-Oh, non ! rassura Bilbon en riant et en secouant la tête. Tout va bien. C'est juste que je ne m'y attendais pas...

Il enleva sa veste, sa chemise et détacha sa ceinture. Les hobbits n'étaient pas des créatures timides, du moins pas quand il s'agissait de se baigner. C'était bruyant, désordonné, et généralement une occasion où tout le monde s'amusait. Les hobbits se baignaient rarement seuls. C'était beaucoup trop long de devoir chauffer et mousser l'eau pour une seule personne. Et puis, c'était bien plus drôle d'avoir quelqu'un à éclabousser.

Bilbon glissa à l'intérieur de la baignoire et ferma les yeux dans un bonheur total. L'eau était chaude et les bulles, par la Dame Verte, étaient si douce et si mousseuses que ça lui avait cruellement manqué. Voyager n'était pas propice aux normes de la propreté hobbite.

Une main étonnamment douce commença à frotter ses cheveux et Bilbon ouvrit vivement les yeux. Bofur était au pied de la baignoire en train de laver ses vêtements, ce qui signifiait... Bilbon pencha la tête en arrière et vit Bifur lui rinçant les cheveux. Le nain avait l'air très heureux de passer ses doigts dans les boucles de Bilbon pour les laver doucement avec une huile odorante. Bilbon haussa les épaules dans le but de se relever pour enlever la terre de ses pieds. Bofur prit l'un de ses pieds et le lava doucement à l'aide d'un gant de toilette et Bilbon dut tant bien que mal réprimer un rire.

Il se sécha longuement et se vêtit de sous-vêtements et d'une chemise blanche avant d'être ramené vers Dori qui regardait attentivement les vêtements qui jonchaient partout sur le lit.

-Parfait. Bofur, tu t'occupes des cheveux pendant que je me charge du reste, d'accord ?

Puis il sortit un pantalon en laine orné d'arabesques en cuir magnifiquement travaillées et aida Bilbon à l'enfiler. Il prit une chemise bleu hortensia qu'il disait être bleu saphir et un gilet couleur myosotis finement brodé pour aller avec. Il termina avec une ceinture d'or et Bilbon reconnut la crête de Durin en son centre.

Bofur tira sur ses cheveux pour l'amener à rester immobile pendant qu'il les tressait. Dori lui remit trois perles et Bilbon vit qu'elles étaient en or.

-Eh bien, vous êtes très élégant. Je vais juste finir avec..., déclara Dori, visiblement très fier, ce qui fit sourire Bilbon de voir le nain aussi maternel mais celui-çi attrapa une cape bordée de fourrure blanche posée sur le lit. Ça. Parfait. Il sera très content.

-Euh, qu'est-ce qui se passe lors de ce genre de... choses ? demanda doucement Bilbon alors que Bofur achevait sa coiffure et le contournait pour le regarder.

-Il y a généralement plus de nourriture que quiconque puisse manger, et beaucoup de conversations étouffantes. Vous n'aurez pas à dire grand-chose. Thror, Thrain, Thorin, Fili et Kili seront ceux qui parleront le plus. Le cas échéant, tout le monde se contente de hocher la tête en continuant à manger, expliqua Bofur tandis que Dori arrangeait sa cape pour qu'elle retombe mieux sur ses épaules.

-Ne mangez pas avant que le Roi ait lui-même commencé à manger, ajouta-t-il. Les serviteurs servent de la gauche et se tiennent à votre droite. Les hobbits ont tendance à avoir de très bonnes manières alors vous ne devriez avoir aucun problème.

Bifur intervint en disant quelque chose que Bilbon ne comprit pas mais Bofur acquiesça.

-Oui, vous ne parlez pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils vous adressent la parole.

Bilbon hocha la tête, essayant désespérément de se rappeler tout ce qu'ils disaient. On frappa à la porte et Bilbon tourna vivement la tête. Il resta figé pendant un moment avant de réaliser qu'il était dans sa chambre et que c'était à lui d'inviter les autres à entrer.

-Entrez, invita-t-il d'une voix grinçante, les oreilles rouges, en avalant sa salive avec difficulté, ignorant le sourire espiègle de Bofur et celui compatissant de Dori. Entrez.

Il avait réussi à prendre un ton plus respectable. La porte s'ouvrit et Gloin apparut avec un sourire.

-Maître Bilbon, je suis là pour vous escorter au dîner.

Bilbon fit un pas en avant et, terrifié, suivit le nain, à sa grande fierté, sans trembler.

/

Gloin avançait avec assurance vers la salle à manger et Bilbon pria farouchement pour que Gloin soit là, après le dîner, pour le reconduire à sa chambre parce qu'il n'avait aucune idée d'où elle pouvait se trouver dans ce château interminable.

La salle à manger était tout aussi impressionnante que le reste du château et laissa Bilbon bouche bée un petit moment avant qu'il ne se souvienne de garder la bouche fermée. Fili et Kili étaient déjà là et étaient assis près du bout de la table. Ils arboraient tous deux un sourire en coin qui donnait furieusement envie à Bilbon de leur tirer la langue malgré la nervosité paralysante qu'il ressentait.

Il était un Sacquet de Cul de Sac. Pourquoi diable était ici ? Comment une chose pareille avait-elle pu se produire ?

Et, pour l'amour de Yavanna, que voulaient-ils aux hobbits ?

-Juste là, Maître Sacquet, prévint Gloin en tirant le siège sur lequel Bilbon s'assit.

Il se trouvait juste en face de Fili et Kili qui lui souriaient malicieusement.

Les portes se trouvant à l'autre bout de la salle s'ouvrirent et tous les nains présents se tournèrent solennellement dans sa direction. Bilbon trébucha sur sa chaise en se levant, après avoir vu Fili et Kili faire de même, et se tint aussi droit que possible. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il était censé faire maintenant. Les autres nains assis à la table s'étaient également levés ainsi que les serviteurs. Trois silhouettes apparurent dans l'entrée et tous les nains se prosternèrent. Un moment passa puis un énorme nain à la longue barbe recouverte d'or et de pierreries entra. Il portait une immense tunique et une couronne qui donnait une migraine à Bilbon à la simple pensée du poids qu'elle devait peser. Le vieux nain fut suivi d'un autre nain aux cheveux gris sombre ornés d'une couronne certes plus petite mais non moins travaillée.

Le souffle de Bilbon se bloqua dans sa gorge. Le troisième nain... il était tellement majestueux. C'était le seul mot que Bilbon avait réussi à trouver pour le décrire. Il avait les cheveux d'un noir corbeau avec deux tresses de part et d'autre de sa tête et sa barbe était coupée courte. Il avait des perles d'argent dans les cheveux et une tunique bleu foncé brodée d'argent et de runes noires. Il portait une grande ceinture d'argent et une culotte noire brodée avec un métal chatoyant qui semblait pareil à l'éclat des étoiles. Pour achever sa tenue, il avait un manteau de fourrure qui semblait doux et chaud au toucher qui avait sans doute appartenu à quelque grande bête sauvage.

Ses yeux, toutefois, exigeaient l'attention de Bilbon, mais il ne pouvait pas les regarder longtemps. Ils étaient bleus, ce n'était pas suffisant pour les décrire, mais ils étaient perçants et encadrés de cils noirs. Il regarda le long de la table et marchait dans la salle d'un pas libre et fier qui montrait l'importance et la force que possédait ce nain. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent sur Bilbon et, en un instant, le hobbit s'en trouva ébranlé. C'était un nain de noble lignée. Il respirait la royauté.

C'était comme ça qu'étaient les guerriers.

Bilbon garda les yeux baissés, horriblement indécis quant à ce qu'il devait faire. Il regrettait farouchement de ne pas avoir posé plus de questions à Bofur et Dori.

Et pourquoi était-il ici ? Ne pourrait-on lui expliquer correctement les choses ?

Thror prit place en bout de table. Thrain s'assit à sa droite et Thorin à sa gauche. Juste à côté de Bilbon qui eut soudain un mal fou à respirer.

Thror prononça quelque chose en khuzdul et tout d'un coup, la nourriture se mit à voler. Bilbon se figea et resta bouche bée lorsqu'un petit pain vint frôler ses boucles... pour atterrir dans son assiette. Il devint sans doute béer comme un fou, mais il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre.

-N'avez-vous pas faim ? demanda une voix grave venant de sa gauche qui fit frissonner Bilbon.

Elle était profonde et s'ancrait vivement dans son corps. Il n'avait jamais entendu une voix pareille.

-Je suis un hobbit, nous avons toujours faim. Je ne sais tout simplement pas quoi faire, répondit Bilbon en regardant le prince dont les yeux étaient encore plus bleus vus de près et, pour la première fois de sa vie, Bilbon éprouva de la gratitude envers les Sacquet de Besace qui l'avaient rendu expert dans l'art de dissimuler ce qu'il pensait derrière un visage neutre avant de faire une pause pour savoir comment achever sa phrase. Mon Seigneur.

-Alors, je vous propose mes services aussi humbles soient-ils, déclara Thorin en levant la main.

Un instant plus tard, l'assiette de Bilbon se retrouva pleine de viandes, de pommes de terres, de fromages, de pains, de légumes et de fruits.

-Merci, Majesté, souffla Bilbon qui fut très fier de réussir à ne pas garder la bouche ouverte.

Thorin inclina légèrement la tête et se tourna vers sa propre assiette remplie, elle, de bien plus de viandes. Bilbon prit son couteau et sa fourchette et coupa un morceau de boeuf que Thorin lui avait donné. Il entendit quelques grognements khuzduls qu'il n'avait jamais entendu dans tout l'Ouest.

Il leva les yeux pour saisir son verre et se figea. La moitié de la table le regardait, visiblement intrigué. Bilbon sentit ses oreilles devenir brûlantes et il croisa le regard de Fili et de Kili. Ils essayaient tous deux de ne pas éclater de rire.

Bilbon eut de nouveau une forte envie de tirer la langue à ces deux traîtres qui ne lui étaient d'aucune aide.

Au lieu de cela, il redressa les épaules, avala sa viande et leva soigneusement son verre à ses lèvres. Il prit une gorgée et reposa le verre avant de reprendre son repas. Il gardait les yeux fixés sur le mur qui se trouvait derrière Fili et Kili et espérait n'avoir commis aucun faux pas, au point que quelqu'un ne doive venir s'asseoir à côté de lui pour tout lui expliquer correctement. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était là, pour l'amour des Valar !

Et qui était son Seigneur ? Qui était la personne dont il était censé être le "compagnon" ?

Et c'était un mot exaspérant. Compagnon. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Un ami ? Un serviteur ? Un conteur ? Un amant ? Un esclave ?

Il y avait toujours eu des rumeurs à Hobbitebourg, aussi longtemps que Bilbon s'en souvienne. En raison de la nature secrète des nains et du mystère qui les entourait, les rumeurs avaient tendance à raconter que les malheureux élus étaient contraints de subir et de commettre des actes sombres et dépravés. Bilbon ne les avait jamais cru et ne les croyait toujours pas, mais tous ces secrets commençaient à l'effrayer.

-Vous devez excuser mes compagnons nains, murmura soudain Thorin dans la langue de la Comté, un son merveilleusement réconfortant qui surprit Bilbon, se demandant d'où il venait avant de se tourner vers le prince, les yeux écarquillés, ses angoisses s'amoindrissant déjà. Ils ne sont pas habitués à voir un hobbit aussi calme et qui se comporte aussi bien.

Cela aurait coupé le souffle de Bilbon à une autre occasion, mais en ce moment, cela ne fit que l'agacer. Qu'est-ce que les autres hobbits avaient bien pu faire ? Et où étaient-ils tous ?

-Nous, les Sacquet, sommes fiers de nos manières, Sire, déclara Bilbon après un moment.

Thorin hocha vaguement la tête, ce que Bilbon n'aurait jamais cru possible de faire.

-Khuzd tada bijebî mud âysîthi oshmâkhî dhi zurkur ughvashâhu, aboya Thrain alors que Bilbon manqua de tomber de sa chaise.

Thorin se raidit sur son siège et croisa le regard de son père sans broncher.

-Shândab men, répondit Thorin en inclinant la tête. Belkin Khuzd, Bilbon Melekûn.

Bilbon ? Il avait reconnu ce mot. C'était son nom. Oh par la Dame Verte, ils parlaient de lui. Thrain ne sembla guère satisfait de ce que Thorin venait de dire. Il fronça les sourcils et parla de nouveau. Bilbon combattit la forte envie de glisser de sa chaise pour se cacher sous la table.

-Ubdùzh, prévint Thror avant de prendre son verre.

Bilbon n'avait aucune certitude, mais il avait l'impression que quelque chose d'assez important venait de se passer. Ça et le khuzdul n'est pas une langue que vous aimeriez qu'on crie sur vous.

Bilbon baissa les yeux et se remit à manger

 **Notes**

 **-Khuzd tada bijebî âysîthi mud oshmâkhî dhi zurkur ughvashâhu : Un nain comme ça, qui ne peut pas supporter le mal, ne vivra pas assez pour voir le bien.  
-Shândab men : Je suis d'accord.  
-Khuzd belkîn, Bilbon Melekûn : Les nains sont forts, Bilbon est un hobbit.  
-Ubdùzh : Plus tard **


	3. Un monde nouveau à connaître

**Coucou tout le monde. Voici deux nouveaux chapitres. Je suis très heureuse d'avoir eu des coms. Même si c'est pour me dire que vous aimez tout simplement, ça me suffit largement. Dans Une chanson aussi vieille que le monde, Bilbon comprend peu à peu pourquoi il est là et les rumeurs courent de plus en plus dans la Montagne de l'Amour. Bonne lecture et laissez-moi un com:)**

Gloin escorta Bilbon vers sa chambre après le dîner.

Quelqu'un avait posé une chemise de nuit en soie en guise de pyjama sur le lit et son livre se trouvait sur son oreiller. Un vase rempli de fleurs était posé sur la commode et un bol de pommes trônait sur son bureau. Bilbon retira ses beaux vêtements et se glissa dans ses vêtements de nuit. Il s'assit sur le lit un peu trop mou à son goût et regarda les fleurs sauvages.

Soudain, il sentit une goutte humide sur sa main et il cligna des yeux, surpris par ce soudain contact. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il pleurait. Il passa le dos de sa main contre sa joue et vit qu'elle était trempée.

Il n'allait pas se mettre à pleurer comme un bébé. Il était un Sacquet et un Touque. Il était fait pour supporter les épreuves de la vie, et il les supporterait. D'ailleurs, rien de mauvais n'était encore arrivé. Il demanderait demain à écrire des lettres. Ce serait bien d'écrire à Frodon et il fera en sorte qu'Hamfast soit payé pour entretenir Cul de Sac.

Bilbon se leva pour saisir le cahier qui se trouvait dans son sac quand il entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. A ce son, il s'immobilisa et fixa la porte avec de grands yeux. Le bouton de la porte trembla pendant une minute puis il perçut le son distinct d'un verrou. Bilbon posa son pied par terre et se tourna complètement vers la porte, bouche bée.

Ils venaient de l'enfermer dans sa chambre ?

Bilbon s'assit lourdement sur son lit et regarda simplement à la porte. Quelqu'un éclata d'un rire nerveux et il lui fallut un moment pour se rendre compte que c'était lui.

Il envisagea l'idée de tenter d'ouvrir la porte mais ça lui semblait plutôt inutile. Il n'avait nulle part où aller et on aurait l'impression qu'il essayait de s'échapper. Alors, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Il ne voulait pas faire quelque chose qui risquerait de le faire renvoyer. Si les nains décidaient qu'il ne convenait pas à ce qu'ils voulaient, ils choisiraient un autre hobbit et ça pourrait être Frodon.

Bilbon tomba en arrière et écarta les bras. Le lit était très doux. Il avait vaguement l'odeur de la terre. Tout ce qui se trouvait dans cette chambre semblait avoir l'odeur de la terre et du métal. C'était probablement le parfum typique des nains. La Comté avait toujours eu l'odeur des fleurs et des arbres.

Bilbon se leva et prit les fleurs posées sur la commode. Il plaça le vase sur sa table de nuit pour pouvoir profiter de leur odeur. Il remonta sur son lit et se recroquevilla autour de son livre.

/

Lorsque Bilbon se réveilla, il se sentit affreusement groggy. Sa tête était lancinante et son nez bouché. C'était l'horrible sentiment qui accompagnait toujours une crise de larmes, et Bilbon n'arrivait même pas à comprendre pourquoi il pleurait.

Il se redressa et la couverture glissa de ses épaules couvertes de soie. Il était dans les Montagnes Bleues, les salles du Roi Thror. Il était maintenant le "compagnon" d'un nain mais il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi on l'avait emmené ici et enfermé dans sa chambre.

Ah oui, il y avait ça aussi.

Il glissa hors du lit et se dirigea vers la porte. Il fit une pause, ses doigts tendus vers la poignée de la porte. L'air du matin était étonnamment chaud et le sol, bien qu'il soit en pierre, n'était même pas froid.

Les doigts de Bilbon tremblaient et il retira sa main. Il ne savait pas quoi faire ! Devait-il partir ou attendre que quelqu'un vienne le chercher ?

La poignée de porte remua et Bilbon s'empressa de retourner au plus vite dans son lit. Il s'empêtra dans les couvertures pour pouvoir prendre son livre et avoir l'air de quelqu'un de parfaitement détendu.

La porte s'ouvrit et Bilbon attendit dix longues secondes - qu'il compta - avant de lever les yeux.

Bofur se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte avec un plateau de nourriture et un grand sourire.

-Bonjour, dit-il en posant le plateau sur le bureau de Bilbon.

Il disposa l'assiette, la tasse et l'argenterie tout en fredonnant une chanson guillerette.

Bilbon se mit à regarder longuement Bofur. Les hobbits avaient beau entretenir de cordiales relations avec les nains depuis des lustres, il n'avait fait qu'en voir quelques-uns. A part ceux qu'il avait vu lors du tirage au sort, ils lui étaient pour beaucoup inconnus. Dix hobbits avaient été tirés au sort et Bilbon était le onzième.

-Pourquoi suis-je ici ? demanda-t-il, les mots semblant flotter dans l'air comme par magie avant d'atteindre Bofur.

Le nain devint complètement immobile alors qu'il était sur le point de lui verser une tasse de thé. Bilbon s'inquiéta légèrement qu'il ne renversât du thé ou ne se brulât. Bofur réussit à se rattraper et posa la théière dans le tintement sec de la porcelaine. Bilbon avait cru que la moitié des nains devait avoir des théières en fer.

Bofur se tourna vers lui, le visage complètement perdu.

-Vous ne savez pas ? Personne n'a pris la peine de vous expliquer ?

Bilbon secoua rapidement la tête et se pencha en avant. Allait-il enfin apprendre quelque chose ? Bofur ouvrit et ferma la bouche à plusieurs reprises, clairement indécis, et Bilbon voulut lui crier de continuer. Enfin, le nain tira la chaise loin du bureau et la mit en face du lit de Bilbon. Ensuite, il emmena le plateau sur le lit, prit un biscuit pour lui et se rassit. Il fit signe à Bilbon de manger et le hobbit prit sa tasse de thé et un biscuit. Il ne voulait pas importuner le nain qui pourrait enfin apporter des réponses à ses questions.

-Bon, par où dois-je commencer ?

-Par le début, si vous voulez, répondit Bilbon.

Bofur grogna et secoua légèrement la tête. Sa moustache se contracta et son chapeau glissa doucement sur sa tête. Il le remit correctement et mâcha son biscuit. Bilbon essaya de ne pas se tortiller d'impatience.

-Très bien. Vous êtes là pour le Prince Thorin.

Bilbon manqua de s'étouffer avec son thé. Thorin, le prince qui était assis à côté de lui lors du dîner ? C'était à lui qu'il devait servir de "compagnon" ?

-Ouais, le Prince fait souvent ce genre d'effets, déclara Bofur en hochant la tête et en se grattant la barbe avant de terminer son biscuit et de se frotter les mains pour enlever les miettes. Ça vous dérange si je fume ? C'est une histoire un peu longue et ça sera plus agréable à raconter avec une pipe.

-Je vous en prie, accepta Bilbon en tendant le bras pour attraper son sac dans lequel il prit sa propre pipe.

Bofur prépara lentement la sienne et Bilbon se retint à grand peine de ne pas lui arracher la pipe finement sculptée pour la remplir lui-même. La pipe avait des runes gravées sur la partie supérieure ainsi qu'un joli colibri dessus. Bilbon faillit lui demander pourquoi il avait choisi un colibri mais il ne voulait pas rendre le nain plus distrait qu'il ne l'était.

Bofur prit deux bouffées de sa pipe et commença finalement à fumer.

-Nous ne sommes pas tous originaires des Montagnes Bleues, annonça Bofur en fronçant le nez. Enfin, moi, je le suis mais là n'est pas la question. Le Roi Thror est en fait Roi d'Erebor. Il est là pour des raisons politiques. Une sorte de traité avec les elfes, il paraît.

Bilbon réussit presque à cacher son soupir d'impatience. Bofur lui sourit timidement.

-Mais vous n'avez pas besoin de le savoir, ajouta le nain en prenant une autre bouffée. Alors, Thror est Roi d'Erebor et son fils, Thrain, est Roi des Montagnes Bleues. Je n'ai pas très bien expliqué tout ça. Permettez-moi de recommencer.

Bofur souffla et se redressa.

-Erebor se trouve loin à l'est. On ne peut la comparer à aucune autre montagne de ce côté du monde. C'est le plus grand royaume nain de toute la Terre du Milieu, sinon le plus grand royaume qui soit. Erebor est le bastion du Roi Thror. Il est sculpté au fond de la Montagne Solitaire et sa beauté est légendaire. Sa richesse n'a aucune limite. Il est rempli de pierres précieuses taillées dans la roche et les mines débordent de veines d'or, d'argent et de mithril courant telles des rivières, raconta Bofur avec un sourire nostalgique.

Bilbon tenta d'imaginer ce royaume par rapport aux Montagnes Bleues. Cet endroit était magnifique, comment Erebor pourrait-elle être encore plus belle ?

-Seuls les meilleurs nains sont autorisés à travailler dans ses mines. Ils ont creusé profondément dans la montagne à travers les siècles, et c'est sous le règne de Thror qu'on l'a découvert.

Le "on" fut particulièrement appuyé et Bilbon sentit que c'était quelque chose de très important.

-Le Coeur de la Montagne. L'Arkenstone, murmura Bofur en souriant, ce qui provoqua un frisson chez Bilbon qui n'avait jamais entendu un mot le mettant aussi mal à l'aise. Thror l'a nommé le Joyau du Roi. Il l'a pris comme signe que son règne était de droit divin. Tous devaient lui rendre hommage. Chaque royaume en Terre du Milieu devait se prosterner devant le Roi d'Erebor sous la beauté de cette pierre.

Bofur souffla un anneau de fumée et regarda Bilbon. Le coin de sa lèvre tremblait et il inclina la tête, scrutant le hobbit. Bilbon ne cilla pas, ignorant pourquoi il le regardait ainsi. Il avait l'impression d'être jugé. Bofur fit un petit signe de tête. Apparemment, Bilbon avait passé le test. Quel qu'il fut.

-Il enleva la pierre de son emplacement et l'installa sur son trône. Le joyau brillait constamment, à n'importe quel moment et était toujours chaud au toucher, expliqua Bofur.

Bilbon fronça les sourcils : les pierres étaient censées être froides, pas chaudes.

-Personne n'a jamais su quand ça a commencé, mais les jours devinrent sombres et les nuits pleines d'inquiétude. L'amour de Thror pour cette pierre devint de plus en plus féroce, et une maladie s'installa en lui. Une maladie de l'esprit qui ne pouvait être vaincue. Thror était incapable de laisser son joyau. Il ne pouvait plus ni manger ni dormir, sauf si il était devant sa pierre. Elle rongeait son esprit et avivait son désir.

Bilbon replia ses jambes et enveloppa ses bras autour d'elles.

-Finalement, Thror en est venu à être incapable de bouger, de peur de perdre son Arkenstone. Il se transforma peu à peu en statue, incapable d'échapper à la malédiction du Joyau du Roi. Les savants d'Erebor cherchèrent un moyen de libérer le Roi de sa folie. Personne n'avait jamais trouvé de bijou un tant soit peu semblable à l'Arkenstone. On eut beau fouiller les archives, rien n'y fit.

Bofur tira une longue bouffée de sa pipe et souffla lentement de la fumée, le regard lointain.

-Finalement, notre jeune Prince Thorin, a pris sur lui de libérer son grand-père. Il a consulté un magicien très réputé chez les elfes et lui a demandé de lever la malédiction. Le magicien l'a prévenu qu'une malédiction ne pouvait pas être détruite sans contrepartie. Un sacrifice égal doit être payé. Thorin, bien sûr, a accepté de subir cette peine.

Bofur reprit si vite son état normal que Bilbon en fut surpris. Le nain plissa ses yeux bruns sur Bilbon et soutint son regard.

-Et c'est là que vous intervenez, mon cher hobbit. Personne, hormis la famille royale et quelques proches, ne sait que Thorin a dû payer de sa personne, dit-il en soufflant un autre anneau de fumée avant de le regarder se dissoudre tandis que Bilbon retenait sa respiration, incapable de faire un seul geste. Le même magicien qui a libéré Thror de sa folie a fait la prophétie que Thorin serait libéré de la malédiction placée sur lui par un Melekûn. Un hobbit.

Bilbon se sentait encore plus perdu qu'avant d'avoir entendu cette histoire.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Le magicien a donné la pierre à Thorin et a jeté un sort dessus. La pierre était devenue plus brillante qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été et il y eut une lumière aveuglante. Quand les nains ont recouvré la vue, la pierre avait disparu et Thror était libéré de sa folie. Tout semblait parfait. Le magicien a continué à dire qu'il y avait un prix à payer pour cette délivrance mais bien sûr, personne ne l'a écouté. Jusqu'à ce que la malédiction dont il nous avait mis en garde ne reparaisse l'année suivante.

Bofur arrêta de parler et Bilbon attendit un moment suffisamment long pour rester poli avant de demander :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Bofur se leva et pinça ses lèvres qui formèrent une ligne droite. Il pencha la tête et finit par la secouer.

-Ça, ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire.

Bilbon déplia ses jambes et ses poings se serrèrent.

-Mais ça ne m'ait d'aucune aide ! Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Que font-ils avec nous ?

Bofur eut l'air un peu surpris par le ton et la passion avec lesquels Bilbon parla mais il n'en avait cure. Il avait besoin d'avoir une réponse.

-Thorin passe du temps avec chacun d'eux et voit si ils sont capables de lever la malédiction. Je vous assure, Maître Sacquet que votre séjour, ici, sera très agréable. Il faudra quelques mois pour déterminer si vous êtes capable de briser la malédiction. Mais je ne peux vous dire en quoi elle consiste exactement parce que ce n'est pas mon rôle, déclara Bofur en se levant avant d'offrir à Bilbon un exaspérant sourire accompagné d'une révérence. Je reviendrai prendre le plateau dans un petit moment. Bonne matinée.

Le nain s'inclina une nouvelle fois et partit.

Bilbon hurla et, de rage - on peut comprendre pourquoi -, jeta son oreiller contre la porte. On l'avait arraché à son domicile pour aider à briser une malédiction causée par un Roi drogué par son or qui n'aurait même pas la courtoisie de lui adresser la parole ?

Et pourquoi l'avaient-ils enfermé hier soir ?

De plus, ils continuaient à ignorer le fait que tous les hobbits qu'ils avaient reçu n'étaient jamais revenus. Ils éludaient tout simplement le sujet comme si cela n'avait aucune importance.

Bilbon se retourna et s'attaqua à son lit qu'il martela de ses poings. Ça lui faisait énormément de bien et le picotement dans ses orteils le distrayait du sang qui pulsait dans sa tête.

-Suis-je arrivé à un mauvais moment ?

Bilbon se figea un long moment et se demanda si la personne disparaîtrait tout simplement si il restait parfaitement immobile. Il n'avait même pas entendu cette personne venir et ouvrir la porte. Voilà ce qu'on récoltait lorsqu'on se laissait submerger par sa mauvaise humeur.

-Monsieur ?

Bilbon soupira silencieusement et épousseta sa chemise de nuit - douce Yavanna, il était encore dans ses habits de nuit - avant de se retourner.

Un vieux nain se tenait devant lui. Ses cheveux étaient courts et blancs et sa barbe n'avait aucune tresse. Il portait une tunique rouge d'un style royal qui indiquait clairement son statut.

-Bonjour, lâcha Bilbon, gêné d'être pris en pleine crise de rage.

Le nain hocha la tête et regarda autour de lui.

-Oui, il fait bon. Quoi qu'il risque de pleuvoir aujourd'hui.

Bilbon hésita un instant, se rendant compte une fois de plus qu'il en savait très peu sur les nains et leurs coutumes.

-On m'a envoyé vous chercher pour une audience privée avec le Prince Thorin, dit-il en faisant une pause avant de pencher la tête en regardant le hobbit avec un froncement de sourcils tandis que Bilbon rougissait en se trémoussant. Bien que vous ne puissiez pas aller le voir dans cette tenue.

Personne n'aurait pu obliger Bilbon à aller voir un prince en simple chemise de nuit. Il pensa à le dire au vieux nain mais il garda la bouche close. Le nain souffla et secoua la tête d'un air fatigué.

-Je vais chercher Dori pour vous préparer. Au fait, je m'appelle Balin.

-Bilbon Sacquet, pour vous servir.

Balin éclata de rire.

-Oh mais Maître Sacquet, c'est nous qui sommes là pour vous servir.

Et avec cet exaspérant commentaire, le nain partit. Dori vint quelques minutes plus tard alors que Bilbon venait tout juste de finir de nettoyer les traces de thé et les plumes d'oreiller qui s'étaient éparpillées lors de son accès de colère. Il n'avait toujours pas avalé son petit déjeuner et il y avait des saucisses et du bacon...

-Désolé pour le retard ! s'excusa Dori en faisant irruption dans la chambre.

Il salua subrepticement le hobbit et se rendit directement vers l'armoire que Bilbon n'avait pas encore ouverte. Il resta bouche bée face au nombre de vêtements qu'il y avait dedans. Bilbon avait une impressionnante penderie à Cul de Sac mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec celle-ci. Comment pouvait-il y avoir autant de vêtements dans une seule armoire ? Elle devait sans doute être magique.

Dori en tira des habits et soudain, Bilbon se retrouva noyé sous un tourbillon de laine, de cuir, de soie et d'autres tissus dont il ignorait le nom. Avant même de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il fut vêtu d'une nouvelle tenue. Cette fois, les vêtements étaient d'un vert pâle qui rappela à Bilbon les jolis arbustes qu'Hamfast avait planté en face de la porte de Cul de Sac. Il resserra les tresses de Bilbon faites la nuit précédente, s'assurant que les trois perles d'or étaient toujours solidement attachées.

Balin revint et fit signe à Bilbon de sortir. Dori lui courut après avec un chiffon pour continuer à épousseter ses vêtements.

-Il est très bien comme ça, mon gars, souffla Balin en repoussant Dori. Tu peux t'occuper des vêtements qu'il portait la veille si tu veux.

Dori frotta une dernière fois l'épaule de Bilbon et retourna dans la chambre.

-Bien.

Bilbon lissa son col et essaya de fourrer ses mains dans ses poches avant de se rendre compte que sa nouvelle chemise et son nouveau gilet n'en avaient pas. Il ne savait pas quoi faire de ses mains.

-Par ici, mon petit gars, annonça Balin en poussant doucement Bilbon qui trébucha.

Balin le regarda du coin de l'oeil avant d'ouvrir la marche. Bilbon le suivit, essayant de ne pas se laisser distraire par les superbes salles. Il avait rencontré Thorin la nuit dernière, bien sûr, mais il ne savait pas que Thorin était la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait là. A ce moment-là, il avait surtout essayé de ne pas provoquer de scandales.

-Que suis-je exactement censé... faire ?

Ce que Bilbon voulait vraiment demander, c'était ce qu'on allait faire de lui, mais il ne pensait pas que ce serait très approprié.

-Accompagner le Prince Thorin. Vous allez dîner chez lui tous les soirs, et le saluer tous les matins. Pendant la journée, vous pourrez le recevoir quand il ne sera pas occupé avec les affaires du royaume, expliqua Balin en ralentissant un peu pour regarder Bilbon droit dans les yeux. Vous êtes là pour lui venir en aide.

Bilbon ne trouvait rien à redire à cela, alors il resta silencieux.

Les appartements du Prince n'étaient pas très loin de ceux de Bilbon, en tout cas, moins que la salle à manger. Balin frappa à la porte en deux coups rapides et attendit un long moment avant de pousser la porte. Il recula et fit signe à Bilbon d'entrer. Bilbon déglutit avec difficulté, saisit son gilet pour avoir quelque chose à tenir et pénétra dans la pièce.

Balin ferma la porte derrière lui.


	4. Faisons plus ample connaissance

**Coucou tout le monde. Un grand merci pour vos coms, j'espère qu'il y en aura d'autres. Dans une Chanson aussi vieille que le monde, Bilbon découvre enfin la « vraie nature » de Thorin et prend une grande décision et dans la Montagne de l'Amour, tout se complique. Bonne lecture:)**

Cette chambre était plus grande que celle de Bilbon de et il commençait à se demander si les nains n'essayaient pas de compenser leur petite stature à l'aide de leurs bâtiments. Ne pouvaient-ils rien faire qui n'ait une taille normale ?

Il y avait un feu dans la cheminée qui donnait à la pierre bleue du sol et aux murs une ambiance chaleureuse. Des peaux d'animaux recouvraient le sol, démontrant les prouesses de chasse du Prince, quelque chose d'agréable pour les pieds de Bilbon. Un grand lit se tenait au coin de la pièce et il était si haut qu'il touchait presque le plafond.

-Faites un pas en avant pour que je puisse mieux vous voir.

Bilbon était incapable de respirer, et il était à peu près sûr que tout son corps avait frémi au son inattendu de cette voix. Elle venait de quelque part derrière lui, là où il faisait trop sombre pour qu'il puisse voir quoi que ce soit. Il obéit et se rendit vers la cheminée. Le feu était agréablement chaud et Bilbon fixa les flammes dansantes avec gratitude.

-Quel âge avez-vous, semi homme ?

La profondeur de la voix donnait à Bilbon un curieux sentiment de vulnérabilité.

-Trente-trois ans, Sire.

-Nous n'aurons pas besoin de respecter les formalités lorsque nous serons en privé, déclara-t-il alors que Bilbon entendait des pas retentir derrière lui avant de sentir un léger contact sur son épaule. Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Thorin, désormais.

Le Prince se plaça devant Bilbon tandis que son regard glissait sur la silhouette du hobbit. Bilbon ne bougea pas mais réussit à ne pas rester bouche bée comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

-Alors, appelez-moi Bilbon.

Thorin sourit et le coeur de Bilbon se contracta, comme si il voulait se nicher dans sa gorge. Le sourire de Thorin était sublime. Il éclairait ses yeux d'une lumière bleutée et adoucissait ses traits anguleux. La peau autour de ses yeux se plissait et lui donnait l'air plus jeune et moins fatigué.

-Bilbon.

L'accent nanien de Thorin appuyait fortement sur les "b" et rebondissait sur les voyelles, un peu comme si il disait "Beelbone" au lieu de dire "Bilbon" mais ça lui était très agréable.

-Nous n'avons jamais reçu de Sacquet avant. En général, c'était des Touque.

Bilbon n'en était guère surpris : les Touque formaient la plus grande famille de toute la Comté.

-Je suis à moitié Touque, répondit insolemment Bilbon.

Il se sentait moins nerveux qu'il ne l'avait été au dîner. Thorin portait des vêtements simples et, bien qu'il avait encore une couronne, elle n'était pas aussi intimidante que celles que Thror et Thrain avaient porté. Toutefois, la présence de Thorin était bien plus charismatique que celles de ses parents.

-Vraiment ? demanda Thorin, auquel Bilbon répondit par un hochement de tête, puis le nain le considéra pendant un long moment avant de faire un signe de tête vers la table qui trônait au centre de la pièce sur laquelle Bilbon s'assit avec hâte avant que Thorin ne se joigne à lui de manière plus digne. Alors, vous êtes mon nouveau compagnon ?

Bilbon acquiesça une nouvelle fois et essaya de sourire normalement.

-Oui, en effet, dit-il en essayant de paraître digne. Je vous en prie Thorin, je sais que je n'ai pas à le demander mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ?

-Je veux que vous me libériez, répondit tranquillement Thorin, toute trace de sourire ayant disparu. Voilà pourquoi vous êtes ici.

Et, une fois de plus, Bilbon fut béat d'admiration face à la capacité au nain d'être vague en étant si majestueux.

-Quoi ? Je vous demande pardon ?

Thorin enfonça un épais parchemin plusieurs fois plié dans ses mains.

-Ce sont les termes de l'accord. Je dois vous faire signer ça avant de pouvoir vous dire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Les sourcils de Bilbon se haussèrent de surprise lorsqu'il prit le parchemin et le déroula pour découvrir un contrat interminable aux multiples clauses.

Par la Dame Verte.

-C'est un contrat habituel : résumé des menues dépenses, délai nécessaire, rémunération, prise en charge des obsèques, etc. Cela vous engage également à ne révéler à personne la malédiction tombée sur ma maison, expliqua Thorin d'un ton désinvolte.

La tête de Bilbon se releva brusquement.

-Prise en charges des obsèques ? répéta Bilbon avant de déplier un des côtés. Prendra la totalité d'une somme jugée raisonnable ne dépassant pas les capitaux du royaume. Oui, ça me semble honnête... Le présent Royaume ne sera pas tenu responsable des blessures, y compris mais non limité à des... lacérations... une éviscération... incinération ?

A ces mots, l'estomac de Bilbon se noua violemment.

-Oui, nous reviendrons là-dessus, promit simplement Thorin en hochant la tête.

-Que se passera-t-il si je ne le signe pas ?

Une lueur faiblit dans les yeux de Thorin.

-Alors, je vous renverrai dans la Comté avec suffisamment de pièces d'or pour nous excuser de vous avoir causé tant d'ennuis.

Ça semblait parfaitement raisonnable. Bilbon regarda le contrat et prit une grande inspiration. Sa tête lui semblait un peu trop légère et des étoiles dansaient devant lui. Il inspira de nouveau profondément et reposa le parchemin. Il ne voulait pas rentrer, il était possible que Frodon soit choisi et cette fois-ci, il ne pourrait rien faire.

-Avez-vous une plume ?

Thorin lui tendit une plume rouge et un encrier rempli d'encre verte. Bilbon signa rapidement et, d'un grand geste simple, écrivit son nom. Thorin prit le parchemin et signa à son tour au-dessus de la signature de Bilbon avant de plier le contrat pour le mettre de côté. Il se renfonça dans son siège et regarda Bilbon avec un visage blême. Il était pour le moins déconcertant.

Bilbon se tortilla légèrement sur son siège.

-Je suppose que vous savez ce qui a causé mon besoin d'avoir un hobbit ?

-Vous parlez du joyau maudit ? devina Bilbon tandis que Thorin acquiesçait. Oui, j'ai eu les détails de base mais je ne sais toujours pas en quoi je pourrais vous être utile ni en quoi consiste réellement... la malédiction.

Thorin hocha de nouveau la tête et baissa les yeux. Il passa ses doigts le long des symboles gravés.

-Mon grand-père a été consumé par cette pierre maudite. Elle a détruit son esprit tout en refusant de le tuer. Je ne pouvais pas accepter ça. J'ai convoqué le magicien le plus puissant que j'ai pu trouver et lui ai ordonné de supprimer cette malédiction à n'importe quel prix. Il m'a prévenu que les demandes magiques ne peuvent se faire sans contrepartie. Je m'en moquais. Je voulais l'arrêter, quoi qu'il m'en coûte. C'est ce qui arriva et, pendant un an, mon peuple prospéra. Hélas, les jours redevinrent sombres.

Thorin leva les yeux et croisa de son regard inébranlable celui de Bilbon.

-Le jour de Durin, un an jour pour jour s'était écoulé depuis que le magicien avait libéré mon grand-père et j'ai senti quelque chose changer en moi. J'étais dans les Grandes Salles de Thrain. Les salles de mon père n'avaient jamais été aussi splendides qu'en ce jour-là. Heureusement, c'était la plus grande salle de tout Erebor et cela ne dura qu'une partie de la nuit. Dwalin, que vous avez rencontré, était avec moi. Nous finissions notre tour quand j'ai senti la brûlure, narra le nain avec un sourire en coin rempli d'amertume en parlant de ses souvenirs douloureux et, pour la première fois, Bilbon ne voulut pas savoir ce qu'il était sur le point de lui avouer alors que sa voix n'était plus qu'un simple murmure. Je sentais une agonie me consumer. Des goûts que nul ne peut imaginer. Le feu brûlait dans mes veines et mon esprit était englouti sous une chaleur torride. Je devenais de plus en plus fiévreux et je ne savais plus où je me trouvais. Mes collègues gardes se sont précipités pour m'aider mais ils étaient incapables de me toucher car j'étais littéralement brûlant. Mon armure s'est désintégrée et mes vêtements furent en cendres contre la chaleur de ma peau. Je ne pouvais pas crier, j'avais l'impression de devenir fou.

La main qu'il avait posé sur la table se serra et Bilbon était incapable de détourner son regard de la lueur féroce qui flottait dans les yeux de Thorin.

-Je me suis réveillé le lendemain pour découvrir que j'avais détruit la salle. Mes gardes étaient tous à l'infirmerie, déclara Thorin, le regard froid. Ils avaient été attaqués par un dragon.

La bouche de Bilbon s'ouvrit de surprise et d'incrédulité. Thorin ne cilla pas.

-Telle est ma malédiction, semi homme. Parce que mon grand-père a perdu la raison à cause d'une pierre, je suis obligé de me transformer en une créature qui aimera son trésor par-dessus tout. Sans jamais penser à la vie ou aux besoins des autres. Je deviens le Ver de Terreur.

Bilbon savait qu'il avait la bouche ouverte, sans doute de façon très mal élevée, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Les termes du contrat prenaient horriblement tout leur sens.

Thorin fixa Bilbon pendant un moment avant de lui offrir un autre sourire désabusé.

-Vous vous débrouillez bien, Bilbon. Tous, à part deux hobbits, se sont évanouis à ce stade de l'histoire.

-Je suis un Touque et un Sacquet. Le Touque ne reculera devant aucun défi et le Sacquet ne laissera jamais une chose aussi inconvenante se produire publiquement, murmura Bilbon, les yeux toujours écarquillés et le coeur battant à vive allure avant d'esquisser un sourire tremblant, en considérant qu'il s'agisse bien d'un sourire. Bien que je me sente quelque peu nauséeux. Est-ce la raison pour laquelle on m'a enfermé la nuit dernière ?

Thorin hocha la tête.

-Oui, c'était la nuit où je me transformais. Je me retire dans la salle du trésor pour que, lorsque je suis en dragon, je n'aille nulle part ailleurs. Tant que personne n'entre, je m'en contente et je ne fais aucun mal, expliqua Thorin avec un léger haussement d'épaules. Voilà pourquoi mon père est maintenant Roi des Montagnes Bleues. Erebor était trop fragile pour subir ma malédiction. J'ai voulu m'exiler mais je devais forcément être soit à Erebor, soit ici.

-Pourquoi un hobbit ?

Il semblerait que ce soit la question la plus importante aujourd'hui.

-Parce que le magicien qui a changé la malédiction m'a dit que seul un hobbit était capable de m'en libérer.

-Vraiment ?

-Oh oui ! s'exclama Thorin d'un rire sec. Il a même chanté une prophétie. Depuis un certain temps maintenant.

Thorin ferma les yeux et pencha la tête en arrière.

 _Sous l'obscurité de la Montagne Solitaire,_

 _Le roi répondra à son appel !_

 _Le bijou brillant promet années belles_

 _Et jamais son maître de sa folie, ne pourra se défaire._

 _Son avidité se fera plus forte, et plus longues les nuits,_

 _La chute fut rapide, sa volonté son désir des pierres vainquit._

 _Pour libérer chez le roi, cruelle haine de fer._

 _Un nain doit maintenant appartenir au mal._

 _Contre le joyau furent tissés sorts puissants,_

 _Alors que maintenant, marteaux tombent, sonnant comme cloches de métal_

 _Sombre maintenant chose sommeille dans les endroits profonds,_

 _Non dans les salles, mais l'espoir sous les collines._

 _Le sort du roi sur un cou, enfilé_

 _D'un nain, tout espoir se termine_

 _Chez le dragon de feu, espoir renaît_

 _La mélodie des harpes plus jamais ne résonna._

 _Maintenant, le trône de la montagne est libéré !_

 _Mais des avertissements, personne ne se méfia !_

 _Pour le nain qui les a délivrés_

 _D'aide, l'ami du prince a maintenant besoin._

 _Alors, appelez partout dans froides montagnes,_

 _Pour chercher dans légendes et contes anciens !_

 _Ici, attend, dans la Comté, pays de cocagne,_

 _Un petit être au coeur d'or massif._

 _Un hobbit marchera dans les Salles des Rois_

 _Hors des Montagnes Bleues, sombre et lascif,_

 _Le Ver de Terreur succombera,_

 _Et le prince, libre de tout, malédiction quittera._

Bilbon sentit de nouveau sa tête s'alléger et il réalisa après un moment qu'il ne respirait plus. Il reprit son souffle et prit une longue bouffée.

Thorin rouvrit les yeux et Bilbon comprit alors pourquoi ils étaient si tristes.

-Eh bien, dit finalement Bilbon, les mots lui semblant lourds dans la salle réchauffée. Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais vous aider ni pourquoi ce devrait être un hobbit qui vous libérera mais je vous promets de vous aider par tous les moyens. Personne ne devrait être réduit à se transformer en dragon parce que quelqu'un a pris une pierre sans prendre en compte les conséquences que cela entraînait.

-Merci, Bilbon, murmura Thorin d'une voix basse et douce.

-J'imagine que vous ne savez pas qui est l'être au coeur massif qui marchera dans les salles ?

A sa grande surprise, Bilbon vit Thorin acquiescer et crut même voir les joues du nain rosir légèrement mais l'idée que ce prince royal puisse rougir était totalement absurde.

-Si, un peu. Je saurai dans une lune ou deux si vous êtes le hobbit que je cherche. Tout sera clair. Je ne sais pas ce que le hobbit doit faire une fois que je l'aurai trouvé mais je sais comment le reconnaître. Je crains n'avoir aucune autre indication. Le magicien ne m'a pas dit le sexe ou l'âge du hobbit. Seulement qu'il me conviendra parfaitement et que je n'aurai aucun problème à l'identifier.

-A l'identifier ? répéta Bilbon.

Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Thorin hocha la tête d'un air complice.

-Ne demandez jamais conseil à des magiciens. Ils vous répondent oui et non en même temps, avec des mots énigmatiques qu'on met une éternité à déchiffrer.

Bilbon sourit, d'un vrai sourire, cette fois.

-Alors, mon prince, qu'aimeriez-vous faire ?

Thorin sourit pendant un moment, et tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir, c'est que Bilbon était prêt à essayer, même en sachant son secret.

-J'ai un entraînement dans une heure. Voulez-vous m'accompagner ?

-Un entraînement ? Comme des combats à l'épée ? interrogea Bilbon et lorsqu'il vit Thorin acquiescer de nouveau, il sentit son estomac se tordre. Est-ce que c'est dangereux ? Je n'ai aucune connaissance de l'art martial ni des combats.

-Les armes sont émoussées. Vous ne serez pas blessé. Peut-être pouvons-nous vous enseigner les rudiments.

Eh bien, ce sera mieux que de rester assis dans sa chambre,

-Très bien.

-Les serviteurs que vous avez eu se sont bien occupés de vous ? s'enquit Thorin et Bilbon s'empressa de hocher la tête, il appréciait tous ceux qu'il avait rencontré à ce jour et il ne voulait surtout pas que Thorin vienne à penser qu'ils ne s'étaient pas acquittés de leur tâche. Choisissez-en un et il deviendra votre serviteur nain attitré. Celui qui s'occupera de vous, vous servira au dîner et dirigera vos autres serviteurs.

-J'ai l'impression d'attribuer beaucoup de travail à celui que je choisirai.

-C'est un poste des plus honorables. Tous les serviteurs seraient ravis d'accepter.

Bilbon opina pensivement du chef. Il choisirait probablement Bofur. Dori le maternerait trop et il ne comprendrait aucun mot de Bifur.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Balin apparut en s'inclinant rapidement. Thorin se leva et tendit la main à Bilbon. Il la prit, émerveillé par sa taille. La main de Thorin était bien plus grande que la sienne et forte. Très forte. Elle était également calleuse, témoignant du travail du métal auquel s'adonnait tous les nains.

-Je vais envoyer Gloin vous chercher pour l'entraînement dans une heure. Rasup gamut, Bilbon.

Bilbon le salua et lâcha la main du prince.

-Rasup gamut, Thorin, répéta-t-il sans trop de mal.

Thorin sembla à la fois surpris et heureux et Bilbon sentit son coeur se réchauffer à cette vue.

Il suivit Balin hors de la pièce et il fut sur un petit nuage jusqu'à ce qu'il soit de retour à ses appartements. Ce n'est qu'au moment où il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur de l'armoire qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait totalement oublié de parler des autres hobbits.

/

-Je pense que vous aimez faire de moi le centre de l'attention, déplora Bilbon.

Bofur rit silencieusement et défit les tresses.

-C'est un style tout à fait acceptable sur les nains. Comment pouvais-je savoir que ça vous ferait ressembler à une souris ?

-Vous m'avez tressé une paire d'oreilles, s'exclama Bilbon.

Il avait dix minutes avant que Balin ne vienne le chercher et il commençait à sentir la brûlure aiguë de la panique s'insinuer en lui. Il allait à un entraînement où il y aurait des épées et où il risquait certainement de perdre un membre. La coordination n'avait jamais été un de ses points forts.

Il n'avait toujours pas pris de petit déjeuner, et maintenant il était sur le point de manquer le second petit déjeuner.

-Je n'y peux rien, répliqua Bofur en fredonnant, ses doigts défaisant rapidement son travail. Vous avez les cheveux si fins et une si belle couleur. J'ai envie de jouer avec.

Le nain se consacra à sa tâche et Bilbon se sentait à l'aise à ses côtés. Il n'avait pas menti en disant à Thorin qu'il avait été très bien servi. Il y avait quelque chose de plus chez Bofur... Il était toujours de bonne humeur mais une sorte de joie de vivre semblait émaner de sa personne. Même quand il avait expliqué à Bilbon la raison pour laquelle il était dans les Montagnes Bleues, il avait eu du mal à s'ennuyer bien que le nain parlât lentement.

Si il devait vivre ici pendant plusieurs mois, si il devait se lier d'amitié avec Thorin et l'aider à lever la malédiction, alors il devait se mettre à l'aise. Il devait rester lui-même et se faire des amis sinon ce séjour deviendrait long et éprouvant.

Il devait aussi savoir où ses compagnons hobbits avaient disparu. Il commençait à soupçonner que les nains n'en savaient rien. Ils n'en parlaient pas mais ça n'avait pas l'air d'être un sujet tabou.

-Que faisiez-vous avant de rejoindre les rangs des serviteurs ?

Bofur s'arrêta à mi tresse avant de reprendre contenance.

-J'ai commencé ma vie en tant que mineur. Je fabrique des jouets aussi. Moi et mon cousin les vendons, raconta Bofur, les yeux fixés sur les boucles de Bilbon, refusant de croiser son regard dans la glace.

Bilbon eut l'impression d'avoir touché un point sensible sans le vouloir.

-Je vous ai vu fabriquer des jouets. Tout le monde doit probablement craindre vos histoires et vos blagues, étant donné que vous êtes un véritable trublion.

Bofur le regarda enfin, les yeux pétillants.

-Trublion ?

-C'est un terme hobbit parfaitement acceptable. Ça signifie tapageur, fauteur de trouble, quelqu'un qui déborde d'énergie et qui aime rire.

Bofur hocha la tête et se concentra de nouveau sur les cheveux de Bilbon.

-Vous visez juste, convint le nain en tordant de façon complexe les boucles du hobbit pour les placer de l'autre côté de la tête mais Bilbon n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Mon frère et moi sommes venus vivre ici après que mon cousin ait été victime d'un malheureux accident.

Il tapota la tête de Bilbon, là où la hache de Bifur était enfoncée. Bilbon tressaillit. Bofur reprit les perles et les mit sur les tresses avant de reculer. Il eut un sourire approbateur.

-Ah ! Dori va crever de jalousie, s'exclama le nain, ce qui fit sourire Bilbon qui leva la main pour en juger par lui-même mais Bofur mit une petite tape sur sa main. Non ! Ne touchez pas ou vous allez tout gâcher. Passez-moi le miroir.

Il indiquait le miroir qu'il avait apporté avec des peignes et de l'huile pour les cheveux. Bilbon s'exécuta et Bofur le tint derrière sa tête. Bilbon le regarda avec confusion avant de se rendre compte qu'il pouvait apercevoir l'arrière de sa tête dedans. Bofur avait fait du beau travail.

Il avait créé un réseau complexe de tresses toutes liées l'une à l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'elles forment une seule grande tresse. C'était tout à fait remarquable.

-Bien, alors c'est décidé, déclara Bilbon avec un petit signe de tête en tirant sur son gilet. C'est vous que je choisis.

-Que vous choisissez ? répéta Bofur, les sourcils froncés en baissant le miroir. Quoi ? Je peux essayer un style différent si vous préférez...

-Non, pas ça. Vous êtes très doué. Je vais vous choisir pour être mon serviteur nain. Le chef des serviteurs, c'est bien ça ? répliqua Bilbon en baissant les yeux pour tenter de se rappeler exactement ce que Thorin avait dit. Bon sang, comment le Prince a dit ça ? Celui qui a un statut supérieur ?

Bofur en fut bouche bée et Bilbon sentit une pointe de satisfaction naître en lui en voyant qu'il avait réussi à moucher le nain qui avait toujours quelque chose à dire. Mais au bout de dix secondes, il commença à s'inquiéter et à croire qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal.

-Sauf si vous refusez. Je peux fort bien le comprendre. Je ne sais pas très bien ce que ça signifie. Je ne connais pas encore toutes vos coutumes. Je suis désolé si je vous ai offen...

Bofur tira légèrement sur ses cheveux.

-Vous avez tendance à babiller un peu, Maître Sacquet. Je serais honoré d'être votre serviteur nain.

Bilbon ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Balin entra à ce moment-là en s'inclinant et il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Ils étaient déjà partis pour le terrain d'entraînement

 **/**

 **Notes**

 **Rasup gamut : Adieu, au revoir**


	5. Suivre le chef

**Coucou tout le monde. Aïe, je suis vraiment désolée pour ce petit problème, c'est sans doute moi qui ait fait une erreur de manip. Maintenant, tout est réglé et comme promis deux nouveaux chapitres. Dans Une chanson aussi vieille que le monde, Bilbon et Thorin se rapprochent de plus en plus tandis que la question des hobbits précédents est enfin abordé. Et dans la Montagne de l'Amour, tout commence à prendre forme. Bonne lecture et laissez-moi un com svp:)**

-C'est tout à fait ridicule, déclara furieusement Bilbon alors qu'ils gravissaient un autre escalier. Je sais qu'on dit que la route continue encore et encore mais vous avez pris ça un peu trop à coeur.

Balin eut l'air surpris mais Bofur éclata de rire.

-Je crains que notre hobbit ne soit pas aussi élogieux de notre grande habitation que nous l'aurions espéré.

-Vous avez besoin de poneys pour vous déplacer, insista Bilbon alors qu'ils prenaient un virage où commençait un long couloir.

-Ce n'est plus très loin, assura Bofur. Et nous serons à l'extérieur.

-C'est vrai ? s'écria Bilbon, ses lèvres esquissant instantanément un lumineux sourire et ses pieds devenant soudainement plus légers.

Ils durent encore passer par plusieurs couloirs avant d'arriver à une cour ornée de portes ridiculement grandes pour pouvoir sortir.

Le soleil brillait et réchauffait agréablement la peau de Bilbon. Si il avait été seul, il aurait fermé les yeux et tourné la tête vers la lumière tant espérée. Mais comme il n'était pas seul, il dut s'en abstenir.

Un bruit métallique détourna son attention. Il resta bouche bée de surprise en apercevant des nains au loin. Ils étaient recouverts d'une lourde armure et avaient des marteaux de guerre, des haches, des lances, des arcs et des épées. Certains se battaient en duel tandis que d'autres formaient de petits groupes. Au centre du terrain, Dwalin, le nain chauve, se battait contre Thorin avec une grande hache. Thorin avait une longue épée qu'il maniait avec une grâce surprenante. Bilbon n'aurait jamais cru que les nains pouvaient être aussi gracieux.

C'était fascinant à regarder et il fallut un peu de temps à Bilbon pour remarquer que Bofur et Balin avaient continué à marcher sans lui. Bofur s'était rendu compte que le semi homme ne les suivait plus car, lorsqu'il les rattrapa, il tenta tant bien que mal de dissimuler un sourire en coin.

-Je vais me faire tuer, déclara benoîtement Bilbon alors que Bofur passait son bras autour de ses épaules pour le conduire vers le terrain d'entraînement le plus calme.

-Bien sûr que non. Ça, c'est pour les guerriers chevronnés. Vous, vous allez prendre les bases ici avec Ori, rassura le nain avant d'avoir un sourire machiavélique. Je suis sûr que Fili sera un excellent professeur.

-Fili va m'affronter avec une épée ? s'exclama Bilbon avec horreur.

-Pas le premier jour, intervint Fili en venant de l'autre côté, faisant sursauter Bilbon, ce qui le fit bien rire et lui valut un regard noir de la part du hobbit qui le traitait intérieurement de petit enquiquineur. Vous apprendrez comment vous tenir et garder votre arme pendant un certain temps. Je vais vous montrer ça avec Ori. Ce sera un très bon exercice pour notre scribe.

Bilbon s'arrêta tout d'un coup, manquant de faire trébucher Bofur. Fili continua à fouiller dans les armes mises à disposition.

-Attendez, dit-il d'une voix d'où l'on percevait l'excitation, bien que les chances pour que son raisonnement soit le bon, étaient minces. Ori ? Ori Ri ?

Fili regarda par-dessus son épaule et hocha la tête avant de se tourner vers les armes. Il attrapa une hache dont la lame semblait particulièrement tranchante et une épée pile à la taille d'un petit hobbit. Bilbon le remarqua à peine. Il essayait de ne pas sautiller d'enthousiasme.

-Je suppose que vous avez lu ses livres ? devina Bofur en voyant le large sourire qu'arborait Bilbon.

-Qui a lu mes livres ? intervint une jeune voix derrière Bilbon.

Il se retourna et sentit ses yeux s'élargir comiquement. Un jeune nain, encore plus jeune que Fili, s'avançait vers lui. Ses cheveux étaient auburn et ses traits étaient doux. Bilbon vit une lueur joyeuse flotter dans ses yeux bruns et sa fine moustache se contractait lorsqu'il souriait. Il avait plusieurs tresses et une étrange coupe au bol. Il était recouvert d'habits tricotés qui semblaient chauds et confortables.

-Oh, murmura Bilbon, le souffle coupé. Vous êtes Ori ? Je suis votre plus fervent admirateur. Vous écrivez des histoires d'aventure tellement incroyables et vos personnages ont l'air si réels et vous êtes toujours aussi original...

Bilbon rougit lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il recommençait à s'éparpiller. Ori était rayonnant.

-Je vous remercie, Monsieur...?

-C'est Bilbon, le compagnon du Prince, annonça Bofur.

Le regard d'Ori se posa sur le serviteur nain avant de revenir sur Bilbon. Son sourire s'adoucit et il le salua d'une légère révérence.

-Eh bien, ravi de vous rencontrer, Monsieur Bilbon. Ori Ri, pour vous servir.

-Tenez, coupa Fili en enfonçant l'épée dans la main de Bilbon qui hésita à la garder. Qu'est-ce que vous éprouvez en la tenant ?

-Du danger, répondit automatiquement Bilbon, ce qui fit rire Ori et Fili.

-C'est bien. Bon, écartez un peu plus les jambes, ne soyez pas si raide. Pliez vos bras comme ça, vous devez être aussi détendu que possible, indiqua Fili en positionnant les jambes de Bilbon de la bonne manière avant de s'occuper de ses bras.

Il ajusta l'emprise de Bilbon sur l'épée, et le hobbit dut admettre qu'il était beaucoup plus facile de porter son épée dans cette position qu'avec la précédente.

-Qu'est-ce que vous enseignez à notre hobbit ? intervint la voix profonde et cadencée de Thorin derrière Bilbon qui faillit lâcher son arme sous le coup de la surprise.

Il réussit à la garder en main et à rester dans la position que Fili lui avait apprise. Une main appuyée sur son épaule le fit automatiquement tressaillir.

-Eh bien, je pensais commencer par lui apprendre à tenir une épée. La formation d'Ori au tir à l'arc débute aujourd'hui mais je pense qu'il pourrait combattre un peu plus tard.

Thorin se plaça face à Bilbon avec un hochement de tête, étudiant la position du hobbit.

-Demande à Kili de s'occuper de la formation d'Ori et va trouver Dwalin pour ton entraînement d'aujourd'hui. Je vais enseigner les rudiments à Bilbon.

Fili acquiesça, légèrement surpris.

-Oui, mon oncle, dit-il en courant de l'autre côté du terrain de tir à l'arc pour parler avec Kili.

Bilbon laissa retomber son épée et le regarda partir avec une légère appréhension.

-Montrez-moi la position qu'il vous a apprise.

Bilbon obéit immédiatement, reconnaissant à Bofur de rester à proximité. Quelque chose chez Thorin le perturbait, et il ignorait si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Il tentait toujours de mieux se tenir en présence du nain, et il se sentait souvent ému.

Thorin plissa les yeux, tournant autour de Bilbon pendant un moment. Son regard était uniquement rivé sur le hobbit, ses yeux flamboyants sur son visage sévère.

Bilbon bougea légèrement, mal à l'aise sous cet examen minutieux. Thorin fronça les sourcils et prit la même position que lui avec une rapidité qui troubla le hobbit.

-Donnez un coup avec votre épée.

Bilbon fixa le métal dans ses mains avant de donner un coup droit avec la lame. Bofur éclata de rire et Bilbon le foudroya du regard. Thorin le contourna et se plaça derrière lui. Après un moment, il sentit une légère poussée sur son bras et le laissa tomber vers le bas comme le voulait Thorin.

Avec Thorin debout derrière lui, Bilbon ne pouvait pas voir son visage. Il ne savait pas ce que le nain faisait et cela le mettait mal à l'aise et étrangement alerte. Une bouffée d'air ébouriffa ses cheveux et un son discret qui aurait pu être un petit rire dansa à ses oreilles. Bilbon n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire, à part garder la position enseignée. Une seconde plus tard, une main se posa sur son dos.

Il sentit sa peau se réchauffer étonnamment sous ce contact.

Thorin le poussa légèrement.

-Redressez-vous un peu, conseilla le nain. Vous ne devez pas plier autant les jambes.

Bilbon essaya de suivre les conseils mais fut étrangement distrait par cette main chaude. Thorin la retira après un moment et Bilbon laissa échapper un soupir.

Ça allait très long.

Ori s'avéra être aussi peu doué dans les combats qu'il pouvait l'être. Ils eurent beaucoup de pratique ensemble, et Bilbon trouva qu'il était étonnamment facile de parler avec le jeune nain. Ils étaient tous deux à peine majeurs dans leurs cultures, et voulaient entièrement s'émanciper. Il ne doutait pas qu'ils deviendraient de grands amis.

Avec Thorin, c'était tout à fait différent. Bilbon appréciait plutôt le Thorin qu'il avait rencontré au dîner et dans sa chambre, mais le Thorin en face de ses guerriers était bien plus réservé. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup et ne souriait jamais. Il gardait une certaine distance et Bilbon avait hâte qu'il s'en débarrasse. Il s'était approché du hobbit à chaque fois qu'il faisait une erreur, et à chaque fois que Bilbon réussissait à se détendre, il commettait un grand nombre de fautes.

Le tir à l'arc lui avait plu et Bilbon était étonnamment bon à la visée et au jet.

On le laissa plusieurs heures seul après l'entraînement, lorsque Thorin dut partir pour se rendre à l'audience publique. Dwalin et Gloin le suivirent, ainsi que Fili et Kili. Bilbon se retrouva avec Ori et Bofur. Le trio se rendit aux cuisines pour déjeuner - et Bilbon fut ravi de pouvoir enfin manger - avant de décider ce qu'ils feraient le reste de la journée. Bofur pensait lui faire explorer le royaume mais Bilbon ne comptait pas se promener pour admirer uniquement de hauts piliers. Ori suggéra de se rendre à la bibliothèque et cette idée plut énormément au hobbit.

Alors ils allèrent à la bibliothèque tandis que Bofur marmonnait dans sa barbe.

Pour la première fois dans les Montagnes Bleues, Bilbon apprécia la grandeur. Il n'avait jamais vu autant de livres dans un même endroit. Ori le regarda avec un joyeux sourire et frappa gaiement dans ses mains.

-C'est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? Elle est beaucoup plus impressionnante que celle d'Erebor.

-Comme c'est beau, haleta Bilbon, incapable d'en croire ses yeux.

Les étagères atteignaient les hauts plafonds et il y avait des allées et des allées de tablettes. Plusieurs échelles étaient appuyées contre les étagères et Bilbon eut une furieuse envie de prendre un livre entre ses mains.

-La section des contes se trouve ici, indiqua Ori en lui prenant la main pour l'attirer vers une étagère se trouvant à l'arrière.

Bofur les suivit en sifflotant joyeusement, n'éprouvant guère leur enthousiasme.

-Je ne pourrai jamais quitter cette pièce, déclara Bilbon en voyant tout ce qu'ils avaient.

-Oui, c'est la fierté de tous les érudits nains, confirma Bofur en jetant un coup d'oeil alentour.

Ori attrapa plusieurs livres pour que Bilbon puisse les lire.

-Pourquoi Erebor a-t-elle une bibliothèque moins grande ? demanda Bilbon d'un ton léger, distrait par les livres, mais Bofur et Ori se tendirent à cette question, ce qui réussit à l'intriguer. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? 

-Eh bien, commença Ori en se tournant lentement vers lui. Nous sommes les Montagnes qui effectuons le plus de recherches.

-Alors, les chercheurs résident ici ? J'aurais pensé qu'Erebor serait le centre de l'apprentissage. Etant donné que c'est le plus grand royaume qui soit et tout ça.

Ori échangea un regard avec Bofur et Bilbon commençait à en avoir assez d'être mis à l'écart et d'ignorer des choses que les autres savaient.

-C'est le centre de l'apprentissage. Les Montagnes Bleues se spécialisent dans la magie et la recherche historique.

La bouche de Bilbon s'ouvrit, formant un "o" minuscule de compréhension. Il se sentait assez stupide maintenant.

-Bien sûr ! Je suis désolé, je ne pensais même pas à...

-Ne marchez pas sur des oeufs, mon gars, interrompit Bofur avec un sourire. On sait que c'est quelque chose d'assez bizarre pour vous.

-Mais n'en parlez à personne qui ne fasse pas partie de la famille royale ou à ceux qui vous servent, s'empressa d'ajouter Ori.

Les yeux de Bilbon s'écarquillèrent. Il devait se rappeler qui savait et qui ne savait pas ?

-Qui est au courant ?

Ori regarda Bofur et fronça les sourcils.

-Royalement ? Thror, Thrain, Dis, Fili et Kili, énuméra le scribe. D'autres membres de la cour sont aussi au courant : Dwalin, Balin, Gloin, nous deux, chez ceux que vous avez déjà rencontré.

-Bifur et Dori que vous connaissez aussi, ajouta Bofur tandis qu'Ori acquiesçait. Il y a aussi Nori, Bombur, Oin et Pryftan que vous n'avez pas encore rencontré.

-Les autres savent qu'il y a une malédiction mais ils ignorent en quoi elle consiste.

La tête de Bilbon était sur le point d'exploser. Tout à coup, les livres ne lui semblaient plus aussi excitants.

-Pensent-ils vraiment que je vais le guérir ? Je ne sais rien sur les dragons...

-Ce n'est pas ce qu'ils attendent de vous, rassura rapidement Bofur.

-En outre, Thorin doit d'abord savoir si vous êtes le bon hobbit, ajouta Ori avec impatience.

-Alorsn qu'est-ce qui est arrivé aux autres hobbits ?

Bofur et Ori froncèrent tous deux les sourcils. C'était un regard non seulement triste mais également colérique. Bilbon ne savait pas pourquoi. Il avait l'impression d'avoir brisé une autre coutume naine.

-Ils sont devenus amis avec notre Prince mais aucun n'était celui qu'on recherchait. Ils sont rentrés chez eux, dans la Comté.

Les sourcils froncés de Bilbon et sa mine soucieuse durent les rendre confus car Ori fronça les sourcils

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Ils ne sont pas dans la Comté.

Bofur et Ori se regardèrent l'un l'autre, mais cette fois-ci, Bilbon ne se sentait pas mis à l'écart. Il savait ce que signifiait l'expression qu'ils arboraient : les deux nains ne s'en doutaient aucunement.

-Ils ne sont pas dans les Montagnes Bleues. Ils ont été escortés jusqu'aux frontières de la Comté.

Bilbon saisit désespérément les bras d'Ori et Bofur.

-Vous êtes sûrs ? Nous n'avons plus entendu parler d'eux depuis qu'ils ont été tirés au sort.

Les nains échangèrent un nouveau regard, celui-ci plus long avant qu'Ori ne se décide à dire quelque chose.

-Bofur, ramène-le à ses appartements. Je dois aller trouver Dwalin. Il saura quoi faire. Si ce que Bilbon dit est vrai... alors..., murmura le jeune scribe en reposant les livres qu'il avait pris et en secouant la tête. Ce n'est pas bon signe.

-Oui, je vais chercher Bifur et on va le protéger.

Et Bilbon fut emmené dans ses appartements par un nain déterminé et plus confus que celui qui était parti ce matin.

-Ahyrun (Menteur), grommela Bifur, ce qui fit rire Bofur qui secoua la tête.

Les deux nains essayaient d'apprendre à Bilbon un jeu de cartes dont le hobbit ne comprenait pas le sens. Il se sentait vulnérable et il avait froid aussi. Il ne savait pas ce qu'Ori était en train de faire mais ce n'était sûrement pas rassurant.

Les nains n'étaient pas au courant pour les hobbits. Ils les avaient ramenés dans la Comté... Mais où étaient-ils tous ? Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

-Je ne mens pas. Voici la carte que j'ai. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu perds.

Bifur fit un signe iglishmêk que Bilbon n'avait pas besoin de connaître pour savoir ce qu'il signifiait. Il éclata de rire.

-Oh, alors maintenant, vous vous liguez tous les deux contre moi, déplora Bofur en posant ses cartes.

Un coup à la porte interrompit le jeu. Ils se tournèrent vers elle, attendant. Elle s'ouvrit sur Balin, flanqué de Dori qui traînait derrière lui. Celui-ci eut un regard désapprobateur lorsqu'il vit Bilbon assis par terre avec Bifur et Bofur.

-Vem (Bonjour), aboya Bifur.

Bilbon le regarda avant de se tourner vers Balin.

-Nous sommes venus vous chercher pour le dîner.

-Ce soir, du rouge, ajouta Dori avec un sourire un peu trop grand pour être naturel.

-Je dois encore me changer ? protesta Bilbon.

Balin hocha la tête et Dori eut l'air scandalisé à la seule pensée que Bilbon aille au dîner sans se changer.

-Vous feriez mieux de vous y habituer, Maître Bilbon. Vous aurez à vous changer au moins trois fois par jour.

-Comment peut-on réussir à se changer si on n'a rien faire entre-temps ? demanda Bilbon, incrédule.

Dori posa une toute nouvelle tenue sur le lit. Il la revêtit et Bofur lui fit un nouveau style de tresse avant que Balin ne le conduise en compagnie de Bofur vers les appartements du Prince.

-Ce soir, vous dînerez juste tous les deux. Bofur vous servira et ensuite, vous serez en tête-à-tête.

Fièrement, Bilbon se retint de rougir en entendant la façon dont Balin avait tourné la phrase. Il ignora également le sourcil arqué de Bofur. Le groupe s'arrêta devant la porte et Balin fit mine de frapper dessus juste au moment où elle s'ouvrit. Dwalin écarquilla les yeux face au poing qui se tenait à quelques centimètres de son visage. Balin rit et fit une pichenette sur le nez de son frère.

-Ton hobbit est là, annonça Dwalin dans la pièce avant de s'écarter pour laisser Bilbon entrer.

Il saisit le bras de Balin et marmonna quelque chose en khuzdul alors qu'il était sur le point de suivre le hobbit. Bofur les regarda avec un froncement de sourcils avant d'emboîter le pas à Bilbon et ferma la porte.

Bilbon pouvait sentir l'odeur d'un rôti et des pommes de terre qui fit grogner son estomac d'impatience. Il n'avait pas assez mangé aujourd'hui.

-Allez-y, prenez un siège. Je vous rejoins dans un instant, déclara la voix profonde de Thorin depuis une pièce se trouvant près du lit.

Bilbon hésita un moment jusqu'à ce que Bofur lui vienne en aide en tirant la chaise pour lui.

Il s'assit et mit ses mains sur la table avant de les poser maladroitement sur ses genoux. Ses poches lui manquaient cruellement. Il ne savait pas quoi faire avec ses mains.

Bofur se tint juste derrière lui et Bilbon s'efforça de se détendre. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être nerveux. Il avait déjà été avec Thorin et il avait passé quelques moments seul avec le Prince nain et le monde ne s'était pas écroulé pour autant.

Thorin émergea de l'arrière-salle et laissa tomber une serviette sur le lit. Ses cheveux noirs étaient tirés en arrière en une épaisse tresse et il portait une tunique et une culotte.

-Désolé pour mon retard, Bilbon. Dwalin m'a apporté des nouvelles inquiétantes et je n'ai pas eu le temps de me laver après mon inspection dans les mines.

-Il n'y a aucun problème, Sire.

Thorin prit le siège en face de Bilbon et fronça les sourcils.

-Il n'y a pas besoin de titre ici, Bilbon. Bofur, peux-tu faire le service ?

-Avec plaisir.

L'assiette de Bilbon était remplie de plats délicieux. Thorin prit une bouchée de son rôti et Bilbon se réjouissait tant de ce repas qu'il perçut à peine le grincement de la porte, lorsque Bofur partit. Ils mangèrent en silence pendant un moment avant que Thorin ne lui demande ce qu'il avait fait le reste de l'après-midi. Il répondit en évitant soigneusement de mentionner les autres hobbits. La journée de Thorin semblait avoir été beaucoup moins agréable. Il avait assisté à l'audience publique puis à une réunion avec son père et son grand-père avant d'achever sa soirée sur une enquête dans les mines.

La conversation continua d'elle-même et Bilbon fut surpris de l'aisance qu'il avait à parler au nain. Ils terminèrent le dîner et avant que Bilbon ne réalise ce qui se passait, ils étaient assis en face du feu, Thorin à ses côtés.

-Oui, je suis d'accord. Tôbi est le meilleur compositeur. Mat est exquis mais Tôbi a plus de mystère.

Bilbon eut un large sourire et acquiesça. Il avait plus chaud et il était plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis qu'il était allé chercher Frodon dans les jardins des Gamegie.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous connaissiez les compositeurs hobbits.

Thorin sourit et agita la tête, comme si il essayait d'enlever des mèches de ses yeux.

-La musique est une passion pour moi... C'est quelque chose dont tous les nains profitent, mais je l'ai toujours trouvé libératrice.

-Vous jouez d'un instrument ? demanda curieusement Bilbon, incapable de se retenir.

Thorin hocha la tête.

-Je joue de la harpe, dit-il en faisant un geste vers quelque chose et Bilbon vit qu'il s'agissait d'une harpe d'or appuyée contre le mur.

-Voulez-vous jouer maintenant ?

Thorin réfléchit un long moment avant d'acquiescer.

-Si vous chantez.

-Bien sûr, accepta Bilbon en rougissant.

Thorin prit la harpe et la gratta à quelques reprises avant d'en ajuster les cordes. Il recommença puis fit un signe de tête. Il posa soigneusement ses mains contre les cordes et les tint encore un moment avant de regarder Bilbon. Puis, à la surprise et à la joie de Bilbon, il commença à jouer une des chansons à boire préférées des hobbits.

Bilbon frappa dans ses mains au rythme de la musique et chanta. Les yeux de Thorin, si proches de la couleur des hortensias, pétillaient de joie alors qu'il jouait de la harpe. Il était très doué et Bilbon était incapable d'imaginer ce que ça donnerait sur un morceau grave. Ensuite, Thorin enchaîna sur une ballade sur les voyages, plus légère que la précédente et Bilbon chanta sur celle-là aussi.

Et il était heureux.

 **Notes :**

 **Pour les noms des compositeurs hobbits, l'auteur a choisi des noms typiquement anglais. Pour ma part, j'ai opté pour de vieux noms hobbits que Tolkien a inventé dans les rares écrits qui nous sont parvenus sur le hobbitique. Je n'ai pas inventé les noms et j'essaie toujours de coller le plus au monde de Tolkien quand je dois prendre quelques libertés – une fois, quelqu'un a donné Jocelyn comme nom à une naine et Jessica à une hobbite, perso, je trouve que ça craint mais bon c'est mon avis. J'espère que ça vous a plu;)**


	6. Comment gâcher ce moment

**Coucou tout le monde, voici un nouveau chapitre d'Une chanson aussi vieille que le monde où un personnage très important apparaît et où la relation de Thorin et Bilbon prend un nouveau tournant et la fin de la Montagne de l'Amour qui se conclut sur une jolie nuit de noces. La semaine prochaine, je posterai une one-shot avec Une chanson aussi vieille que le monde et ensuite, ce sera le début d'une nouvelle histoire de quinze chapitres : Elevé par des dragons où Bilbon est né à Erebor habitée par Smaug. Une histoire très intéressante qui, j'espère, vous plaira. Bonne lecture et laissez-moi un com:)**

Ils s'installèrent ensuite progressivement dans une agréable routine. Tous les jours, il prenait le petit déjeuner avec Thorin puis se joignait à lui pour l'entraînement les jours où il y en avait. Après, ils se séparaient jusqu'au milieu de l'après-midi avant que Bilbon ne le rejoigne pour une promenade dans les rues du royaume. Ce qui impliquait peu de paroles et de monter sur un poney mais c'était toujours très agréable. Ils dînaient ensemble, que ce soit dans la grande salle ou dans les appartements de Thorin. Bilbon préférait cette dernière solution pour l'ambiance qui régnait dans les appartements de Thorin. Lors de ces soirées, il en apprenait plus sur le Prince. Il ne pouvait non plus s'empêcher de penser que le Roi Thrain ne l'aimait pas quand il mangeait avec la cour.

Les nouvelles sur les hobbits progressaient lentement. Bofur et Ori le tenaient informé comme ils le pouvaient mais ils ne savaient pas grand-chose. Dwalin était en train d'enquêter sur les autres soldats qui avaient raccompagné les hobbits à la Comté. Hélas, plusieurs d'entre eux se trouvaient actuellement dans d'autres royaumes nains.

Ori était étonnamment bien informé sur ce sujet. Il semblait parler assez fréquemment avec le garde du corps du Prince.

Ori présenta Nori à Bilbon lors de sa deuxième semaine et le hobbit trouva le nain auburn gentil quoiqu'un peu méfiant. Bombur, le frère de Bofur, était joyeux et travaillait dans les cuisines. Bilbon et lui s'entendirent immédiatement et leur rencontre s'acheva après que Bilbon fut autorisé à avoir un repas supplémentaire chaque fois qu'il le désirait.

Il resta enfermé dans sa chambre durant trois nuits mais il ignorait totalement ce qu'elles avaient en commun. Ces nuits-là, il rêva de dragons.

Thorin restait plus mystérieux que jamais. Bilbon aimait beaucoup le Thorin qu'il connaissait de plus en plus lorsqu'ils étaient seuls ou avec quelques amis, mais il était toujours intimidé par le Thorin froid et distant en présence d'un bon nombre de gens ou lors des réceptions royales.

Bilbon fut extrêmement surpris de découvrir qu'il était là depuis près de trois semaines.

-Le Roi Thror retourne à Erebor ce soir.

Bilbon leva les yeux de Myrtille qu'il était en train d'étriller et fronça les sourcils.

-Ah oui ?

Thorin opina et continua à brosser son poney.

-Oui, confirma-t-il en prenant quelques crins de la crinière de Minty pour les tresser tandis que Bilbon observait cet acte étonnamment tendre avec un doux sourire, il aimait voir Thorin prendre soin de l'animal, même si, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, une étrange douleur martelait sa poitrine. Il y aura une fête pour son grand départ.

-Ça va être amusant, déclara Bilbon en retirant une feuille accrochée à la crinière de Myrtille, se demandant, une fois de plus, pourquoi il était si maladroit dans des moments comme celui-là.

Il pouvait voir la tristesse flotter dans les yeux de Thorin et son instinct lui disait de réconforter le nain, mais son cerveau, de son côté, affirmait que c'était une très mauvaise idée.

-J'aimerais beaucoup que vous m'y accompagniez.

Bilbon était à deux doigts de rougir mais il réussit à surmonter sa gêne, ce qui l'aida à se sentir plus fort.

-Je serais ravi d'y aller avec vous, assura-t-il mais la bataille qu'il venait de gagner se mua en défaite alors qu'il rougissait automatiquement en réalisant les sous-entendus que cela pouvait avoir et continua sans conviction. Je veux dire, je vous tiendrai compagnie. Comme votre ami... euh... hobbit.

-Bien, alors je vous y verrai.

Thorin se retourna et partit gracieusement dans un flottement de fourrure et de tissu et le coeur de Bilbon se mit à battre à toute vitesse, au point qu'il se demandât si il n'allait pas bondir hors de sa poitrine. Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de ce qui venait de se passer.

-Je ne pense pas que je le comprendrai jamais, murmura Bilbon à Myrtille.

Il caressa affectueusement sa tête une dernière fois et sortit des écuries. Ça allait être un peu long jusqu'au château et il aurait encore une petite marche à faire pour retourner à sa chambre mais l'air était doux et le soleil chaud alors Bilbon n'avait aucune raison de faire la grimace.

Il parcourut trois longues rues avant de se rendre compte qu'il était suivi. C'était un nain brun en armure légère qui avançait au même rythme que lui depuis qu'il était sorti des écuries. Bilbon redressa les épaules et décida de faire face à ce curieux personnage. Les hobbits n'avaient jamais été des créatures très subtiles.

-Monsieur, si vous avez l'intention de me suivre, ayez au moins la courtoisie de vous tenir à côté de moi afin que je puisse profiter d'un peu de compagnie.

Le nain s'arrêta d'un seul coup et Bilbon sourit malicieusement par-devers lui. Les nains étaient des créatures stoïques alors c'était fort amusant d'arriver à en prendre un au dépourvu. Un instant plus tard, il sentit le nain s'approcher de lui et caler son pas au sien.

-Vous avez l'oeil perçant, pour un hobbit.

Cette phrase était un peu trop méprisante au goût de Bilbon mais il l'ignora.

-Les hobbits sont naturellement conscients de leur environnement. Étant la plus petite race en Terre du Milieu, nous devons nous montrer vigilants.

-En effet, Maître Bilbon. Il semblerait que vous le soyez plus que tout autre.

Quelque chose dans ce ton inquiéta Bilbon mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. Le nain connaissait son nom mais beaucoup de nains le connaissaient aussi. Il était le seul hobbit dans la cour des Rois. Cependant, le nain l'avait dit d'une curieuse façon, comme si il essayait de lui faire comprendre qu'il avait plus de pouvoir que lui.

-Il semblerait que vous ayez un avantage sur moi : vous connaissez mon nom mais j'ignore le vôtre.

-Oui, on dirait bien, répondit fièrement le nain en rejetant ses cheveux noirs sur son épaule, bien que Bilbon pensa, en son for intérieur, qu'il n'avait pas le quart du charisme de Thorin.

-Dites-moi, nain, pourquoi suivez-vous un hobbit dans les rues ? interrogea Bilbon en tournant au coin de la rue, sentant ses épaules se détendre légèrement lorsqu'il aperçut les portes du château se dresser devant lui.

-Peut-être suis-je curieux de savoir pourquoi ce hobbit se promène dans les rues. Seul.

Maintenant, Bilbon n'était plus inquiet. Il avait peur. Il n'aimait pas ce nain ni ses manières effrayantes. Il prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer et garda délibérément la même allure. Il ne laisserait pas le nain savoir quel effet il avait sur lui. Bilbon regretta désespérément de ne pas avoir tenu compte des conseils de Dwalin et de ne pas avoir de poignard sur lui. Il n'avait rien pour se défendre si il se faisait attaquer.

-Bilbon ! retentit une voix merveilleusement joyeuse derrière lui et Bilbon ne put contenir un large sourire en voyant Bofur courir vers eux.

Il portait plusieurs sacs de toile et avait une pomme dans la main qui fit encore plus sourire Bilbon.

-Bofur, s'écria-t-il en s'avançant vers son ami avant de prendre la pomme qu'il lui remettait.

Bofur ajusta son emprise sur les sacs et fronça les sourcils en apercevant le nain qui suivait Bilbon.

-Pryftan ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Vous ne devriez pas être en train de faire vos tours dans le château ?

Bilbon sentit un peu de la peur qui l'avait saisi le quitter. Ce nain s'appelait Pryftan ? Alors, il était au courant de l'état de Thorin. Il plissa les yeux en entendant Bofur utiliser son nom mais plaqua un agréable sourire sur son visage si rapidement que Bilbon crut à moitié avoir imaginé ce regard.

-Je ne faisais que surveiller le hobbit. Il ne devrait pas être seul, déclara Pryftan avec un air auto-suffisant qui déplut fortement à Bilbon.

-Il n'aime pas non plus qu'on parle de lui comme si il n'était pas là, répliqua Bofur avec un rire joyeux en donnant une tape dans le dos de Bilbon. Je m'en occupe maintenant. Dwalin a un autre garde qui nous attend au château et je suis très habile avec une pioche.

Pryftan les salua avec raideur, puis se retourna et partit.

-Je ne l'aime pas, dit Bilbon avant même de se rendre compte qu'il avait parlé à voix haute.

Bofur rit de nouveau et commença à marcher vers le château.

-Oui, il fait cet effet à la plupart des gens. Pourtant, il a les faveurs de Thrain, alors nous devons tous lui faire un signe de tête et sourire à chaque fois qu'il est là, avoua le nain en remontant ses sacs pour être plus à l'aise et Bilbon en aurait volontiers pris quelques-uns mais il ne voulait pas mettre Bofur mal à l'aise. D'ailleurs, pourquoi étiez-vous seul ? Je vous aurais attendu aux écuries mais je pensais que Thorin vous accompagnait.

-Il m'a dit que je devais assister à la fête de ce soir. Je lui ai dit qu'en tant qu'ami, j'en serais ravi et il est parti, raconta Bilbon en fronçant les sourcils, les yeux baissés vers le sol pavé et, alors qu'ils entraient dans le château, aucun garde ne se joignit à eux mais Bilbon n'en fit pas mention. En fait, il semblait contrarié.

-Ah oui ? demanda Bofur qui semblait étonnamment réjoui de cette nouvelle et Bilbon se sentit trahi.

-Eh bien, je suis ravi que vous trouviez que son mécontentement pour moi soit une bonne chose, répliqua-t-il d'une voix sèche.

Bofur rit et manqua de faire tomber un de ses sacs. Bilbon fit mine de le prendre mais Bofur le rattrapa sans aucun problème.

-Ne dites pas une bêtise pareille. C'est une bonne nouvelle et, si vous ne voyez pas en quoi c'en est une, j'imagine que vous le comprendrez bien assez tôt. Allons-y. Dori voudra prendre vos mesures pour quelques ajustements si vous allez à une fête.

/

Les vêtements de cour étaient inconfortables. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire. Ils étaient raides, lourds et trop épais au point d'en avoir du mal à respirer. Il voulait détendre ses bras et desserrer sa veste, mais ç'aurait été vu d'un mauvais oeil. Les hobbits étaient certes habitués à des tissus plus souples, mais ils avaient des manières irréprochables.

Bofur portait une tenue bleue comme le reste du personnel de service et il avait l'air mal à l'aise, ce qui aidait Bilbon à se sentir infiniment mieux. Si il devait être mal à l'aise, que Bofur le soit avec lui.

-Alors, vous êtes Bilbon Sacquet, notre nouveau hobbit.

Bilbon hocha poliment la tête et sourit au nain qui s'assit à ses côtés. Il avait les cheveux noirs et une épaisse barbe qui semblait douce au toucher.

-Oui, ce n'est pas dur à deviner, dit-il en indiquant son menton. Je suis un scandale ambulant avec mon visage imberbe.

-Etes-vous à l'aise ? s'enquit le nain, le front légèrement plissé. Je sais combien les hobbits détestent les scandales.

C'était la raison pour laquelle Bilbon aimait cet endroit. Aussi froids que les nains puissent être, ils étaient étonnamment bien renseignés sur la culture hobbite. Ils semblaient aussi véritablement soucieux de son confort.

-Oh, j'ai toujours été un petit scandale chez moi. Je crains d'être toujours trop intéressé par les romans d'aventure pour être considéré comme normal. Par Yavanna, je préfère lire plutôt que de rendre visite à des parents.

-Y a-t-il une hobbite qui vous attend chez vous ? demanda le nain d'une voix amusée.

Bilbon regarda le nain aux cheveux sombres et réalisa, non sans surprise, que le nain était une naine et il se sentit ridicule de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt. Elle avait des traits beaucoup plus féminins et ses yeux étaient charmants. Elle portait aussi des perles en forme de fleurs dans sa barbe.

-Oh non, je suis bien trop occupé avec Frodon pour avoir une hobbite à mes côtés.

-Frodon ? répéta la naine qui ne s'était toujours pas présentée mais cela ne dérangeait pas Bilbon.

Elle lui était, en quelque sorte, familière mais il ne savait pas pourquoi.

-C'est mon cousin. Ses parents, Drogon et Primula, m'étaient très chers quand j'étais plus jeune. Ils sont morts il y a quelques saisons de cela et je l'ai pris à mes soins.

-Mais n'êtes-vous pas trop jeune ?

-Si, j'ai dû le confier aux Brandebouc avant d'être majeur.

La naine acquiesça, comme si ça avait un sens extrêmement important. Bilbon jeta un coup d'oeil dans la salle où tous les nobles nains parlaient. Il n'avait pas encore parlé à Thorin et il avait le mal du pays. C'est la raison pour laquelle il prononça les mots suivants :

-Je serais ravi de lui écrire une lettre, mais je ne sais pas si il la recevra.

-Il vit à Hobbitebourg ? demanda la naine et Bilbon hocha la tête. Je serais ravie de livrer la lettre à votre cousin et à tous ceux que vous voudrez écrire. J'en aurai besoin demain. Je pars avec mon grand-père pour Erebor.

Normalement, Bilbon n'aurait eu aucun mal à comprendre le sens de ces paroles mais il était bien trop excité à l'idée d'écrire à Frodon.

-Vous le feriez ? Ça signifierait beaucoup pour lui.

-Je vous donne ma parole que moi, Dis, fille de Thrain, je livrerai vos lettres.

Bilbon resta bouche bée, à la fois admiratif et incrédule.

-Dis ? Vous êtes la soeur de Thorin ? s'exclama-t-il en rougissant avant de la saluer avec empressement. Je veux dire, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, Votre Altesse. Bilbon Sacquet, pour vous servir.

Dís éclata d'un rire léger et mélodieux.

-Bilbon, vous n'avez pas à me servir. Je suis seulement déçue de ne pas avoir eu la chance de vous rencontrer plus tôt, dit-elle en regardant gaiement la salle, son regard s'attardant longuement sur quelque chose qui se trouvait derrière Bilbon. Je suis sûre que nous aurions pu grandement nous amuser.

-Voulez-vous quelque chose à boire, Madame ? proposa Bofur, venant d'on ne sait où avant de tendre un verre à Bilbon en souriant largement. Menu nadad tanak.

Il venait de murmurer cette phrase en prenant le verre vide de la princesse. Bilbon fronça les sourcils, confus, alors que le sourire de Dis se faisait diabolique en entendant les mots khuzduls.

-Ah vraiment ? Alors je vais régler ce problème. Khayum u men nadad Khaza, prononça Dis tandis que Bofur s'éloignait pour remplir son verre puis elle se tourna vers Bilbon. Asseyez-vous avec moi, melekûn.

Bilbon hocha la tête et suivit la dame naine à une table. Melekûn était le seul mot khuzdul dont il connaissait le sens : cela voulait dire "hobbit".

Il avait légèrement l'impression qu'on l'utilisait pour quelque chose mais il n'allait pas s'opposer à la fille du Roi et soeur de Thorin.

Bilbon s'assit et Dís glissa sur le siège se trouvant à côté du sien. Un peu trop près du sien. Fili s'assit de l'autre côté et Kili prit place à côté de son frère.

-Bilbon ! s'écria l'aîné en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

-Bonsoir, Fili, salua le hobbit en lui lançant un sourire incertain.

-Voici votre boisson, Madame, intervint Bofur en posant le verre sur la table avant de se tenir derrière Bilbon.

Encore une fois, il était un peu trop près pour les convenances. Bilbon se sentait un peu étouffé.

-Bonsoir, mon oncle, appela joyeusement Kili.

Un instant plus tard, Thorin était assis en face de Bilbon, Dis, Fili et Kili. Il semblait de mauvaise humeur et Bilbon sentit son sourire faiblir. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ?

Le repas fut servi, et le regard de Thorin était toujours aussi froid. Dis, Fili et Kili firent la conversation et animèrent le dîner, mais l'humeur sombre de Thorin ne faiblissait pas pour autant. Bilbon se tortilla d'inconfort, et son estomac se tordait face à ce constant froncement de sourcils. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sentir une petite douleur le tirailler lorsqu'un des nains riait.

Bofur prit même part à la conversation en racontant une blague toutes les cinq minutes. Si le regard de Thorin n'avait pas été si noir, ç'aurait été une magnifique soirée. Ainsi, Bilbon fut plutôt soulagé lorsque les dernières assiettes furent débarrassées et les nobles se mêlèrent une fois de plus les uns aux autres.

-Allons, Monsieur Socquet, enjoignit Kili en riant. J'aimerais vous montrer le balcon. Je sais que les hobbits apprécient la sensation de la lune sur leur peau.

-Kili ! rabroua Thorin et Bilbon tressaillit, bien que le jeune nain semblât totalement indifférent face à la voix mortellement sérieuse de son oncle. Va voir ton arrière-grand-père avant son départ. Je dois discuter avec le semi homme.

Bilbon fut de nouveau agacé qu'on parle de lui comme si il n'était pas là. Thorin saisit son bras et le traîna presque hors de la salle de fête à une pièce plus intime. Il parcourut la salle à grandes enjambées et soudain, Bilbon se retrouva sur un balcon surplombant la ville sous le château. La lune était resplendissante dans le ciel nocturne et les étoiles brillaient d'une intensité que Bilbon n'avait jamais vu.

-Oh ! s'exclama Bilbon, les yeux écarquillés sous tant de beauté.

Thorin lâcha son bras, mais Bilbon ne le remarqua pas. Il se dirigea vers le rebord et agrippa la pierre blanche de ses mains.

-Vous aimez la vue, Bilbon ?

Bilbon hocha la tête d'un air absent et tenta de repérer les constellations qu'il connaissait. Il aperçut le Hérisson sur la droite, ce qui le fit sourire.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait sourire ?

Bilbon cligna des yeux et regarda par-dessus son épaule pour voir Thorin et réalisa à ce moment que le nain se tenait assez près pour le toucher. Le coeur de Bilbon s'accéléra à la vue. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur de métal et de fumée sur lui, un parfum que Bilbon commençait à associer constamment à Thorin.

-Le Hérisson, balbutia-t-il après un trop long moment mais Thorin sourit, ses yeux s'illuminant et Bilbon préféra poursuivre pour éviter qu'un silence ne s'installe entre eux. Quel est votre préféré ?

L'air entre eux était trop lourd et le regard de Thorin trop intense. Thorin le regarda un peu plus longtemps avant de pointer un doigt vers le ciel, le regard désormais tourné vers le haut.

-Le Marteau. C'est celui...

-Là, coupa Bilbon en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds lorsqu'il aperçut les sept étoiles qui composaient la constellation. Fili me l'a montré lors de notre voyage. Vos neveux ont de très bonnes connaissances sur l'astronomie.

-Mes neveux sont aisément distraits, grommela Thorin, et Bilbon tourna la tête de surprise face au ton sombre qu'avait pris Thorin. Ils passent trop de temps à gambader et pas assez à étudier.

-A moi, ils me semblent tout à fait studieux.

-Ce soir en était un exemple. Ils auraient dû converser avec d'autres membres de la cour et, à la place, ils ont passé tous leur temps à discuter avec ma soeur, un serviteur et vous.

-Ils essayaient simplement de me mettre à l'aise, Monseigneur, murmura Bilbon en baissant les yeux vers la ville qui s'étendait en-dessous d'eux.

-Ce n'était pas à eux de le faire, répliqua Thorin d'un ton presque flamboyant. Vous auriez dû vous asseoir près de moi.

Bilbon sentit quelque chose changer en lui quand il comprit ce qui se passait. La main de Thorin était posée près de la sienne, si près qu'elles auraient pu se toucher. Il s'était rapproché de lui pendant qu'ils parlaient, mais il s'était arrêté lorsque Bilbon avait prononcé le nom de Fili.

Bilbon devint complètement immobile, ses mains appuyées sur la rambarde, le souffle devenu court sous le choc. Thorin était jaloux. Dis, Fili et Kili s'en étaient rendus compte et avaient tout fait attiser sa jalousie. Voilà ce qui s'était passé au dîner. Même Bofur s'en était mêlé.

Thorin était jaloux que lui, Bilbon Sacquet, offre son attention à quelqu'un d'autre.

Bilbon avait vu la jalousie de nombreuses fois dans sa vie. Il avait vu des hobbits courir lassement après leurs dulcinées et il avait toujours trouvé amusant de voir le bouleversement provoqué lorsque la jeune hobbite tant convoitée avait les faveurs d'un autre hobbit amoureux. Il ne l'avait jamais vécu personnellement. Personne n'avait éprouvé de jalousie pour lui. On ne l'avait jamais été trouvé assez intéressant pour pouvoir inciter une quelconque jalousie.

C'était, pour sûr, un étrange sentiment. Même avec la preuve sous les yeux, Bilbon n'était pas certain que c'était bien ce qu'il se passait. C'était tout simplement absurde que Thorin puisse jamais être jaloux pour quelqu'un d'aussi banal que Bilbon.

Bilbon finit par réaliser qu'il regardait fixement les étoiles au point que ses yeux en soient secs. Il cligna rapidement des yeux pour les humidifier et pencha la tête pour regarder Thorin. Il se tenait droit, comme toujours, ses yeux tournés vers le Marteau. Ses mains étaient jointes dans le dos et Bilbon n'arrivait pas à croire que ce nain puisse avoir tant de noblesse. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer que quelqu'un puisse être aussi magnifique.

-Thorin ? appela-t-il d'une voix plus rauque qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Pouvez-vous me regarder, s'il vous plaît ?

-Pourquoi ? demanda le nain dont le regard ne cilla pas, bien que ses mains se crispèrent.

-Parce que j'ai besoin de courage, répondit Bilbon en observant Thorin inspirer lentement avant de se tourner vers lui, le regard lourd et indéchiffrable.

Le coeur de Bilbon faiblit, mais il se reprit. Il n'avait jamais fait une chose pareille avant, alors il espérait ne passer pour un imbécile. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas de seconde chance.

Thorin sembla vouloir dire quelque chose mais Bilbon le coupa. Il se pencha en arrière et pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Thorin dans le plus bref des baisers. Lorsqu'il recula, il sentit ses joues en feu et Thorin le regardait avec de grands yeux incrédules. Bilbon était encore très près du nain et il avait l'impression qu'on lui coulait du métal en fusion dans l'intestin.

Il s'était trompé. Thorin n'éprouvait pas ce genre de sentiments et maintenant...

-Bilbon, souffla Thorin avant de poser une main sur la taille de Bilbon tandis que l'autre prenait son visage en coupe.

Il fit légèrement pencher la tête de Bilbon qui était certain que le nain pouvait sentir son coeur battre à toute vitesse. Thorin sourit doucement, ses yeux dansant à la lumière de la lune. Puis il se pencha en avant jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres rencontrent celles de Bilbon. Cette fois-ci, Bilbon pouvait se concentrer sur la sensation. Il était allé trop vite la première fois pour noter quoi que ce soit. Les lèvres de Thorin étaient chaudes et douces contre les siennes, et les genoux de Bilbon, à sa grande horreur, faiblirent. Thorin resserra son emprise sur sa taille, alors il n'avait pas à craindre de tomber et il se mit à embrasser le hobbit avec un immense plaisir.

/

 **Notes**

 **Menu nadad tanak : Votre frère arrive.  
Khayum u men nadad Khaza : Victoire pour mon frère nain. **


	7. Un sentiment indescriptible

**Coucou tout le monde, voici un nouveau chapitre d'Une chanson vieille comme le monde. Désolée mais j'ai eu un petit problème avec la one shot alors je ne peux pas le poster pour le moment. Veuillez me pardonner. La semaine prochaine débutera avec la nouvelle année l'histoire Elevé par des dragons. Bonne lecture et laissez-moi un com:)**

Bilbon était debout devant sa porte sans savoir comment il s'était retrouvé là. Thorin avait les mains du hobbit dans les siennes et sa voix s'était délicieusement approfondie, bien qu'elle soit légèrement rauque.

-Je vous verrai pour le petit déjeuner, Bilbon, dit-il en retirant une de ses mains pour pouvoir caresser sa joue avant d'écarter une boucle errant sur son visage.

Sa peau frissonna sous le contact de Thorin et sa respiration se fit plus courte. Thorin laissa sa main suivre la mèche de cheveux jusqu'à sa joue. Son pouce rugueux caressa la courbe de l'oreille pointue de Bilbon qui frémit sous ce contact intime.

-Je... oui, et donc ?

Le regard de Thorin s'adoucit et Bilbon réalisa que personne ne l'avait jamais regardé comme Thorin le regardait en ce moment. Il y avait bien évidemment un désir qui aurait suffi à faire exploser la légère tête de Bilbon mais il y avait quelque chose de plus profond. Un sentiment que Bilbon mit du temps à reconnaître : de l'adoration.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire avec ça. Sa propre poitrine était serrée d'émotions qu'il ne comprenait pas complètement et il avait l'étrange impression de pouvoir voler. Il était aussi totalement perdu et craignait que tout ce qui s'était passé ce soir ne connaisse pas de lendemain.

-Nous parlerons. J'ai beaucoup de choses à vous expliquer, murmura Thorin en passant de nouveau son pouce sur son oreille avant de se pencher pour poser un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Bilbon. Tak sanu yemezu, Bilbon.

Il lâcha sa joue et se pencha sur la main qu'il tenait toujours. Il la leva, les yeux toujours rivés sur Bilbon, et l'embrassa.

-A demain, salua timidement Bilbon en rougissant immédiatement.

Thorin sourit - douce Yavanna, il était vraiment magnifique - et se redressa. Bilbon réalisa que le nain attendait qu'il entre dans sa chambre. Il rougit de nouveau et tripota le bouton de la porte pendant un moment avant de l'ouvrir et d'entrer. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur des marguerites que Thorin lui avait fait livré le matin même. Il lui avait fallu une semaine entière pour comprendre que c'était le Prince qui avait envoyé le bouquet dans sa chambre.

Bilbon se retourna et regarda Thorin, la main sur la porte.

-J'ai hâte de prendre le petit déjeuner avec vous, mon Prince.

Thorin acquiesça et recula. Bilbon le fixa pendant un long moment, puis ferma doucement la porte avant de se pencher contre elle. Il se tint immobile durant d'interminables secondes, écoutant les pas de Thorin s'éloigner peu à peu.

-Bilbon ?

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur un Bofur quelque peu inquiet, en train de le chercher, toujours vêtu de son habit de serviteur.

-Bofur ?

Le nain s'appuya contre la porte et laissa échapper un profond soupir.

-Oh merci Mahal, où étiez-vous ? Nous vous avons perdu pendant la fête et personne ne savait où vous étiez, déclara Bofur en se relevant pour traverser rapidement la pièce, tirant Bilbon vers lui pour l'examiner minutieusement, visiblement inquiet.

-Je... Thorin... nous étions sur le balcon, balbutia Bilbon, les joues brûlantes, maudissant mentalement son côté Sacquet.

Le visage tourmenté de Bofur prit immédiatement un air mutin.

-Seul ? demanda insidieusement le nain en appuyant bien sur le mot, le faisant paraître beaucoup plus débauché qu'il n'aurait dû.

-Oui, répondit hardiment Bilbon avant de s'éloigner de Bofur pour se rendre vers son lit. Et ne pensez pas que je n'ai pas compris ce que vous et les autres avaient tenté de faire au dîner.

-Nous ne voulions pas nous embêter avec la subtilité, répliqua dédaigneusement Bofur en rebondissant sur ses talons un moment avant que Bilbon ne note l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait toujours.

-Pourquoi étiez-vous inquiet ?

Les yeux de Bofur s'élargirent et il se balança, mal à l'aise, sur ses pieds, pris sur le fait. Bilbon sentit l'inquiétude du nain faiblir lentement pour montrer un visage heureux, pour la première fois.

-Parce qu'il est de mon devoir de m'occuper de vous, répondit simplement Bofur en se dirigeant vers le bureau pour en sortir quelques feuilles de papier et un encrier. Dis m'a dit de vous dire de ne pas oublier les lettres.

Bilbon prit avec impatience les affaires que lui tendait le nain et s'installa sur son lit. Bofur alla de l'autre côté de la pièce et ramena des vêtements de nuit pliés de la salle de bain avant de rejoindre le hobbit. Ils restèrent assis en silence pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que Bilbon finisse la lettre d'Hamfast avant d'entamer celle de Frodon.

-Bofur ?

-Oui ?

-Vous saviez que Thorin... eh bien...

Bofur grogna et hocha la tête. Ses cheveux rebondirent en même temps, touchant presque le bout de son chapeau.

-Eh bien, tous ceux qui vous ont vu, ont compris que le Prince voulait absolument avoir un duel à l'épée en tête-à-tête avec vous.

-Ne l'avons-nous pas déjà fait ? questionna Bilbon, confus.

-C'était une blague, mon gars, expliqua le nain en s'esclaffant et en secouant la tête.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Pensez à votre dernier entraînement, rappela Bofur. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas encore tombé sur le Prince mais réfléchissez...

-En quoi le fait de tomber à un rapport avec un duel à l'épée ?

-Vous, répondit lentement Bofur, debout avec un linge plié dans la main. Vous n'êtes pas tombé sur lui.

-Non, affirma Bilbon en secouant la tête. Les hobbits ont naturellement le pied léger. Nous tombons très rarement.

Bofur le fixa pendant une dizaine de secondes, puis rejeta la tête en arrière et éclata de rire. Bilbon rougit et se trémoussa, dessinant des cercles invisibles sur une feuille de papier.

-Oh, vous êtes tellement drôle ! Je voulais dire que le Prince vous déshabillait du regard, s'exclama finalement le nain en secouant légèrement la tête avant de se rasseoir en penchant la tête. Ce n'est pas d'Orcrist dont je parlais.

Bilbon cligna des yeux, confus, puis comprit enfin de quelle "épée" il s'agissait et il sentit ses joues rougir violemment.

-Vous êtes horrible ! s'écria Bilbon avant de se concentrer sur sa correspondance.

Bofur se remit à rire et retourna à sa tâche. Ils restèrent tranquillement assis tandis que Bilbon continuait à écrire la lettre de Frodon en essayant de ne pas penser à ce que ce petit déjeuner apporterait. Il aimait Thorin, bien qu'il n'ait jamais cru qu'une liaison soit possible entre eux. Le Prince était tellement gentil, et noble, et intelligent. Il avait un coeur en or qu'il laissait rarement voir aux autres mais qui sautait aux yeux lorsque vous preniez la peine de le remarquer. Il faisait toujours tout ce qu'il pouvait pour alléger le fardeau des autres et il avait toujours un sourire pour Bilbon. Non qu'il ait jamais laissé quiconque le voir. Le baiser lui avait montré des possibilités dont il ignorait l'existence. Avoir le droit de poursuivre cette relation pour voir si il y aurait quelque chose de plus... eh bien, cette idée plaisait plutôt à Bilbon. Et si Bofur avait visé juste, le Prince cachait ses sentiments depuis un certain temps.

Quoi qu'il en soit, la matinée serait très intéressante.

Bilbon se tenait à l'extérieur de la chambre de Thorin et recommençait à s'agiter. A ses côtés, Bofur restait silencieux mais Bilbon pouvait aisément deviner l'immense sourire qu'il arborait. Il l'ignora comme il le pouvait. Balin mettait une éternité à l'annoncer ce matin.

Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit et, en partant, Balin le salua. Dwalin se leva du coin de la pièce et prit congé en suivant son frère mais Bilbon les remarqua à peine. Thorin était debout face à la fenêtre de sa chambre qui donnait sur la ville. On aurait dit qu'il était vêtu de la lumière du soleil, le rendant encore plus grand et plus splendide que Bilbon ne l'avait jamais vu. Il en eut le souffle coupé et sentit quelque chose de léger flotter dans sa poitrine comme une fine paire d'ailes.

Thorin ne bougea pas jusqu'à ce que la porte se soit refermée sur Balin et Dwalin. Bofur resta derrière Bilbon et ne dit rien, attendant que le Prince se tourne pour leur faire face. Ses yeux s'adoucirent lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur Bilbon qui avait du mal à respirer normalement.

-Bilbon, je suis heureux de vous voir.

-Tout comme moi, mon Prince, murmura Bilbon en baissant la tête en signe de révérence, principalement pour tenter de reprendre une respiration régulière.

Il était haletant et sa peau était parcourue de picotements. Il avait également très faim et mourait d'envie de prendre un petit déjeuner.

-Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Thorin, redit le nain en s'approchant de Bilbon alors qu'il avait la tête baissée.

Il était tout à fait conscient de la proximité qu'il y avait entre eux deux. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer.

-Bien sûr, Thorin, accepta Bilbon qui sentit son coeur battre à vive allure en voyant le nain sourire.

Thorin ne souriait pas assez à son goût. Le nain prit sa main et l'embrassa doucement avant de se redresser en faisant signe vers la petite table sur laquelle ils mangeaient tout le temps. Bilbon s'y installa avec un petit sourire idiot sur les lèvres. Thorin s'assit à côté de lui et Bofur les servit rapidement avant de se diriger vers la porte.

-Bofur ? retint Thorin, attendant que le nain s'arrête. J'ai besoin que tu restes. Prends quelque chose à manger. Tu peux t'asseoir au coin du feu.

Il indiqua le fauteuil moelleux et les yeux de Bofur s'élargirent de surprise pendant quelques secondes avant de prendre une mine ravie. Bilbon ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Le fauteuil n'était pas confortable à ce point.

-Volontiers, Monseigneur, obéit Bofur en prenant quelques toasts avant de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil avec un regard plein d'enthousiasme.

Thorin émit un bruit que Bilbon reconnut comme un éclat de rire et il eut la nette impression d'avoir manqué quelque chose.

Thorin prit une gorgée de thé et ferma les yeux. Bilbon doutait qu'il soit réellement en train de savourer le goût.

-Bilbon, je tiens à vous exprimer mon désir et mon intention de vous faire la cour, si vous voulez de moi.

A sa grande horreur, Bilbon, sous le choc, en resta bouche bée. Il resta ainsi pendant de longues secondes avant de réussir enfin à parler.

-Moi ?

Dans une autre situation, Bilbon aurait blêmi de gêne d'avoir une réaction aussi stupide. Thorin le regarda avec une lueur amusée dans l'oeil.

-Oui, Maître Sacquet. Vous. Vous, le hobbit qui m'enchante et qui a ensorcelé mon âme, confirma Thorin tandis que le souffle de Bilbon se bloquait et son coeur, au départ chancelant, redoubla de vitesse. Je n'ai jamais voulu quelque chose d'aussi fort de toute ma vie que de pouvoir vous courtiser comme mon fiancé. Je sais que vous connaissez très peu les coutumes des nains, mais ce n'est pas irrémédiable. Je veux vous courtiser dans l'intention de faire de vous mon époux. Je vous poursuivrai comme la plus rare des pierres précieuses et tenterai de vous prouver que je suis digne de devenir votre partenaire de vie. J'essayerai de vous prouver ma force, mes compétences, mes capacités mentales, et ma capacité à vous assurer un avenir sûr et à vous rendre heureux.

Thorin se pencha en avant sur sa chaise et prit la main que Bilbon avait posé sur la table. Ses doigts étaient chauds et Bilbon sursauta presque face au frisson qui le parcourut à ce contact.

-Je...

Bilbon n'avait aucune idée de la bonne façon de répondre à la proposition de cour d'un nain tel que lui. Il connaissait les coutumes de la Comté, bien qu'il n'ait jamais eu la chance de les mettre à profit, mais leurs cultures étaient très différentes. Il croisa le regard de Thorin et se mordit les lèvres d'inquiétude. Ce n'était visiblement pas la bonne chose à faire car une lueur sombre passa dans les yeux de Thorin et avant qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit, le visage de Thorin se ferma et il retira sa main. Bilbon se reprit et décida de faire quelque chose qui marcherait.

-Thorin, commença-t-il en déglutissant. Je comprends et j'accepte votre cour. Je vais essayer de me montrer digne de votre intérêt et de votre protection. Je vais essayer de vous prouver que je suis apte à vous offrir un foyer chaleureux, un confort sécurisant et une table pleine de nourriture. Je me promets de vous rendre heureux, pour être digne d'être votre compagnon de vie.

Les mains de Bilbon se serrèrent autour de celle de Thorin qui enveloppa son autre main autour de ses petits doigts tremblants. Il porta les mains à ses lèvres et déposa un doux baiser contre sa peau. Il maintint ses lèvres contre ses mains un long moment avant de les relâcher. Il fouilla lentement dans la poche de son manteau et en sortit une petite boîte. Elle était finement sculptée et gravée de minuscules runes que Bilbon n'arrivait pas à lire.

-Alors je vous présente mon premier cadeau de cour, annonça Thorin d'une voix plus grave qu'à la normale qui ne dérangea aucunement Bilbon.

Il pressa trois des runes et la boîte se déverrouilla. Le couvercle s'ouvrit et Bilbon regarda à l'intérieur, les yeux écarquillés. C'était impressionnant. A l'intérieur, se trouvait une perle couleur argent sculptée dans le même style que les perles de Thorin. Elle était un peu plus petite que celle qu'il avait dans ses cheveux. Thorin la prit avec douceur et la tint devant Bilbon pour qu'il puisse l'examiner. Elle était froide au toucher et les détails étaient spectaculaires. Bilbon mourait d'envie de savoir ce que voulaient dire les runes.

-Avec votre permission, j'aimerais tresser cette perle dans vos cheveux afin que tous sachent mes sentiments pour vous.

Bilbon réfléchit un moment avant de prendre une décision. Il devrait trouver Ori plus tard dans la journée pour avoir plus d'informations concernant les coutumes de cour des nains.

-Je vous le permets et je vous en sais gré.

Thorin sourit et ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'une façon que Bilbon n'avait jamais vu. Son coeur était comme un coup de poing dans la poitrine alors que Thorin se levait pour s'agenouiller à côté de lui. Il défit l'une des tresses de Bofur et prit plusieurs mèches de cheveux en plus.

-Pour les nains, faire une tresse est un acte très important. Tout le monde ne peut pas tresser les cheveux d'un autre. La famille, les employés et les amants sont généralement les seuls à pouvoir le faire, expliqua Thorin alors que ses doigts créaient des liens complexes dans les boucles de Bilbon avant d'enfiler la perle sur la tresse et, en séparant les brins, son doigt frôla son oreille, ce qui fit tressaillir et haleter Bilbon car Bofur avait beau avoir tressé ses cheveux un nombre incalculable de fois depuis qu'il était arrivé dans les Montagnes Bleues, il n'avait jamais ressenti une chose pareille. Les tresses peuvent avoir des significations différentes. Les ornements qui sont tressés dans les cheveux aussi.

Il fit quelque chose d'autre et son souffle effleura l'oreille de Bilbon qui dut se mordre violemment la lèvre pour ne pas gémir.

-C'est une tresse de cour. Elle montrera avec la perle que vous êtes courtisé par moi.

Bilbon hocha la tête et déglutit difficilement lorsque Thorin libéra la tresse. Il déposa un rapide baiser sur la perle et se leva. Bilbon le regarda avec des yeux brillants et ses mains flottaient, incertaines. Il avala une nouvelle fois sa salive et redressa les épaules.

-Que puis-je faire pour montrer aux autres que je vous courtise ?

Les yeux de Thorin trahissaient sa joie et Bilbon sentit une vague de chaleur l'envahir jusqu'à la moelle.

-Que font les hobbits pour se courtiser ? demanda-t-il en reprenant place sur son siège.

Bilbon, sentant le bonheur que reflétait l'expression de Thorin, regarda dans la pièce pour trouver une idée. Il finit par dénicher ce qu'il cherchait et sourit.

-Nous couronnons nos fiancés avec des fleurs. J'aimerais mélanger nos traditions, si vous le voulez bien.

Thorin inclina la tête et Bilbon se leva avec impatience. Il traversa la pièce pour se rendre vers la table de chevet de Thorin, en prenant soin de ne pas regarder le lit, sans quoi il rougirait furieusement, et prit les fleurs posées sur la table de chevet. Bilbon était certain qu'on les avait mises là pour le mettre plus à l'aise et il sentit son coeur se gonfler d'affection. Il observa les fleurs un moment avant de prendre le chèvrefeuille et de retourner vers Thorin.

Il tira sa chaise pour se trouver à côté de Thorin et posa les fleurs sur la table.

-Dans la Comté, le chèvrefeuille signifie les liens de l'amour. On l'utilise toujours comme base pour les couronnes. J'aimerais le tresser dans vos cheveux, si vous acceptez.

-J'en serais ravi.

Le sourire de Thorin s'attendrit et ses yeux s'adoucirent alors que Bilbon détournait timidement le regard pour garder les idées claires. Il prit trois minces mèches de cheveux noirs et commença à tisser les fleurs dans la tresse. Il se félicita d'avoir passé tant de temps à observer les techniques de tressage de Bofur à travers les miroirs. Il acheva la tresse fleurie de Thorin, dissimulée dans les épais cheveux du nain. Bilbon pouvait sentir le doux parfum des fleurs et il sentit son corps se réchauffer à la pensée que Thorin arborerait ces fleurs partout où il irait. Il se rassit et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Thorin.

Un coup à la porte les interrompit.

-Entrez, ordonna Thorin d'une voix forte.

La porte s'ouvrit et deux têtes passèrent à travers.

-Mon oncle, Amad veut qu'on... Bonjour, Bilbon ! coupa Fili en chantant pratiquement son nom tandis que son frère avait un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

-Que veut Dis ? demanda Thorin.

Fili et Kili ne semblaient pas le moins du monde décontenancés.

-Te dire qu'elle approuve, finirent les deux jeunes nains en refermant la porte avec un clin d'oeil peu discret.

-Que Mahal me vienne en aide, marmonna Thorin et Bilbon lui prit la main.

Tout ira bien.

-Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu à l'un d'entre vous de me parler des coutumes de cour ? demanda Bilbon d'un ton exigeant lorsqu'il se retrouva seul avec Ori et Bofur.

Il avait enfin mangé avec Thorin jusqu'à ce que le Prince parte pour aider son père dans ses fonctions.

Ori souriait et Bofur n'avait pas cessé d'avoir un sourire en coin depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la chambre du Prince.

-Pourquoi Thorin a-t-il insisté pour que vous restiez ?

-Parce qu'une demande de cour doit être assisté par un témoin. Il a probablement pensé que vous seriez plus à l'aise avec moi plutôt qu'avec Balin ou Dwalin.

-Dwalin ? Il ne m'en a pas un seul mot ! s'exclama Ori qui semblait scandalisé de ne pas avoir été tenu au courant et Bilbon ne put contenir un gloussement avant de prendre place sur le coussin posé à côté du scribe.

-Il n'était sans doute pas au courant, dit-il en fixant Bofur pour faire bonne mesure. Bien que la moitié du royaume semblait se douter de quelque chose. Non qu'on ait partagé avec moi cette information.

-Nous avons tous remarqué son attirance, convint Ori en agitant sa main avec dédain.

Bilbon bafouilla et, lorsque Bofur éclata de rire, il le poussa de son coussin. Les archivistes leur lancèrent de sévères regards mais Bilbon n'en avait cure. La bibliothèque était l'un des seuls endroits où ils pouvaient être relativement tranquilles et il appréciait le rire de Bofur et l'enthousiasme d'Ori. D'ailleurs, il était courtisé par le Prince héritier. Cela devrait lui donner le droit de parler aussi fort qu'il voulait, même dans la bibliothèque.

-Mis à part ça, j'ai quelques questions, annonça Bilbon à voix haute pour couvrir le rire de son serviteur.

Ori se redressa, curieux. Il prit son livre avec ses mains gantées et Bilbon devina qu'il devait être très impatient d'avoir une plume entre ses doigts.

-Sur l'amour ?

-Eh bien, balbutia-t-il en détournant le regard, se demandant si il serait capable de supporter les taquineries des nains, peu importe leur bonne humeur, bien que Bofur ne riait plus. Je... je n'ai jamais réellement été courtisé avant. Je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre ni comment réagir ni ce que je dois faire. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui se passe entre deux amants nains.

Bofur, heureusement, ne rit pas. Les yeux d'Ori brillèrent et il n'eut pas du tout l'air rebuté par le manque de connaissances de Bilbon.

-Que voulez-vous savoir en premier ?

-Eh bien, qu'est-ce qui est normal ? Je veux dire dans toutes les cours habituelles ?

Bofur s'assit correctement et passa le coussin dans son dos. Il avait l'air de se préparer pour une histoire et Bilbon l'imita. Il replia ses jambes et passa ses bras autour d'elles. Ori plia également ses jambes et les croisa l'une sur l'autre avant de poser son livre dessus. Bilbon avait l'étrange impression de se trouver en présence de hobbits.

-Eh bien, ça commence avec des cadeaux, ce qui ne cessera jamais, mais le premier est le plus important, car c'est avec celui-là que tout commence. Si vous acceptez son témoignage d'affection, alors il commencera à vous montrer ses prouesses. Il vous montrera ses talents au combat et vous demandera de nettoyer son arme... Orcrist ! s'empressa d'ajouter Ori lorsque Bofur ouvrit la bouche. Il vous offrira des objets qu'il a fait lui-même et il y aura beaucoup de tresses.

-Et les marques d'affection ? demanda vivement Bilbon en réussissant à contenir son rougissement.

-Oh, elles sont permises. Il n'y a aucune limite aux témoignages d'amour. Vous pouvez faire tout ce que vous voulez à moins que cela ne soit interdit chez les hobbits. Si c'est le cas, vous devrez le prévenir.

-Tout ce qui peut apporter un peu de confort et de plaisir est autorisé chez les hobbits, répondit Bilbon qui ne rougissait toujours pas.

-Tant mieux, je ne pense pas que cela aurait plu à Thorin sinon, déclara Bofur en prenant sa pipe de sa poche tandis que Bilbon fronça les sourcils en se tortillant d'inconfort car, bien qu'il aimait les moments où ils s'embrassaient et se tenaient la main, il n'était pas prêt à aller plus loin pour le moment mais il se demanda si Thorin serait prêt à attendre, toutefois Bofur avait dû remarquer ses doutes car il continua rapidement. Il détesterait penser avoir enfreint une règle hobbite en vous embrassant. Il préférerait se raser la barbe plutôt que de vous déshonorer.

-En fait, c'est moi qui l'ai embrassé, rectifia Bilbon en riant.

Bofur eut l'air sincèrement surpris et Bilbon se demanda si il ne devrait pas se sentir un peu insulté.

-Oh... et les nains sont aussi très possessifs, ajouta Ori après un moment. Nous sommes une race jalouse par nature, et nous éprouvons une grande convoitise pour les choses qui, à nos yeux, nous appartiennent. Thorin se montrera extrêmement possessif si il pense que quelqu'un essaye de vous voler à lui.

-Tu ne ferais pas mieux de lui parler des circonstances particulières ? intervint Bofur en laissant échapper un nuage de fumée avant de pointer le bout de sa pipe vers Ori. Ce n'est pas une cour comme les autres. Si le Prince le courtise, c'est parce qu'il est l'Unique de Thorin.

Ori regarda son livre et passa pensivement ses doigts sur la couverture.

-Non, si il l'apprend, ça irait peut-être trop loin. Ça ne changera rien à la cour elle-même. Je lui en parlerai plus tard, finit-il par dire lentement avant de lever les yeux avec un petit sourire puis les baissa à nouveau sur son livre et caressa plusieurs fois de ses doigts une des runes se trouvant sur le coin en bas à gauche, une rune que Bilbon avait déjà vu quelque part mais il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler où. Nous lui ferions peut-être peur sans raison, si nous lui en parlons maintenant.

Et maintenant, Bilbon voulait désespérément savoir ce qui avait donné ce regard contemplatif au jeune nain et ce qu'était un "Unique". Pourtant, quelque chose dans l'expression d'Ori et dans sa voix le fit hésiter. Il devra attendre.

D'ailleurs, il avait besoin de penser à quelque chose pour faire la cour à son Prince.

/ **Notes :** **Tak sanu yemezu : Je vous verrai demain.** **Amad : Mère**


	8. J'aimerais pouvoir être

**Coucou tout le monde, plus que quelques heures avant le nouvel an et voici un nouveau chapitre d'Une chanson vieille comme le monde où Bilbon rencontre pour la première fois Thorin en dragon et le début d'Elevé par des dragons où Bilbon a été adopté par Smaug. Bonne lecture et laissez-moi un com:)**

L'emploi du temps de Bilbon avait très peu changé au cours des semaines suivantes. Il dînait toujours avec Thorin, il faisait encore ses entraînements avec Thorin et il passait tout son temps libre avec lui.

Mais tout le reste avait changé. Chaque contact avait une signification plus forte. Lorsqu'il était distrait, il le touchait plus durant leurs moments ensemble. La nourriture lui semblait plus savoureuse et les couleurs plus vives. Il riait plus au côté du nain et se sentait plus léger qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Les gens témoins de leur cour agissaient bizarrement autour de lui, comme si ils avaient des doutes sur son statut mais tous les nains qu'il aimait - Bofur, Ori, Bifur, Dori, Dwalin, Balin, Gloin, Oin, Bombur et Nori - le traitaient normalement. Ils le taquinaient toujours mais ça ne sortait pas de l'ordinaire. Fili et Kili étaient, quant à eux, ravis de cette cour et lui avaient offert de lui venir en aide en quoi que ce soit. Ils ne cessaient d'embêter leur oncle à ce sujet, au grand amusement de Bilbon.

Il y avait la question de son avenir, qui était désormais éclairé par la brillante lumière de Thorin mais Bilbon n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait réellement se passer. Lorsqu'il avait quitté la Comté, il avait cru ne jamais y revenir. Il ne s'attendait plus à revoir ses belles collines, encore moins à revoir jamais son cousin. Grâce à Dis et à plusieurs nains de confiance, Bilbon put écrire à son cher petit cousin. Il commençait même à penser qu'il pourrait être autorisé à lui rendre visite si il le souhaitait.

Thorin était toujours maudit cependant, et Bilbon ne quitterait pas son Prince jusqu'à ce qu'il ne le soit plus.

Thrain était plus distant que jamais, ce qui était tant mieux parce que Bilbon était rarement en présence du Roi nain. Quand c'était le cas, il était suivi par des yeux noirs méfiants et haineux. Bilbon ne savait pas pourquoi mais le Roi ne l'aimait pas le moins du monde.

Il reçut d'innombrables cadeaux. Non pas des babioles inutiles qui n'avaient aucun intérêt à ses yeux. Mais des bibelots dont il avait besoin et qu'il adorait : de nouvelles boucles de ceinture, des perles pour ses cheveux, des livres magnifiquement reliés, et une minuscule épée d'argent magnifiquement gravée dont la lame était en forme de feuille. Elle ressemblait un peu à Orcrist et Bilbon était sûr de n'avoir jamais vu une plus belle arme. En retour, Bilbon faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait. Il préparait quotidiennement les repas de Thorin, apprit à travailler le cuir pour lui faire une nouvelle paire de gants, tissait une nouvelle couverture et tressait des fleurs dans ses cheveux tous les jours.

Thorin le regardait sans arrêt. De longs regards qui faisaient rougir Bilbon, le laissaient à bout de souffle, et insinuaient d'intimes fantasmes en lui. Des oeillades pleines de passion et de faim au point que Bilbon en vienne à se demander comment il arrivait à tenir debout. Pourtant, le nain n'avait rien fait de plus que l'embrasser, comme si il sentait que Bilbon ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait. Il était toujours très doux avec lui, et il était tout ce que Bilbon avait jamais voulu. Il avait l'impression de vivre un véritable conte de fées.

Jusqu'aux nuits où il était enfermé dans sa chambre. Bofur restait toujours avec lui ces nuits-là. Dori, Ori, Bifur et Bombur venaient les rejoindre pendant un moment. Ces nuits étaient longues et Bilbon se sentait toujours violemment déchiré. Il pouvait entendre des grognements, des cris et des hurlements qui lui glaçaient le sang. Il avait alors une furieuse envie de sortir et de courir aussi vite que ses grands pieds en étaient capables vers la source de ces bruits pleins de douleur. C'était Thorin qui produisait ces sons, et ça lui brisait le coeur de savoir que, nain ou dragon, il subissait pareille douleur.

Il ne savait toujours pas ce qui provoquait ces transformations.

C'est lors d'une nuit comme celle-ci que Bilbon repoussa son assiette pleine de nourriture - un nouveau plat dont Bombur était particulièrement fier - et marcha de long en large dans la pièce. Bofur continua à jouer de la flûte tandis que Bombur et Ori arboraient des mines inquiètes.

-Tout va bien, mon gars. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Bilbon secoua la tête, visiblement pas convaincu. Ils avaient eu cette discussion à chaque fois qu'il était enfermé.

-C'est de pire en pire. Cessez d'essayer de me convaincre du contraire.

Bofur arrêta de jouer et posa son instrument en regardant Bilbon avec méfiance. Ori reposa le livre qu'il était en train de lire et fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'avez-vous entendu ?

-Lui ! s'exclama Bilbon en montrant la porte. Il ne cesse de crier ! Et vous avez vu les chaînes qu'on lui met maintenant dans la salle du trésor ? Il n'en avait pas avant. Il n'a jamais essayé de sortir de la salle. Pourquoi maintenant ? Il est malheureux et c'est...

-Votre faute ? termina Bofur en tirant sa pipe, bouche bée. Vous pensez que c'est de votre faute ?

Bilbon s'arrêta et se tourna vers le nain, surpris.

-Non. Je devrais ?

La moustache de Bofur trembla comme elle le faisait toujours quand il mentait à Bifur ou Bombur.

-Bofur, ne...

-Non, coupa Bilbon en se dirigeant vers le lit où les autres nains étaient appuyés. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce que je ne sais pas ?

Ori fixa Bofur qui foudroya du regard le jeune nain. Bombur baissa piteusement les yeux pour éviter d'être visé. Le coeur de Bilbon rata un battement. C'était de sa faute ? C'était à cause de lui que Thorin souffrait tant ?

-Euh..., balbutia Ori, jetant toujours un regard noir à Bofur.

Bilbon se plaça entre eux et ordonna d'une voix ferme et intransigeante :

-Dites-le moi maintenant.

Ça avait toujours marché avec Frodon. Ori se pencha en arrière, visiblement impressionné et le regarda avec des yeux écarquillés.

-Il est en train de vous appeler, avoua le jeune nain.

Bilbon recula d'un pas, et faillit s'effondrer.

Thorin souffrait à cause de lui ? Et personne ne le lui avait dit ? Qu'avait-il fait ? Pourquoi était-il à l'origine de la douleur de Thorin ?

Un cri strident tout à fait atroce retentit dans les couloirs, faisant frémir Bilbon. Le dragon avait l'air en pleine agonie. Son Thorin était en pleine agonie. Bilbon se sentait glacé et vulnérable et il savait que ses mains étaient en train de trembler.

-Vous dites que Thorin est en train de m'appeler pendant que je suis enfermé ?

Bombur laissa tomber le fromage qu'il grignotait. Bofur hocha lentement la tête comme si il avait quelque crainte concernant l'état mental de Bilbon.

-Oui, mon garçon. C'est parce qu'il est en dragon. Il est dangereux. Vous savez, c'est comme un four avec des ailes, des dents comme des rasoirs, des griffes comme des crocs de boucher... Grand amateur de métal précieux.

-Oui, je sais ce qu'est un dragon. Je suis là pour le guérir, non ? Et si il était en train de m'appeler parce qu'il a besoin de moi pour le guérir.

Bofur échangea un autre regard avec Ori. Celui-ci rougit furieusement et secoua légèrement la tête. Bofur marmonna quelque chose en khuzdul qui mit Bilbon dans une colère effroyable.

-Ah non, pas question ! s'écria-t-il en frappant le sol de son pied. Plus de secrets ! Dites-moi franchement ce qui se passe.

-Eh bien... vous vous rappelez quand je vous ai parlé d'un "Unique" ?

Bilbon acquiesça et s'assit par terre à côté de Bofur. Le nain lui remit sa pipe.

-Vous allez avoir besoin d'une bonne bouffée.

Bilbon accepta la pipe et en prit une bouffée. Il toussa violemment, se rendant compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas de l'herbe à pipe de la Comté.

-Vous êtes son Unique. La personne qu'il est censé aimer. Il est tombé amoureux de vous et il ne pourra jamais aimer qui que ce soit d'autre. Vous... oh c'est pas vrai, je ne suis pas doué pour expliquer ce genre de choses.

-Les nains ne tombent amoureux qu'une seule fois dans sa vie, continua Bofur. Une fois que nous donnons nos coeurs, nous ne pouvons pas les reprendre. Même si nous sommes rejetés, nous ne pouvons pas cesser d'aimer cette personne. Cet Unique.

-Alors, vous ne tombez amoureux qu'une seule fois. Ça semble dangereux.

-Et ce n'est pas tout. Lorsqu'on rencontre cette personne pour la première fois, il ne faut pas longtemps pour s'en rendre compte. Vous le sentez au fond de votre coeur. C'est la sensation la plus incroyable qui soit. Nous devenons dépendant de cette personne, intervint Bombur en se redressant avant de reprendre son fromage. Les autres races aiment différemment. Nous pouvons éprouver de l'engouement et de l'adoration pour un autre et beaucoup de nains se marient lorsque cela arrive. Mais l'Unique.

Il se tut en poussant un soupir nostalgique et reprit une bouchée de son fromage.

-Alors, je suis l'Unique de Thorin ? bégaya Bilbon et, à ce moment, un nouveau cri de douleur résonna dans les salles et Bilbon se leva, se dirigeant sans s'en rendre compte vers la porte. Et il est en train de m'appeler. Alors pourquoi suis-je enfermé ?

Il se tourna vers les nains pour les regarder.

-Parce qu'il reste un dragon. Nous ne pouvons pas être certains qu'il ne vous fera pas de mal.

-Il y a aussi... Comment dire ça avec délicatesse..., réfléchit Ori en se tournant vers Bofur, ce qui aurait fait rire Bilbon à un autre moment.

Ori demandait à Bofur comment être délicat.

-On ne peut pas. Bilbon, vous êtes vierge, n'est-ce pas ?

Bilbon ne bafouilla pas. Il ne cilla pas, il ne s'évanouit même pas. Sa peau vira juste au rouge carmin.

-Oui.

Les cris de Thorin se faisaient plus forts et plus désespérés. Si Bilbon aurait préféré entendre le rugissement d'un autre dragon. Il aurait de loin préféré ne plus jamais entendre Thorin pousser de tels bruits. Avec ces cris pleins de souffrance, Bilbon n'allait pas mettre longtemps à prendre une décision pour la bonne raison qu'il était gêné ou mal à l'aise.

-Eh bien, mon petit gars, les légendes sur les dragons et les vierges ne sortent pas de nulle part, déclara benoîtement Bofur en prenant une bouffée de sa pipe.

Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il la lui avait rendu.

Ils ne comprenaient pas. Bilbon s'en moquait. Il était venu dans cette montagne, s'attendant à mourir, et on lui avait donné plus qu'il ne pourrait jamais le décrire. Il avait été si seul durant toute sa vie. Il n'avait que sa grande famille et, plus récemment, son jeune cousin. Il avait des amis ici, et un Prince qu'il était sûr d'aimer. Un Prince qui l'appelait pour le soulager d'une terrible douleur. Bilbon ne resterait pas simplement à l'écart parce qu'il était un hobbit vierge. Si Thorin était vraiment à l'intérieur de ce dragon, il n'aurait rien à craindre.

-Thorin est enchaîné, non ?

Les trois nains acquiescèrent. Bilbon commença à tourner en rond. Une idée lui vint, une idée folle, assez dangereuse où il finirait probablement grillé et croustillant.

-Oui, répondit lentement Bofur tandis qu'Ori était très inquiet.

-Bofur, déverrouillez la porte.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que j'ai une clé ?

-Parce que c'est vous qui venez ici après que je sois enfermé. Maintenant, donnez-la moi.

-Non, refusa Bofur.

A la grande surprise de Bilbon, Bombur se pencha et attrapa la clé qui se trouvait dans la poche de son frère. Bofur tenta de la reprendre mais Ori prit sa main pour le calmer, laissant Bombur lancer la clé à Bilbon qui l'attrapa de ses doigts agiles avant de se rendre vers la porte.

-Si quelqu'un demande, je l'ai volé.

/

Les couloirs étaient presque vides. Il ne vit pas un seul nain jusqu'à ce qu'il ait descendu deux niveaux, et il réussit à passer discrètement sans se faire remarquer. Il dut se cacher derrière plusieurs tapisseries et un grand nombre de statues avant d'arriver à l'extérieur de la salle du trésor.

Il y avait deux gardes non loin de là, recroquevillés en face de la porte. Celle-ci était fermée et Bilbon pouvait sentir la chaleur provenant de l'intérieur.

C'était normal. Les dragons étaient chauds après tout. Ça avait un rapport avec le feu et tout ça. Il se demanda ce qu'il devait faire pendant un long moment quand il sentit quelque chose le taper dans le dos. Le coeur de Bilbon arrêta de battre pendant un long moment et il resta parfaitement immobile, espérant contre tout espoir, que le contact n'avait été que le fruit de son imagination.

-Je pense que vous avez besoin d'un leurre, mon petit gars.

Bilbon reconnut sans peine la voix bourrue de Dwalin et se tourna pour faire face au grand nain. Une lueur sévère voilait ses yeux et il regardait Bilbon comme si il était en train de le jauger. Bilbon y était habitué. Dwalin semblait toujours juger si oui ou non il serait en mesure de surmonter la situation. Il ne savait jamais si c'était le cas ou non.

-Attendez ici jusqu'à ce que les gardes soient à l'autre bout de la salle, conseilla Dwalin en reculant avant d'hésiter et tourna la tête pour regarder Bilbon. Vous êtes sûr ? Personne ne vous jugera.

-Je vais le faire.

Dwalin hocha vivement la tête et, avec un dernier coup d'oeil puis sortit de la salle. Il aboya quelque chose en khuzdul qui inquiéta Bilbon et il se retourna. Les deux gardes se regardèrent, puis lui coururent après. Bilbon attendit que les trois nains aient disparu avant d'entrer dans la salle. Il s'avança aussi vite que possible vers la porte et fut pétrifié lorsqu'il fut en face d'elle. La pierre était chaude et son dos était parcouru de picotements craintifs. Il n'avait jamais eu une envie de fuir aussi irrépressible qu'en ce moment.

Mais Thorin était de l'autre côté de cette porte. Dragon ou pas, Bilbon ne pouvait pas le laisser souffrir.

Bilbon ouvrit la porte de ses mains tremblantes et pénétra à l'intérieur. Il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière possible.

Un rugissement plus fort que tout ce que Bilbon avait jamais entendu résonna à travers la salle et Bilbon peina à refermer la porte avant de tomber au sol en se couvrant les oreilles. L'air était presque trop chaud pour être respirable et les pieds de Bilbon tintaient contre le sol. Il parcourut la salle du regard et enfin, il le vit.

Thorin était massif. C'était presque un bloc noir, avec quelques écailles d'argent entremêlées. Ses ailes étaient étendues dans une tentative désespérée de se libérer et ses pattes s'enfonçaient dans l'or sur lequel il était assis alors qu'il étendait son long et large cou vers le ciel en hurlant. Il était emprisonné par des chaînes qui avaient la couleur de la lumière des étoiles. Bilbon ignorait totalement en quoi elles étaient faites mais c'était une matière tout à fait noble. Les chaînes étaient entortillées autour de ses pattes et accrochées à ses ailes. Elles étaient enroulées autour de son cou et passaient le long de son dos, voilà pourquoi Bilbon n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment il pouvait se déplacer. Ses yeux, d'une belle couleur jaune, étaient humides et brillants. Bilbon sentit son estomac se tordre en voyant la douleur et la tristesse qu'ils exprimaient.

-Thorin, murmura-t-il mais le dragon avait une ouïe perçante.

Il se figea et regarda Bilbon, les narines fumantes. Le dragon baissa délibérément la tête et la tourna jusqu'à faire face à Bilbon. Ses yeux étaient brillants d'or et sa gueule entrouverte. Bilbon serra les poings et, brusquement, se prépara à subir une mort atroce. Il envoya une pensée à Frodon et pria pour que Thorin ne se sente pas coupable.

La bouche du dragon s'ouvrit et les yeux de Bilbon se fermèrent et... rien. Bilbon entrouvrit un oeil pour voir le dragon forcer sur ses muscles impressionnants pour tenter de se rapprocher de Bilbon. Sa bouche se ferma violemment et ses chaînes se tendirent.

Il gémit.

Bilbon n'arrivera jamais à se rappeler les prochains moments de sa vie. Un instant, il se trouvait près de la porte, l'instant d'après, il était devant le dragon dont la masse écailleuse se contorsionnait.

Thorin baissa la tête et regarda le hobbit tout juste hors de sa portée. Les yeux dorés clignèrent et Bilbon réalisa qu'ils avaient exactement la même forme que ceux de Thorin. Les écailles étaient de la même couleur que ses cheveux et les rares qui étaient argentées ressemblaient étrangement aux mèches grises qui parsemaient la crinière de son Prince. Il avait même plusieurs écailles d'argent là où se trouvaient ses perles.

Bilbon leva la main et tendit ses doigts vers le nez pointu de son Thorin. Il était chaud, presque trop chaud, lui donnant envie de retirer sa main. Le dragon poussa un grondement et se pressa contre la légère caresse. Il se blottit contre sa main et Bilbon se rapprocha.

-Eh bien, tu n'es pas du tout effrayant, pas vrai ? marmonna-t-il avec un petit rire légèrement hystérique.

Le dragon gronda une nouvelle fois et Bilbon se dirigea vers lui, afin de pouvoir envelopper ses bras autour de son cou. Ses ailes se replièrent sur son dos puis le corps massif s'enroula autour de lui. Il était pressé contre le poitrail brûlant de Thorin alors qu'une patte et une aile le maintenaient.

Bilbon était à peu près certain qu'il était blotti contre un dragon.

La tête de Thorin se posa à côté de lui et le dragon le regarda intensément. Il souffla et un peu de fumée vint embrumer les yeux de Bilbon. Il toussa.

-Ah non, arrêtez ! hoqueta-t-il avant de réaliser l'absurdité de ce qu'il venait de dire et rit une nouvelle fois, cette fois-ci plus calmement et il se sentait apaisé. Que voulez-vous ? J'imagine que vous vous ennuyiez ici. Vous voulez une histoire ou une chanson.

Au clin d'oeil rapide que fit le dragon, Bilbon comprit qu'il avait raison et que Thorin comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il disait. Les oreilles de Thorin se redressèrent face à la deuxième option et Bilbon se mit à chanter une mélodie que Bofur fredonnait constamment.

"Il y a, il y a une auberge tranquille..."

Thorin gronda et découvrit ses dents et Bilbon s'arrêta brusquement. Il ouvrit et ferma la bouche à plusieurs reprises tandis que Thorin continuait à gronder et à grogner.

Les nains étaient possessifs. Alors, imaginez les dragons.

C'était la chanson de Bofur. Tout le monde savait que c'était la chanson de Bofur y compris, apparemment, Thorin.

-Bon, désolé. C'était tout à fait stupide de ma part. Je vais essayer autre chose, d'accord ?

Il prit une profonde inspiration et essaya de se rappeler une chanson que Ori lui avait apprise.

 _"Le monde était jeune, les montagnes vertes,_

 _Aucune tache encore sur la Lune ne se voyait,_

 _Aucun mot n'était apposé sur les rivières ou les pierres,_

 _Quand Durin s'éveilla et marcha solitaire,_

 _Il nomma les collines et les combes sans nom,_

 _Il but l'eau des puits jusqu'alors non goûtée ;_

 _Il se baissa et regarda dans le Lac du Miroir_

 _Et vit apparaître une couronne d'étoiles,_

 _Comme des joyaux sur un fil d'argent,_

 _Au-dessus de l'ombre de sa tête."_

Thorin baissa la tête et sa lèvre s'ourla vers le haut. Bilbon avait la certitude que Thorin souriait. L'aile s'approcha encore plus près et Bilbon sentit sa patte pressée contre son pied. Il était chaud, fort et indéniablement sécurisant. Bilbon était protégé par un dragon. Un dragon qui ressemblait un peu à Thorin et semblait encore plus attaché à lui que Bilbon l'aurait cru possible. Il sentit un sourire tordre ses lèvres et il continua à chanter longtemps dans nuit, enveloppé dans l'étreinte d'un dragon.


	9. Enfin dehors !

**Coucou tout le monde, tout d'abord bonne et heureuse année à vous tous qui prenez la peine de jeter un coup d'oeil à mes traductions. Dans Une chanson aussi vieille que le monde, on assiste au réveil de Bilbon et de Thorin – tu as raison, melusine-chan à un détail près – dont la relation passe un nouveau cap et dans Elevé par des dragons, Bilbon se retrouve seul avec les nains. Je suis ravie de voir que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaise autant, merci pour vos coms. Pour répondre à ta question, Triskelle sparrow, l'âge de Bilbon n'est jamais clairement établi mais je pense qu'il se situe au même niveau que dans Une chanson aussi vieille que le monde, c'est-à-dire, trente-trois ans – la majorité chez les hobbits. Continuez à me laisser des coms, ça me fait un immense plaisir. Bonne lecture:)**

Bilbon avait très chaud et il était couché sur quelque chose de délicieusement doux. Quelque chose de fort était pressé contre son dos et il lui fallut un moment pour se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait non pas de quelque chose mais de quelqu'un. Un bras était drapé sur sa poitrine, le maintenant fermement contre le torse de la même personne et leurs doigts étaient entrelacés. Il pouvait sentir son souffle contre son cou et frissonna à cette sensation.

Le cerveau de Bilbon finit par avoir un déclic et il se souvint de la nuit précédente. Thorin était là. Il était en dragon ! Bilbon s'était endormi contre lui, ce qui signifiait...

-Bilbon, murmura la voix de Thorin contre sa peau, provoquant chez Bilbon un frisson de plaisir car Thorin était de nouveau un nain et le tenait serré contre lui. Si je suis en train de rêver, alors je ne veux jamais me réveiller.

Thorin faisait toujours des choses comme ça. En publique, il était réservé et distant mais, en privé, il était tactile et romantique.

Bilbon se tourna dans l'étreinte de Thorin pour pouvoir faire face au nain et sourit en voyant son visage si près du sien. Ses yeux étaient ensommeillés et son visage apaisé. Bilbon avait peine à croire qu'il était un dragon quelques heures auparavant.

-Tu ne rêves pas, Thorin. Je t'ai entendu m'appeler.

Thorin cligna des yeux puis il vit son regard s'illuminer en se remémorant les événements de la veille. Il se redressa brusquement, et Bilbon regretta sa chaleur. Il aimait être dans ses bras.

-Tu aurais pu être blessé. J'aurais pu te tuer.

Bilbon secoua la tête et s'appuya sur ses coudes. Il remarqua à cet instant qu'il était allongé sur le manteau de Thorin et la pensée que le nain l'avait étendu sur sa cape pour ne pas avoir à dormir sur l'or lui réchauffa le coeur.

-Mais tu ne l'as pas fait et tu ne le feras pas. Je te manquais. C'était évident. Comment pourrais-je te refuser ma compagnie ? D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas vraiment la première fois que j'ai risqué ma vie pour régler un problème.

Bilbon ferma la bouche et le front de Thorin se plissa, confus. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de dire à voix haute la dernière phrase. Thorin ne savait pas encore ce qu'il avait fait.

-T'ai-je blessé, Ghivashel (Trésor de tous les trésors) ?

Bilbon déglutit et essaya de calmer son coeur battant. Il allait bien, il ne dirait pas ce qu'il a fait. Il décida qu'un changement de sujet s'imposait.

-Non, nous nous sommes plutôt bien entendus, en fait. Je pense que c'est moi qui t'ai blessé. Est-ce que ton cou va bien ? demanda Bilbon en tirant légèrement sur le collier de Thorin pour l'examiner. Tu as rudement tiré sur tes liens et...

Le dos des doigts de Thorin caressa le visage de Bilbon, déstabilisant complètement le hobbit.

-Je vais bien, Bilbon. Mon autre forme peut supporter des blessures bien pires que ça.

Il continuait à caresser tendrement la joue de Bilbon qui se pencha sous son contact et cligna des yeux pour retenir ses larmes. Il ne savait pas ce qui venait de se passer, mais il avait du mal à contenir l'immense vague d'amour qu'il ressentait pour ce nom.

Il aimait Thorin. Il l'aimait vraiment, vraiment. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait prévu et qu'il était apte à maîtriser mais il était ce qu'il était. Il aimait ce nain.

Si il avait eu cette pensée à une heure plus décente, ou après le second petit déjeuner, alirs il aurait pu continuer à vivre gaiement et retenir le sentiment qui enserrait sa poitrine. Un doux secret qu'il aurait pu chérir. Mais en ce moment, le filtre entre son cerveau et sa bouche n'était pas encore en état de fonctionner.

-Je t'aime.

Les doigts de Thorin se figèrent contre la joue de Bilbon qui avait la certitude que son coeur allait à tout jamais cesser de battre. Pourquoi diable devait-il toujours babiller ?

-Oh Yavanna ! s'écria-t-il en plaquant sa main contre sa bouche. Pourquoi ai-je dit cela ? Vous n'auriez pas dû entendre ça ! Dire que je ne suis même pas censé me trouver dans cette Montagne.

Bilbon resta complètement immobile pendant cinq secondes, puis il se démena comme un fou. Il retomba loin de Thorin et bascula en essayant de se mettre debout. Vivement, deux bras forts et puissants encerclèrent sa taille et l'attira au sol. Il lutta vaillamment pendant un moment avant d'être collé contre le torse de Thorin qui le maintenait fermement.

-Calmez-vous ! commanda Thorin et Bilbon cessa de se débattre, laissant ses larmes couler librement. S'il vous plaît, expliquez-moi ce que vous venez dire ?

Bilbon renifla et ferma les yeux.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui ai été tiré au sort, avoua-t-il en gardant les yeux fermés, ignorant les larmes qui striaient ses joues. C'était quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai pris sa place parce que ça avait l'air très dangereux et je ne voulais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose de mal... Je ne savais pas ce qui se passerait. Je voulais juste...

Les lèvres de Thorin couvrirent les siennes et les yeux de Bilbon se rouvrirent brusquement. Il resta immobile, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Thorin recula après un long moment et prit son visage. Bilbon sentait à peine ses caresses. Les pouces de Thorin passèrent sous ses yeux, effaçant les traces de larmes. Il murmura quelque chose de khuzdul avant de l'embrasser à nouveau rapidement.

-Mon Bilbon, mon cher Bilbon. Je t'aime aussi. Tu es mon Unique, pour moi, il n'y aura personne d'autre, déclara le nain en pressant son front contre celui de Bilbon, le voulant aussi près de lui que possible comme si il avait peur de le perdre et le hobbit ne put s'empêcher d'enrouler ses bras autour de Thorin, l'enlaçant dans une joyeuse incrédulité. Mon Bilbon au coeur d'or. Je t'en prie, dis-moi que tu vas rester avec moi.

-Pour aller où ? demanda Bilbon, perplexe. Tu n'es pas fâché que j'aie menti ?

-Seulement que tu aies craint de me le dire. Si j'avais su qu'aucun hobbit n'était rentré chez lui, j'aurais immédiatement fait arrêter cette loterie, soupira Thorin en caressant la joue de Bilbon avant de poser sa tête contre la sienne, un signe d'affection chez les nains, en fermant les yeux puis il tira la taille de Bilbon contre la sienne et son autre main vint toucher sa tresse de cour. Je suis ravi de ne pas l'avoir fait. Autrement, je ne t'aurais jamais rencontré. Le magicien avait tout à fait raison. Le hobbit serait mon Unique et désormais, je n'en ai plus aucun doute.

-C'est vrai ? chuchota Bilbon qui vit les yeux de Thorin se rouvrir, ils étaient d'un bleu plus foncé qu'ils ne l'étaient habituellement et le hobbit percevait quelques nuances dorées cachées au fond de ses prunelles, dernière trace de la malédiction en plein jour. Qu'est-ce qui le provoque ?

Bilbon avait à peine conscience qu'il parlait. Ses doigts étaient enroulés autour de la tresse de Thorin. Il avait eu de nombreuses leçons pour apprendre à faire diverses tresses avec pour modèle, Kili, qui fit preuve d'une patience infinie pour qu'il réussisse à tisser une tresse de cour.

-Qu'est-ce qui provoque quoi ? murmura Thorin, semblant bien plus intéressé par les caresses de Bilbon que par ses paroles.

Bilbon en était flatté mais il avait vraiment besoin de savoir et il retira sa main.

-Que tu te transformes en dragon. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Ce n'est pas un jour de la semaine, ce n'est pas la lune, ce n'est un jour dans le mois...

Thorin entortilla distraitement une boucle de Bilbon autour de son doigt. Quand il répondit, sa voix était profonde et réfléchie.

-Ça n'a rien à voir avec la journée ou la lune, bien que ce soit finement pensé. Non, ça a à voir avec ce que les dragons chérissent par-dessus tout.

Bilbon fronça les sourcils. C'était difficile d'avoir les idées claires avec Thorin le tenant par la taille et en train de jouer avec ses cheveux.

-Le trésor ?

Thorin hocha la tête.

-Je suis rattaché aux mines. Chaque fois qu'ils découvrent une nouvelle veine, que ce soit de pierres précieuses ou de métal, je me transforme en dragon, avoua-t-il en emmêlant ses cheveux dans ses doigts. Je peux le sentir profondément dans mes os lorsqu'ils trouvent quelque chose de nouveau, mais ils me tiennent tout de même informés.

-Ne peuvent-ils pas tout simplement cesser de creuser ? questionna naïvement Bilbon.

-Je ne veux pas que le royaume coure à sa perte dans le seul but de soulager ma douleur, répondit Thorin, visiblement offensé.

Bilbon soupira.

-Je ne voulais pas dire ça...

-De toute façon, ça ne réglerait pas la question. Si les mines s'arrêtent pour une autre raison que les congés ou un événement, je me transforme.

-Il ne manquait plus que tu sois frappé par une malédiction intelligente, marmonna Bilbon qui fondit sous l'emprise de Thorin qui souriait et il leva une main pour jouer avec sa barbe. Que suis-je censé faire ? Comment suis-je censé te guérir ?

Les doigts de Thorin cessèrent de le caresser, sa peau aussi brûlante qu'une flamme contre celle de Bilbon.

-Je n'en suis pas sûr. La seule chose que je savais, c'est que le hobbit qui pourrait me guérir serait mon Unique. J'ai envoyé des nains à la recherche du magicien pour voir si il a plus de conseils à me donner.

Ce qui rappela à Bilbon...

-Où sont les autres ? Je pensais que nous serions submergés par la Compagnie.

Le sourire doux et tendre de Thorin se fit carnassier et il rallongea Bilbon sur son manteau pour se tenir au-dessus de lui, ses yeux s'assombrissant et ses cheveux tombant autour d'eux. Le souffle de Bilbon se bloqua dans sa gorge dans un gémissement, son coeur battant à vive allure.

-Non, mon semi homme. Ils ne viendront pas me chercher avant midi. D'ici-là, nous sommes complètement seuls.

Thorin s'installa entre ses jambes et entama avec Bilbon un baiser plein de fougue. Il s'appuya sur ses avant-bras et ses mains s'enterrèrent dans ses boucles. Ses ongles griffaient son crâne, ce qui encensa Bilbon. Thorin se décala légèrement au-dessus de lui et Bilbon haleta en sentant une bosse impressionnante, ne faisant pas partie des cuisses du nain, contre sa jambe.

Autant que Bilbon appréciait cette situation, et, par la Dame Verte, il l'appréciait grandement, il ne pouvait pas profiter de son prince en ce moment. L'aube était déjà passée et ses amis devaient être évanouis d'inquiétude.

-Thorin, je... oh !

Thorin laissa tomber sa tête sur le cou de Bilbon et commença à embrasser le long de sa clavicule. Bilbon ignorait totalement qu'il pouvait être aussi vite noyé sous le désir.

-Hum ? souffla le nain contre sa gorge, provoquant un miaulement chez Bilbon qui sentit son amant sourire contre sa peau, lui faisant perdre de plus en plus la tête.

-Bofur, marmonna-t-il en basculant la tête en arrière pour offrir un meilleur accès à Thorin qui poussa un grognement possessif et pinça sa peau. Ori, ils... oh ! Ils... ils doivent être... en train de me chercher...

Les lèvres de Thorin trouvèrent les siennes et Bilbon sentit ses orteils se replier sous leurs profonds baisers qui lui montraient tout le désir que le nain éprouvait à son égard. Il embrasait Bilbon qui réalisa que son corps était en flammes alors qu'il n'était pas prêt à aller plus loin. Il ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer entre eux. Bien sûr, il avait entendu quelques histoires, mais il ignorait comment deux êtres de sexe masculin pouvaient faire l'amour ensemble.

Avec la passion que mettait Thorin dans ses baisers, Bilbon eut le sentiment qu'il devait s'informer au plus tôt à ce sujet. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas le demander à Thorin. Le nain serait tendre et délicat - Bilbon n'en doutait pas - mais il ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter de sitôt, bien qu'il ne sache pas que cela accablait Bilbon. Et ça ne marcherait pas pour Bilbon si il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Ce qui le fit penser aux nains à qui il pourrait demander. Certainement pas Bofur, ni Fili et Kili. Cette seule pensée faisait rougir Bilbon. Il choisirait sans doute Ori. Le jeune nain était aussi tapageur que les autres, mais il était moins susceptible de faire des plaisanteries de mauvais goût à son égard.

-Men eleneku menu o bepap opetu ezirak (Je te désire encore plus que les veines de mithril), murmura Thorin contre les lèvres de Bilbon et, bien qu'il ignorât ce que cela voulait dire, l'intensité de la voix de Thorin suffit pour faire frémir le corps de Bilbon et un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Le bruit étonnamment fort surprit Bilbon qui prit conscience que son désir allait prendre le pas sur son bon sens. Il repoussa doucement Thorin jusqu'à ce que le nain soit à côté de lui. Bilbon pressa trois petits baisers sur ses lèvres et l'empêcha de revenir sur lui en posant une main sur sa poitrine.

-Je dois leur dire que je suis vivant, dit-il en faisant courir une main sur le visage de Thorin avant de caresser sa barbe du bout de ses doigts mais les yeux du nain s'obscurcirent, faisant tressaillir Bilbon. Je reviendrai plus tard, mon Prince.

-Très bien. Pars loin de moi avant que je ne t'attache pour que tu ne puisses plus jamais me quitter.

Bilbon rit et se leva en s'étirant. Il offrit à Thorin un autre sourire avant de glisser encore et encore sur les piles d'or. Il pouvait sentir les yeux du nain sur lui et il devina que, si il penchait plus que le strict nécessaire pour reprendre son équilibre, Thorin ne s'en plaindrait pas.

/

Les autres nains furent très heureux de voir qu'il était toujours vivant. Bifur et Dori avaient rejoint le trio dans le courant de la nuit et ils étaient tous blottis autour d'un jeu de cartes. Ils étreignirent Bilbon à la minute où il entra et il fallut dix bonnes minutes pour les calmer et pour les convaincre qu'il allait très bien. Cela lui prit toute la matinée et une bonne partie de l'après-midi pour comprendre comment se débarrasser de Bofur. Le nain restait sur ses talons avec une détermination admirable. Bilbon n'avait jamais eu le besoin de l'éloigner de lui et il lui fallut quelques minutes avant d'avoir l'idée de lui demander de confier l'épée de Bilbon, Dard, à Thorin en signe de tendresse. Il eut à endurer un ricanement et quelques rires mais Bilbon en avait pris l'habitude.

Il traîna Ori dans un coin tranquille de la bibliothèque, sachant que les archivistes sauraient où les trouver si Bofur venait.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez me demander ? s'enquit immédiatement Ori.

Il s'assit dans un coin et attrapa un morceau de laine et deux aiguilles à tricoter. Il travaillait sur une paire de gants énormes d'un brun foncé avec des runes délicatements cousues à la base. Bilbon avait vraiment besoin d'apprendre à lire leur langue.

Les joues traîtres de Bilbon rougirent instantanément et son regard tomba sur le livre qu'il avait pris d'un geste désinvolte. Le cliquetis des aiguilles d'Ori s'arrêta et Bilbon sut qu'il avait remarqué son rougissement. Le son des aiguilles reprit après un moment et Bilbon déglutit. Si il pouvait se rendre dans l'antre d'un dragon, alors il était capable de parler de ce sujet.

-J'aimerais savoir ce qui se passe... euh... entre les êtres de sexe masculin quand ils sont... intimes.

Bilbon laissa échapper un grand soupir de soulagement et sentit ses épaules se décrisper. Là. Il l'avait dit. Maintenant, il pouvait attendre et écouter ce qu'Ori avait à dire. Tout irait bien.

Il leva les yeux pour voir que le nain en question rougissait à son tour, ses aiguilles en l'air. Quelques points étaient tombés.

-Moi ? dit-il, presque en gémissant. Vous voulez que je vous le dise ?

Bilbon se sentit remarquablement plus détendu. C'était incroyable de voir quelqu'un d'autre embarrassé. Il acquiesça avec une ironie désabusée.

-Ça vaut mieux que Bofur ou votre frère.

Ori frissonna et plus de points tombèrent à nouveau de ses aiguilles. Il les reprit rapidement et continua à tricoter.

-Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire. Eh bien..., j'imagine que vous savez comment ça se passe avec une créature féminine ?

Bilbon hocha la tête et Ori partit de là.

Les joues de Bilbon étaient plus rouges que jamais lorsqu'Ori eut terminé. Sa tête était noyée d'informations et il avait quelques vertiges. Il prit une légère inspiration, désespérant de reprendre un semblant de contenance. Voir qu'Ori était aussi rouge que lui l'aidait.

-Comment... comment voulez-vous qu'on commence à faire tout ça ?

-En vous embrassant, répondit Ori en se concentrant soigneusement sur ses points, évitant de croiser le regard de Bilbon.

-Oh... mais je demande si ça semblera naturel, insista Bilbon en jouant avec la reliure de son livre, un livre que lui avait donné Thorin et son sourire s'adoucit alors qu'il sentait un éclair de chaleur dans son bas-ventre et ses mots devinrent un murmure. Je n'ai qu'à l'écouter me dire qu'il m'aime.

-Exactement, s'exclama soudainement Ori, les yeux brillants de désir. Ça se passe à chaque fois comme ça quand je suis près de Dwalin...

Il s'arrêta brusquement et rougit furieusement en plaquant sa main sur la bouche, horrifié. Bilbon sourit, il adorait ces nains. Ils semblaient fermés jusqu'à ce que vous compreniez que ce n'était qu'en présence d'étrangers. Les cercles de famille étaient remarquablement proches et leur loyauté en devenait presque excessive.

-Je ne dirai rien.

Il s'était douté qu'il pourrait y avoir des sentiments en les observant tous les deux. Ori avait dû trouver les informations par lui-même, et certainement en demandant de l'aide à ses frères protecteurs.

-Bilbon, résonna autoritairement une voix bourrue.

La bouche de Bilbon s'entrouvrit de surprise. Il entendit un des archivistes grogner quelque chose à Dwalin qui aboya une réponse en khuzdul. Un instant plus tard, le grand nain se tenait en face d'eux. Bilbon ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la façon dont ses yeux s'attendrissaient lorsqu'il regardait Ori.

-Dwalin ? interrogea Bilbon.

Le nain fronça les sourcils et fit signe à Bilbon de venir avec lui.

-Thorin a un moment de libre et il veut vous voir avant d'assister à l'audience publique avec le Roi Thrain.

Bilbon acquiesça et posa le livre dans son sac. Ori regarda Dwalin et il y avait clairement beaucoup de choses tacites entre les deux nains. Cela fit naître chez Bilbon une furieuse envie de marcher. Il voulait voir son nain. Son estomac était trop noué et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'ils venaient de parler.

Dwalin détourna finalement le regard d'Ori et le conduisit vers la sortie. Bilbon sentait le stupide martèlement de son coeur. Thorin était vêtu de diverses nuances de bleu et de noir et portait un manteau de fourrure qui le faisait paraître plus vieux et plus distingué. Bilbon en eut le souffle coupé et sentit ses genoux faiblir à cette vue. Ils se trouvaient dans une pièce non loin de la salle du trône à peine plus grande qu'un placard. Dwalin ferma la porte et monta la garde à l'extérieur, laissant Thorin et Bilbon seuls.

Thorin prit Bilbon dans ses bras qui déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Mahal, je ne pensais pas survivre à ce matin. J'ai pensé à toi toute la journée au point d'en être fou, murmura le nain en l'embrassant fougueusement tandis que Bilbon avait la certitude que ses jambes allaient s'effondrer sous lui. J'ai un cadeau pour toi mais je n'ai pas envie de te libérer assez longtemps pour te le donner.

-Je t'aime, chuchota béatement Bilbon.

Les bras de Thorin se resserrèrent autour de lui avant de le lâcher pour prendre quelque chose dans sa poche. Il en sortit un bracelet fait de plusieurs bandes d'argent tressées. Bilbon réalisa après un moment qu'il avait la forme d'une tresse de cour. Son coeur fondit à cette vue.

Thorin fit courir ses doigts sur le métal pendant un moment avant de le lever vers le haut et Bilbon l'observa attentivement. Il savait que l'artisanat de Thorin avait énormément d'importance à ses yeux, et il serait insultant de ne jeter qu'un simple coup d'oeil à son cadeau. Plusieurs gemmes étaient incrustées dans le métal. Deux oeils-de-dragon vert foncé dont le centre était d'un rouge écarlate, une iolite bleu-violet, un lapis-lazuli bleu, et une opale aux mille et une couleurs. Bilbon fixa minutieusement les pierres, essayant de se rappeler si les pierres précieuses avaient une signification spéciale comme les fleurs.

Et puis il comprit ce que c'était et ne put retenir un éclat de rire. C'était un magnifique présent de cour.

-Tu... tu as écrit mon nom avec les gemmes ! s'écria-t-il en riant avant de regarder Thorin qui semblait incertain, mais il se blottit contre lui et enroula ses bras autour de son cou. Je te remercie, c'est sublime et intelligent et adorable et je l'adore.

Il caressa la fourrure du manteau de Thorin et se nicha contre lui.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, mon hobbit, répondit automatiquement Thorin en enlaçant rapidement Bilbon.

/

-Je veux aller plus loin, lâcha Bilbon alors que Thorin déposait un baiser sur sa mâchoire et son visage se colore d'une belle nuance de rouge.

Il était couché sur le lit de Thorin et gémissait à haute voix. Il pouvait difficilement agir de façon plus dévergondée. Les lèvres du nain se figèrent contre sa peau et Bilbon sentit quelque chose se nouer désagréablement dans son estomac. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Et si Thorin n'était pas intéressé ? Bilbon n'était pas très séduisant par rapport aux normes naines. Il était petit, imberbe, rond, avait de grands pieds et...

Thorin le tenait fermement serré. Il n'avait pas fait un seul geste, et ses lèvres étaient encore sur sa mâchoire, même si elles ne bougeaient pas. Au moins, il n'était pas parti. Toutefois, ce n'était pas suffisant pour apaiser l'inquiétude qui flottait dans ses intestins mais il se força à respirer. Il sentit la gorge du nain fléchir contre lui lorsque son amant se releva sur ses bras forts et épais.

-Plus loin ? répéta-t-il d'une voix rauque qui aurait provoqué un délicieux frisson chez Bilbon dans une autre circonstance.

Mais il détourna les yeux, la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller.

-Je veux coucher avec toi, Thorin, développa Bilbon en fermant les yeux, mortifié, mais il voulait aller jusqu'au bout. Je... je n'ai jamais fait avant mais je veux tout vivre avec toi.

Thorin poussa un grondement grave et rauque qui attira l'attention de Bilbon. Il eut juste le temps de voir Thorin fondre sa bouche contre la sienne, une lueur de folie dans ses yeux bleus. Il embrassa de Bilbon de façon possessive et intransigeante, exactement comme il aimait. Thorin évita soigneusement que le reste de son corps touchât Bilbon dont le poids et la chaleur lui manquaient douloureusement.

-Ne me tente pas avec ces belles paroles quand je dois partir, marmonna-t-il contre les lèvres du hobbit.

-Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie, c'est une demande.

Thorin se releva à nouveau et regarda attentivement Bilbon.

-Tu es sûr, Ghivashel ? demanda le nain et, bien que Bilbon ne sache toujours pas ce que cela voulait dire, il aimait la façon dont ce mot roulait sur la langue de Thorin. Ne te crois obligé de m'offrir ça pour me faire plaisir.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'essaye de faire, assura Bilbon. C'est ce que je veux. Je te veux. Tout de toi.

-Et moi aussi.

Bilbon se pencha immédiatement pour embrasser Thorin. Le nain répondit à son baiser après un moment avant de se dégager pour atterrir lourdement à côté de lui. Il ferma les yeux et prit de grandes respirations.

-J'ai l'impression de redevenir un adolescent à tes côtés, Bilbon, dit-il en tournant la tête pour regarder le hobbit et sourit. J'ai une réunion dans dix minutes et je devrais y aller mais je ne peux pas te quitter, mon tentateur.

-Alors reviens-moi ce soir, murmura Bilbon en étirant son coude pour jouer avec la barbe de son amant, sa confiance revenue maintenant qu'il savait que Thorin éprouvait ce genre de désir pour lui et il le regarda à travers ses cils. Ou peut-être viendrai-je à toi. Ton lit est plus grand. Je pense que nous en aurons besoin. Je veux tout essayer et je veux tout dire.

Thorin se recula et se leva. Sa respiration était courte et ses yeux fermés.

-Je dois partir, grogna-t-il d'une voix faible que Bilbon ne lui avait jamais entendu puis il rouvrit les yeux. Mais je te reviendrai, mon hobbit. Ce soir, nous commencerons à tout explorer.

Bilbon ne pouvait guère en demander plus.


	10. Toujours aussi sûr

**Coucou tout le monde, voici deux nouveaux chapitres. Dans Une chanson aussi vieille que le monde, un retournement de situation et Bilbon et Thorin consomment leur relation – attention lemon – et dans Elevé par des dragons, Bilbon rencontre officiellement Thorin et fait visiter aux nains la Montagne. Melusine-chan, désolée, j'ai mal tourné la phrase. C'est la traduction littérale mais l'auteur voulait dire qu'il retirait sa barbe des mains de Bilbon. Merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer, je vais rectifier. Bonne lecture et laissez-moi un com:)**

Bilbon passa l'interminable après-midi dans les jardins du château. Ils n'étaient pas très grands, mais il y avait un nombre impressionnant de fleurs et de plantes des montagnes. Bilbon avait la certitude que c'était là d'où venaient les fleurs que Thorin lui envoyait. Bofur était occupé à fabriquer un jouet pour le fils de Gloin. Aucun problème n'était survenu aujourd'hui.

Hormis le fait que la journée s'éternisait. Rien n'accélérait le temps qui s'écoulait lentement. L'appréhension et la nervosité le mettaient à bout de nerfs à chaque minute qui passait.

-Où est votre garde, hobbit ? Le Prince se soucie sûrement assez pour vous fournir au moins une moindre protection.

Bilbon leva les yeux de la plante qu'il était en train de tailler pour voir Pryftan se dirigeant vers lui. Il n'échappa pas à Bilbon que Bofur se redressa automatiquement de l'arbre sur lequel il était couché et saisit fermement le couteau avec lequel il sculptait son jouet.

-Je suis encore dans le palais. Il ya des gardes partout et je suis avec mon serviteur qui est très habile. Je n'ai pas besoin de protection, répondit calmement Bilbon.

Il continua à planter ses pommes de terre et pensa avec nostalgie que son petit cousin et Sam faisaient la même chose il n'y a pas si longtemps. Ils lui manquaient tous mais maintenant, il n'éprouvait aucun regret d'avoir fait ce choix. Pas quand il avait des lettres de Frodon, Saradoc et Hamfast cachées sous l'oreiller de sa chambre. Les hobbits étaient à la recherche de leurs parents désormais officiellement disparus. Un des hommes de Bree, un tavernier du nom de Poiredebeurré, avait déclaré avoir vu des nains accompagnés de hobbits dans son auberge pendant des années. On perdait trace des hobbits au Bac de Châteaubouc. Bilbon leva les yeux vers le nain aux yeux louches.

-A moins que quelqu'un, ici, ne me veuille du mal.

-Ce ne serait pas de bon augure pour eux, ajouta Bofur.

Pryftan semblait irrité que Bofur lui adresse à nouveau la parole. Il avait une façon exécrable de rider son nez devant tout le monde. Bilbon détestait avoir à combattre près de lui pendant ses entraînements.

-Thorin m'a également fourni une belle épée que j'apprends à utiliser.

-Cette chose ? devina Pryftan d'une voix moqueuse en montrant la lame dans son fourreau. Ça ressemble plus à un coupe-papier qu'à une vraie arme. renifla.

Bilbon eut l'idée de frapper le nain arrogant de son coupe-papier. Ce ne serait pas la même chanson.

-Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ? demanda Bofur d'une voix sèche.

Il se montrait rarement ouvertement grossier devant quelqu'un qui n'était pas un ami. Pour une raison quelconque, Pryftan avait fait perdre au nain sa jovialité habituelle.

-Bilbon est convoqué dans la salle du trône, annonça-t-il en baissant les yeux sur Bilbon tout en gardant la tête droite, le rendant parfaitement ridicule. Le Roi Thrain souhaite parler avec lui.

A ces mots, Bilbon sentit son estomac se tordre. Thrain voulait le voir ?

-Alors, vous auriez dû commencer par là, répliqua Bofur en rangeant le jouet à demi sculpté dans sa poche mais son couteau et tendit la main à Bilbon qui l'accepta et épousseta ses vêtements de jardinage qui, bien qu'ils soient plus beaux que ceux qu'il portait dans la Comté, ne convenaient pas à une audience avec le Roi. Allez, on va trouver Dori...

-Non. Il exige la présence du semi homme maintenant.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que vous attendiez pour nous le dire ? gronda Bofur en faisant signe à Bilbon de marcher, se tenant derrière lui.

Bofur n'était pas loin derrière et lui signalait toujours où aller, sans quoi Bilbon s'égarerait sans arrêt dans la Montagne.

Il n'aimait vraiment pas Pryftan.

Le coeur de Bilbon battait étrangement et ses mains tremblaient au moment où il atteignit la salle du trône. Gloin montait la garde à l'entrée et lui offrit un sourire encourageant. Il lui ouvrit la porte et Bilbon réalisa une fois de plus qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire de ses mains. Il regretta de nouveau l'absence de poches et fit une note dans sa tête pour se rappeler d'en demander quelques-unes à Dori. Bofur et Pryftan restèrent à l'extérieur tandis que Bilbon pénétrait dans la salle. Thorin était assis sur son petit trône à côté de Thrain et il était si beau que Bilbon en aurait été sans voix.

Si ce n'était pas déjà le cas avec la façon dont Thrain le fixait d'un oeil noir.

-Semi homme, aboya-t-il.

-Votre Majesté, Votre Altesse, murmura-t-il en mettant un genou en terre dans une profonde révérence tout en réprimant un frisson.

Il sentit la perle de la tresse de Thorin contre sa joue alors qu'il baissait la tête et ce doux contact lui apporta un immense réconfort. Son nain le courtisait de façon très publique. Il allait bien. Tout irait bien. Peu importe ce qui allait se produire.

-Avez-vous découvert ?

Bilbon resta agenouillé alors qu'il essayait de comprendre le sens de cette question. Après une minute, il renonça.

-Découvert ? répéta-t-il en gardant la tête baissée malgré le désir qui le taraudait de voir Thorin.

-Comment guérir Thorin. C'est pour ça que vous êtes là.

Bilbon ignorait qu'il était de son devoir de comprendre comment il pourrait briser la malédiction. C'était censé être à eux de lui dire quoi faire. C'était eux qui l'avaient emmené ici, après tout. D'après ce que Thorin lui avait dit, personne ne savait réellement ce qu'ils devaient faire.

-Je ne sais toujours pas comment guérir Monseigneur, Votre Majesté, répondit honnêtement Bilbon.

Il entendit quelqu'un bouger mais il resta agenouillé. Il ne bougerait pas tant qu'il n'en aurait pas reçu l'autorisation, mais il n'avait jamais eu à se mettre à genoux aussi longtemps. Il avait l'impression qu'un morceau du puzzle lui échappait.

Encore une fois.

La voix profonde de Thorin prononça quelque chose en khuzdul et Bilbon laissa le ton familier parler pour lui. Thrain répondit dans la même langue, d'un ton agressif, bien que cela aurait pu être mis sur le compte de la prononciation des mots. Le khuzdul n'était pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler une langue délicate.

-Levez-vous, semi homme.

Bilbon se leva lentement et tenta de comprendre ce qui se passait. Thrain avait l'air furieux et Thorin semblait irrité. Il savait qu'il était la cause des dissensions entre le père et le fils.

Après cela, il se rendrait immédiatement à la bibliothèque et lirait chaque livre qu'il pourrait trouver sur la culture des nains. Il en avait assez d'être tenu à l'écart.

Les portes à l'arrière de la salle du trône s'ouvrirent brusquement et Balin se précipita à l'intérieur. Il fit une hâtive révérence avant d'avancer vers le trône. Son visage était pâle et miné et il avait l'air d'avoir couru sur une longue distance.

-Majesté, votre père est tombé sérieusement malade à cause de l'hiver, dit-il, haletant, en s'adressant à Thrain, son expression habituellement joyeuse laissant place à un visage débordant de regrets et Bilbon sentit son estomac se tordre violemment tandis que Balin s'avançait soigneusement près du petit trône sur lequel Thorin était assis et tomba à genoux et, à ce moment, une boule vint nouer la gorge de Bilbon. Il vous a nommé vous, Prince Thorin, fils de Thrain, comme son successeur.

Bilbon sentit son coeur monter dans sa gorge et, pendant un très long moment, Bilbon crut avec horreur qu'il allait vider son estomac sur le sol de la salle du trône.

-Quoi ? demanda lentement Thrain, sa voix grave sombre et incrédule.

Thorin n'avait pas cillé depuis que Balin était entré dans la salle, le visage dévasté, et il finit par s'en rendre compte. Ses paupières s'abaissèrent lentement avant de remonter tout aussi vite, comme si elles étaient infiniment lourdes et c'était la seule chose que Thorin pouvait bouger.

Balin leva la tête et regarda Thrain droit dans les yeux. Son dos se redressa légèrement et Bilbon put voir qu'il faisait bel et bien partie de la lignée de Durin dans sa noble attitude.

-Sa Majesté, le Roi Thror est conscient qu'il n'aura pas la force de survivre à la maladie. Sa Majesté est un vieux nain. Il a choisi Thorin pour être son successeur. Il a souhaité que vous, Votre Majesté, restiez dans les Montagnes Bleues, poursuivit Balin en s'inclinant de nouveau, sa barbe effleurant le sol en pierre avant de lever les yeux vers Thorin dont il croisa le regard qu'il avait toujours impassible chaque fois qu'il devait digérer une nouvelle. Il souhaite que vous partiez sur-le-champ. Le voyage devra être aussi court que possible avec quelques compagnons. Le Roi Thror aimerait vous couronner avant d'être rappelé. Je vais faire préparer les coureurs, mon Roi.

-Allez-vous en, grogna Thrain.

Balin se leva et sortit avec raideur dans les couloirs sans un regard en arrière. De son côté, Bilbon était pétrifié. Son esprit était complètement embrouillé.

-J'ai dit, allez-vous en ! répéta Thrain d'une voix furieuse en se levant.

Bilbon trébucha en arrière. Son coeur bondit et il perdit le peu de souffle qui lui restait.

-B... bien sûr ! Excusez-moi, Monseigneur ! bafouilla-t-l en s'inclinant rapidement avant de fuir hors de la salle.

Il crut vaguement avoir entendu Thorin dire quelque chose mais il était trop effrayé pour jeter un coup d'oeil. Bofur l'attendait à la porte. Pryftan, lui, semblait être parti. Bofur le suivit immédiatement.

-C'est vrai, alors ? Thorin a été nommé Roi ?

-Oui, répondit Bilbon en hochant la tête, croyant à peine à cette nouvelle. Il va devoir se rendre à Erebor très bientôt... Probablement demain matin. Ça ne semble pas satisfaire Thrain.

-C'est normal, admit Bofur en secouant la tête, faisant rebondir ses tresses et contracter sa moustache. Il était le prochain dans la lignée et Erebor est plus belle que les Montagnes Bleues. Cela fait un long moment maintenant que Thror a une préférence pour Thorin. Difficile de ne pas en avoir une quand on sait que c'est lui qui l'a sauvé de la folie mais celle-là, je ne l'ai pas vu venir.

-Oui, eh bien, on ne peut rien y faire, commenta Bilbon alors qu'ils atteignaient sa chambre.

Bofur poussa la porte et se dirigea immédiatement vers l'armoire, sortant des vêtements pour les jeter en fouillis. Bilbon regarda son gilet favori, étalé par terre, comme un vulgaire chiffon.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!

-Je prépare les bagages, bien sûr ! Vous devez être prêt quand il vous appellera, ce qui ne devrait pas être très long. Ce sera un voyage rapide et tout à fait désagréable, je le crains, déclara Bofur sans s'arrêter avant d'étudier un gilet finement brodé et une tunique. Toutefois... vous aurez besoin d'une belle tenue pour le couronnement et ça m'étonnerait qu'ils aient des vêtements de taille hobbite.

Il lança les deux habits dans un petit coin et tira le corps de Bilbon qui le ralentissait. Bilbon se laissa tomber sur le lit, choqué. Il avait besoin de se reposer tranquillement un petit moment, mais il doutait d'en avoir le temps. Bofur continuait sa besogne, comme si il ne s'agissait pas de la chose la plus absurde qui soit !

-Je vais y aller ? Moi ?

Bofur s'arrêta et leva les yeux vers lui.

-Bien sûr. Vous êtes son Unique. Il aura besoin de votre soutien. A moins que vous n'ayez pas envie d'y aller ?

-Pas envie d'y aller ? répéta Bilbon en relevant la tête de surprise. Bien sûr que j'en ai envie ! Je préfère rester avec lui et je n'ai toujours pas la moindre idée de comment briser la malédiction. Pensez-vous qu'il voudra que je vienne aussi ?

Bofur abandonna les vêtements qu'il tentait de ranger dans les sacs et vint s'asseoir à côté de Bilbon. Il appréciait sa présence mais il aspirait à un nain aux cheveux plus foncés et aux épaules plus larges.

-Bilbon, il ne se séparera pas de vous.

Bilbon se trémoussa et regarda ses mains. Il savait que Thorin l'aimait, et qu'il était censé être son "Unique" et tout ce que ça entraînait mais il avait encore du mal à croire que c'était ce genre d'amour. Le genre d'amour qu'il avait toujours voulu avoir dans la Comté. Le genre d'amour que ses parents avaient toujours eu l'un pour l'autre et le genre d'amour que Drogon avait éprouvé pour Primula. Le genre d'amour pour lequel on écrivait des poèmes.

Ils avaient prévu de poursuivre leur relation, ce soir, mais maintenant... eh bien, ça n'arriverait pas. Il ne savait toujours pas si Thorin voudrait qu'il vienne. Il avait également été chargé de guérir Thorin et il ignorait totalement comment faire. Thrain le détestait clairement et Bilbon n'avait pas la moindre connaissance sur les dragons.

Bofur passa un bras autour des épaules de Bilbon et le secoua doucement.

-Bilbon, Thorin ne vous laissera pas partir si il peut l'empêcher. Et pas seulement à cause de la malédiction, et le fait qu'il doive se transformer en dragon. On vous l'a déjà dit. Les nains aiment différemment que beaucoup d'autres races. Vous savez que nous avons tous une personne que nous aimerons par-dessus tout. Nous les trouvons rarement mais quand c'est le cas, tout le reste est mis de côté, rien ne compte plus que cette personne, Ceci montre à tous que vous êtes l'Unique de Thorin, expliqua le nain en effleurant la perle que Thorin lui avait donné dans l'intention de le courtiser puis il haussa les épaules. Il vous emmènera avec lui, peu importe que quelqu'un désapprouve ou non. La seule personne qui pourrait l'empêcher de vous emmener avec lui, c'est vous. Personne d'autre n'aurait l'audace de l'arrêter. Nous sommes des nains et c'est notre nature : aussi violemment jaloux et protecteurs que vous l'avez vu et nous protégeons nos Uniques par tous les moyens possibles.

Bilbon déglutit difficilement, le coeur serré, il n'avait même pas remarqué que cette douleur était là depuis que Balin était accouru dans la salle du trône.

-Alors, je ferais mieux de préparer mes affaires. Il semblerait que nous soyons sur le point de vivre une nouvelle aventure, déclara le hobbit en se levant du lit pour plier plus soigneusement ses habits. Vous feriez bien de vous préparer aussi. Vous viendrez avec nous.

Les yeux de Bofur s'écarquillèrent puis un large sourire vint ourler ses lèvres.

-Et n'oubliez pas d'emmener vos robes de serviteur.

-Petit hobbit fripon, murmura Bofur avant de se rendre dans la salle de bain pour y prendre quelques affaires.

Bilbon continua à plier correctement ses habits et sentit la douleur qui lancinait son corps le quitter. 

/

-Très bien, je vais aller faire mes bagages, déclara Bofur en rangeant la dernière pile de vêtements que Bilbon avait plié.

Le hobbit hocha distraitement la tête.

-Je vais aller attendre Thorin dans sa chambre.

Bofur fit un bruit étranglé et Bilbon eut immédiatement un regard inquiet mais il vit seulement que le nain essayait difficilement de ne pas éclater de rire.

-Au cas où il ait besoin de parler, termina Bilbon en fronçant les sourcils. Tu es vraiment terrible.

-Si vous le dites, Bilbon, répondit simplement Bofur en quittant la pièce en riant tandis que Bilbon tentait de contenir son rougissement alors qu'il se rendait vers la chambre de Thorin.

Il tapota négligemment ses cheveux et le contact du métal froid contre sa paume l'apaisa.

Il n'avait même pas atteint la porte de la chambre du Prince-Roi qu'il fut plaqué contre le mur du couloir par une masse de fourrure que portait un nain. Il gémit d'effroi avant de reconnaître les cheveux de la personne qui venait de l'assaillir.

Thorin enfouit son visage dans le cou du hobbit et l'appuyait contre le mur. Ses lèvres remuaient silencieusement pendant un moment avant de dire quelque chose en khuzdul. Ce qui était évidemment inutile. Bilbon resta un moment immobile, avant de repousser doucement Thorin.

-Je ne peux pas...

Thorin s'éloigna et fit cinq pas en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'il soit appuyé contre le mur opposé. Il s'effondra par terre et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains.

-Bien sûr, je n'aurais pas dû. Je vais dire à Gloin et Dwalin de te reconduire chez toi.

-Espèce d'idiot, souffla Bilbon en se soutenant contre le mur pour reprendre son souffle. J'allais dire que je ne peux pas comprendre ce que tu dis. Je ne parle pas encore khuzdul. Vous gardez religieusement le secret de votre langue. Qu'est-ce que tu disais ? Et je ne retournerai pas dans la Comté. De plus, Dwalin t'accompagnera. C'est ton garde du corps.

Bien que le fait que Thorin l'aurait confié sous la garde de Dwalin signifiait beaucoup. Thorin faisait plus confiance à Dwalin qu'à toute autre nain.

-Je vais te perdre, murmura Thorin, et Bilbon avait la certitude qu'il n'était pas censé entendre ces mots.

A cet instant, il prit une décision, s'agenouilla à côté de Thorin et appuya un baiser contre la bouche du nain.

-Thorin, tu ne me perdras pas. Je viens avec toi, mon nain ridicule.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau et cette fois, le nain répondit avec empressement sans pour autant assaillir ses lèvres comme Bilbon l'avait cru. Il saisit doucement mais fermement ses hanches. Ses baisers s'approfondirent et Bilbon les lui rendit.

Ce ne fut qu'au moment où il fut à nouveau pressé contre le mur que Bilbon réussit à dire quelque chose.

-Thorin, nous partons demain ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure avant de frémir lorsque Thorin pinça la jonction de son cou et de sa mâchoire et, alors que le nain hochait distraitement la tête, Bilbon sentit son corps être parcouru d'un long frisson et il tenta de parler aussi fort que possible. Je t'en prie... je... ta chambre...

Thorin grogna quelque chose en khuzdul puis Bilbon fut soulevé contre le mur et dans les bras de Thorin. Dans une autre situation, il se serait plaint d'être ainsi transporté mais il ne pouvait pas, pas ici, pas maintenant. Thorin réussit à garder sa bouche plaquée contre la gorge de Bilbon, grignotant sa peau avant de la sucer pour y laisser une marque.

Thorin se retourna et fit quelques pas pour se rendre calmement dans sa chambre. Dans ses bras, Bilbon dut apaiser son envie de voler. Il poussa la lourde porte avant de la fermer d'un coup de pied puis se rendit directement vers son lit où il posa doucement Bilbon. Le hobbit lutta contre la tension qui flottait dans la pièce et soupira lorsque Thorin retira ses lèvres de sa gorge. Sa peau frissonnait à l'idée qu'une marque pour le moins impressionnante soit probablement déjà en train de se former.

C'était la première fois qu'il se trouvait dans ce genre de situation. On l'avait toujours considéré comme quelqu'un de plutôt d'étrange avec sa fascination des romans d'aventure et son désintérêt d'épouser une jeune hobbite - pas besoin d'être devin pour en comprendre les raisons -, de sorte qu'il n'avait jamais eu la chance de découvrir les côtés les plus agréables de la vie.

Thorin grimpa au-dessus de lui, à califourchon sur son ventre, avant de se pencher pour réclamer à nouveau ses lèvres. Il était d'une solidité indescriptible, et Bilbon dut fermer les yeux quand la langue de Thorin pénétra à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Il y avait beaucoup trop de sensations sur lesquelles se concentrer.

Les mains de Thorin vinrent jusqu'à ses joues avant de glisser le long de sa gorge. Les callosités effleurant sa nouvelle marque le fit gémir dans la bouche de Thorin. Le contact était étonnamment intense.

Thorin rompit le baiser et se mit à embrasser et lécher un chemin du le visage de Bilbon jusqu'à son cou, où il commença à faire une autre marque. La possessivité naine de Thorin commençait à se dévoiler. Pendant ses baisers, il étendit ses jambes et s'installa pleinement au-dessus de Bilbon. C'était ce que Bilbon voulait, la sensation d'être complètement entouré par Thorin. Entièrement en sécurité et plus protégé que jamais. Il leva les bras et les drapa autour du cou de Thorin, penchant sa tête en arrière pour offrir ses lèvres. Thorin se décala légèrement pour s'installer parfaitement entre les jambes de Bilbon qui réalisa à quel point son corps pouvait être sensible dès que son nain intelligent le touchait.

Bilbon dût briser le baiser avec un soupir pour reposer sa tête sur l'oreiller. Thorin prit plusieurs respirations et pressa son front contre celui de Bilbon et ils restèrent ainsi, balançant ses hanches à l'encontre de celles de son petit amant. Bilbon était incapable de résister contre les sensations qui le submergeaient et de détourner son regard des yeux bleu pâle de Thorin. Il ignorait totalement qu'il voudrait tant ça. Et il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il ressentirait en ayant Thorin sur lui, lourd et parfaitement réel.

-Bilbon, murmura Thorin dans le cou du hobbit dont le corps frissonna sous les caresses et le son de sa voix. Est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux ?

-Je... je suis prêt. Je ne serais pas venu à toi si je ne l'étais pas. Je... je te veux. Entièrement, balbutia Bilbon en baissant les yeux pour ne pas voir la réaction de Thorin à sa prochaine confession. J'ai demandé Ori comment ce genre de relations fonctionne.

-Alors, tu sais quoi faire, âzyungâl (L'amour de tous les amours) ?

-Je sais ce que je veux, répondit Bilbon.

Il saisit les épaules de Thorin et, dans un geste étonnant de courage, enfonça ses hanches contre celles de Thorin. Le nain laissa échapper un gémissement qui excita Bilbon, sentant sa peau le picoter.

Thorin recommença à bouger et ses poussées se firent plus insistantes alors que son souffle se faisait de plus en plus court. Sa main passa sur la taille de Bilbon pour agripper sa tunique et tenta de la tirer vers le haut. Le tissu résista mais Bilbon n'aurait eu aucun problème à ce que Thorin l'arrachât.

Thorin grogna contre lui et se rassit, tirant Bilbon dans une position assise et s'attaqua à son gilet et à sa tunique avec une passion que Bilbon ne lui avait vu que lors des combats à l'épée. La blague horriblement inappropriée que Bofur lui avait dite il y a plusieurs nains, lui revint à l'esprit et Bilbon dut tant bien que mal contenir un petit rire. Thorin enleva sa tunique, son pantalon et ses sous-vêtements et Bilbon se retrouva entièrement nu, très conscient de ce fait. Il aurait pu être embarrassé si Thorin n'était pas en train de le regarder comme si il était le plus grand trésor qui soit en Terre du Milieu.

Il tendit la main et toucha le tissu qui recouvrait encore le torse de Thorin.

-S'il te plaît, murmura-t-il, hésitant. Pourrais-tu...

Thorin se pencha en arrière et enleva prestement ses vêtements et Bilbon eut le souffle coupé.

Thorin était superbe. Maintenant, tout ce que voulait Bilbon, c'était que sa peau magnifiquement nue touche la sienne. Il se détendit et tira Thorin vers lui, gémissant en sentant sa peau chaude contre son corps. Son nain était recouvert d'une toison noire abondante, douce et très chaude. Son corps était dur, solide et complètement différent de la stature des hobbits.

Les mains de Thorin glissaient partout sur la poitrine de Billbon et cette sensation le rendait incapable de réfléchir calmement. Thorin murmura quelque chose en khuzdul, et ce qu'il voyait, semblait grandement lui plaire. Le souffle de Bilbon s'amenuisa et son esprit était de plus en plus fou. Il réussit tout de même à poser ses mains dans le dos de Thorin et il sentit les muscles qu'il toucha frissonner. Ses mains descendirent peu à peu et, avant de savoir ce qui se passait, ses mains se trouvèrent sur la couture du pantalon de Thorin.

Thorin laissa échapper un bruit étranglé et, soudain, il se déplaça très rapidement. Il laissa Bilbon lui enlever son pantalon puis ses sous-vêtements et Bilbon éprouva une gêne qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti lorsqu'il se baignait en face d'autres personnes. Thorin se pencha en avant et laissa sa main planer sur l'entrejambe de Bilbon avant de lever les yeux pour croiser le regard de son amant. Ils lui demandaient clairement la permission de le toucher et Bilbon acquiesça.

Thorin murmura quelque chose d'autre en khuzdul avant de bouger. Il se pencha et captura les lèvres de Bilbon dans un autre baiser et caressa de ses doigts le sexe du hobbit dont le corps dut résister à l'incroyable sensation qu'il ressentait. Thorin continua ses caresses et les yeux de Bilbon se fermèrent sous le plaisir qui l'assaillait.

-Tu es étonnant, Bilbon. Je n'ai jamais vu une telle beauté.

Les mots murmurés à son oreille ne firent qu'intensifier son plaisir. Thorin recula après quelques caresses et glissa sur le lit pour chercher quelque chose dans les poches de son manteau. Bilbon sut alors ce qui allait se passer et se mit à quatre pattes. Il ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un soupir. Alors qu'il s'attendait à sentir ses mains sur ses fesses, il sentit une main posée sur le bas de son dos. Elle était douce et Bilbon poussa un gémissement auquel il ne s'attendait pas. Les mains de Thorin atterrirent sur sa taille et Bilbon se retrouva soigneusement retourné sur le dos. Thorin se pencha à nouveau et embrassa doucement ses lèvres. Il se recula lentement, ses yeux remplis de dévouement et de possessivité.

-Je tiens à te voir, Bilbon.

Cette idée plut à Bilbon. Thorin l'embrassa une nouvelle fois et Bilbon n'arrivait pas à savoir si il éprouvait de l'angoisse ou de l'appréhension. Ou un mélange des deux.

La main de Thorin glissa le long de son estomac et Bilbon décida que c'était les deux. Ça commença lorsqu'un doigt habile encercla son entrée. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa peau soit si sensible. Le doigt le caressa doucement, câlina le muscle pour le détendre avant de pousser lentement à l'intérieur. Les yeux de Bilbon s'élargirent à cette sensation et il ne put s'empêcher de se tortiller légèrement. Ça ne lui faisait pas mal, vraiment, mais...

-Est-ce censé être comme ça ?

-Comme quoi ?

-Bizarre. Comme si ça ne devrait pas être là.

Thorin eut un petit rire et baissa la tête, déposant un baiser sur le cou de Bilbon.

-Eh bien, ce n'est pas censé être là. Alors oui, c'est normal que ça soit bizarre. Si ça fait mal, dis-le moi. Ça peut te procurer des sensations incroyables si je me débrouille bien.

Thorin fit lentement bouger son doigt lisse plusieurs fois et il commença à le remonter vers le haut, comme si il cherchait quelque chose. Bilbon ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait, puis tout son corps sursauta face au plaisir inattendu et extrêmement intense qui le traversa.

Thorin profita de sa distraction et introduisit un autre doigt avant de l'embrasser.

-Tu vois, mon hobbit ? Tout à fait incroyable.

Bilbon gémit, complètement indifférent à l'air débauché qu'il devait avoir, et griffa le dos de Thorin lorsqu'il toucha une nouvelle fois cet endroit secret. Les doigts s'écartèrent en lui, l'ouvrant encore plus pour le préparer à ce qui allait se passer. Les joues de Thorin étaient rouges et ses yeux plus sombres que Bilbon ne les avait jamais vu. Ses pupilles étaient complètement dilatées et sa respiration courte et rapide.

Un troisième doigt glissa en lui et Bilbon se tortilla face à cet incroyable sentiment de plénitude alors que Thorin se penchait pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Sa main libre caressa le torse de Bilbon jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sur le coeur du semi homme. Bilbon fondit à son contact et laissa Thorin contrôler le baiser. Lorsque le nain finit par reculer, Bilbon fit le gros dos et plia ses genoux pour écarter largement les jambes en signe d'invitation. Thorin poussa un grondement qui s'étrangla au fond de sa gorge et retira ses doigts. Il se leva sur ses genoux pour enrober son érection de l'huile que contenait la petite fiole, donnant à Bilbon l'occasion de le regarder. Les poils de son torse étaient plus fins sur son ventre jusqu'à l'imposante virilité que Thorin préparait. Il était plus long que Bilbon mais également bien plus épais, et Bilbon doutait que trois doigts soient suffisants.

Thorin se pencha et saisit Bilbon. Il empoigna ses cuisses dans ses grandes mains et leva les hanches vers lui. Bilbon regarda le membre de Thorin disparaître de sa vue avant de lever les yeux pour voir le visage de son amant tandis que la pointe de son érection se pressait contre son entrée étirée. Thorin leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Bilbon puis il fit une poussée en avant et glissa en lui. Bilbon fut incapable de respirer face à la pression que lui infligeait Thorin en entrant dans son corps. Ses mains s'agrippèrent aux draps qu'il manqua de déchirer avant de se blottir dans les bras de Thorin. Il ne ressentait aucune douleur, mais ce n'était guère très agréable.

Thorin enfonça le reste de son sexe et arrêta de pousser, jetant sa tête en arrière en poussant un gémissement. Il lâcha les cuisses de Bilbon et plaça ses mains de chaque côté de ses hanches pour se soutenir. Bilbon ne bougea pas, tentant de remplir ses poumons d'air quand il sentit la pression s'envoler et la sensation d'inconfort disparut.

-Mahal, tu es merveilleux, mon Bilbon, souffla Thorin en baissant la tête pour déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de pousser légèrement pour ne pas écraser Bilbon.

Ses cheveux noirs tombaient sur les draps autour d'eux, formant une bulle qui les coupait du monde extérieur. Thorin se déplaça lentement, se retirant légèrement avant de s'enfoncer à nouveau à l'intérieur de Bilbon qui ne put retenir un halètement de surprise lorsque son nain entra encore plus profondément en lui. Thorin se décala avant de se rapprocher de lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient collés l'un contre l'autre, aplatissant son corps contre le sien et écartant encore plus les jambes de Bilbon qui ferma les yeux sous la sensation. C'était incroyable, il était complètement assailli par Thorin. Tous ses sens étaient débordés par son nain. Il pouvait le goûter, le sentir sur sa peau, voir ses yeux bleus le regarder fixement, entendre sa respiration. Son poids lourd était parfait sur lui. Son amour était à l'intérieur de lui. Il était impossible qu'ils soient plus proches qu'ils ne l'étaient actuellement. Il essaya de trouver une façon de l'expliquer, de le décrire. C'était une chaleur, une lumière, une maison, une confiance et c'en était si écrasant qu'il en était à bout de souffle. Il n'arrivait pas à le décrire, il n'y avait tout simplement pas de mot pour ça.

-Thorin, chuchota-t-il face à ses yeux sublimes.

Il se sentait si rassuré et si aimé. Thorin maintint son poids sur ses coudes et joignit ses mains à celles de Bilbon qui enroula ses jambes autour de la taille du nain, son dos se cambrant sous le plaisir soudain qui montait en flèche à travers son corps. Il haleta bruyamment lorsque la virilité de Thorin frappa son point sensible, ce qui donna au nain un sourire féroce. Il s'enfonçait profondément en lui et, soudain, Bilbon n'eut plus aucun contrôle sur son corps. Son dos se cambrait, ses hanches se tordaient, sa poitrine se soulevait alors qu'il essayait de respirer et ses doigts se crispaient autour des doigts de Thorin.

Thorin le fixa avec un regard intense, rempli de désir, puis tordit ses hanches en de lents cercles intimes, frottant le bout de son érection directement sur le plaisir secret de Bilbon qui se mordit la lèvre pour étouffer les gémissements qu'il pourrait produire et les yeux de Thorin se plissèrent. Il appuya plus fort et Bilbon secoua vivement sa tête de gauche à droite sous cette sensation si intense, si forte, si parfaite. Thorin laissa sa tête tomber sur le cou de Bilbon et lécha la marque qu'il lui avait fait, ce qui fit pousser à Bilbon un cri de plaisir.

Le bruit eut clairement un effet sur Thorin. Il recula ses hanches avec un grognement avant de les pousser en douceur. Encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient constamment en mouvement contre Bilbon qui faisait de son mieux pour répondre aux poussées. Le corps de Bilbon tressaillait à chaque fois qu'elles étaient puissantes et il était impuissant à retenir les sons qui lui échappaient.

-Tu es à moi, gronda Thorin avant de poser sa bouche de l'autre côté de son cou.

Bilbon se tortilla de plaisir avant de serrer les jambes autour de la taille de Thorin, les pieds posés contre les fesses de son amant.

-Mon nain, marmonna-t-il, ne se rendant même pas compte qu'il parlait.

Thorin lâcha son cou mais ses hanches ne ralentirent pas, ses poussées augmentant en vitesse.

-A toi, Bilbon, seulement à toi.

Ses mouvements s'accentuèrent et les soubresauts de plaisir que Bilbon avait à chaque va-et-vient le faisaient voir les étoiles. Chaque contact avec son point sensible lui faisait pousser un cri incontrôlable. Il pouvait sentir une pression s'accumuler sous son ventre, se faisant de plus en plus ardente. Il n'allait pas tenir beaucoup plus longtemps.

-Thorin ! haleta Bilbon en resserrant encore ses doigts autour des grands doigts du nain. Thorin, je... oh !

Il pouvait à peine respirer à cause des secousses provoquées par leurs ébats.

-Laisse-toi aller, murmura Thorin d'une voix rauque.

L'orgasme de Bilbon vint. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière et hurla quelque chose qui ressemblait fort au nom de Thorin alors que sa libération jaillissait sur son estomac. Une lumière aveuglante traversa sa vision et le plaisir le plus intense qu'il ait jamais ressenti inonda son corps.

Thorin gémit et saisit fermement Bilbon. Il le martela sans pitié alors que le hobbit se resserrait autour de lui. Il libéra sa main gauche pour attraper une de ses tresses et le tirer vers lui pour l'embrasser. Thorin cria et sa libération fusa à l'intérieur de Bilbon, le remplissant d'une chaleur dont il allait devenir de plus en plus accro.

Bilbon n'essaya même pas de cacher le sourire béat gravé sur ses lèvres alors que Thorin laissait tomber son front contre celui de Bilbon alors qu'ils reprenaient tous deux leur souffle.

-Oh, Thorin, chuchota Bilbon, merveilleusement rassasié.

Thorin leva la tête et lui sourit à travers son regard brumeux.

-Oui, mon amour, dit-il en se redressant pleinement sur Bilbon qui rougit en sentant la semence de Thorin glisser le long de ses cuisses. Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

-C'était incroyable, avoua Bilbon en baissant les yeux, passant une main sur le torse de son amant. Mon roi.

Thorin trembla pendant un moment avant de tomber sur le lit pour se rendre à la salle de bain. Bilbon apprécia la vue de ses fesses musclées alors qu'il se demandait vaguement ce que le nain faisait. Thorin revint avec un chiffon et de l'eau et Bilbon sentit son coeur faire un bruit sourd. Thorin le nettoya à l'aide de doux effleurements et de plusieurs baisers posés intimement contre sa peau, comme des promesses.

Une fois qu'il eut fini, il jeta négligemment le chiffon sur la table de nuit à côté de la bougie, de l'eau et des fleurs et se blottit à côté de Bilbon. Il l'attira vers lui afin qu'il puisse passer son bras autour de sa taille. Bilbon vint joyeusement se lover contre son corps, sa joue posée sur sa peau chaude.

Thorin poussa un soupir de contentement et resserra son emprise sur Bilbon. Le hobbit leva une main et l'enterra dans la crinière emmêlée, passant ses doigts sur son cuir chevelu dans un geste apaisant.

Il était, tout à coup, extrêmement fatigué et ne désirait rien de plus que de dormir avec son beau nain. Son amant. Thorin soupira sous ses caresses et fit traîner sa main dans son dos avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.

Bilbon enfouit sa tête contre l'épaule de Thorin et enroula fermement ses bras autour du nain.

-Juste pour que tu le saches, murmura Bilbon d'une voix endormie alors que Thorin l'attirait encore plus contre lui. Si jamais je boîte demain matin et que Bofur le remarque et vienne me taquiner à propos de ça, je vais probablement te tuer.

Le rire grondant de Thorin fut la dernière chose que Bilbon entendit avant de s'endormir.


	11. Liés l'un à l'autre

**Coucou tout le monde, voici les deux chapitres de la semaine. Nous arrivons à la moitié d'Une chanson aussi vieille que le monde – eh oui, déjà – et la Compagnie se met en route pour Erebor. Dans Elevé par des dragons, Bilbon raconte un conte sur les dragons aux nains et commence à se rapprocher de Thorin. Bonne lecture et merci encore pour vos coms:)**

-Est-ce que tous les bagages ont été distribués ?

Balin hocha la tête et ajusta le sac qu'il avait sur le dos. Bilbon était déjà en train de monter Myrtille. Il s'assit sur elle avec une grimace et ignora ostensiblement le rire de Bofur qui avait perçu son évident malaise. Thorin jeta au joyeux nain un regard foudroyant qui aurait effrayé plus d'un nain. Fili et Kili étaient aussi sur leurs montures et semblaient plus que prêts pour ce voyage. Ils formaient une Compagnie des plus hétéroclites mais Bilbon n'aurait, en aucun cas, souhaité qu'il en soit autrement.

Ils étaient neuf nains au total : Thorin, Fili, Kili, Balin, Dwalin, Ori, Oin, Bofur et Gloin. Avec Bilbon, cela faisait dix. Un autre groupe de nains les suivrait à Erebor pour servir dans la cour de Thorin mais ils devaient se rendre à Erebor de toute urgence. Ils avaient moins d'un mois pour parcourir les huit cent milles qui les séparaient de la Montagne Solitaire.

En l'honneur de leur roi déchu, les nains avaient décidé d'arrêter de travailler pendant de nombreux jours. Après, ils recommenceraient à creuser, et Thorin risquerait de se transformer en dragon.

Ça allait être serré.

Thorin grimpa sur son poney et se positionna à l'avant du groupe. Il aboya quelque chose en khuzdul qui ressemblait à "Du bekhar" et les autres nains répondirent avec des acclamations. Bilbon n'était pas de très bonne humeur.

Il avait plus froid que ce qu'il avait cru et ils n'avaient pas le temps pour prendre un bon petit déjeuner. Il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient comme en train de fuir. Bofur s'était immédiatement rendu compte que Bilbon avait couché avec Thorin et n'avait cessé de le taquiner pendant plus d'une demi heure. Et maintenant, ils parlaient en khuzdul. Ces nains étaient-ils incapables de parler comme de bons occidentaux pour une fois ?

Thorin leva le poing en l'air puis donna un coup de talons à son poney pour qu'il avance. Le groupe le suivit en poussant un autre cri et Bilbon se joignit à eux. Pour les suivre, pas pour crier. C'était encore trop tôt pour ça.

Thorin était en tête, flanquer de Dwalin et Balin. Fili et Kili se trouvaient derrière eux, puis venaient Ori, Oin, Bilbon, Bofur et enfin Gloin. C'était lui qui gardait le seul cheval qu'ils possédaient, un majestueux étalon qui portait leurs affaires. Il n'avait jamais voyagé avec un groupe de cette taille avant. Le coeur de Bilbon battait dans sa poitrine à chaque frappement des sabots de son poney sur la route de pierre.

-Que faites-vous ? demanda Bofur en mâchonnant le bout de sa pipe, ce qui manqua de faire rire le hobbit qui se dit que certaines choses ne changeraient rien.

-Je monte ?

Il ne pensait pas qu'il se débrouillait si mal. Il avait appris à monter correctement un poney durant ses premiers jours au château. Ça lui semblait être une autre vie, maintenant. Bofur jeta un coup d'oeil vers l'avant puis revint à Bilbon.

-Vous êtes censé monter à côté de Thorin.

Bilbon fronça les sourcils et leva les yeux vers Thorin. Il montait fièrement, le dos droit et la tête haute. La confiance qu'il avait dans chaque mouvement rendait Bilbon envieux. C'était logique mais Bilbon n'était pas sûr.

-Vous êtes sûr ? Je...

-Vous allez être le Consort du Roi. C'est le statut le plus élevé.

Bofur mit une claque sur le flanc de Myrtille qui avança rapidement et passa en coup de vent devant Oin. Bilbon la laissa faire jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à côté de Thorin et essaya de ne pas être bouche bée sous le choc.

Consort. Consort du Roi. Il avait essayé de dire ce mot mais il n'en avait toujours pas compris le sens. Il avait compris que Thorin le courtisait et il avait compris que Thorin se rendait à Erebor pour devenir son Roi. C'était deux choses tout à fait différentes dans son esprit. Il n'avait jamais considéré le fait qu'il serait le conjoint du futur souverain qui régnerait sur l'un des plus grands royaumes de la Terre du Milieu.

Il réussissait à peine à comprendre les bases de la culture naine ! Comment était-il censé gérer une telle position ? Il n'était qu'un simple hobbit, pas un seigneur nain !

-Bilbon ? appela Thorin, sa voix se frayant un chemin dans la brume de panique qui encerclait Bilbon.

Le nain le regardait avec un froncement de sourcils inquiet et Bilbon sentit sa panique se muer en culpabilité. C'était bien ce qu'il lui fallait.

-Ce n'est rien, Thorin. Bofur m'a dit que je devrais me joindre à toi ?

Le regard de Thorin ne perdit rien de sa préoccupation, mais il hocha la tête et rapprocha son poney de celui de Bilbon.

-Oui. En tant que fiancé, tu dois être aussi bien traité que moi. Et puis, je pourrai profiter de ta compagnie, déclara-t-il en jetant un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule pour regarder les autres nains parler avant de sourire doucement à Bilbon qui sentit sa panique le quitter légèrement. Je suis désolé que nous n'ayons pas pu profiter de notre matinée ensemble.

Bilbon acquiesça doucement, appréciant le sentiment de la perle contre sa joue.

-Ce n'est rien, âzyungâl.

Les yeux de Thorin s'écarquillèrent en entendant le mot khuzdul, l'un des deux seuls mots que connaissait Bilbon. Il avait passé des heures avec Ori à apprendre à le prononcer correctement. Le voyage promettait d'être long et tortueux. Thorin aurait besoin de tout le confort et les joies que Bilbon et les autres pourraient lui donner.

Le regard de Thorin débordait d'affection, ce qui émut profondément Bilbon. Il saisit étroitement les rênes de Myrtille et se prépara à passer une longue journée dénuée de confort.

Il se décala sur Myrtille et soupira. Il avait déjà hâte qu'ils fassent une pause.

Ils continuèrent leur route jusque tard dans la nuit et, lorsqu'ils montèrent finalement le camp, Bilbon en aurait baisé le sol. Thorin donna une tâche à chaque membre de la Compagnie - Bilbon fut assigné à la préparation du souper - et le camp ne fut plus qu'un feu grondant et un brassage de ragoût en quelques secondes.

-Où veux-tu dormir ? murmura Thorin à l'oreille de Bilbon alors qu'il saupoudrait son plat de sauge.

Il réussit à ne pas lâcher sa cuillère et à ne pas envoyer son épice par terre. Il regarda Thorin qui semblait torp heureux de l'avoir surpris, et fronça les sourcils.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je pensais que c'était à ça qu'allaient nous servir les sacs de couchage que nous avons emballé ?

Thorin rit et passa un bras près de Bilbon pour prendre un peu d'oignon et l'ajouter au ragoût. Bilbon était certain qu'il n'y avait pas assez d'arôme.

-Je voulais dire, où souhaites-tu les placer ?

Bilbon, tout en essayant de cacher à Thorin combien il aimait leur proximité, haussa les épaules.

-Où tu voudras.

Thorin hocha la tête et posa un petit baiser sur sa joue avant d'installer leurs sacs de couchage. Bilbon le regarda partir avec un sentiment de perte. Thorin était devenu plus silencieux pendant le voyage, plus solennel et plus fermé. Bilbon ne s'attendait certes pas à ce que son amant soit perpétuellement gai, mais il avait espéré que la tristesse imminente n'apparaîtrait que dans quelques temps. Thorin aimait tendrement son grand-père, malgré la malédiction qu'il portait à cause de lui. Thror offrait à Thorin le plus grand honneur qui soit - son royaume - mais la dernière fois qu'ils se verraient ne sera guère très réjouissant. Thorin sera un merveilleux Roi mais il aurait peu de temps pour pleurer la mort de son grand-père bien-aimé.

Et Bilbon n'avait encore aucune idée de la façon de le guérir. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se trouver indigne à cet égard de son bien-aimé.

Même Fili et Kili restaient tranquillement assis au coin du feu.

-Les garçons sont décidément très calmes, murmura Bofur quand Bilbon lui tendit un bol de ragoût et une tranche de pain et Bilbon acquiesça avec inquiétude. Nous avons un long voyage à faire et je n'aimerais pas le commencer aussi solennellement.

Bilbon hocha de nouveau la tête et donna au nain une cuillère et un couteau.

-Nous avons besoin de nous distraire.

-Oui, songea pensivement Bofur en raclant son couteau contre le bord de son bol. On en a bien besoin.

-Ne faites pas cela, vous allez l'émousser, gronda automatiquement Bilbon.

Il avait dû faire la leçon à Frodon, Sam, Merry et Pippin un nombre incalculable de fois.

Les yeux de Bofur s'illuminèrent lorsque Fili eut un rire silencieux. Bilbon ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait haussé la voix.

-Vous avez entendu ça, les gars ? demanda vivement Bofur en montrant Bilbon avec un sourire espiègle. Il dit qu'on va émousser les couteaux.

Il jeta le couvert vers Kili qui l'attrapa en riant.

"Tordez fourchettes, pliez couteaux", chanta joyeusement Kili avant de le jeter à son frère.

"Brisez les bouteilles en mille morceaux !"

"Cassez les verres et puis les assiettes..."

Et tout le monde dans le camp, hormis Bilbon et Thorin, se mit à chanter avec entrain :

"V'là ce que Bilbon Sacquet déteste !"

La nourriture et les couverts volèrent autour du camp tandis que les bols de soupe étaient échangés tout en battant un rythme entraînant. Bilbon regardait, bouche bée, horrifié, alors que Fili grimpait sur les épaules de Kili et se mettait à jeter des verres vers les autres nains qui dansaient joyeusement autour du feu. Bombur joua de la flûte alors que les nains continuaient à chanter tout en brutalisant leurs plats et leurs couverts.

Un des nains prit son propre bol de ragoût et l'ajouta au mélange d'objets volants, ce qui fit haleter Bilbon d'effroi. A ce bruit, tous les nains, Thorin inclus, rirent à gorge déployée.

"V'là ce que Bilbon Sacquet déteste !"

Les derniers mots furent criés aussi fort que possible et, dans la seconde qui suivit, Bilbon se retrouva de nouveau avec son bol et son pain. Il fixa un Fili encore haletant qui lui avait remis son dîner et réalisa qu'il était encore bouche bée.

-Que les Valar nous sauvent, moi et les couverts, réussit à dire Bilbon après une minute.

A ces mots, Kili manqua de s'étouffer avec son ragoût en éclatant de rire. Bilbon vint s'asseoir en face d'eux, évitant ostensiblement le grand sourire narquois de Bofur, et se concentra sur son dîner. Après un moment, un bras se posa sur ses épaules et Bilbon se pencha contre la chaleur familière.

-Merci, Bilbon, chuchota Thorin à son oreille.

Les autres nains parlaient déjà avec animation et racontaient des histoires autour du feu comme il était dans leur habitude de le faire, et Bilbon était content. Il n'était pas un guerrier et il ne pouvait pas changer la raison pour laquelle ils allaient à Erebor mais il pouvait faire ce que les hobbits faisaient de mieux. Fournir de la bonne nourriture et un foyer heureux.

Même si ils étaient dans un camp sale et qu'ils fredonnaient une chanson horrible où l'on cassait les assiettes.

Ils marchaient plus vite que Bilbon l'aurait cru possible. Le pays était beau et la route sûre. Pourtant, le terrain n'était pas dénué de dangers et ils suivaient la route indiquée. Bilbon ne pouvait pas imaginer combien il serait difficile de se diriger par soi-même.

Ils purent enfin faire une halte lorsqu'ils atteignirent Fondcombe. Le contrat avec les elfes, qui avait été signé à l'arrivée de Bilbon dans les Montagnes Bleues, permettaient aux elfes de traverser leurs terre si les nains avaient l'autorisation de passer sur le territoire des elfes. Bilbon ne savait pas pourquoi ils avaient besoin d'un contrat pour quelque chose qui était, à ses yeux, de la courtoisie, mais, durant son séjour, il avait appris l'aversion qu'entretenaient les nains et les elfes.

Quand ils arrivèrent aux portes de la belle ville elfe, Bilbon décida que le mot "aversion" était un terme beaucoup trop naïf. Chaque nain était de plus en plus tendu à mesure qu'ils approchaient et les mots khuzduls se firent de plus en plus nombreux et murmurés.

Les nains, apparemment, haïssaient les elfes. Bilbon s'étonna d'avoir été si bien reçu avec ses oreilles pointues.

-Reste à mes côtés, ordonna Thorin alors qu'ils suivaient le chemin les menant à l'entrée.

Bilbon sortit de ses pensées remplies d'elfes et regarda son Roi et fiancé.

-Hmm ?

Thorin fronça les sourcils et ses yeux brillants s'assombrirent anormalement de dégoût.

-Reste à mes côtés. Les elfes apprécient particulièrement les hobbits et je ne les laisserai pas nous séparer.

Bilbon fut légèrement flatté que Thorin soit si désireux de le garder à ses côtés mais il n'avait cure du ton possessif que Thorin utilisait. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pourrait faire, qui ennuierait à ce point Thorin.

-Tu sais que je te reviendrai indépendamment de ce qu'ils feront ?

Thorin fronça les sourcils et regarda les arbres qui ornaient le chemin.

-Je préfère que tu restes avec moi.

Bilbon préféra abandonner le sujet et observa la ville elfe. Elle avait été magnifiquement construite dans cette vallée. Les chutes d'eau et les arbres étaient eux-mêmes fort impressionnants mais les bâtiments clairs qui s'élevaient autour d'eux lui coupait le souffle.

C'était sublime.

Quelque chose de son émerveillement devait se voir sur son visage parce que Thorin grommela quelque chose en khuzdul et amena son poney en face de Bilbon, de sorte qu'il ne pouvait plus voir la ville. Bilbon ouvrit la bouche pour faire un commentaire sur le manque de maturité dont le Roi Thorin faisait preuve mais il décida d'attendre qu'ils soient seuls.

Le Seigneur Elrond les accueillit à l'entrée des villes et Bilbon fut sans voix. se retrouve sans voix. Il avait entendu parler de la beauté elfique et avait entrevu les elfes des bois qui résidaient près de la Comté, mais il n'avait jamais vu de créatures comme les Hauts Elfes qui vivaient à Fondcombe.

Ils étaient beaux. Grands, élégants et d'une grâce qu'aucune créature en Terre du Milieu ne pouvait posséder. Leurs yeux étaient sages et leurs voix semblables à une mélodie. Bilbon aurait pu passer sa vie à les écouter parler. Il en vint même à avoir honte de lui. Il était laid par rapport à eux.

Bilbon ne vit même pas qu'il les écoutait dans un état second, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous assis pour le dîner et que Thorin posa une main sur sa cuisse avant de la presser. Il sursauta et manqua de renverser son verre.

-Quoi ? siffla-t-il au nain, en essayant de ne pas rougir.

-Nous nous retirerons dans notre chambre après le dîner. Il semble que nous ne puissions pas partir avant demain, déclara Thorin, le visage plissé trahissant son dédain.

Elrond avait invité Bilbon et Ori à visiter leur bibliothèque et le hobbit avait accepté. Ils pourraient même trouver quelque chose sur les malédictions.

-En fait, murmura Bilbon, conscient des autres qui les entouraient. Je pense que je vais aller jeter un coup d'oeil à leur bibliothèque.

Le visage de Thorin se durcit et la main qu'il avait posé sur la cuisse de Bilbon se serra.

-Je préférerais que tu restes à mes côtés.

Ça ne ressemblait aucunement à une demande et cela ne plut guère à Bilbon. Il tourna son attention vers les elfes et ignora le nain à côté de lui dont la main était toujours sur sa cuisse.

La bibliothèque d'Elrond était superbe. Le halètement d'Ori disait tout ce que Bilbon ne pouvait pas dire. Il y avait des livres partout dans des langues dont Bilbon ignorait l'existence et sur tous les sujets possibles et imaginables.

-Que voulez-vous savoir ? demanda un très bel elfe du nom de Lindir.

Ori regarda Bilbon qui décida que le tact hobbit serait plus efficace que la brusquerie naine.

-Je suis fasciné par la magie. Avez-vous une section sur ce sujet ? interrogea-t-il en tentant de ne pas paraître trop hâtif lorsque les yeux de Lindir se plissèrent très légèrement. Il y a un arbre dans la Comté qui fait pousser les plus belles grandes pommes dans toute la Terre du Milieu. Plusieurs rumeurs disent qu'il est enchanté et j'ai toujours voulu savoir d'où venait cette magie.

Le regard de Lindir s'adoucit face au visage enthousiaste de Bilbon et le regard tout à fait innocent qu'Ori réussit à arborer. Le royal elfe se rendit vers les colonnes de livres se trouvant sur la gauche avant de se diriger à l'arrière de la salle.

Des reliures en cuir de toutes les couleurs les accueillirent et les deux amoureux des livres bondirent vers eux. Lindir les regarda un moment avant de vaquer à ses occupations.

-J'ai trouvé les enchantements, murmura Ori avec impatience.

-Et voici les malédictions.

-Par où devrions-nous commencer ? demanda Ori, n'arrivant vraiment pas à se décider.

Bilbon scruta les livres avec impatience et inquiétude avant de lever les yeux.

-Avec tout ce que nous avons sous la main.

Il regarda l'étagère en face de lui et sentit son estomac se tordre. La soirée allait être longue mais il espérait que, d'ici-là, ils en sauraient un peu plus sur les malédictions.

-Où étais-tu ? demanda Thorin d'un ton sec lorsque Bilbon revint dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec lui.

Le bourdonnement d'excitation et de contentement que Bilbon avait ressenti en parcourant la bibliothèque elfique disparut. Thorin était vêtu de ses habits de nuit et ses yeux brûlaient de colère. Il avait défait ses tresses et Bilbon remarqua que les fleurs qu'il avait mis dans les cheveux du nain étaient posées sur le bureau, et la plupart étaient flétries.

-Dans la bibliothèque du Seigneur Elrond avec Ori, répondit Bilbon en ôtant son manteau pour le poser sur la chaise.

Thorin avait les bras croisés sur la poitrine et fronçait toujours les sourcils.

-Pendant quatre heures ?

Bilbon enleva son gilet et le posa avec son manteau avant de hocher la tête.

-Depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus. Le Seigneur Elrond a été très serviable. Ori et avons trouvé plusieurs nouvelles...

-Je t'ai dit que je voulais que tu restes à mes côtés.

Bilbon ne put s'empêcher de froncer à son tour les sourcils. Il voulait rester calme et rationnel et rassurer Thorin sur les doutes qu'il avait mais si celui-ci voulait se comporter comme un enfant de deux ans qui ne veut pas partager son jouet, alors Bilbon rentrerait dans son jeu.

-Et je t'ai dit que j'allais à la bibliothèque, répliqua le hobbit en posant les mains sur les hanches et regarda le Roi nain droit dans les yeux. Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu ne m'écoutais pas.

-Ils essaient de te prendre ! hurla Thorin.

Bilbon recula d'un pas, surpris.

-Pourquoi es-tu si en colère ? Ce n'est qu'une bibliothèque et je n'étais même pas seul ! Ori était tout le temps avec moi, insista Bilbon.

Il ne reculerait pas sur ce point.

-Parce que c'est une chose de plus que je ne peux rien faire pour arrêter ! rugit le nain.

Bilbon fut très surpris de voir le comportement guerrier de Thorin. Il pouvait aisément l'imaginer en train de rallier ses nains pour combattre des ennemis mortels. Il pouvait entendre le grondement de l'ennemi et voir Thorin utiliser sa voix et sa présence pour encourager ses nains. Il pouvait voir le nain qui avait tué tant d'orques et de bêtes immondes. La puissance et l'intelligence qui brillaient dans ses yeux étaient une véritable leçon d'humilité et Bilbon n'était pas sûr de vouloir entendre ce qu'il était sur le point de dire. Thorin hésita un instant, les yeux écarquillés pleins de fureur. Il respira profondément et serra les poings avant de se décider à poursuivre. Il se tourna pour faire dos à Bilbon.

-Je donne constamment l'impression que je suis tout-puissant et que je contrôle toujours la situation mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je n'ai jamais pris aucune décision pour ma vie et c'est à moi de la vivre ! Pourquoi ne puis-je pas décider de la façon de vivre ma vie ? Je suis obligé de subir une malédicton qui n'aurait jamais dû exister. Je suis obligé de monter sur un trône que je ne désire pas. Je suis maintenant obligé de collaborer avec ceux qui ont trahi ma famille et, pour couronner le tout, ils sont en train de gagner l'affection de celui à qui j'ai donné mon coeur, déclara le nain en se dirigeant vers le lit, les yeux baissés, alors que Bilbon en avait le souffle coupé. Et je m'en vais voir mon grand-père mourir alors que je peux être responsable d'un véritable désastre dans la ville.

Il y avait beaucoup de choses dans cette explosion dont Bilbon ne savait pas du tout quoi faire. En fait, il ne savait pas quoi faire avec tout ça.

-Je suis en train de tout perdre, cria Thorin en s'effondrant sur le lit moelleux, le visage tordu de tristesse.

Il enfouit son visage dans les mains et la douleur vint s'emparer du coeur de Bilbon lorsqu'il entendit le bruit sourd qui éclata entre ses mains. Il ignorait totalement qu'il n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses en passant tout son temps avec Elrond sans savoir ce qui dérangeait réellement son futur mari. Bilbon bondit en avant, sa colère oubliée, et entoura Thorin de ses bras. Thorin répondit à son étreinte et le serra, nichant sa tête dans le cou de Bilbon. Celui-ci déplora violemment sa petite taille et tenta d'envelopper ses bras autour du large dos du nain. Il avait si peu à offrir mais il le réconforterait du mieux qu'il pouvait. L'humidité qui mouilla son cou acheva de lui briser le coeur et Bilbon sentit ses propres larmes, silencieuses, se joindre à celles de Thorin.

Bilbon serra vivement Thorin et couvrit le peu de son visage qu'il pouvait voir de baisers dans une tentative de réconfort et quelque chose dans Thorin changea. Sa main se posa sur le visage de Bilbon et il se sentit poussé sur le lit. Thorin grimpa sur lui et Bilbon se retrouva soudain noyé par le nain. Ses vêtements furent rapidement arrachés, son pantalon tomba par terre dans un bruit sourd et sa chemise le rejoignit peu de temps après. Puis il fut poussé, de façon à ce que sa tête soit sur l'oreiller et Thorin vint sur lui, aussi nu que lui, une lueur sauvage dans les yeux. Le coeur de Bilbon se mit à battre furieusement et il avait l'impression d'être entraîné dans une course. Thorin entama un autre baiser avec Bilbon qui sentit ses orteils se replier et son bon sens perdre pied. Il ne savait pas comment le nain perdu avait pu faire place à ce nain passionné et enflammé mais la balade qu'avait fait Bilbon semblait l'avoir mis en manque.

La tête de Bilbon retomba sur les oreillers et ses mains se crispèrent sur les épaules de Thorin. Il rompit le baiser, luttant pour reprendre son souffle pendant que Thorin embrassait sa gorge et sa mâchoire. C'était comme s'accoupler à un ouragan puissant, chaotique et tumultueux. Les muscles de Thorin ondulaient sous ses mains et Bilbon réalisa à quel point Thorin était plus fort que lui. Il irradiait littéralement de puissance et Bilbon ne pouvait avoir aucune emprise sur lui. Il était tellement puissant, tellement charismatique et son pouvoir accablait Bilbon, silencieux mais indomptable même pour lui.

-Bilbon, murmura Thorin contre lui, d'une voix si nostalgique que les mots se gravèrent dans l'estomac de Bilbon comme si ils étaient réels.

Sa peau rougit et il resserra ses bras autour de Thorin. Il pouvait sentir l'érection de Thorin pressée contre la sienne, chaude et déjà lisse. Thorin baissa doucement la tête et posa des baisers partout où il pouvait le toucher.

-Thorin ! appela Bilbon, le souffle coupé, puis il cria à haute voix lorsque Thorin fit rouler ses mamelons entre ses doigts calleux.

Bilbon n'avait jamais compris comment ils pouvaient être aussi sensibles dès que Thorin le touchait. La chaleur crépitait le long de la peau de Bilbon, là où les doigts et les lèvres de Thorin se posaient, et ces légers contacts enjoignaient Bilbon à lever les hanches et cambrer son dos. Sa tête s'enfonça dans l''oreiller moelleux et le monde qui l'entoura se brisa avant de renaître pour être encore plus magnifique qu'auparavant au moment où la bouche experte de Thorin se referma sur le sexe de Bilbon. Sa bouche humide et chaude était plus que parfaite et Bilbon ne put rien faire pour étouffer le bruit qu'il poussa lorsque Thorin fit descendre sa bouche avant de la remonter. Le nain garda pendant tout ce temps les mains posées sur lui, l'une maintenant sa hanche vers le bas tandis que l'autre caressait sa taille presque avec révérence. Il avait l'impression que le nain l'adorait avec sa bouche, ses mains et son corps, ce qui embrasait Bilbon.

Trop rapidement à son goût, Thorin recula et se leva sur Bilbon qui vit qu'il avait enfoui sa main dans les cheveux de Thorin, les mèches fermement agrippées. Il croisa le regard de Bilbon, les jambes fébriles, et poussa Bilbon contre le lit. Thorin s'installa plus confortablement et Bilbon était incapable de reprendre son souffle avec ce besoin qui tiraillait son bas-ventre. Il écarta largement ses jambes et les enroula autour des hanches du nain, le maintenant fermement contre lui. Ses doigts tâtonnèrent pour le préparer et Bilbon dut se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas crier tout ce qu'il ressentait alors que Thorin continuait à l'embrasser, à le lécher et à le toucher partout où il le pouvait.

Thorin recula et prépara complètement Bilbon. Celui-ci enroula ses bras autour de son cou alors que Thorin se décalait avant de s'introduire en lui en faisant une rapide poussée.

-Oui ! cria-t-il, vaguement conscient de ses halètements lorsque Thorin se recula avant de s'enfoncer une nouvelle fois en lui. Oui ! Thorin...

Thorin se déplaçait puissamment contre lui avec une force inégalée. Comme une tornade et ou une avalanche, quelque chose qu'on ne peut ni arrêter ni combattre. Il était incapable de réfléchir à autre chose qu'à la sensation de Thorin en lui, autour de lui, et des bruits de leur union. Mais il ne souhaitait pas penser à autre chose parce que cela signifierait accepter que ce soit la fin, ce que Bilbon ne pouvait pas accepter.

Thorin garda une main sur la taille de Bilbon pour se donner plus de poids, et se maintint sur son avant-bras. Il passa sa main sur la tête de Bilbon qui sentit les ongles courts griffer son cuir chevelu alors que Thorin essayait de l'embrasser. C'était plus un heurtement de bouches qu'un véritable baiser, compte tenu des halètements qu'ils ne pouvaient pas retenir. Un doigt de Thorin s'entortilla autour d'une mèche de cheveux et attrapa la tresse qui indiquait qu'il faisait la cour à Bilbon. Il tira doucement dessus, ce qui fit gémir Bilbon.

-Men Bilbon, men u Amab ? Men âzyungâl mentu, Ghivashel...(Mon Bilbon, suis-je en train de rêver ? Je t'aime, Trésor des trésors...)

Les mots coulaient sur la langue de Thorin mais Bilbon, pour la plupart d'entre eux, ignorait totalement leur signification. Il ne pensait toujours pas qu'il y eut un plus beau son que lorsque Thorin lui murmurait du khuzdul quand ils étaient comme ça. Il semblait presque ne pas se rendre compte qu'il était en train de parler et c'était Bilbon qui le mettait dans cet état. Et c'était à Bilbon à qui il parlait dans sa langue maternelle. Les profondes syllabes gutturales auraient eu l'air dangereux à un autre moment mais Thorin le faisait résonner comme des promesses d'amour, de désir et de choses que Bilbon ne pouvait pas traduire.

Il lâcha les cheveux de Thorin pour s'agripper à lui, le faisant pousser des cris sans voix et désespérés alors que son amant se déplaçait toujours en lui. Chaque poussée semblait viser son point sensible et le hobbit n'avait aucun contrôle sur sa bouche. Thorin le regarda avec ses pupilles complètement dilatées, manifestement ravi par les bruits que faisait Bilbon.

-Thorin ! gémit-il, torturé par un besoin urgent.

Il ferma les yeux lorsque Thorin accéléra et renforça ses coups, et c'était tout ce qu'il avait voulu. Le noeud dans son estomac se serra puis Thorin lâcha sa hanche et posa sa main sur la joue de Bilbon pour l'embrasser. Le hobbit rejeta la tête en arrière en sentant son orgasme exploser.

Un bon moment plus tard, il revint à lui pour trouver Thorin à son chevet, manifestement inquiet.

-Bilbon ? appela-t-il d'une voix effrayée et brisée.

Bilbon cligna vaguement des yeux et sourit à son amant. Il n'arrivait pas à retrouver sa voix alors il leva la main pour toucher le visage et la bouche de Thorin. Il fit traîner ses doigts sur la gorge de Thorin avant de poser finalement sa main sur l'épaule du nain. Il se releva et déposa un baiser humide contre la bouche de Thorin avant de se rallonger sur le lit, épuisé. Thorin se coucha à côté de lui et lui prit la main pour embrasser ses doigts et son poignet. Bilbon le regarda, submergé par une vague d'amour, avant de porter la main pour les glisser dans les cheveux épais de Thorin. Le nain se pencha et l'embrassa lentement et longuement, et Bilbon était complètement apaisé.


	12. Les yeux qui brillent comme des étoiles

**Coucou tout le monde, voici les deux nouveaux chapitres. Dans Une chanson aussi vieille que le monde, le voyage jusqu'à Erebor se fait périlleux et Bilbon prend les choses en main – petit cliffhanger – et dans Elevé par les dragons, Bilbon va faire la rencontre de Dain qui a des réponses à certaines questions. Merci pour vos coms, n'hésitez pas à en mettre, ça me fait toujours un immense plaisir. Bonne lecture:)**

Au moment où Bilbon se réveilla, il sentit quelque chose lui chatouiller le nez. Il éternua brusquement et ouvrit les yeux. Le soleil était déjà levé et la chaleur sur sa peau était fort agréable.

Quelqu'un était couché sur sa poitrine, et c'était ses cheveux qui avaient chatouillé ses narines. Il inspira de surprise et sentit l'odeur de fumée, de métal et de terre l'envahir.

Thorin.

Un étrange vertige l'inonda et ses bras s'enroulèrent autour du nain. Il était à moitié allongé sur lui, sa tête nichée sous son menton, ses jambes entre celles de Bilbon et son bras passé autour du hobbit. Lorsque Bilbon se trémoussa, son emprise se resserra et le hobbit laissa son amant le maintenir. Ses yeux se posèrent sur son visage endormi et il l'observa un moment avant de lever sa main libre. Il fit planer ses doigts au-dessus des lèvres de Thorin, sans les toucher, se contentant de les sentir. Sa respiration était calme et à peine perceptible, mais il pouvait lq sentir. La chaleur de son souffle, la source même de sa vie. Thorin.

Le fait qu'il soit là, couché avec Bilbon, frappa le hobbit avec la force d'un marteau de troll, lui coupant le souffle. Une vague de gratitude et d'amour jaillit en lui et il ne put s'empêcher de toucher le visage aimé.

Il commença avec son visage. Souple, sa caresse était si légère qu'il sentait à peine sa peau. Il traça les contours de ce visage qu'il connaissait par coeur, effleurant sa mâchoire forte, son nez pointu, sa barbe. Sa main traîna jusqu'au bas du cou et s'arrêta avant de continuer, pris d'une rare impulsion.

Son coeur battait, fort et puissant sous ses doigts. Sa main suivit les lignes de son torse pâle, ce qui n'était guère surprenant, sa peau n'ayant jamais pu profiter de la lumière du soleil avec toutes les couches de vêtements qu'il portait sans cesse. Bilbon adorerait l'emmener à Cul de Sac, un jour, et bronzer avec lui, à l'arrière du jardin, là où personne ne les verrait. Thorin était si beau avec la lumière du soleil dans ses cheveux.

Le nain soupira dans son sommeil et enfouit encore plus sa tête dans la gorge de Bilbon. C'était un geste merveilleusement innocent qui rappelait plus à Bilbon un acte que faisait régulièrement Frodon lors des longues nuits suivant la mort de ses parents que celui qu'avait habituellement le puissant nain. Jusqu'à la nuit d'hier.

Thorin l'avait, en quelque sorte, un peu effrayé la nuit dernière et Bilbon ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire avec ce qui s'était passé.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être incapable de venir en aide à quelqu'un quand on avait besoin de lui. Ses parents lui avaient laissé une fortune considérable, il était donc un excellent soutien financier et une très bonne épaule sur laquelle pleurer.

À l'heure actuelle, il se sentait juste inutile. Il ne pouvait pas aider Thorin de toute façon, il pouvait seulement lui tenir la main mais il doutait que cela soit réellement efficace. La seule chose qu'il pouvait lui promettre avec certitude, c'est qu'il ne le quitterait jamais. Il ne pouvait même pas lui dire si il pourra jamais le guérir. Pour le moment, il en était très loin. Il en savait certes plus sur les malédictions et sur leur transfert mais pas sur leur destruction. Les malédictions pouvaient être transférées sur autre chose. Quelque chose de suffisamment puissant pour accepter une commutation.

Lorsque Thorin se réveilla, Bilbon le salua avec un baiser et sans aucune plainte. Il aurait à préparer le petit déjeuner, écouter ses plans pour la journée, éviter les elfes, et faire leurs bagages aussi rapidement que possible. Il apprécierait chaque minute et sourirait autant que possible parce que cela rendait toujours Thorin heureux.

Il avait besoin de Thorin pour être heureux.

Si Bilbon devait être honnête avec lui-même, et ça semblait être le moment parfait, compte tenu qu'il était seul et que ses pensées étaient sa seule compagnie, alors autant ne pas se voiler la face : il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne savait pas à quoi il servait et il ne savait pas comment s'en sortir. Habituellement, les gens avaient besoin de lui et il avait toujours préféré que ce soit comme ça. C'était plus facile que d'être celui qui a besoin de quelque chose et également beaucoup moins douloureux. Quand la situation se compliquait, ce n'était pas lui qui allait souffrir. Bilbon l'avait compris très jeune.

Il ne savait même pas comment il en était arrivé à ce point. Le premier jour, Thorin avait été son ravisseur jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rencontrent et qu'il réalise combien le Prince avait besoin de lui. Alors, il avait voulu l'aider et était devenu ami avec le nain. Puis il s'était rendu compte que Thorin était presque parfait, et que ses défauts, le rendaient encore plus meilleur à ses yeux. Il était beau et fort et plus majestueux que Bilbon l'aurait cru possible, et la seule chose qu'avait voulu Bilbon, c'est d'être avec lui.

Alors maintenant, il avait besoin du nain. Il pouvait le sentir partout sur sa peau, dans son coeur, dans sa tête, même l'air lui semblait rempli de Thorin. Il avait besoin du nain pour le guider, il avait besoin de son coeur sans faille et de son entêtement qui pouvait parfois sans vraiment l'être, ennuyeux.

Il avait dit à Thorin qu'il l'aimait, mais il commençait à réaliser que les mots signifiaient plus qu'un simple "je t'aime". Ils voulaient aussi dire "j'ai besoin de toi, et je t'en prie, ne me quitte pas".

Et la nuit dernière, Thorin lui avait dit la même chose. Thorin avait permis à Bilbon de voir ce qu'il y avait dans son coeur, ce qui n'avait fait que renforcer son amour.

Bilbon n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'il avait passé à rester allongé, à caresser le bras de Thorin, quand il reprit conscience en sentant un baiser pressé contre sa gorge.

-Gamut baknd men Bilbon, murmura Thorin contre son cou. Ça signifie "Bonjour, mon Bilbon".

-Gamut baknd men Thorin.

Les lèvres de Thorin faiblirent puis il recula et regarda Bilbon avec des yeux brûlant d'une flamme ardente qui fit battre le coeur du hobbit.

-Ghivashel, dit-il à voix basse en passant ses doigts sur les joues de Bilbon.

Celui-ci se pencha pour l'embrasser mais on frappa à la porte.

Bilbon refusa d'admettre qu'il poussa un pleurnichement.

Thorin rabattit la couverture sur eux et se tourna vers la porte avec un air renfrogné.

-Quoi ?

La porte s'entrouvrit sur Balin et Bofur qui les regardèrent. Le vieux nain garda pudiquement les yeux rivés sur le mur du fond tandis que Bofur essayait clairement de contenir son fou rire. Bilbon eut une furieuse envie de jeter quelque chose au visage de son ami.

-Nous sommes prêts à partir quand vous le serez, Sire, annonça aussi rapidement que possible Balin avant de fermer la porte.

Thorin soupira et se redressa, balançant ses jambes sur le côté, offrant à Bilbon une superbe vue sur ses fesses.

-Je devais me lever avant l'aube, dit-il en regardant par-dessus son épaule, prenant Bilbon en flagrant délit, ce qui le fit largement sourire mais Bilbon ne s'excusa pas, Thorin avait de très belles fesses. Comment as-tu réussi à faire de moi un lève-tard ? J'adorerais rester au lit avec toi. Dans un lit d'elfe.

Thorin secoua la tête et laissa échapper un rire narquois qui fit rougir Bilbon.

-Eh bien, il est temps de faire nos adieux aux elfes, répondit Bilbon en glissant de son côté de lit en s'étirant jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un craquement, et c'est Thorin qui, cette fois-ci, le regarda, alors qu'il faisait un pas en grimaçant, jetant un regard noir au nain en rougissant légèrement sous ses yeux voilés de désir. Et je dois encore monter à cheval. Je pense que je ferais bien de te punir.

Thorin se leva et fut à ses côtés si vite que Bilbon se demanda si il n'avait pas rêvé.

-J'en serais ravi, chuchota le nain en lui volant un baiser trop bref. Viens. Habillons-nous et filons avant que les elfes ne trouvent une raison de nous arrêter.

/

Les elfes n'avaient aucune excuse pour les retarder, or donc, la Compagnie se mit en route vers Erebor. Ils auraient à passer le haut col des Monts Brumeux, ce qui les obligerait à passer plusieurs jours baignés dans une bise glacée pour monter la chaîne de montagnes. Bilbon aurait de loin préféré ne jamais avoir à diriger un poney à travers une tempête de neige sur le sentier d'une montagne escarpée. Il s'était montré grincheux durant toute la montée et toute la descente, et, plus d'une fois, Thorin s'était détourné, triste.

Ils descendirent de l'autre côté de la montagne pour se retrouver dans une belle petite vallée. L'intimidante forêt de Vertbois se dressait non loin de là, et les nains n'avaient guère envie de passer par là.

Bilbon, lui, était très excité. Beaucoup de choses lui avaient manqué et les arbres en faisaient partie.

La vallée était recouverte de petits ruisseaux qui descendaient de la rivière Anduin que les nains et le hobbit auraient à longer le lendemain.

C'est dans les circonstances actuelles que nous retrouvons Bilbon. Myrtille, qui s'était montrée assez désagréable depuis la "montagne traîtresse" semblait prendre garde à ne pas poser ses sabots sur n'importe quoi. Elle ne semblait pas apprécier du tout apprécier l'eau et rejetait la tête chaque fois que ses sabots entraient en contact avec quelque chose d'humide.

Elle choisit un moment où ils marchaient une partie très profonde du cours d'eau pour paniquer. Elle recula en hennissant et s'agita. Bilbon, qui avait demandé à Thorin si il connaissait les jardins d'Erebor pour tenter de rattraper son comportement horrible lors du passage de la montagne, fut propulsé dans la rivière. Il tomba de Myrtille avec un cri de fille fort embarrassant et tomba dans l'eau glacée.

-Bilbon ! s'écria Thorin en descendant de son poney pour courir à son chevet alors que Bilbon se tortillait sous la piqûre glaciale de l'eau en tentant de se relever.

Il réussit seulement à glisser rapidement sur le sol boueux pour retomber sur les fesses. Thorin l'aida avec précaution.

Bilbon se redressa et bafouilla, le corps secoué de frissons. Bofur le rejoignit et drapa une couverture sur son dos. Thorin l'enveloppa correctement autour de lui pendant que Fili et Kili grondaient une Myrtille toujours ennuyée.

-Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

-Ai-je l'air d'aller bien ? répliqua Bilbon d'une voix qu'il aurait voulu cassante mais qui semblait tout juste nerveuse.

Bofur l'étudia sérieusement en penchant la tête qu'il appuya sur son poing.

-Non. Vous avez l'air d'un rat noyé.

-Ça suffit, Bofur. Bilbon, as-tu besoin de te reposer ?

-Je ne compte pas lui donner une autre pomme de sitôt, se contenta de répondre Bilbon en secouant la tête.

Il n'arrivait plus à sentir ses orteils. Sa tête tournait et il était gelé jusqu'aux os. La peste soit de ce poney et de son fichu caractère.

-Tu es glacé, remarqua Thorin, alarmé.

Il attira Bilbon plus près de lui et ne réussit qu'à mouiller ses vêtements.

-Je vais bien, insista Bilbon, bien que ses dents claquaient un peu.

Thorin avait l'air très inquiet et enroula ses bras autour de Bilbon. Fili et Kili avaient fini de semoncer Myrtille et la guidaient en tenant ses rênes.

-Mon oncle, tout va bien ? s'enquit Fili en rejoignant Bilbon qui tremblait violemment.

Il n'arrivait pas à contrôler ses tremblements et il était certain que la bise glacée devait réduire la température d'au moins dix degrès. Les couvertures ne lui étaient pas d'une grande aide.

-Avons-nous plus de couvertures ? demanda Thorin au lieu de répondre.

Ses bras encerclaient Bilbon et le protégeaient du vent. Il baissa la tête vers le hobbit qui avait l'impression que Thorin voulait lui servir de manteau. Il fit glisser la tête de Bilbon dans ses fourrures avant de l'envelopper dans d'autres couvertures.

-Kili !

-Oui, mon oncle ?

-Guide Myrtille. Bilbon va monter avec moi.

Bilbon se trouva alors soulevé et transporté vers le poney de Thorin. Il fut ensuite posé sur Minty et Thorin était assis derrière lui avant même que Bilbon ne comprenne ce qui se passait. Le nain était collé contre le dos de Bilbon et enveloppa un bras fort autour de son torse pour l'attirer contre lui. Il rapprocha sa tête de celle du hobbit et posa un rapide baiser sur sa joue.

-Je suis désolé.

Ils continuèrent pendant quelque temps et il fallut plusieurs minutes à Bilbon pour se rendre compte que le nain avait passé son manteau autour de lui. Il rougit et se tortilla d'inconfort. Il ne voulait pas causer de problèmes.

-Nous monterons le camp à la frontière de la forêt. Fais-moi confiance. Je te réchaufferai correctement lorsqu'on s'arrêtera.

Les joues de Bilbon rougirent instantanément et il nota à quel point Thorin était pressé contre lui. Il bafouilla et s'agrippa à la crinière de Minty avec embarras. Thorin vit sa réaction et éclata de rire.

-Avec un feu, Bilbon. Bien que je serais ravi d'allumer également un feu en toi.

Bilbon avait grand hâte qu'ils atteignent les arbres.

/

-Comment se passent tes leçons de khuzdul ? demanda Thorin à cheval à côté de Bilbon alors qu'ils suivaient le sentier à travers la forêt.

C'était une belle forêt avec une jolie route mais les arbres avaient décidé que ce n'était pas un petit chemin qui allait les empêcher de croître comme ils le voulaient. Par conséquent, ils avaient beaucoup de mal à avancer et les arbres semblaient curieusement apprécier la peine qu'ils causaient à la Compagnie. Bilbon pouffa et secoua la tête.

-Assez bien. Balin est un excellent professeur, mais j'ai quelques problèmes de prononciation. Je n'ai pas la voix bourrue des nains.

-En effet, convint Thorin en le regardant avec un sourcil levé.

-C'est livré avec la barbe ! ajouta Kili derrière Bilbon qui éclata de rire.

-Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? répliqua Bofur.

Fili rit tellement qu'il faillit tomber de sa monture.

Kili se tourna pour lui offrir une réponse sarcastique et ses cheveux se prirent dans l'une des branches qui bloquaient le sentier. Il cria de douleur alors que son poney continuait à avancer pendant que ses cheveux restaient accrochés. Sa main vola à sa tête et serra son cuir chevelu, puis il laissa échapper une impressionnante liste de jurons.

-Ces branches ne sont que des fils de trolls !

-Pourquoi n'attachez-vous pas vos cheveux ? suggéra Bilbon.

Kili obéit immédiatement et laça ses cheveux en arrière avec une bande de cuir. Un instant plus tard, ses cheveux étaient attachés et il arborait un visage immensément fier. Fili le regarda un moment avant de hausser les épaules et de l'imiter. Bofur déroula ses tresses tandis que Dwalin attachait les cheveux d'Ori. Le seul à ne pas attacher ses cheveux fut Thorin.

-Allez, Thorin, encouragea Bilbon encouragé alors qu'il ordonnait à Myrtille de s'approcher pour se trouver non loin du nain. Ce sera plus facile avec les arbres et nous devons aller aussi vite que possible.

-Je suis un roi, pas un nain...

-Pas encore. Tu es un nain qui doit arrêter d'avoir des brindilles et des branches coincées dans sa crinière. Personne ne t'en tiendra rigueur.

Thorin souffla et regarda tous les autres avec leurs cheveux. Bilbon profita de cette distraction et resserra ses genoux autour de Myrtille. Il se pencha en avant et tira les cheveux de Thorin en arrière avant de détacher une des bandes de cuir qui maintenait ses tresses pour attacher les cheveux du nain. Il se rassit sur son poney et regarda son amant, ignorant le regarda noir qu'il lui adressa.

Et, en quelque sorte, cela rendait le nain encore plus majestueux qu'auparavant, ce qui énerva sincèrement Bilbon. Il n'avait pas le droit d'avoir l'air si beau avec ses cheveux attachés comme ceux d'une jeune hobbite. Il ne se rendit compte qu'il avait prononcé ses mots à voix haute qu'au moment où Thorin éclata de rire. Le nain tendit la main et attacha les cheveux de Bilbon avec un sourire de satisfaction.

-Là, maintenant, nous ressemblons tous à de jeunes demoiselles hobbites.

Eh bien, au moins, ils auraient l'air étrange ensemble.

/

Bilbon regrettait son lit. Il regrettait les bains chauds qu'il prenait le matin et les vastes collections de livres qui débordaient des bibliothèques dans les Montagnes Bleues. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'amusant à camper dans les bois. Les nains n'y trouvaient aucun plaisir, on l'entendait dans les murmures qu'ils partageaient alors qu'ils montaient le camp, mais Bilbon aimait s'asseoir au pied des arbres. Il était toujours fatigué après leurs longues journées d'équitation et un peu de repos était le bienvenu. Mais il faisait assez sombre dans cette forêt.

La lumière des étoiles lui manquait aussi.

-Tu es distrait, Ghivashel, chuchota Thorin à son oreille.

Tout le monde dormait, hormis Dwalin qui avait pris la première garde.

-Je pense, c'est tout, répondit Bilbon.

Il roula sur le côté et se rapprocha du corps chaud de Thorin. Il avait délié ses cheveux pour la nuit et Bilbon laissa sa main dériver dans ses mèches épaisses. Thorin se pressa à son contact et pencha la tête pour poser un baiser contre sa main. Bilbon pouvait à peine distinguer la silhouette de Thorin dans l'obscurité. Il se demanda quelle pouvait être l'expression de Thorin et se rapprocha pour mêler sa jambe à celles de Thorin.

-A quoi ?

-A cette obscurité qui nous envahit et la lumière de la nuit qui me manque. A la lune et aux étoiles.

-Leur beauté est exquise, mais je trouve l'obscurité réconfortante. Cela me rappelle l'obscurité qu'il y avait dans ma chambre quand j'étais enfant.

-J'aimerais la voir, avoua Bilbon caressant la joue de Thorin qui sourit sous l'effleurement de ses doigts.

Bilbon sentit les muscles de son visage se tendre pour former ce sourire.

-La nuit est même capable de défier la vue d'un nain.

-Tu veux dire que tu peux voir dans le noir ? s'exclama Bilbon qui n'avait jamais pensé à ce fait.

Ça ne manquait pas de sens. Les sens des nains s'étaient adaptés à travailler dans les grottes sombres à peine éclairées par la lumière des bougies.

Thorin se figea contre la main de Bilbon et pencha légèrement la tête. Il put sentir les muscles de Thorin se secouer et il devina qu'il avait le front plissé.

-Je peux compter les mèches de cheveux qu'il y a sur ta tête à cette lumière.

Bilbon cligna des yeux puis sourit d'un air penaud.

-Même si tu es très beau dans la douce lumière de la nuit, je te trouve encore plus beau à la lumière du soleil, finit par ajouter Thorin.

Bilbon rougit et enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de Thorin pour dissimuler ses joues enflammées. Thorin lui chuchotait toujours de belles paroles comme celle-là et Bilbon ne savait jamais comment y répondre. Il ne croyait pas la moitié de ce qu'il lui disait. Il n'était pas très attirant, que ce soit pour n'importe quelle race. Pourtant, il était clair que Thorin, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, trouvait vraiment Bilbon séduisant.

Une bouche chaude déposa un baiser au sommet de sa tête et la barbe de Thorin se mêla légèrement dans ses boucles.

-Ne t'ai-je pas dit que tu étais beau ? Ne me cache pas ta beauté.

Bilbon rit contre la poitrine de Thorin et recula légèrement pour regarder Thorin.

-Te voilà, mon Ghivashel, souffla Thorin en passant un doigt calleux le long de sa joue et ne s'arrêta pas avant d'atteindre sa gorge. Je te parerai de bijoux lorsque nous serons à Erebor. Tous sauront quelle valeur tu as pour moi.

Thorin lui parlait, de sa voix basse et grave, profonde comme la terre, et il se mit à lui parler de leur avenir et à quoi ressemblait Erebor. Il avait commencé à faire ça, dès la seconde nuit de leur voyage, et Bilbon attendait avec impatience les nuits où Thorin lui parlerait ainsi.

La main de Thorin glissa dans le dos de Bilbon alors qu'il lui parlait de couronnes et de saphirs qui iraient bien avec les yeux du hobbit. Les joyaux n'avaient que peu d'intérêt pour Bilbon, mais il aimait à entendre Thorin lui promettre amour et bonheur dans un futur proche. Il lui avait même promis d'amener Frodon à Erebor, mais pas avant d'être guéri. Il ne souhaitait pas risquer la vie de l'enfant tant que le dragon ne serait pas détruit.

Bilbon l'écouta longtemps parler dans la nuit, et rêva de salles de pierre et de villes brillantes.

/

Ils avaient continué leur périple toute la journée lorsque Thorin se mit à convulser sur Minty. Il tomba de sa monture et heurta le sol en gémissant de douleur qui glaça le sang de Bilbon. Toute la Compagnie se figea. Bilbon amena Myrtille à côté de Minty qui semblait vouloir se rapprocher de Thorin mais elle ne pouvait pas. Ledit nain avaient les yeux exorbités et recula du reste du groupe qui descendait de leurs montures.

-C'est impossible.

Les mots n'étaient rien de plus que l'ombre d'un murmure puis Thorin tomba à genoux, et Bilbon aperçut la terreur qui tordait son visage alors qu'il se pliait en deux en se tenant le ventre. Il parla en khuzdul d'une voix cassée, le souffle haletant et douloureux. Bilbon fit à peine trois pas que Balin le saisit par le bras dans une étreinte étonnamment puissante.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Thorin ! s'écria le hobbit en essayant de libérer son bras mais Balin le tira en arrière.

-Laissez-le, mon gars, c'est...

-Le dragon, gémit Thorin avant de poser son front contre le sol.

Bilbon pouvait voir les muscles de ses bras se tendre et il comprit qu'il serrait les poings.

-Mais ça ne fait pas encore un mois ? s'exclama Kili, les traits pâles et tirés alors que son frère, à ses côtés, se tenait les yeux écarquillés de terreur.

-Quelqu'un a dû faire reprendre l'exploitation minière, déclara Oin en s'avançant vers Thorin pour s'agenouiller à côté de lui en murmurant doucement.

Il fit rouler le nain sur le dos et Bilbon fut choqué de voir combien Thorin avait l'air fiévreux. Il hocha la tête et gémit de désespoir.

-Pourquoi feraient-ils cela ? grogna Fili, les yeux étincelants. Il savent que Thorin est en déplacement et que nous avons besoin de plus de temps.

-Ce n'est pas notre problème le plus urgent, rétorqua Oin en regardant les nains avec un froncement de sourcils. Nous sommes encore à des milles d'Erebor et le soleil ne va pas tarder à se coucher. Nous ne pouvons pas le transporter dans cet état. Il brûlera tous ceux qui tenteront de le toucher et même le cheval ne pourra pas le porter, sans parler de l'un de nos poneys.

-Ils peuvent me porter, intervint Bilbon.

Mais il aurait tout aussi bien pu se déshabiller et faire quelques pas de danse. Tout le monde, hormis Dwalin, le regarda comme si il parlait une langue étrangère. Même Balin desserra son étreinte. Bilbon libéra enfin son bras et recula un peu. C'était presque une douleur physique de s'éloigner de Thorin. Une douleur qui s'installa dans sa poitrine et il se rendit compte qu'il ne pourrait même pas embrasser Thorin avant de partir. Savoir qu'il était le seul à pouvoir sauver les nains permettrait à Thorin de ne pas mourir de culpabilité. Il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire, et il ne disposait pas assez de temps. Il se précipita au côté d'Asfaloth, retira les paquets accrochés à son dos, alors que les autres nains le regardait d'un air confus.

-Dwalin ? Je crains que vous ne deviez vous-même conduire les autres vers la Montagne. Je vais aller à Erebor par moi-même. Il semblerait..., déclara Bilbon avant de s'arrêter lorsque Bofur se leva pour se précipiter vers lui mais il secoua vivement la tête en resserrant la selle du cheval. Non ! Vous devez tous rester. Faites en sorte qu'il soit en sécurité jusqu'à ce que je sois parti. Fili ? Vous aurez à rester avec lui quand les autres partiront. Ne lui dites pas que je suis parti jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit transformé. Comme ça, je serai aussi près de la ville que possible. Partez au moment où vous le lui direz et galopez aussi vite que vous le pouvez.

-Pouvons-nous être sûrs qu'il vous prendre en chasse, mon gars ? demanda Balin.

Ori souffla et rassembla ses carnets.

-Est-ce que personne ne lit mes rapports ? Vous vous rappelez quand Thorin est devenu fou lors de ses derniers cycles ? Nous devions comprendre ce qu'il voulait, de peur qu'il ne détruise le château.

-Vous écrivez des rapports sur moi ?

-Non, sur ce qui se passe en général dans le château, répondit Ori en secouant la tête.

-Oui, il a presque brisé ses chaînes, se souvint Balin en acquiesçant.

-Nous lui avons alors emmené Bilbon, avoua Ori après avoir hésité.

-Vous avez fait quoi ? s'exclama Balin d'une voix neutre que Bilbon ne lui avait jamais entendu

Cependant, Fili et Kili frémirent violemment. Ils semblaient ne la connaître que trop bien.

-Nous n'avons pas le temps pour cela. Je suis entré dans la salle du trésor et Thorin s'est calmé. Apparemment, je fais maintenant partie de son trésor. Il est toujours à ma recherche, alors il va de soi qu'il me cherchera de nouveau, poursuivit Bilbon en fixant la petite épée à sa ceinture, luttant pour monter sur Asfaloth jusqu'à ce que Dwalin et Fili le hissèrent sur lui. Protégez-le et essayez d'éviter le feu du dragon.

Bilbon se pencha vers le cheval blanc et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

-Cours, mon joli. Nous allons avoir un dragon après nous. Mieux vaut montrer à ces nains et ces poneys le vrai sens du mot "vitesse".

Asfaloth recula avant de partir au galop avant que Bilbon ait le temps de respirer. Il saisit les rênes aussi étroitement que possible et garda les jambes fermement serrées autour des flancs du cheval qui se déplaçait puissamment sous lui. Le camp disparut rapidement de sa vue tandis que le soleil se couchait et Bilbon sentit son estomac se nouer. Il avait tout au plus une demi heure avant que Thorin ne se transforme. Dix minutes plus tard, il serait débusqué par un dragon noir. Il ne serait pas très loin. Il pourrait atteindre la montagne mais il avait peu d'espoir d'entrer dans la salle du trésor.

Il avait oublié de prendre en compte le fait qu'un cheval courait plus vite qu'un poney. La campagne fondait à mesure qu'il se rapprochait d'Erebor. Bilbon ne se souvenait pas avoir bougé aussi vite de toute sa vie. Le vent giflait sa peau même à cette allure. Ils avaient tout juste atteint les portes d'Erebor lorsqu'un rugissement qui fit frissonner d'une terreur mortelle toute créature humaine, naine, hobbite, elfe, animale, orque, troll qui put l'entendre. C'était un son que Bilbon pouvait sentir jusque dans ses os et qui témoignait du danger le plus réel qui soit.

C'était l'appel d'un dragon. D'un dragon en colère.

Bilbon envoya une prière silencieuse à ses amis et se replia sur Asfaloth jusqu'à ce que son menton soit appuyé contre la crinière du cheval qui avait dépassé les maisons les plus proches. Il entendit un oiseau chanter alors qu'ils atteignaient les portes du château et ferma les yeux de désespoir en les voyant fermées. Il les rouvrit un instant plus tard pour voir des gardes apeurés ouvrir lentement les portes. Asfaloth se précipita dans l'embrasure sans jamais ralentir. Bilbon n'eut même pas à le guider tandis qu'ils parcouraient les couloirs et des passages de plus en plus bas. Un autre cri terrible retentit quelque part derrière lui au moment où il aperçut de vastes portes. e devait être la salle du trésor.

-Abandonnez votre poste ! hurla Bilbon.

Les gardes à qui il parlait eurent l'air horrifié mais Bilbon n'allait pas perdre de temps à faire la causette. Thorin était juste derrière lui. Il sera là d'un moment à l'autre et les gardes seraient morts.

-Il vient pour moi et son trésor. Fuyez si vous voulez vivre !

Asfaloth s'arrêta devant la porte et Bilbon glissa de son dos. Il poussa le nain le plus proche vers le cheval et lui et son collègue montèrent maladroitement dessus. Bilbon mit une claque sur le flanc d'Asfaloth qui détala vers une autre sortie. Bilbon, le souffle court d'effort et de panique, poussa les portes de la salle du trésor et eut le malheur de les voir verrouillées.

-La peste soit de ces nains ! siffla Bilbon.

Il entendit un terrible boucan derrière lui et sentit une chaleur torride envahir la salle. Ses yeux se fermèrent sous le coup de la peur et ses doigts tremblaient en vain contre les portes en pierre. Un instant plus tard, il sentit des griffes chaudes se replier autour de son ventre pour le soulever du sol. Une épaisse fumée alourdit l'air, plus chaude qu'un four, et caressa le visage de Bilbon qui ouvrit les yeux. Une paire d'yeux dorés le dévisageait, voilés par la convoitise de l'or et remplis de terreur. A cette vue, le coeur de Bilbon se brisa. Il posa une main encore tremblante sur l'une des griffes qui le maintenait et se pencha en arrière, contre le poitrail du dragon. Thorin sembla légèrement se détendre et, quelques secondes plus tard, il détruisit les portes avec sa queue. Il fit quelques pas dans un bruit assourdissant, puis plongea dans les montagnes d'or, plus d'or que Bilbon n'en avait jamais vu et il emmena Bilbon avec lui.


	13. A toi de jouer

**Coucou tout le monde, voici les deux chapitres de la semaine. Dans Une chanson vieille comme le monde, Bilbon affronte le dragon de Thorin et dans Elevé par les dragons, notre petit hobbit apprend ses origines. Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un com:)**

Bilbon remonta brutalement à la surface. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement l'or et les bijoux, et il n'éprouvait certainement pas l'appétit dragonien de s'enterrer dedans.

Il franchit la barrière d'or en haletant et prit une grande bouffée d'air que l'or parfumait autour de Thorin. Il tourna la tête pour voir ce que le dragon faisait quand il sentit une pression soudaine contre sa poitrine et un souffle chaud et humide sur son visage. Il laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise, posant la main sur ce qui le soulevait à nouveau. Un instant plus tard, le hobbit fut surpris de se retrouver en l'air et il avait la désagréable sensation d'être en train de tomber. Un bruit fort tournoya autour de lui et Bilbon glapit de peur et de confusion. Il se sentit rapidement attiré vers le bas - alors, avant il n'était pas en train de tomber - et fut plaqué contre une poitrine incroyablement dure et chaude. La fumée flottait autour de lui et il toussa violemment. Son corps trembla sous la force de sa toux et il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant de réussir à reprendre son souffle et à se détendre.

Quelque chose de dur frotta son dos et Bilbon cligna des yeux, totalement perdu. Il était pressé contre la poitrine de Thorin en dragon et le dragon avait la tête appuyée contre le haut de son dos. Ils étaient à Erebor. Sa ridicule théorie qui lui avait servi de plan avait marché.

Il espérait que les autres avaient eu autant de chance.

-Bilbon, s'exclama une voix forte, presque trop forte pour que Bilbon puisse la comprendre car elle résonnait à côté de lui.

Une bouffée d'air extrêmement chaude frappa son dos et il se tortilla contre la poitrine de Thorin. Il n'avait pas réalisé que Thorin pouvait parler quand il était en dragon.

-Bilbon.

La tête appuya un peu plus fort contre son dos et Bilbon réalisa brusquement qu'il était en nage. Son coeur battait trop vite et son souffle était saccadé. C'était la réaction naturelle de ses organes pour se tenir si près d'un dragon, mais c'était Thorin. Il avait déjà passé la nuit dans les bras de ce dragon. En forme de nain et en forme de dragon. Il n'avait presque pas peur de lui.

Il avait trop chaud cependant.

-Mon Bilbon, rugit la créature et les mots étaient prononcés d'une façon plus dure et plus possessive que Bilbon ne l'avait jamais entendu puis il sentit une puissante griffe l'encercler pour le presser un peu plus contre la poitrine du dragon, bloquant le peu d'air qu'il avait réussi à respirer et il dut tordre la tête pour haleter encore. Ils ont essayé de te prendre, ils ont essayé de t'approprier. Tu es à moi. Personne d'autre ne pourra jamais t'avoir. Je détruirai tous ceux qui oseront essayer. Tu ne me quitteras pas. Je t'enchaînerai avant de te laisser t'éloigner de moi.

Bilbon resta immobile, à bout de souffle, pendant un long moment et resta bêtement bouche bée. La voix qui lui hurlait dessus, ressemblait un peu à celle de Thorin mais ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Pas son noble nain qui lui avait promis de si belles choses et qui avait plus aimé Bilbon qu'il ne l'avait cru possible.

Quelque chose d'humide caressa le corps de Bilbon, du haut de ses boucles jusqu'au bas de ses orteils et le hobbit se replia, surpris. Etait-ce une langue?

-Qu... quoi ? bafouilla Bilbon qui ne se rendit compte qu'il avait parlé qu'au moment où il referma la bouche.

La poitrine de Thorin grondait sous lui et semblait devenir de plus en plus chaude.

-Tu as essayé de me quitter !

Depuis le jour où Bilbon avait rencontré Thorin, il n'avait jamais eu peur de lui, y compris lors de sa première rencontre avec le dragon. Thorin était puissant, et pas seulement au sens politique : il était aussi doté d'une incroyable force physique. Quelque chose dont Bilbon avait été témoin dans des circonstances bien plus agréables. Il avait vu Thorin furieux, possessif, triste, brisé. Il avait même vu Thorin comme un mystérieux "Seigneur" l'ayant convoqué pour des raisons inconnues. Il avait dormi à côté de lui lorsqu'il était en dragon et s'était même senti en sécurité.

Voilà pourquoi il fut troublé de ressentir une vague de terreur parcourir sa colonne vertébrale face aux paroles du dragon. La langue de Thorin le lécha de nouveau et un grondement de bonheur résonna dans sa gorge.

-Oui, tu peux me craindre. Tu es à moi et je peux faire ce que je veux de toi, grogna la créature en resserrant son emprise sur le hobbit qui commença à voir des étoiles. Tu ne peux plus respirer !

La pression disparut instantanément et Bilbon avala autant d'air que possible. Les étoiles s'envolèrent et l'intense brûlure de ses poumons diminua. Thorin souffla et se blottit sur lui, presque comme si il voulait vérifier qu'il allait bien.

-Je n'ai pas cherché à te quitter ! essaya de promettre Bilbon en tentant de se redresser, en vain, car il fut une nouvelle fois pressé contre la poitrine de Thorin.

Il aurait des bleus, le lendemain.

-Tu as quitté ta place qui se trouve à mes côtés et tu as essayé de t'échapper sur ce cheval. Je le retrouverai et le dévorerai pour son impudence !

Bilbon pria ardemment qu'Asfaloth puisse revenir dans les Montagnes Bleues. Il ne savait pas ce qui était en train de se passer, mais il n'aimait vraiment pas ça. Il n'appréciait guère l'idée que les pensées de ce dragon soient celles de Thorin. Au moins, il savait que si il lui demandait, le dragon le laisserait respirer. C'était rassurant.

-Je voulais te conduire à ton trésor, mon grand Roi, murmura Bilbon contre la poitrine de Thorin.

Il se souvenait avoir lu des histoires de dragons où il avait noté qu'il était toujours sage de les flatter autant que possible.

-Mensonges !

Bilbon aspira autant d'air que possible et se releva juste assez pour remplir ses poumons.

-THORIN ! hurla-t-il, ce qui surprit le dragon qui se figea tandis que Bilbon utilisait ce moment à son avantage. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il reste de toi à l'intérieur de ce dragon mais je ne t'ai pas quitté. Je me suis rendu au château pour qu'il y ait le moins de victimes possible. Je voulais m'assurer que tu saches où me trouver. C'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à ton neveu de te faire savoir où j'allais. J'aurais agi de façon extrêmement stupide si j'avais voulu que tu ne me trouves pas, âzyungâl.

Thorin bascula brusquement et lâcha Bilbon sur l'or. Beaucoup, beaucoup d'or. Il devait au moins faire le double du trésor des Montagnes Bleues. Il recourba sa queue autour de lui et nicha Bilbon près de lui, l'enveloppant sous son aile.

-Tu ne me quitteras pas.

Les mots étaient dits d'une voix sombre, pleine de promesse et Bilbon ne savait pas si c'était bon signe ou non. Pourtant, l'étreinte ne lui causait plus aucune douleur et la griffe sur sa poitrine était plus caressante que brutale, maintenant. La tête de Thorin se pencha à côté de la sienne et son souffle n'était plus embrasé.

-Ne me quitte pas.

Bilbon perçut nettement l'insécurité qui flottait dans sa voix. Il enveloppa ses bras autour de la patte se trouvant en face de lui et s'allongea.

/

Lorsque Bilbon se réveilla, le lendemain matin, il était couché sur un lit moelleux et quelqu'un lui piquait le dos. Il gémit plaintivement puis essaya de s'asseoir sous le coup de la surprise.

-Qu'est-ce que...

-Allongez-vous, mon gars.

Une main ferme le repoussa vers le matelas et Bofur apparut dans son champ de vision, les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude sur son visage habituellement si joyeux. Oin continua à soigner ses blessures.

-Vous allez bien, Bilbon ?

-Je... je crois, oui. Où est Thorin ?

Bofur se détendit légèrement et s'assit par terre à côté du lit sur lequel Bilbon était couché. Il ne reconnaissait pas la pièce où il se trouvait.

-Balin et Dwalin s'occupent de lui. On doit le préparer pour la cérémonie qui se déroulera dans peu de temps.

-Et pour votre information, lui aussi va bien, déclara Oin dans le dos de Bilbon.

Le hobbit grimaça lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de froid étalé sur une contusion particulièrement douloureuse.

-Oui, mais Dori a déjà préparé ses habits.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Bofur se tourna immédiatement Bilbon et lui offrit un sourire d'excuse.

-Thorin va être nommé héritier présomptif et couronné Roi dans quelques heures. Vous assisterez à la cérémonie en tant que fiancé.

-Comment ai-je atterri ici ? Je me trouvais avec Thor...

-Nous sommes venus et on vous a emmené dès que le soleil s'est levé. Balin et Dwalin ont emmené le Prince à ses appartements et on vous a emmené dans ceux-là, expliqua Bofur en s'interrompant, son visage trahissant une légère inquiétude. Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ? Vous allez bien ?

-Je... tout allait bien, assura Bilbon en arborant le sourire le plus convaincant dont il était capable. Vous avez tous pu vous échapper ? Fili ?

-Les princes vont bien. Nous avons tous fait route vers les chutes et nous étions à mi-chemin lorsqu'il s'est transformé.

-Quelqu'un a-t-il été blessé ?

-En fait, il n'y a eu qu'un incendie et la seule victime fut un champ. Personne n'est mort. Votre plan a parfaitement marché.

-Là, acheva Oin en mettant une petite tape sur son dos. Vous pouvez l'habiller maintenant.

Le vieux nain se leva et enleva le cataplasme qu'il avait appliqué sur le dos de Bilbon.

-La prochaine fois que vous verrez un dragon, portez une armure.

Et, sans plus de conseils, le guérisseur partit. La porte n'était même pas entièrement refermée lorsque Bofur parla.

-Pourquoi avez-vous autant de bleus dans le dos ? demanda-t-il. Vous n'étiez pas blessé la dernière fois.

-Le trajet fut plus rude que prévu, mentit aisément Bilbon. Je suis tombé lorsque nous avons atteint la salle du trésor et Thorin m'a frappé accidentellement lorsqu'il a ouvert la porte.

Il se releva et tendit les épaules. Elles étaient un peu raides, mais bien moins douloureuses qu'elles ne l'avaient été quelques minutes auparavant. Quoi qu'Oin ait utilisé, il serait bon d'en avoir un sous la main.

-Savons-nous pourquoi il s'est transformé ?

-Ce n'était pas quelqu'un à Erebor, répondit Bofur en fronçant les sourcils, la mine grave et sombre. Nous avons envoyé des corbeaux dans les Montagnes Bleues mais il faudra un certain temps avant de recevoir leur réponse.

-Venez maintenant, déclara Bilbon en hochant la tête avant de se lever du lit. Je dois mettre ces vêtements horriblement compliqués, je dois me coiffer et nous devons partir suffisamment tôt pour pouvoir nous perdre au moins deux fois.

Bofur rit, ce qui était le but de Bilbon, et se dirigea vers l'armoire.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne vous perdrez pas. Fili et Kili vous escorteront à la cérémonie.

-Moi ? répéta Bilbon en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il retirait sa chemise de nuit en soie. Et vous, vous ne venez pas ?

-Je pense que si. Toute la Compagnie a été invitée, et je devrai être là si vous avez besoin qu'on vous entretienne.

-Je ne comprendrai jamais comment vous réussissez à faire en sorte que tout ce que vous dites ait l'air si vulgaire, marmonna Bilbon en revêtant la tunique simple qui se trouverait sous ses parures.

-C'est un don, admit Bofur en sortant un gilet aux broderies complexes avant de commencer à coiffer ses nombreuses boucles.

Bilbon avait toujours imaginé que ce serait la partie de la cour royale dont il aurait le plus de mal à s'habituer, mais c'était, en fait, étonnamment facile. Il l'aidait avec tout à enfiler tous les habits, et la plupart nécessitaient un peu d'aide.

Ils habillèrent Bilbon aussi rapidement que possible. Bofur était déjà vêtu de ces amples et ridicules robes de serviteur et fièrement, Bilbon réussit à contenir son rire. Il répéta nerveusement les phrases qu'il aurait à dire à Thorin, trébuchant sur les syllabes inconnues alors que Bofur coiffait ses cheveux en de nombreuses tresses complexes. Il venait à peine de mettre la dernière perle à ses cheveux - il en avait désormais cinq, toutes de la même couleur argentée comme celles de Thorin, avec diverses runes gravées dessus - lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

-Fili et Kili, pour vous servir !

Et ils éclatèrent de rire.

/

Etant le seul à ne pas être un nain durant la cérémonie, Bilbon fut le seul à ne pas avoir droit à une gorgée de la concoction qu'Oin avait préparé pour qu'ils évitent d'attraper la maladie de Thror. Le Roi sous la Montagne semblait pâle et épuisé, rien à voir avec la figure forte que Bilbon avait rencontré lors de sa première soirée dans les Montagnes Bleues. Sa voix était dure et sèche et Bilbon grimaça, rien qu'en l'entendant. Il était assis sur son trône avec une épée gravée et une mine infiniment fatiguée.

Les nains étaient tous blottis à l'extérieur de la salle du trône avant le début de la cérémonie et Bilbon put enfin voir Thorin.

Thorin était magnifique. Il était habillé en bleu nuit avec des diamants brodés, formant de complexes motifs géométriques. Il portait également une épaisse cotte de cuir et de la fourrure et de la laine étaient drapées sur ses épaules tandis que ses cheveux étaient sévèrement tressés, accentuant sa mine sombre. Bilbon put reconnaître trois de ses tresses : il y avait une tresse de Durin, une tresse qui indiquait sa royauté, et la tresse de cour qui avait toujours les fleurs que Bilbon avait mis la veille au matin. Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé hier soir avec le dragon, ni où il en était avec Thorin, ni ce qu'il ressentait dans toute cette affaire, mais voir la tresse et les fleurs le rassura.

-Bilbon, murmura Thorin au moment où il vit le hobbit avant de se créer un chemin à travers la foule de nains avec l'aide de Dwalin et enlaça Bilbon dans une chaleur bien agréable que celle de la nuit dernière. Ghivashel, tu m'as manqué ce matin. Quand je me suis réveillé, tu n'étais nulle part. On m'a dit que tu t'étais enfui pour que je me mette à ta poursuite ?

Bilbon fut heureux d'être dans ses bras parce que le choc inscrit sur son visage aurait donné lieu à un débat qui aurait duré toute la soirée. Il ne savait rien, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il s'était passé : Thorin ne se souvenait pas. Il n'était jamais venu à l'esprit de Bilbon que Thorin ne puisse pas se rappeler de ce qu'il faisait quand il était en dragon. Bien qu'il aurait dû s'en douter, il avait raconté sa première métamorphose comme si il n'en avait aucun souvenir.

Maintenant, Bilbon ne savait que dire.

Thorin resserra son étreinte et Bilbon laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur qu'il ne put contrôler. Thorin recula immédiatement et le regarda, une lueur de panique dans les yeux.

-Tu es blessé ?

-Je vais bien, Thorin. Je suis juste un peu meutri à cause de la balade. Tu es magnifique, dit-il en apercevant Balin faire un mouvement dont il ne comprenait pas le sens. Je pense que Balin essaye d'attirer ton attention.

Thorin fronça les sourcils et laissa ses yeux examiner Bilbon, méfiant. Il doutait manifestement de la véracité de son histoire mais, pour le moment, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il devait assister à un couronnement. Les grandes portes en pierre s'ouvrirent et Thorin redressa les épaules. Balin lui chuchota quelque chose et le Prince nain fit un court hochement de tête. Il pénétra dans la salle du trône et Bilbon suivit Fili et Kili. Le Roi nain ne bougea pas jusqu'à ce que Thorin soit à genoux devant lui.

Thror prononça les mots qui faisaient de Thorin l'héritier et le Roi dans un khuzdul très calme. Bilbon reconnut seulement quelques mots mais il en savait assez pour savoir que Thror avait rendu la cérémonie beaucoup plus personnelle qu'à la normale. Il toucha les épaules de Thorin de son épée et le nain agenouillé gronda quelque chose de profond en khuzdul puis Balin s'avança avec la couronne.

C'était quelque chose de lourd qui ressemblait à un mélange de casque et de couronne. Elle était formée d'une bande épaisse avec des formes géométriques qui retombaient sur les côtés du visage. Elle était faite d'or avec des rainures vertes. Il y avait des gemmes incrustées qui traçaient d'anciennes runes.

Balin remit la couronne à Thror et recula avec une légère caresse de la main sur l'épaule de Thorin.

La voix de Thror se fit plus forte tandis qu'il continuait en khuzdul. Thorin répondit d'une voix forte et assurée, et la couronne fut posée sur sa tête. Thorin ne cilla pas sous son poids et, un instant plus tard, il se leva. Thror murmura quelque chose et saisit l'épaule de Thorin avec un doux sourire avant de descendre les quelques marches qui menaient au petit trône sur la droite. Thorin resta encore un moment ainsi avant de se tourner pour faire face à la foule. Un tonnerre d'applaudissements résonna immédiatement dans la salle. Après quelques instants, Thorin leva la main pour demander le silence.

-Fili, fils de ma soeur, viens.

Ledit nain s'avança, ses habits ornés d'émeraudes et de brillants, et s'agenouilla face à Thorin qui fit de lui son héritier. Fili lui jura fidélité. Vinrent ensuite Kili, puis Dis, qui lui promirent allégeance et Bilbon sentit Bofur le pousser vers eux lorsque la princesse naine recula.

-Vous êtes le prochain en tant que futur époux.

Bilbon déglutit et redressa les épaules. Il ignora le poids des regards tournés vers lui et marcha lentement vers le trône. Thorin n'avait jamais été aussi noble, aussi majestueux, et aussi superbe qu'il ne l'était en ce moment, et Bilbon avait bien du mal à le regarder dans les yeux. Il semblait si loin de lui, tellement plus qu'il pourrait jamais espérer avoir. Il ne se sentait pas digne d'être dans la même pièce que lui, encore moins d'être son époux.

Bilbon prit une grande respiration et s'agenouilla devant Thorin. Il fut soudain très soulagé de ne pas avoir à le regarder dans les yeux. Il n'aurait jamais été capable de prononcer les dures syllabes qu'il était sur le point de dire.

-Moi, Bilbon Sacquet, fils de Bungon Sacquet, jure de servir fidèlement Thorin, Roi sous la Montagne en temps de guerre comme en temps de paix tout au long de ma vie jusqu'à mon dernier jour. Je lui offre également mon coeur, en tant que fiancé.

Le khuzdul résonnait aussi bien que possible et Bilbon aurait à se rappeler d'offrir ses remerciements à Balin, Ori et Bofur pour l'avoir tellement aidé.

Thorin baissa la tête et répondit dans la langue de la Comté. Bilbon ne l'avait pas entendu depuis son premier soir avec Thorin et son coeur se serra de douleur et de nostalgie.

-Et je ne l'oublierai jamais. J'accepte ta fidélité et jure de récompenser ce qui a été donné. La loyauté avec l'amour, le courage avec l'honneur, et ton coeur avec le mien.

La douleur qui enserrait la poitrine de Bilbon s'atténua.

Le banquet qui suivit après, ne fut pas vraiment un événement totalement inconnu à Bilbon. Il n'y avait pas une seule table à manger. Ils étaient tous debout et la nourriture volait dans les airs. Tout le monde parlait, dansait et riait.

Bilbon n'avait pas revu Thorin depuis le couronnement. Il avait réussi à lui voler une étreinte puis son Roi avait été entraîné dans les festivités et Bilbon s'était retrouvé avec Fili, Kili et Bofur.

Les enfants nains couraient partout et il était évident que certains des membres les plus âgés, les vétérans de la cour, ne semblaient guère apprécier de les avoir dans les jambes. Bilbon n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle on les avait invités si tout le monde les trouvait gênants. Il était clair qu'une intervention hobbite ferait le plus grand bien. Si il y avait une chose dont tous les hobbits avaient l'habitude, c'était de divertir les enfants pendant que d'autres profitaient de la soirée. Ils avaient tendance à faire des petits tours, ce que tous les enfants appréciaient.

-Eh bien, si vous vous ennuyiez tous, alors pourquoi ne pas vous asseoir pour écouter une histoire ?

Bofur dissimula son sourire derrière sa pipe et Bilbon eut le sentiment qu'il n'y avait pas qu'une légère moquerie dedans. Les enfants nains se réunirent autour de lui avec enthousiasme et s'assirent en demi-cercle en l'espace de quelques secondes. Bilbon les considéra un moment puis haussa les épaules et s'assit à son tour par terre en face d'eux.

-Très bien, tout le monde est prêt ? demanda Bilbon et tout le monde acquiesça. _Dans les temps anciens, lorsque les souhaits étaient toujours réalisés et que les fées volaient librement dans les plaines fleuries, il y avait un gars nain que tout le monde appelait Bingon._

 _-C'est quoi comme nom Bingon ? demanda un petit nain roux avant que son frère ne lui dise de se taire._

 _Oh, c'est un nom tout à fait respectable. Quoi qu'il en soit, Bingon était l'apprenti d'un vieux charpentier grognon, raconta Bilbon en se rappelant qu'il s'agissait d'une des histoires préférées de Frodon et Merry et que même Pippin était resté assis quelques minutes bien qu'habituellement, il utilisait généralement un hobbit dans ses histoires, et non pas un nain mais il prit son air le plus renfrogné et continua. Va couper du bois ! dit-il à Bingon. C'était toujours lui qu'il envoyait pour aller chercher du bois._

 _Les nains poussèrent des gémissements de compassion et Bilbon se rappela des différences de goût entre les hobbits et les nains. Les hobbits étaient toujours excités à l'idée d'explorer les bois tandis que les nains se sentaient clairement désolés pour le jeune garçon._

 _Bingon alla dans les bois avec ses grandes bottes et sa petite cape rouge. Il ne savait pas les histoires qu'on racontait sur ces bois ni qu'il y avait une énorme grotte dans laquelle quelque de chose de grand vivait, pousuivit Bilbon qui vit Fili et Kili se placer derrière Bofur en buvant une boisson, amusés par les enfants manifestement captivés. Les bois étaient sombres, les arbres hauts, mais Bingon n'en tint pas compte. Il devait recueillir du bois et finir un travail. Il marcha de plus en plus profondément dans les bois jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à une petite clairière. Il y avait un grand siège en pierre et un tas d'os juste à côté. Bingon se demanda de quoi diable il pouvait s'agir avant de sursauter. Tout à coup, le sol se mit à trembler et Bingon entendit le grondement d'un rire._

 _"Tiens donc ! Qui avons-nous là ? Je sens l'odeur du sang d'un fils nain !"_

 _Au son de la voix tonitruante d'un troll, Bingon courut derrière le trône de pierre et se baissa pour se cacher. Le bruit de lourds pas résonna jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en face du trône et Bingon sentit de grands souffles d'air s'abattre sur son dos, déviant le chapeau de Bingon sur sa tête et il manqua de tomber. Le troll était juste derrière lui._

 _C'était franchement adorable de voir Fili et Kili tenter d'agir comme si ils n'étaient pas captivés par l'histoire que Bilbon racontait aux petits nains. Il ne cessait de parler en bougeant ses mains pour décrire les scènes et en prenant plusieurs voix. Il aimait raconter ses histoires et faire de temps à autre quelques vers. Pour cette activité, il se considérait comme assez doué._

 _Mais au moment où il crut avoir attrapé son dîner, il baissa les yeux et constata que ses mains étaient vides. Bingon s'était faufilé entre ses grandes jambes. Puis il décida d'apprendre au troll pourquoi on ne devait pas prendre les nains à la légère. Il leva la jambe et lui donna un grand coup dans le mollet._

 _Les nains hoquetèrent d'inquiétude et Bilbon retint un sourire. Il aimait les visages attentifs des enfants._

 _Mais si les trolls ont une chair aussi dure que de la pierre, Bingon portait ses grandes bottes. Le troll poussa un hurlement de douleur en sentant le métal nain heurter sa jambe. Bingon recula en riant et un cri le prévint que le troll avait retenu la leçon. Bingon rapporta le bois à son maître et lui donna un coup de pied la prochaine fois qu'il lui dit :_

 _-Va couper du bois !_

 _Et comme le dit la morale hobbite "on n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même"!_

Le grand "OHHH" déçu des spectateurs, consternés de voir que c'était déjà la fin de l'histoire, flatta plus Bilbon que ça ne l'aurait dû. Il rit lorsqu'il entendit les uns crier "racontez-en une autre" et et les autres affirmer "vous ne pouvez pas arrêter maintenant".

-Et que voulez-vous entendre ? demanda Bilbon à la foule d'enfants nains en notant que Fili et Kili s'étaient tous deux assis à côté de Bofur avec des expressions tout aussi excitées.

-Racontez-nous l'une de vos aventures ! s'écria le nain roux qui avait trouvé le nom de Bingon étrange.

-Ça m'étonnerait que ça vous plaise !

-Si, on veut l'écouter !

Bilbon réfléchit un moment et finit par se dire pourquoi pas. Il avait l'attention des enfants et il pourrait rendre l'histoire beaucoup plus excitante qu'elle ne l'était réellement. Et si raconter une histoire rendait les membres de la cour plus agréables, alors Bilbon la raconterait toute la nuit. Si il ne pouvait pas voir Thorin, au moins sa nuit serait plaisante. C'était l'un des principaux devoirs d'un Consort, non ?

-Bien, bien! Je vais vous raconter mon histoire, mais elle n'est pas encore terminée.

Ori apparut derrière Bofur avec comme toujours, son carnet à la main. Il s'assit et commença à griffonner tandis que Bilbon, au grand amusement du semi homme.

-Dans un trou vivait un hobbit...


	14. Peu importe qui tu es

**Salut tout le monde, voici les deux nouveaux chapitres. Dans Une chanson aussi vieille que le monde, Bilbon et Thorin se retrouvent enfin seuls et Gandalf fait son apparition. Dans Elevé par des dragons, Bofur explique à Bilbon l'amour chez les nains. Bonne lecture:)**

Bilbon ne cessa de raconter l'histoire jusqu'à ce que Dis intervienne pour le récupérer. Ori vint prendre la suite et Dwalin rejoignit le cercle à côté de Kili, au grand plaisir du hobbit.

-Il est temps que mon frère soit autorisé à voir son fiancé. Il a dû passer trop de temps avec des nains qui ont oublié comment sourire, dit-elle en remettant un verre à Bilbon. Amenez-lui ça. Il est de coutume que le royal fiancé se présente au Roi avec un verre pour prouver qu'il prendra soin de lui.

Elle agita sa main d'un air dédaigneux avant de pousser Bilbon vers son frère. Il trébucha mais réussit à ne pas renverser le liquide ambré par terre. Thorin était dos à lui mais Fili, qui avait été forcé par son oncle à se joindre à la "fête" le vit et sourit malicieusement.

Bilbon vint à côté du Roi et baissa les yeux avant de lever le verre comme une offrande.

-Mon Seigneur.

Deux mains chaudes se refermèrent sur les siennes et prirent le verre beaucoup plus lentement que nécessaire, prolongeant le contact et accélérant le pouls de Bilbon. Il garda les yeux baissés, ne sachant guère ce qu'il devait faire désormais. Ses mains étaient trop vides à son goût. Il attendit un moment avant de reculer un peu.

-Fili, peux-tu escorter le Seigneur Braon aux salles des archives ? Je souhaiterai discuter des questions de succession avec mon fiancé.

Une main chaude empoigna celle de Bilbon qui l'attira vers la sortie. Thorin ne dit rien, alors qu'il se précipitait hors de la salle de banquet pour arriver dans un couloir. Il sourit largement à Bilbon puis poussa une large porte en pierre. Le souffle de Bilbon se bloqua dans un hoquètement de surprise et il avança, les yeux grands ouverts.

Erebor avait un superbe jardin. Il y avait des arbres en abondance. Ils suivaient les contours du jardin et il y avait un bosquet au centre. Une souche se trouvait non loin de là et Bilbon se demanda à quoi elle pouvait bien servir.

Il erra sans but dans le jardin, s'imprégnant de toute sa beauté et se demandant pourquoi il était si grand. Bilbon ne pensait pas que les nains apprécient énormément les plantes et si quelques-uns les aimaient, ce devait sans aucun doute pour créer des motifs avec les plantes et pour ça, il fallait s'adonner au jardinage.

Il trouvait également très amusant que les nains aient un si beau jardin. On lui avait permis de s'occuper du jardin des Montagnes Bleues presque exclusivement. Comme les nains étaient durs, il étaient très bons pour creuser. Le seul problème, c'est que lorsqu'ils commençaient à creuser, on avait du mal à les arrêter. Bilbon devait toujours éloigner un nain du trou sur lequel il travaillait. Ils étaient très doués pour planter des arbustes mais avec les fleurs, c'était une autre histoire.

Il y avait quelques hortensias plantés par ci par là qui avaient cruellement besoin de soins appropriés et Bilbon, sans se soucier de ses vêtements de cour, vint immédiatement à leur chevet. Il se mit à genoux et aurait commencé à s'en occuper si un rire profond ne l'avait pas distrait.

-Mon cher hobbit, s'exclama Thorin en donnant une légère tape sur le dos de Bilbon qui grimaça et trembla sous la douleur et Thorin, en voyant ça, se mit automatiquement à genoux près de Bilbon et tira son manteau avant de s'arrêter avec le gilet pour jeter un regard vers la porte. Shomakhûnh ! Sukh u Meden ! (Garde, gardez la porte !)

Un cliquetis se fit entendre à l'entrée et la porte du jardin se referma. Bilbon n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il y avait un garde avec eux. Thorin se tourna vers Bilbon et lui enleva son gilet. Bilbon resta immobile, les yeux baissés. Il aurait du mal à s'expliquer. La tunique fut tirée vers le haut avec l'une des grandes mains de Thorin qui laissa échapper un halètement peiné. Il lâcha la tunique et se releva pour reculer de quelques pas. Il le regarda, horrifié, avant de s'effondrer contre la souche. Bilbon soupira et remit correctement son gilet sans prendre la peine de rattacher les innombrables boutons.

-Thorin, je...

-Je t'ai blessé. Ghivashel... comment peux-tu seulement m'approcher ? éclata la voix de Thorin qui baissa la tête pour l'enfouir dans ses mains.

-Thorin ! appela Bilbon en s'agenouillant face à Thorin pour forcer son nain à le regarder dans les yeux. Tu n'es pas responsable de ces bleus. C'est à cause de cette malédiction. Tu as cessé de m'étouffer dès que je te l'ai demandé. C'était mon Thorin, pas le dragon qui menaçait de m'enfermer.

A ces mots, Thorin resta bouche bée, un peu comme un poisson.

-C... c'est vrai ? J'ai menacé de t'enfermer ?

-Tu semblais plutôt craindre que je ne m'éloigne, à vrai dire. En fait, c'était plutôt flatteur, admit Bilbon en acquiesçant, un doux sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il caressait la barbe de Thorin avant d'hésiter puis décida de lui dire la vérité. Je ne vais pas dire que je n'avais pas peur mais j'allais bien. Tu as resserré ta griffe autour de mon dos pour essayer de m'enlacer. Tu m'as dit de ne pas te laisser et que tu m'enchaînerais à tes côtés. Je t'ai expliqué pourquoi je ne te quitterai pas et tu as desserré ton étreinte.

-C'était moi sous... sous cette forme.

Bilbon repoussa Thorin jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assis en face de lui. Thorin se trémoussa sur la souche pendant un moment avant de parler à nouveau.

Et il n'arrêta pas. Il parla de respect et que Bilbon devait toujours avoir l'impression d'être la chose la plus importante de ce royaume et qu'il avait la liberté de faire ce qu'il voulait. Il parla de l'honneur et de la façon dont les nains agissaient en présence des autres sans jamais profiter de l'affaiblissement de qui que ce soit ou forcer quelqu'un. Il parla de confiance, de courage, d'amour et d'autre chose jusqu'à ce que Bilbon oublie l'heure qu'il était, émerveillé d'être à l'aise alors qu'il était assis sur une pierre.

-Et je ne veux jamais que tu ne te sentes pas en sécurité ici. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte de moi de toute ma vie et je ne peux qu'espérer que tu acceptes que nous soyons toujours amis. Je sais que je n'ai en aucun cas le droit de te demander une chose pareille mais je...

Tout à coup, Bilbon comprit ce que Thorin essayait de faire et il n'arrivait pas à croire que le nain soit aussi inepte dans ce domaine pour mettre tant de temps que Bilbon ne venait de comprendre ses intentions à l'instant.

-Attends, s'exclama Bilbon en levant la main, un sourire commençant à se former sur ses lèvres malgré ses efforts pour le contenir tandis que Thorin avait un air misérable. Est-ce que tu essayes de t'excuser ?

-Je pensais que mes intentions étaient claires, répondit Thorin.

Bilbon le regarda un instant, incrédule, puis eut un petit rire. Un son clair et léger qui flotta dans l'air, brisant la tension et la colère qui les entourait. Bilbon rit encore, secoué par la force de sa gaieté.

-Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un s'asseoir sur une souche comme si il s'agissait d'un trône puis se mettre à parler pendant quarante minutes pour essayer de présenter ses excuses, déclara Bilbon en éclatant de rire, tombant du rocher sur lequel il était assis.

Bilbon réussit à reprendre son souffle et à se relever. Ses yeux brillaient sous la lumière de la lune et ils regardèrent Thorin avec une immense adoration. Par Mahal, il ferait tout pour son idiot de nain. Il l'aimait plus que jamais et il ne pourrait jamais se défaire de ce sentiment jusqu'à sa mort.

-J'essayais de faire amende honorable, grommela Thorin, clairement gêné alors qu'il détournait les yeux qui manquèrent instantanément, la lumière des étoiles lui donnant l'impression que Varda brillait à travers eux. Et je n'y peux rien si je suis assis comme ça. C'est un perchoir précaire.

-Et tu en tires une grâce enviable, répliqua Bilbon en s'agenouillant pour s'approcher légèrement de Thorin qui évitait encore son regard et posa ses mains sur les cuisses impressionnantes de son nain. Thorin, tu es un crétin fini. Pour faire amende honorable, tu dois juste me regarder.

Bilbon prit la tresse de Thorin dans ses doigts agiles et la défit doucement. Il posa un doigt contre les lèvres de Thorin et lui tendit la perle qui refermait sa tresse.

-Attends ici, mon Roi.

Il courut rapidement dans le jardin, cueillant les fleurs dont il avait besoin avant de revenir à côté du Roi maussade.

-Je fus privé de l'honneur et du plaisir de tresser tes cheveux ce matin. Alors, si tu le veux bien, j'aimerais le faire maintenant, annonça le hobbit qui sourit en voyant le nain acquiescer lentement, incertain, alors Bilbon prit la première fleur et la tissa dans ses beaux cheveux en lui expliquant sa signification. C'est une aubépine, dans la Comté, elle signifie "tu es le seul que j'aime". Je te le donne à toi Thorin, et à personne d'autre. Je n'ai jamais donné cette fleur à personne d'autre dans ma vie, hormis ma mère.

Il saisit la prochaine fleur, notant que les yeux de Thorin s'étaient élargis, agréablement surpris.

-Ça, c'est de l'amarante. C'est assez difficile de la tisser mais on s'en sert souvent pour les couronnes de fleurs. Ça signifie "amour immortel". Je n'aurais jamais cru en offrir un jour à quelqu'un, et puis je t'ai rencontré, avoua Bilbon en passant doucement un doigt sur la fleur avant de croiser le regard de Thorin et la culpabilité qui y flottait toucha Bilbon qui se jura de ne plus jamais laisser le dragon lui refaire du mal. Je me sentais si seul avant de t'avoir. J'avais très peu d'amis, et je passais mes journées à prendre soin de Frodon. J'aime mon cousin mais je n'avais pas vraiment quelqu'un à qui parler.

Bilbon secoua légèrement la tête et prit la fleur qui suivait. Il la maintint en l'air pour que Thorin puisse sentir son parfum.

-Et ça, c'est un aster, et on l'utilise toujours pour la base de nos couronnes. Malheureusement, c'est une fleur trop délicate pour la mettre en premier dans ta tresse. J'aime sa signification. C'est le symbole de "l'amour confiant". J'ai confiance en toi Thorin, la nuit dernière n'a pas changé ça. Je t'ai dit que tu m'as libéré à l'instant où je te l'ai demandé ? Un dragon perdu dans sa soif de l'or a fait ce que je lui ai demandé.

-Pourquoi est-ce que...

-Chut, coupa Bilbon en prenant la dernière fleur pour en inhaler le doux parfum avant de la tresser dans les cheveux du nain. Je n'ai pas encore fini. Ce que tu dois savoir, c'est que j'ai tressé ces fleurs dans tes cheveux pendant tout le voyage mais je ne t'ai pas dit ce qu'elles signifiaient. Celle-ci, comme tu le sais, c'est une primevère. Elle représente "l'amour éternel". C'est une variation de l'amour immortel mais il est plus important. L'amour immortel, c'est l'amour qui ne veut pas mourir mais l'amour éternel, c'est l'amour qui ne cessera jamais de vivre.

-Mais je...

Bilbon posa à nouveau un doigt contre les lèvres de Thorin, après avoir pris la peine de s'essuyer les mains.

-Mais rien. Cette créature, ce n'était pas toi. J'ai fait très peur à ton nain, et ton dragon a continué à éprouver cette crainte. Tu ne m'as jamais blessé délibérément et tu m'as toujours respecté. Je pense d'ailleurs que tu as essayé de me recouvrir de ta bave. C'était horriblement collant mais en même temps terriblement flatteur, raconta Bilbon en fronçant le nez lorsqu'il se rappela de cette étrange sensation et se pencha vers Thorin, heureux que le nain lève enfin les yeux, même si ceux-ci recélaient encore une grande part de douleur. Je t'ai déjà pardonné, Thorin.

Thorin tira Bilbon vers lui et le hobbit emmêla ses doigts dans ses cheveux, à côté de la nouvelle tresse et posa sa tête contre son torse. Le battement régulier de son coeur le rassurait énormément.

-Comment ai-je réussi à trouver un être comme toi ? marmonna Thorin dans la tête de Bilbon.

-Avec beaucoup de difficultés, répondit Bilbon d'un ton ironique, ce qui fit rire son amant.

-Je t'ai dit que dès l'instant où je t'ai vu, je t'ai trouvé très beau et que je trouvais ta voix était la plus belle mélodie que j'aie jamais entendu ?

-Non, et je pense que l'hydromel a pu troubler ton audition, âzyungâl, murmura Bilbon, embarrassé.

Thorin sourit et caressa les cheveux de Bilbon.

-Peut-être, mais je trouve toujours que le son de ta voix est le plus agréable qui soit. Tu m'as tellement envoûté avec tes histoires que je n'ai pas écouté un traître mot de ce qu'a dit le Seigneur Olaf.

-Bingon ? Tu as entendu mon histoire stupide ?

-En effet. Je sens qu'il y aura plus d'un enfant nain à courir après toi pour quémander une de tes histoires. Elles étaient très bien racontées. Même Fili et Kili les ont aimées, indiqua Thorin tandis que le hobbit cachait son visage dans les vêtements du nain, horriblement gêné. Fili était très en colère contre moi lorsque je lui ai demandé de se joindre à moi pour parler avec les membres de la cour.

Bilbon se pencha en arrière pour pouvoir clairement voir son nain.

-Thorin...

Le Roi se pencha à son tour en arrière pour regarder Bilbon mais il se pencha un peu trop et soudain, ils tombèrent à la renverse dans un jappement de surprise et des membres enchevêtrés. Thorin amortit sa chute et Bilbon s'écrasa contre lui, coupant le souffle du nain. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment jusqu'à ce que Thorin soit secoué d'un petit rire sous la mine choquée de Bilbon.

-Je t'avais dit que c'était un perchoir précaire, Ghivashel.

La porte du jardin s'ouvrit sur trois nains qui se précipitèrent à l'intérieur pour trouver Bilbon, éclatant d'un rire insouciant sur leur nouveau Roi qui faisait tomber des fleurs sur son petit amant, un sourire sur le visage.

-Y a rien à voir ici, souffla Dwalin.

Les deux gardes le suivirent tandis qu'il se retournait pour faire un clin d'oeil à son nouveau Roi. Bilbon se blottit simplement contre Thorin, appréciant son rire.

/

Il y avait un puits de lumière dans la chambre de Thorin. C'était une salle beaucoup plus grande que celle que le Prince avait dans les Montagnes Bleues, mais la lucarne était la seule chose sur laquelle Bilbon pouvait se concentrer. Il pouvait apercevoir quelques étoiles scintillantes et les rayons de la lune éclairaient la salle d'une froide lumière. Il se rendit immédiatement au centre de la pièce et leva ses mains vers la lumière, la laissant danser sur sa peau, le sourire aux lèvres.

La porte se referma doucement derrière lui alors que Thorin entrait. Il vint derrière Bilbon et posa ses grandes mains sur ses hanches.

-J'ai envoyé un corbeau à Erebor le jour où nous avons quitté les Montagnes Bleues pour leur demander d'installer une fenêtre dans les appartements royaux. Tu es devenu plus pâle à force de vivre dans les Montagnes et je ne veux plus que tu sois à nouveau privé de soleil, Ghivashel.

Bilbon sentit son coeur battre sauvagement alors qu'il se tournait dans les bras de Thorin pour enrouler les siens aussi étroitement que possible autour du Roi. Il pourrait presser Thorin de toutes ses forces sans jamais blesser le robuste nain. Ils s'étreignirent durant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que Bilbon finisse par reculer. Balin lui avait dit plus tôt que la tradition exigeait que le compagnon du Roi déshabille lui-même le souverain la nuit du couronnement. C'était en rapport avec le fait que l'époux soit la seule personne à pouvoir débarrasser le Roi de son rang, qu'il était le seul égal au Roi. Bilbon trouvait cette tradition plutôt belle.

Il enleva en premier le manteau de Thorin, le laissant négligemment tomber par terre après avoir défait le fermoir complexe. Les yeux de Thorin le regardaient lourdement, rendant ce dépouillement étrangement solennel.

Sans la couronne ou la crête, Thorin semblait à nouveau mortel, le même Thorin que Bilbon avait appris à connaître et qu'il voyait chaque matin et chaque soir. D'une certaine manière, dépouillé des liens qui prouvaient son titre tout en gardant les perles et les tresses qu'il portait, Thorin semblait complètement nouveau. Le puissant Roi capable de gouverner un royaume prospère d'une main de maître en même temps que le nain qu'il aimait par-dessus tout. La noblesse de son attitude et l'intelligence dans ses yeux semblaient toutes deux plus écrasantes que jamais et Bilbon se demanda si il était possible de voir Thorin et ne pas deviner qu'il était Roi.

Il passa ses deux mains sur les épaules de Thorin quand il le libéra finalement de sa dernière tunique, laissant leur chaleur s'infiltrer dans ses doigts. Il avait pris plaisir à explorer le corps de Thorin à plusieurs reprises mais il n'avait pas encore vraiment eu la chance de connaître sur le bout des doigts son amant. Déshabiller lui-même Thorin laissait Bilbon presque tremblant face à l'importance de la tâche. Il en avait parfaitement le droit. Thorin acceptait librement ses caresses et son amour.

Il leva les yeux une fois que son Roi fut complètement nu devant lui et rencontra le regard de Thorin. Ses yeux étaient mi-clos et sa bouche ouverte dans un petit soupir. Il tendit la main et prit celle de Bilbon avant de murmurer d'une voix presque suppliante :

-Veux-tu m'épouser ?

L'esprit de Bilbon se brouilla en entendant ces mots prononcés calmement, sa respiration se faisant de plus en plus saccadée.

-On n'est pas en train d'y travailler ? finit-il par demander d'une voix qu'il espérait timide.

Thorin acquiesça en riant et serra la main du hobbit. Il la porta à sa bouche et l'embrassa.

-Si, men Ghivashel. On y travaille. Je tiens simplement à choisir une date.

Bilbon eut l'impression de flotter en l'air, complètement étourdi.

-Quand le pourrons-nous ? demanda Bilbon, à bout de souffle tandis que les yeux de Thorin brillaient à la lumière des étoiles.

-Dans un mois, ce serait parfait.

-Le 21 ? proposa Bilbon en faisant courir un doigt sur la poitrine nue du nain qui hocha la tête en souriant de bonheur, il pouvait attendre un mois, le reste de leurs amis serait à Erebor. Oui, mon Roi.

-Mon époux, murmura Thorin alors qu'il soulevait Bilbon en l'air comme si il ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'une plume et il rit de surprise et de plaisir tandis que Thorin le serrait contre lui. Men, menu ezbad, men Bilbon ! (A moi, mon époux, mon Bilbon !)

Il chantait presque ces mots et Bilbon trembla d'extase.

-Ghivashel, souffla Thorin en reposant Bilbon, le regardant avec une affection sans bornes.

-Azyungâl.

Le Roi nain embrassa une nouvelle fois Bilbon et demanda distraitement si il voulait dormir avec lui. Bilbon ne pouvait se concentrer que sur les mains et les lèvres de Thorin, sentir son corps presser contre le sien dans un mouvement de passion.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre oui mais ça n'avait aucune importance.

/

Maintenant qu'une date pour le mariage était fixée, Bilbon commença à être de plus en plus pressé à briser cette maudite malédiction. Le peu de temps libre qu'il avait entre ses fonctions officielles et son apprentissage dans le rôle du Consort ainsi que son travail général, il le passait dans la bibliothèque avec Ori et Bofur. Aujourd'hui, ils avaient réussi à emmener Fili, Kili, Dwalin, Dori, Oin et Thorin avec eux.

Bilbon s'était juré de trouver un remède à cette malédiction même si c'était la dernière chose qu'il ferait.

Il aimait lire et ne se serait jamais plaint d'avoir à le faire en westron ou dans la langue de la Comté mais il n'avait pas cette chance. Tous les livres sur les malédictions étaient écrits en khuzdul et il ne pouvait profiter d'aucune traduction. Il lui fallait plus d'une heure pour lire une seule page.

Et ils n'avaient rien appris de nouveau.

Bilbon ouvrit son carnet et regarda la page où il avait écrit toutes les informations qu'ils avaient sur la malédiction.

 **Bijou maudit = Arkenstone. Située au coeur de la Montagne et conduisant le détenteur à la folie.**

 **Thorin avait accepté la malédiction (transfert?). Et l'Arkenstone avait disparu. Où était-elle allée ? Pourquoi ne savions-nous pas où elle était ?**

 **Le magicien lui a dit qu'un hobbit, son Unique, le libérerait. Je suis ce hobbit. ?**

 **Transférer une malédiction est un processus long et délicat. Exige un sacrifice d'une certaine sorte. Thorin s'est lui-même sacrifié et a accepté la malédiction.**

C'était vraiment pathétique.

Thorin passa un bras autour de son épaule et l'attira contre lui.

-Tu fronces encore plus les sourcils que moi, Bilbon.

Bilbon blottit sa tête contre son torse et ferma les yeux. Il pouvait entendre le battement régulier du coeur de Thorin et ce son l'apaisa, chassant tout son stress.

-Plus je regarde le khuzdul, plus je me sens perdu.

-Au moins, vous ne lisez pas de l'elfique, souffla Ori de l'autre côté de la table.

Il était assis à côté de Dwalin. Le guerrier lui tenait la main et c'était une des choses les plus adorables que Bilbon ait jamais vu. Sa main engloutissait entièrement celle d'Ori mais il la tenait avec une tendresse extrême, comme si elle allait se briser à la moindre pression et qu'il l'aimait plus que n'importe quel bijou. Il aurait poussé un grand soupir attendri si il n'avait pas craint les impitoyables taquineries de Bofur.

-De l'elfique ? Il y a des livres elfiques ? Je peux lire couramment le quenya et le sindarin, s'exclama Bilbon qui faillit sourire en sentant Thorin se tendre à côté de lui, il avait oublié à quel point les nains détestaient les elfes. Ma mère me les a appris parce que les seuls livres d'aventure qu'il y avait dans la Comté étaient écrits dans ces langues.

Ori lui tendit le livre avec un sourire soulagé.

-Alors, je vous en prie, prenez-le. Je peux lire le quenya de base mais ça me donne toujours un sacré mal de tête.

Bilbon prit le livre et se blottit dans les bras de Thorin. Il sentit sans peine le nain grimaçer en voyant les caractères elfiques mais il n'en avait cure. Ça, il pouvait facilement le lire.

Thorin resserra ses bras autour de Bilbon et enfouit son visage dans ses boucles. Bilbon était pratiquement sûr qu'il essayait de détourner son attention du livre, ce qui lui donnait très envie d'éclater de rire. Ori avait déjà traduit une bonne partie du livre. Il devra faire le reste...

-Comment se fait-il que tu sentes toujours le thé ? Je ne te vois même pas en boire, déclara calmement Thorin en cachant son nez dans la chevelure du hobbit.

Le semi homme éclata de rire et revint à la dernière page de son livre.

-Je prends toujours une tasse de thé au petit déjeuner, au déjeuner et, bien sûr, à cinq heures. Tout hobbit qui se respecte prend pas moins trois tasses de thé par jour, répondit Bilbon en jetant un coup d'oeil aux mots elfiques avant de froncer les sourcils lorsqu'il lut quelque chose à propos de la création d'une malédiction dont il parlait dans le volume suivant. Ori ? Où sont les autres livres ? Celui-là fait partie d'une série.

-Troisième colonne en bas à droite, il y a en a deux en arrière, indiqua Ori sans lever les yeux. Cinquième étagère.

-Je vais prendre les autres, décida Bilbon en fermant le livre.

Il se redressa, posa un rapide baiser sur la joue de Thorin et se rendit dans la section consacrée à la magie. Il laissa ses doigts traîner sur les reliures jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve les livres dont il avait besoin. Il prit le livre en cuir vert et le plaça au creux de son bras lorsqu'il eut la désagréable sensation d'être surveillé. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule mais la Compagnie était toujours assise. Balin les avait rejoints et aucun des nains n'était en train de les regarder. Il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un archiviste dans le coin.

Décidant qu'il s'était fait de fausses idées, Bilbon revint vers les livres elfiques avant de sursauter en poussant un sifflement d'effroi. Des yeux bleu pâle le dévisageaient de là où il venait d'enlever un livre.

Ce n'était pas un nain.

C'était un vieil homme avec un grand bâton et vêtu de gris. Il fixa Bilbon un long moment pendant lequel le hobbit était terrifié puis il recula. Il glissa dans l'allée des étagères pour en contourner une et se diriger vers Bilbon avec un visage sévère. Un grande écharpe gris argent était drapée sur ses épaules et il avait une longue et grande barbe grise. Bilbon ne savait pas quoi faire avec ce nouveau venu. La seule chose qui l'empêchait de prendre ses jambes à son cou, terrorisé, était le fait que Thorin ne soit qu'à quelques pas de lui et qu'il serait à ses côtés au moment où il pousserait un cri.

-Bilbon Sacquet, déclara le vieillard d'une voix faible et rauque, comme si il avait fumé toute sa vie. Juste le hobbit que je cherchais. Vous êtes remarquablement dur à trouver.

Malgré l'absence de tout sentiment agressif dans son attitude, Bilbon décida qu'il était un peu trop effrayant pour lui parler seul.

-Thorin ? appela-t-il de la voix la plus calme dont il était capable.

Il entendit une chaise grincer derrière lui puis le bruit de pas se dirigeant vers eux, rassuré par la présence de son amant et Roi.

-Oui, Ghivash... Gandalf ?!


	15. Les cauchemars sont réels

**Coucou tout le monde et deux nouveaux chapitres. Dans Une chanson aussi vieille que le monde, Gandalf donne une nouvelle partie de la prophétie et un problème survient à Bilbon, touchant de près Thorin. Dans Elevé par les dragons, Bilbon fait la connaissance de Dis et comprend enfin la différence entre les nains et les naines et se rapproche de Thorin. Bonne lecture:)**

Une main forte empoigna son bras et le tira en arrière. Thorin se plaça devant lui et regarda le vieil homme en fronçant les sourcils. Il croisa les bras et pencha lègerement la tête. Bilbon n'avait aucune de qui pouvait être ce "Gandalf".

-Je vois que vous n'avez pas dit au semi homme qui je suis ? s'exclama Gandalf en riant et en secouant la tête, sa barbe se balançant au gré de ses mouvements.

-Excusez-moi, je vous connais ? demanda Bilbon en jetant un coup d'oeil à Thorin.

-Je m'appelle Gandalf. Et Gandalf, c'est moi.

Bilbon n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela voulait dire. Le vieil homme le regardait comme si il était improbable qu'il ne le connaisse pas et tous les autres nains regardaient maintenant Bilbon, Thorin et l'homme, tous très surpris. Bilbon eut une fois de plus, l'impression d'avoir raté quelque chose. Pourtant, il était un Sacquet et si il y avait une chose dans laquelle les Sacquet excellaient, c'était la politesse.

-Je suis terriblement désolé, je crains de ne pas me souvenir avoir entendu parler de vous.

-Parce qu'on ne vous a pas dit qui je suis, répondit Gandalf en secouant encore la tête et Thorin sortit enfin de son hébétement.

-Voici Gandalf, dit-il en faisant un pas de côté pour que Bilbon puisse voir le vieil homme et pouvoir faire barrière de son corps en un seul mouvement. C'est le magicien qui m'a aidé à libérer mon grand-père de la malédiction.

Bilbon prit un moment pour se remettre de cette suprenante révélation.

-Vous êtes le magicien ? C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, déclara Bilbon en s'inclinant poliment à la façon des hobbits en joignant les mains. Mais si je puis me permettre, pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

-Parce que, le jour où Thorin vous épousera, il sera guéri de sa malédiction.

Deux semaines. Ils avaient deux semaines jusqu'au mariage. Quatorze jours, deux heures et vingt minutes tout au plus.

-Comment ?

-A grands frais.

Cette réponse de Gandalf était très inquiétante. Bilbon faillit pousser un grognement. Bien sûr que ce serait à grands frais. Cette malédiction n'avait cessé d'être payée à grands frais.

-Dites-moi tout ce que vous savez, commanda Thorin d'une voix ferme qui surprit Bilbon.

Gandalf se dirigea vers les autres nains qui étaient tous en train d'écouter la conversation. Balin avait un air grave et Dwalin un air soupçonneux. Bilbon s'assit entre Thorin et Bofur, un peu inquiet par la rapidité avec laquelle Thorin passa un bras protecteur autour de lui. Gandalf s'installement dans un fauteuil et poussa un soupir qui trahissait de longues souffrances.

-Comme je vous l'ai dit il y a des années, c'est un hobbit qui vous guérira.

-Oui, très vaguement, se rappela Thorin en resserrant son emprise sur Bilbon. J'ai trouvé mon hobbit et maintenant, j'aimerais savoir ce que vous entendez par "grands frais" ? Savez-vous comment lever cette malédiction ?

-Je sais beaucoup de choses, Maître nain, et je ne compte pas faire le récit de tout ce que je sais.

-Alors, pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? souffla Dwalin.

Ori prit sa main et le tira légèrement vers lui. Le guerrier se détendit à peine.

-Parce que je dois discuter de certaines choses avec Bilbon.

-Je suis très impatient d'entendre ce que vous avez à dire. Je suis prêt à tout pour guérir Thorin, à n'importe quel prix.

-Non, intervint Thorin avant que Gandalf puisse ouvrir la bouche. Non, pas à n'importe quel prix. Je ne risquerai pas le bien-être de Bilbon dans cette affaire.

Les sourcils de Gandalf se haussèrent de surprise.

-Vraiment ?

-Sur ce point, je ne souffrirai aucun argument. Comme je l'ai fait auparavant, je mets ma vie entre vos mains.

Bilbon se sentit flatté mais aussi un peu inquiet. Etait-ce si grave ?

-Ce sera plus difficile à faire que vous ne le pensez, répliqua Gandalf en prenant une pipe qu'il alluma avec son doigt. Il y a des parties de l'énigme que même moi, je n'arrive pas encore à comprendre. Je crains qu'il n'y ait plus de forces à l'oeuvre que nous le pensions.

-De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda Bilbon en s'asseyant correctement. De la malédiction ou d'autres personnes ?

-Les deux. C'est une malédiction qui n'était pas destinée à être transférée.

-L'Arkenstone, vous savez ce que c'est.

Ce n'était pas une question. Bilbon déclarait un fait. Gandalf leva la tête et le considéra un long moment avant d'acquiesçer.

-Oui, je le sais, mais aucun de vous n'aimera la réponse. Bilbon se rassit en fronçant les sourcils.

-Cela n'a aucune importance puisque nous finirons par le savoir tôt ou tard.

Le grand sourire inscrit sur les lèvres de Gandalf était rapide et tout à fait inattendue.

-Vous avez bien choisi, Thorin, fils de Thrain. J'aime beaucoup ce hobbit.

Il souffla une bouffée de fumée qui se transforma en runes. C'était des runes elfiques et le son que produisit Thorin lorsqu'il les vit aurait été très drôle dans une autre circonstance. Bilbon réussit à lire le mot à mesure que les runes tengwar se précisaient.

Danger.

Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de ça.

-L'Arkenstone est une relique du Premier Age qu'on aurait mieux fait de ne jamais découvrir, annonça Gandalf.

-Evidemment, marmonna Kili.

Le magicien l'ignora et poursuivit, imperturbable.

-Elle a été créée par un Haut Elfe, avoua-t-il et, à ces mots, Thorin poussa un son incrédule étouffé. Et corrompue par un être du mal indicible. Il a jeté une malédiction sur cette pierre pour que le propriétaire d'origine ne puisse la récupérer sans subir de grandes épreuves et la jeta dans le coeur de la Montagne. Là où votre grand-père l'a trouvé.

C'était étonnant de voir combien Gandalf pouvait parler pour ne rien dire. Ori écrivait à toute vitesse dans son carnet. Fili et Kili arboraient un air très sérieux. Balin et Oin semblaient pensifs, Bofur et Dwalin méfiants. Bilbon ne pouvait pas voir le visage de Thorin de là où il était mais il sentait ses bras se crisper autour de lui. Il prit la main posée sur son épaule et entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens.

-J'ai reçu une autre prophétie sur vous. Ce qu'elle signifie, je l'ignore mais je peux le deviner.

Le magicien se redressa sur son siège et ses yeux pâles s'assombrirent. Il ouvrit la bouche et une vois semblant venir du fin fond de la terre résonna dans la bibliothèque, l'atmosphère se faisant plus pesante.

 _ **Un fantôme hurlant réapparaît,**_

 _ **Dans une montagne construite de peur,**_

 _ **Pour le roi et son Coeur de Lion.**_

 _ **Le chemin révélé par couronne éclairée,**_

 _ **Passez les étoiles de sept âmes, mortes longtemps à cette heure.**_

 _ **Le Coeur prend la bande d'or d'adoration,**_

 _ **Et trépasse en tenant la main enflammée.**_

 _ **Transpercé par pierre qui, jamais ne meurt,**_

 _ **Revenue chez elle, s'achèvera la malédiction.**_

-Vous ne pouvez pas parler franchement ?! A quoi ça nous sert d'avoir un autre poème énigmatique ?

-Le symbole de Durin ? s'exclama Ori tandis que Bilbon le regardait griffonner la "prophétie" à toute vitesse.

-Je suis fatigué de... Quoi ? se coupa tout seul Thorin.

Bilbon fut très impressionné par Ori. Le nain rougit légèrement et se trémoussa, la plume à la main.

-La couronne éclairée qui révèle chemin à suivre et les étoiles des sept âmes mortes depuis longtemps. Une couronne et sept étoiles. Le symbole de la lignée de Durin.

-Le Roi et son Coeur de Lion font clairement référence à toi et à Bilbon, mon Roi, ajouta Balin.

-Je doute qu'il s'agisse de moi lorsqu'il évoque le Coeur de Lion, objecta Bilbon.

-Bien sûr que si, répliqua fermement Fili. Vous avez passé la nuit avec un dragon par deux fois. Vous vous êtes enfui avec l'intention qu'un dragon vous prenne en chasse. C'est bien vous, le Coeur de Lion.

-Et pour la dernière partie ? demanda Oin, un peu trop fort. "Trépasse en tenant la main enflammée" ? Ça semble mauvais.

-Eh bien, tout dépend de qui trépasse, non ? intervint Bofur en mâchonnant le bout de sa pipe. La main enflammée doit faire référence à Thorin lors de ses nuits de transformation. C'est peut-être la malédiction qui trépasse.

-Ça ne doit pas être quelque chose de bon. J'imagine que ce sont les "grands frais" dont vous parliez, grogna Dwalin en regardant Gandalf.

-Eh bien, nous savons que cela vous arrivera le jour de votre mariage, nota Balin d'un ton perspicace. Nous devrions commencer par là. Gandalf, combien de temps resterez-vous ?

-Je pense que je vais rester jusqu'au mariage. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien me pardonner, j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire et très peu de temps pour les accomplir à bien.

Et sur ce, le magicien se leva et quitta la bibliothèque, laissant un tas de nains confus et un hobbit perplexe dans son sillage.

/

Le bruit d'un froissement réveilla Bilbon. Il tira les draps pour se couvrir et regarda autour de lui d'un air suspicieux avant de voir qu'il était tout seul. Ses épaules se détendirent et son coeur se serra lorsqu'il comprit que Thorin devait déjà être avec la cour et qu'il devrait patienter jusqu'au dîner pour le revoir. Ses mains tombèrent sur la couverture et il entendit de nouveau un froissement. Il baissa les yeux et vit le bout d'un papier couleur crème. C'était le genre de papier qu'il utilisait pour écrire des lettres à Frodon.

Il le ramassa et curieusement, cessa de respirer après avoir lu la première ligne dont l'écriture lui était familière.

 _Mon Ghivashel, mon tout, mon coeur,_

 _Thorin lui avait écrit une lettre. Et pas n'importe laquelle, il lui avait écrit une lettre d'amour. Bilbon remonta la couverture sur lui et serra l'oreiller de Thorin contre sa poitrine pour pouvoir en respirer la merveilleuse odeur avant de déplier la lettre._

 _Il est de tradition dans ma famille d'écrire une lettre à son fiancé une semaine avant les noces. Je n'ai jamais lu celle que mon père a écrit à ma mère, ni celle que mon grand-père a donné à ma grand-mère, mais ils m'ont dit que dedans, nous devions avouer notre amour à notre destiné. Je ne pourrais jamais te dire tout ce que je ressens et tout ce que je pense dans une simple lettre. Je t'aime, Ghivashel, de tout mon coeur, et savoir que tu m'aimes aussi me donne l'impression de commencer une nouvelle vie. Plus d'une nuit, je suis resté allongé à savourer la joie incommensurable de savoir que tu es mien et de tout ce que tu m'as apporté._

 _Je suis assis ici à te regarder dormir et je peux à peine me souvenir de ce qu'était ma vie avant de te connaître. Je me sentais si seul que j'arrivais à peine à le supporter. Personne ne savait la profonde tristesse que je ressentais ni ma solitude car je ne laissais personne me connaître assez pour le deviner. J'ai enfoui mon coeur et mon âme derrière de multiples barrières pendant d'innombrables années en restant distant et en gardant ma langue acérée. Mais, mon cher hobbit, je ne peux pas me montrer assez intelligent ou distant avec toi : car je t'aime trop pour ça. Trop profondément. Tu n'as aucune idée de combien mon coeur était sévère. J'ai passé toute ma vie à rester pour beaucoup un inconnu et pourtant, tu as brisé toutes mes défenses avec quelques mots précieux._

 _Et je ne peux pas trouver en mon coeur la force de te résister._

 _Maintenant, je me rappelle que la solitude que tu vas vivre aujourd'hui sans moi, à cause des règles ? Pourquoi devons-nous supporter cette douleur atroce ? Qu'est-ce qui nous y oblige ?_

 _Tout le monde ne peut-il pas déjà voir que notre amour persiste ? Tout le monde ne peut-il pas voir que tu es entièrement à moi, et que je suis entièrement à toi ? Hélas, si l'amour me donne des ailes, le devoir exige tout de moi. Tu me manqueras jusqu'à ce soir, plus qu'il n'est possible de le dire dans toutes les langues de la Terre du Milieu. Je rêverai de ton étreinte jusqu'à ce que je puisse revenir à tes côtés et voir ton sourire de mes propres yeux._

 _Je ne peux pas expliquer la magie simple, mais il semble que, chaque fois que je te prendrai dasn mes bras, je serai chez moi. Je trouve Erebor terne sans ta présence. Les salles sont simples et les atours sans intérêt. Ils n'ont pas ta beauté, mon bijou âzyngâl. Ça n'a aucune comparaison avec tes yeux, aucune couleur n'est semblable au bleu-vert de tes prunelles._

 _Tu as allumé ce qui n'était qu'une braise dans mon coeur et c'est maintenant un feu éclatant. Je t'aime. Je ne sais pas comment il est possible d'aimer autant et j'en ai eu peur plus d'une fois. Je me rends compte de toute l'énergie que cela apporte, et à quel point ça peut nous rendre vulnérable. Tu pourrais me briser en mille morceaux avec peu de choses si tu le souhaitais. Pourtant, j'ai confiance en toi et je suis heureux de te confier ce pouvoir à toi, et à personne d'autre. Même maintenant, je sais que si je te perds, je ne serai plus jamais comme avant. Pourtant, je ne vais pas - je ne peux pas - me retenir. Je vais sauter dans les profondeurs de mon amour pour toi, sans l'assurance ou la certitude que tu me rattraperas._

 _Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé les mots pour décrire ce que tu représentes pour moi, et je ne peux plus écrire que quelques mots car je suis presque à court d'encre (enfin, tu es presque à court d'encre car je t'ai emprunté ta boîte d'écriture. Demande à Bofur de t'en donner un peu plus.). Les seuls mots qui me viennent à l'esprit sont je t'aime et je donnerais sans hésiter ma vie pour toi. Tu détiens mon coeur et je sais qu'il est en sécurité entre tes mains._

 _Jusqu'à ce soir, bien-aimé._

 _Avec mon amour,_

 _Thorin_

Bilbon cligna des yeux, totalement perdu face à cette lettre. Personne ne lui avait parlé aussi joliment. Les nains n'étaient-ils pas censés être durs et insensibles ? Celui qui avait dit ça, s'était complètement trompé. Il n'y avait pas de créature plus poétique dans toute la Terre du Milieu.

Et il allait passer le reste de sa vie avec ce nain.

Les doigts de Bilbon traînaient distraitement sur les mots alors qu'il relisait quelques lignes avec un petit sourire amusé. Sa vue était un peu floue mais il se hâta de cligner des paupières pour chasser les larmes de ses yeux. Il avait besoin de voir Thorin et il devait attendre jusqu'au dîner ? C'est la veille, lors de la fête ou du bal ou quoi que ce fut - Balin lui avait dit un mot en khuzdul - qu'ils avaient fêté leurs fiancailles. Il avait passé la nuit à manger et danser avec Thorin. Il ne s'était jamais autant amusé.

Soudain, il entendit un cri terrifié suivi d'un second où quelqu'un appelait son nom :

-BILBON !

Le hobbit sursauta d'effroi et redescendit de son petit nuage. Il n'avait jamais entendu Bofur parler comme ça. La porte de sa chambre à coucher - et celle de Thorin - s'ouvrit violemment et Bofur se précipita dans la pièce, suivi par Ori et Bifur. Ils étaient tous blêmes et avaient leurs armes à la main. Bofur avait une grande pioche, Bifur un couteau de sanglier et Ori une hache de guerre dont Bilbon était pratiquement certain qu'elle appartenait à Dwalin. Ori se rua vers lui tandis que Bofur se rendait immédiatement vers l'armoire. Bifur ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et entra à l'intérieur dans un bafouillement de jurons khuzduls.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Bilbon d'une voix légèrement grinçante.

Ori le poussa sur le lit quand il essaya de se lever.

-Il y avait une note..., se contenta de dire le nain en fouillant frénétiquement la pièce du regard sans plus d'explications.

Bilbon regarda Bofur mais le nain poussait les vêtements sur le côté en levant sa pioche comme si il voulait l'abattre sur la tête de quelqu'un. Bifur sortit de la salle de bain et secoua sa lance avant de grogner quelque chose en khuzdul. Bilbon comprit seulement les mots "hobbit" et "gardes".

-Oui, répondit Bofur en collant sa tête au fond de l'armoire. Va aussi chercher Thorin et Dwalin.

Le coeur de Bilbon s'emballa un peu à l'idée de voir Thorin mais il commença à avoir réellement très peur. Bofur se détourna enfin de l'armoire pour enfoncer l'épée que Thorin avait fait pour Bilbon dans la main du hobbit. Bifur sortit hors de la salle en courant.

-Prenez ça et ne-bougez-pas, ordonna Bofur à Bilbon avant de sortir à son tour de la chambre.

A ce moment-là, Bilbon remarqua pour la première fois qu'il y avait quelque chose sur la porte de la chambre. C'était un morceau de papier accroché à la porte à l'aide d'une dague naine enfoncée dedans.

-Mahal ! s'exclama Bilbon en plaquant sa main libre contre sa bouche.

Il entendit une sorte de cri venant de la salle de séjour, puis deux princes se précipitèrent dans la chambre pour se flanquer de part et d'autre de Bilbon, sans qu'il ait le temps de voir de qui il s'agissait.

-Bilbon, appela Fili en se positionnant à côté du hobbit alors que Kili l'imirait.

Ils le repoussèrent tous deux au fond du lit, de sorte que son dos soit contre le mur et ils bloquèrent ses côtés avec leurs propres corps. Ori resta debout au pied du lit. Ils montaient la garde pour une raison qu'il ignorait.

-Qu'est-ce-ce qu'il y a sur la porte ?

Bofur revint dans la chambre et se tint au côté d'Ori.

-Une note.

C'est tout ce qu'il eut comme réponse. Il garda le dos tourné vers Bilbon et déplaça la grande pioche dans ses mains.

-Oui, ça je peux le voir, souffla Bilbon, gêné que quelque chose d'horrible ait lieu et que personne ne lui dise rien.

Il était encore dans ses vêtements de nuit et il avait la très belle et très personnelle lettre de Thorin pliée dans la poche de sa chemise pour éviter de s'asseoir dessus, et il tenait une épée.

Oh douce Yavanna, Thorin était-il blessé ?

-Est-ce que Thorin...

-Mon oncle va bien, coupa immédiatement Fili.

-C'est une menace, avoua Bofur après un moment.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en apprendre plus car Bilbon put entendre Thorin, Dwalin et d'autres nains arriver.

Et il ne semblait pas content. Il semblait furieux. Sa voix rappelait un peu à Bilbon celle qu'il avait en dragon. Une détonation retentit dans la pièce d'à côté et, un instant plus tard, Thorin entra en tempête dans la chambre, dans sa tenue royale. Ses yeux n'étaient pas dorés mais aussi intenses que lorsqu'il était en dragon. Bofur et Ori se mirent vivement sur le côté et Fili et Kili poussèrent Bilbon vers leur oncle. Thorin le prit immédiatement dans une forte et écrasante étreinte en grognant quelque chose de sombre en khuzdul. L'épée de Bilbon tomba bruyamment par terre et il enlaça à son tour Thorin. Il ne savait toujours pas avec certitude ce qui s'était passé mais il profita de la chance d'être dans les bras de Thorin et d'avoir l'assurance qu'il allait bien. Surtout après cette belle lettre. Il voulait juste être un moment seul avec lui pour pouvoir lui dire à quel point cela comptait à ses yeux.

-Qui a osé pénétrer dans mes chambres et menacer mon hobbit après mon départ ? demanda Thorin d'une voix calme mais teintée d'une froide colère qui fit légèrement frissonner Bilbon.

Thorin le serra un peu plus fort et le tira entièrement hors du lit.

-"Melekûn u turs" ? grogna Dwalin depuis la porte de la chambre.

Ori le rejoignit et hocha la tête.

-Je ne connais pas cette écriture.

"Melekûn u turs" ? Bilbon traduit mentalement puis frissonna. "Le hobbit va brûler". Était-ce ce qui était écrit sur le papier ? Quelqu'un avait-il poignardé ce message dans la porte après que Thorin soit parti ? Pendant que Bilbon dormait ?

-Qui était de garde ?

-Ils ne le seront plus jamais, promit Dwalin.

Gloin se précipita dans la chambre qui était en train de devenir un véritable moulin et remit quelque chose au grand nain. Thorin desserra son emprise sur Bilbon et le fit glisser sur sa taille et non plus contre son torse. Bilbon jeta un coup d'oeil dans la salle, surpris du nombre de nains qu'il y avait et qui le regardaient tous comme si il était sur le point de disparaître.

-Quelqu'un, s'il vous plaît, pourrait-il m'expliquer entièrement ce qui se passe ?

-Je suis désolé, Ghivashel. Je ne savais pas qu'on ne t'avait pas dit ce qui se passait, s'excusa Thorin en serrant fermement sa main puis indiqua la porte que venait de repasser Gloin. Ori, Bifur, Bofur et Gloin sont arrivés ce matin et ont vu quelqu'un fuir la salle. Gloin l'a poursuivi tandis que les autres sont allés voir comment tu allais. Ils ont trouvé la note sur la porte et m'ont tout de suite prévenu pendant qu'ils sécurisaient la chambre. Mes neveux étaient plus proches de ta chambre que moi alors ils sont venus en premier pour te protéger jusqu'à mon arrivée.

Il jeta un regard de dégoût avant de se tourner vers Balin qui était entré lorsque Bilbon ne regardait pas.

-Continuez la recherche et prévenez-moi à la minute où vous aurez appris quelque chose. Fili, occupe-toi de la cour jusqu'à cet après-midi. J'emmène Bilbon dans mes anciens appartements jusqu'à ce que nous ayons de nouvelles informations. Dwalin, tu viens avec moi, dit-il d'une voix ferme qui ne souffrirait aucune objection.

Et puis, Bilbon fut tiré hors de la salle avec son amant, le grand guerrier sur leurs talons. Thorin ne dit pas un mot alors qu'ils parcouaient les couloirs. Il ne s'arrêta pas une seule fois ni ne ralentit jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent une salle après avoir descendu plusieurs étages. Dwalin prit une position de garde devant la porte, brandissant le plus grand de ses marteaux de guerre.

Thorin attendit que Bilbon soit dans la chambre avant de fermer la porte. Cette chambre faisait environ la même taille que celle que le nain avait dans les Montagnes Bleues.

-Tu es blessé ? Tu vas bien ?

Bilbon prit une grande inspiration et s'assit sur le lit. Il se sentait étourdi et essoufflé et extrêmement accablé.

-Je... je vais bien, Thorin. J'ai juste... quelques vertiges.

Thorin s'assit à côté de lui et prit sa main. Il fallut un moment à Bilbon pour réaliser qu'il tremblait.

-Puis-je te prendre dans mes bras ?

La tête de Bilbon se releva sous le coup de la surprise et son estomac se noua.

-Oh Thorin, oui. Tu n'as pas à me poser cette question, répondit-il en se penchant contre l'étreinte de Thorin et se détendit lorsque ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de ses épaules. Je pense que je suis encore un peu confus. Quelqu'un m'a menacé ?

-Oui.

Le ton de Thorin était beaucoup trop sombre au goût de Bilbon. Il était aussi trop chaud. De plus en plus chaud.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'ils n'ont aucune idée de la valeur de ta vie. Je les détruirai lorsque nous découvrirons de qui il s'agit.

-Est-ce nécessaire ?

Thorin secoua la tête et se leva. Il fit les cent pas dans la pièce puis jeta un coup d'oeil à Bilbon. Le hobbit haleta de surprise. Les yeux de Thorin étaient bordés d'or.

-Quelqu'un est entré dans notre chambre après que je sois parti. Il aura de la chance si je ne sépare sa tête de son corps à la minute où je le verrai.

Thorin se tourna vers lui et Bilbon trembla de peur en croisant ses yeux à moitié fous. C'était une peur étrange, instinctive qui contredisait ce que lui disait son coeur. Elle lui disait de fuir, de sortir de la chambre mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi. C'était Thorin. Thorin ne lui avait jamais donné une bonne raison d'avoir peur de lui. Bilbon se leva et passa ses bras autour de sa poitrine.

-Ils ont essayé de prendre mon trésor, ils ont essayé de prendre ce qui m'appartient, déclara Thorin en faisant un pas vers le hobbit qui vit les fleurs qu'il avait tressé dans les cheveux de Thorin la nuit dernière se flétrir et tomber par terre. Tu es à moi, et à personne d'autre, semi homme ! Nul ne t'aura jamais. Je tuerai tous ceux oseront essayer.

Bilbon fixa Thorin, sous le choc. Ce n'était pas le même nain qui l'avait gardé toute la nuit dans ses bras et qui lui avait écrit une magnifique lettre. C'était... c'était quelqu'un d'autre.

-C'es un peu excessif, tu ne crois pas ? demanda Bilbon avec ironie.

-Rien n'est trop excessif pour protéger mes trésors.

Bilbon n'aimait pas ce qu'il entendait. Il sentait un noeud se former dans son estomac et ces paroles lui rappelaient beaucoup trop ce que quelqu'un d'autre avait dit. Il y avait beaucoup trop de mal dans les deux dernières phrases et sa peur primale commençait un peu trop à être justifiée.

-Tes trésors ?

Bilbon déglutit et fit un petit pas en arrière. Thorin fit mine de l'attraper mais Bilbon était beaucoup plus leste avec ses pieds qu'il ne l'avait été le jour où il était arrivé dans les Montagnes Bleues. Il fit un pas sur le côté pour éviter le bras de Thorin et se tint au centre de la pièce, là où il n'aurait aucun mal à semer le nain.

-C'est ce que je suis ? Quelque chose à enfermer et à regarder ?

Thorin marcha lentement devant lui, et il était terrifiant.

Les yeux du nain se plissèrent, éclairés par un feu sombre. Ils devenaient de plus en plus dorés et une fine traînée de fumée sortait de son col. Il s'approcha de Bilbon à pas lents et mesurés, semblant ignorer les cendres qu'il laissait dans son sillage. La peur innommable que le hobbit ressentait quand il avait entendu l'appel du dragon, déferla à nouveau sur lui et son souffle se mua en des halètements de peur.

-Hobbit, grogna Thorin. C'est à moi de te protéger, à moi de t'aimer. Je t'ai nommé Joyau du...

-Je ne suis pas un bijou que tu peux accrocher au-dessus de ton trône, répliqua Bilbon avant de se retourner et de sortir à toute vitesse de la salle.

Il bouscula Dwalin et ignora les volutes de fumée qui émanaient de la chambre dont il venait de s'enfuir.

Un dragon était sur le point de débouler dans les couloirs et Bilbon n'était pas sûr de pouvoir l'arrêter.


	16. Cette bête démoniaque

**Coucou tout le monde, voici les deux nouveaux chapitres de la semaine. Dans Une chanson aussi vieille que le monde, un nouveau duel entre Bilbon et Thorin en dragon plus dangereux et dans Elevé par les dragons, Bilbon et Ori se confient l'un à l'autre et une nouvelle menace pèse sur Erebor. Bonne lecture:)**

Bilbon ne s'arrêta pas avant d'atteindre les appartements royaux. Ori, Bifur et Bofur se tenaient à l'extérieur. Bifur grommela quelque chose en khuzdul et Bofur se retourna juste à temps pour attraper Bilbon à bout de bras avant que ses jambes ne se dérobent sous lui.

-Aidez-moi ! demanda Bilbon d'une voix essoufflée.

Bofur le redressa et en le repoussa assez pour le regarder dans les yeux. Thorin poussa un rugissement qu'on pouvait entendre à l'autre bout de la salle et Ori eut un petit cri de surprise. Bofur serra Bilbon et le tira en arrière.

-Il n'est pas lui-même ! continua le hobbit, incapable de contrôler ses bafouillements effrayés, car il avait vu le même regard sauvage et indomptable dans les yeux de Thorin que celui que son bien-aimé avait lorsqu'il était en dragon et il avait compris que quelque chose de terriblement mal était en train de se passer et maintenant, il venait de le conduire vers les autres. Le dragon...

Bifur grogna et bondit en avant. Bofur attrapa le bras de Bilbon et le tira en arrière.

-Ori, la bibliothèque ?

-Non, les cuisines. Nori et Bombur sont là-bas.

Et les deux nains l'emmenèrent loin de l'appel d'un nain en colère qui ressemblait plus au cri d'un dragon qui résonnait derrière eux.

Bilbon ignora combien de temps il leur fallut pour descendre dans les cuisines. Le sang pulsait furieusement dans ses tempes et quelque chose de lourd pesait sur sa poitrine, l'empêchant de respirer correctement.

-Allongez-le ! commanda Nori au moment où ils arrivèrent dans les cuisines.

Ils étendirent Bilbon dans un coin de la pièce et Bofur vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il posa la tête du hobbit contre sa poitrine, juste sur son coeur.

-Bilbon, vous êtes en train de faire une crise de panique, expliqua très calmement Nori, ce qui n'aidait en rien Bilbon.

Sa poitrine le brûlait, il ne pouvait pas respirer et il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de toute sa vie. Il pouvait entendre le coeur de Bofur battre contre son oreille, mais ce n'était pas celui de Thorin et c'était loin d'être aussi réconfortant. Nori déplaça Bilbon, de sorte que Bofur puisse le bercer pendant qu'il envoyait Bombur garder la porte. Il se mit à lui frotter le dos et encouragea Bofur à le bercer encore mieux. Bilbon n'avait pas été bercé depuis qu'il était enfant.

-Voilà ce que vous allez faire, Bilbon. C'est très simple. Vous allez respirer en même temps que Bofur. Vous sentez sa poitrine se soulever ? demanda Nori qui sourit joyeusement au nain en le voyant prendre une grande respiration et Bilbon acquiesça, son esprit engourdi par la peur s'éclaircissant légèrement. Très bien, ouvrez la bouche et aspirez un peu d'air lorsque vous le sentez inspirer.

Bofur inspira et Bilbon aspira faiblement un peu d'air.

-Et quand il expire, soufflez autant d'air que possible, poursuivit Nori, rayonnant, lorsqu'il vit Bilbon faire ce qu'il lui disait. Très bien, ça va aller mieux. Vous pouvez recommencer ? Vous vous en sortez très bien.

Bilbon recommença et sentit le poids sur sa poitrine s'alléger. Bofur garda une respiration régulière et Bilbon en suivit le rythme. Ce ne fut qu'aux encouragements de Nori que Bilbon se rendit compte qu'Ori lui tenait la main. Il pouvait sentir la douceur de ses manches en laine.

-Maintenant, comme vous avez retrouvé votre souffle, voulez-vous essayer de vous asseoir ?

Bilbon secoua la tête. Il ne voulait pas que Bofur s'en aille. Il avait besoin de sentir la sécurité de ses bras, même si ce n'était pas ceux de Thorin.

Thorin avait commencé à se transformer en dragon. Thorin s'était mis à lui parler comme il était une sorte de bijou. Comme si il était la propriété de Thorin.

-Au nom de Mahal, que se passe-t-il ?

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit en fracas et Dori entra en fouillant la salle du regard, paniqué. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Ori et il examina rapidement le jeune nain et poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il vit qu'il n'était pas blessé.

-On ne sait pas, répondit sèchement Nori avant de se reprendre et il eut de nouveau un grand sourire puis frotta le bras de Bilbon pour le réconforter. On est venus ici en attendant que tout le monde se calme.

-Thorin a-t-il été emmené dans la salle du trésor ? Ont-ils dit si il y avait un incendie à l'étage ?

-Encore une fois, on ne sait pas.

Le sourire de Nori s'élargit encore et il jeta un regard meurtrier à son frère qui referma la bouche lorsqu'il finit par comprendre. Il passa derrière le comptoir et prit une tasse de thé que quelqu'un avait brassé. Il se dirigea vers le petit groupe et la tendit au hobbit. Bilbon la prit de ses mains encore un peu tremblantes. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux. La boisson chaude et familière l'aida à se calmer et Bilbon vit qu'il respirait à nouveau normalement. Ori tenait toujours sa main et Bofur fredonnait dans sa barbe.

Il était en sécurité. Ces nains l'avaient emmené loin de leur Roi, parce qu'ils l'avaient vu terrorisé et demandé de l'aide. Ils allaient tous le protéger. Jusqu'à ce que Thorin redevienne lui-même.

Thorin... Doux Mahal, qu'était-il arrivé à son nain ? Il... il avait commencé à se transformer en dragon ? Qu'est-ce qui avait causé cette métamorphose ? Il était à peine neuf heures du matin. Il ne pouvait pas se transformer avant qu'il fasse nuit. En tout cas, ça s'était toujours passé comme ça avant.

-M... merci à vous tous. Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé pour tout ça, hoqueta Bilbon en prenant une nouvelle gorgée de thé.

Bofur resserra son emprise sur le hobbit et Ori serra sa main plus fermement.

-Vous plaisantez, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Bofur au-dessus de lui.

Bilbon secoua légèrement la tête.

-De ce que je peux en dire, Thorin s'est simplement transformé, déclara Ori d'une voix calme et réfléchie. Je ne pense pas que ça aurait été une bonne idée que vous restiez là-bas. Il était... eh bien... il était plus violent que la dernière fois. C'est comme si sa colère l'avait poussé à se transformer en dragon. Nous ne devions pas vous laisser au milieu de tout ça.

Mais Ori ne comprenait pas. C'était du devoir de Bilbon d'être justement "au milieu de tout ça". Thorin était en colère parce que quelqu'un avait tenté de lui nuire. Peu importe combien le dragon pouvait être possessif, c'était le souci qu'il se faisait pour Bilbon qui avait poussé Thorin à cette métamorphose.

-Ori, Dwalin te cherche ! annonça Bombur à l'extérieur de la salle.

Ori serra la main de Bilbon avant se lever pour sortir de la pièce, suivi de son frère qui se répandait en protestations.

-Le hobbit est-il en sécurité ? Bilbon va bien ? s'enquit la voix tonitruante de Dwalin que Bilbon pouvait entendre de là où il était recroquevillé contre Bofur.

Il se sentait ridicule. Rien ne s'était réellement passé, mais il s'était senti tout d'un coup débordé par la peur et la terreur. Il avait dû faire face à cette peur chaque fois qu'il était près de Thorin en dragon mais elle n'avait jamais été si forte.

Il se releva lentement sous le bras de Bofur et posa sa tasse de thé. Nori et Dori le regardaient avec incertitude et Bilbon aurait à se rappeler de demander comment Nori savait aussi bien gérer les crises de panique. Il n'avait jamais eu à en subir auparavant - et, espérons-le, n'en aura plus jamais - mais il avait Frodon en faire plusieurs. Il prit une bouffée d'air, savourant la sensation de ses poumons remplis d'oxygène et se leva. Il se dirigea sans plus tarder vers la porte, ignorant les questions des nains et la tentative de Bofur de l'arrêter. Il ouvrit la porte et sortit pour trouver Ori et Dwalin en grande discussion.

-Bilbon, Mahal soit loué ! Je ne voulais pas avoir à dire à Thorin qu'il vous avait blessé, s'exclama le guerrier en posant une grande main sur son épaule pour la serrer amicalement et il continua lorsqu'il vit le visage confus du hobbit tandis que la porte se rouvrait sur les nains loyaux. Thorin a commencé à se transformer à la minute où vous êtes parti. Nous avons eu beaucoup de mal à le conduire au niveau de la salle du trésor.

-Il est indemne ?

Dwalin hocha la tête avec un regard plein d'émotions pour Ori. Bilbon se sentait encore un peu fragile mais sa détermination en était d'autant plus forte. Voir Dwalin sans Thorin lui donnait encore plus besoin de s'assurer que Thorin allait bien. Le grand nain ne quitterait jamais son Roi si il n'était pas ainsi.

-Emmenez-moi à lui.

Les cris des nains varièrent, allant du "quoi ?" aux "non !" bien plus nombreux. Bilbon tressaillit sous le volume de leurs voix mais garda les yeux fixés sur Dwalin.

-Je suppose que les chaînes ne sont pas encore prêtes, et je sais que, de toute façon, vous n'avez pas le temps de l'attacher. Une fois qu'il aura récupéré, il va se mettre à ma recherche. Il pourrait y avoir de gros dégâts.

-Je pense que vous en êtes capable, convint Dwalin avec une lueur incompréhensible dans les yeux.

Il fit signe à Ori de se rapprocher et le scribe passa sans un mot son sac au grand nain. Dwalin fouilla dedans et en sortit quelques notes avant d'en tirer un paquet emballé dans du papier. Il déchira les attaches qui le maintenaient enveloppé avant de le tendre à Bilbon. Il le regarda un long moment avant de déballer doucement le paquet. A l'intérieur se trouvait une belle cotte de mailles faite d'un métal qui ressemblait aux perles que Bilbon portait dans ses cheveux. Il était froid au toucher et ressemblait à des diamants mêlés à la lumière des étoiles et de l'argent. Il n'avait jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi beau.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? souffla-t-il en la soulevant, émerveillé par la lumière qui en émanait.

-Du mithril. Thorin l'a récupéré dans la salle du trésor lorsqu'il a découvert que vous aviez été... Il voulait s'assurer que plus aucun mal ne vous soit fait en sa présence, expliqua Dwalin en rendant son sac à Ori et Bilbon ne manqua pas la façon dont sa main resta sur celle du scribe. Mettez-là, Maître Sacquet, et je vous emmenèrai à lui.

Bilbon hocha la tête et enleva sa chemise de nuit. Il était entouré de ses amis, alors il n'avait aucune raison d'être embarrassé. Il passa la cotte de mailles et laissa les mailles fraîches glisser sur sa peau. Elles étaient douces, agréables et complètement différentes des autres cottes de mailles qu'il avait porté auparavant. Il remit sa chemise de nuit et redressa les épaules. Le métal était flexible et on ne pouvait pas décrire ce que c'était de la porter.

-Merci, murmura Bilbon en s'efforçant de se réveiller, son esprit toujours atone.

Il avait beaucoup à faire aujourd'hui. Ils ne pouvaient pas laisser quelqu'un apprendre que la malédiction de Thorin pouvait maintenant l'affecter au cours de la journée. Les membres de la cour pourraient tenter de le défier et de saper son autorité. Bilbon ferait tout pour empêcher que ça arrive.

-Je sais qu'il n'a pas à faire ça mais j'ai le droit de soutenir sa décision. Le contrat doit être prêt pour pouvoir le préparer aux Seigneurs du Conseil demain soir. Bombur, continue à préparer le repas et fais servir celui qui est déjà prêt. Nori, dis à Fili de prendre en charge les fonctions de la cour aujourd'hui. Toute la journée. Si quelqu'un demande, j'ai emmené Thorin quelque part pour étudier un rituel de mariage hobbit. Ne dis rien plus.

Bofur posa une main lourde et gantée sur son épaule.

-Bilbon...

-Je dois essayer.

-Je sais. Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde.

Et ils se mirent au travail.

/

-Appelez-moi si vous avez besoin d'aide, redit une nouvelle fois Dwalin, à mesure qu'ils approchaient des portes de la salle du trésor.

Une chaleur intense en émanait et l'air semblait épais.

-Promis, Dwalin.

-Du bekhar.

-Oui, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas tout simplement dire "aidez-moi" ! répliqua Bilbon en trébuchant, se demandant si c'était lui ou si le sol était de plus en plus chaud.

-Parce que tous les gardes comprennent le khuzdul.

Bilbon hocha la tête et redressa les épaules avant d'avancer. Il fit quelques pas et fit brusquement demi-tour pour revenir vers Dwalin. Le nain sembla confus par cette réaction soudaine. Bilbon détacha son épée et la tendit au nain.

-Je préfère ne pas être blessé et ça ne serait guère facile de l'utiliser contre un dragon.

En un clin d'oeil, Bilbon revint près des portes. Il les poussa lentement et jeta un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur. L'or bougeait partout dans la salle mais il ne pouvait pas clairement distinguer la silhouette du dragon dans cet immense trésor.

Bon sang.

Bilbon avança prudemment et essaya de se montrer courageux. Il avait la cotte de mailles cette fois, il n'avait pas à avoir peur.

L'or cessa de bouger et de profondes respirations résonnaient dans la salle. Bilbon déglutit une nouvelle fois et fit un petit pas vers l'avant. La pierre était chaude sous ses pieds. Il se tordit les mains et se pencha légèrement avant de regarder à gauche et à droite. Aucun signe de Thorin. Bilbon se redressa et descendit l'escalier qui menait au trésor. Si il ne voyait pas Thorin, ça signifiait qu'il était enfoui...

L'or fusa vers le plafond dans un bruit asssourdissant et un souffle trop chaud flotta dans l'air. Une masse noir et argent émergea et Bilbon trébucha en arrière sur les marches dans un cri de surprise. Le visage du dragon s'arrêta devant le sien et une bouffée de fumée s'abattit sur sa tête. Bilbon s'étrangla et lutta pour respirer.

-On... hum hum, on n'avait pas déjà parlé de la fumée ? finit-il par dire.

Thorin grogna et Bilbon se retrouva soulevé en l'air. La salle tourbillonna autour de lui et il fut précipité vers l'or. Ses bras fouettèrent l'air et entrèrent en contact avec les griffes enroulées autour de son estomac. Thorin le déposa sur un tas de diamants et s'assit en face de lui. Il pencha la tête vers le hobbit et enroula ses ailes autour de lui, de sorte que Bilbon soit entièrement recouvert par le dragon et ne vît plus aucune lumière. Il prit un moment pour prendre ses repères et digérer le fait que Thorin venait de l'attraper pour le couvrir comme un enfant hobbit attrapait une luciole.

Il faisait vraiment très sombre et très chaud dans le giron du dragon. Il pouvait sentir la sueur dégouliner sur son visage et ses mains et ses pieds étaient désagréablement moites. Sa poitrine, au contraire, était très fraîche, grâce à la cotte de mailles. Le dragon marmonna quelque chose en khuzdul et il fallut un long moment à Bilbon pour le comprendre.

-Thorin ? appela-t-il avec prudence.

Sa gorge était extrêmement sèche. Le dragon gronda autour de lui mais l'aile se releva légèrement et Bilbon put voir un oeil doré brillant.

-Melekûn ?

Bilbon réprima un soupir. Il avait un nom. Pourquoi Thorin l'appelait-il tout simplement "hobbit" ? Est-ce que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec la folie... qui l'avait repris ? Thorin n'avait pas fait lors de la première nuit. Il s'était blotti comme il pouvait contre Bilbon et l'avait écouté...

Parfait. Bilbon posa une main sur la poitrine chaude de Thorin et commença à fredonner. C'était au premier abord absurde mais en voyant Thorin se détendre légèrement, Bilbon se mit à chanter une vieille chanson à boire très populaire quand Saradoc et lui étaient plus jeunes.

 _"Vous pouvez boire et reboire dans tous les coins._

 _Jamais bière n'aura aussi bon goût_

 _Que celle qu'on trouve par chez_ nous !"

Thorin poussa un grondement qui résonna au fond de sa poitrine et, après un moment, Bilbon finit par comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un éclat de rire. Une vague d'espoir le prit et il continua à chanter en se balançant sur son siège tandis que Thorin ouvrait un peu plus largement les ailes. Bilbon savoura l'air frais qui l'entoura et termina la chanson avec un cri joyeux.

-Encore une fois ?

Bilbon recommença, mais cette fois-ci, il se leva pour se mettre à danser. Thorin semblait apprécier de le voir gigoter dans tous les sens. Au moment où il acheva le refrain, les ailes de Thorin étaient complètement repliées et il fixait Bilbon avec un regard beaucoup moins sombre. Il déglutit et fit un pas en avant. Un grognement se coinça dans la gorge de Thorin mais Bilbon continua. Il leva les mains vers le haut, en signe de paix, et se dirigea vers le nez de Thorin. Il posa une main hésitante sur le dessus, grimaçant légèrement lorsqu'il sentit à quel point les écailles étaient chaudes. Elles étaient lisses au toucher et plus sombres encore que les obsidiennes noires que Bilbon avait vu. Si Thorin volait la nuit, il passerait tout à fait inaperçu.

-Tu sais, tu es tout à fait remarquable, dit-il en posant son autre main sur les écailles. Tu es absolument magnifique et tellement majestueux. Evidemment, je n'ai jamais vu de dragon avant, mais je ne peux pas imaginer qu'ils soient aussi beaux.

-Ghivashel...

Le mot avait été à peine murmuré mais c'était la voix de Thorin qui l'avait chuchoté et non pas la voix à moitié folle du dragon. Bilbon bondit en avant et enroula autant que possible ses bras autour du visage de Thorin et le tint fermement. Une profonde vibration résonna dans la gorge du dragon et Bilbon faillit en rire parce qu'en enlaçant le dragon, celui-ci s'était mis à ronronner.

Soudain, les portes de la chambre grinçèrent bruyamment et Bilbon fit un pas en arrière, surpris. Thorin poussa un puissant rugissement. Bilbon tomba par terre et couvrit ses oreilles du mieux qu'il put. L'or jaillissait autour de lui tandis que Thorin hurlait un avertissement à l'idiot de nain qui avait ouvert la porte et lança un jet de flammes sur les portes en pierre. Bilbon regardait, horrifié, les portes assaillies par un feu brûlant. Il sentait la chaleur des flammes plus intensément que tout chaleur qu'il ait jamais ressenti. Thorin leva la tête et rugit tandis que Bilbon retournait sur ses pas en trébuchant. Il avait failli à sa mission !

Thorin s'était calmé, il était revenu à lui, il l'avait appelé Ghivashel, ce que Thorin faisait souvent quand il allait bien. Maintenant, il était en présence d'un dragon qui faisait rage et ça ne lui semblait guère prudent de rester au même endroit où il lançait des flammes.

Bilbon trébucha sur une coupe - il ne comprenait pas comment c'était possible alors qu'il était simplement assis sur un tas d'or - et tomba en arrière dans un grand bruit.

Et l'attention de Thorin se tourna immédiatement vers lui. L'oeil du dragon se plissa, ne formant plus qu'une fente où brûlait un feu féroce.

-Thorin, dit-il, incapable de contrôler le léger tressaillement qui le parcourut ni le murmure de sa voix.

Cette peur profonde et primale était revenue en force et Bilbon n'arrivait pas à réfléchir correctement parce qu'il était face à Thorin, grand et sauvage, qui était en train de le regarder.

Tout à coup, Bilbon se sentit poussé à travers un tas apparemment sans fin d'or et épinglé sur un sol en pierre dure par une très grande patte de dragon. Ses yeux dorés étaient enflammés par une force instinctive, viscérale et sauvage. Il baissa la tête jusqu'à ce que ses narines touchent presque Bilbon. Le hobbit ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher la peur de couler dans ses veines et il savait que Thorin la sentirait. Ce qui le conduirait encore plus loin dans sa folie.

-Oui. Je t'ai dit de ne pas me laisser, semi homme.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai fait, réussit à prononcer Bilbon.

Il ne pouvait pas bouger, ne pouvait pas respirer. Il n'avait aucun moyen de pouvoir s'échapper.

-Tu es à moi, siffla le dragon entre ses dents serrées en plein dans le visage de Bilbon.

Ses cheveux volèrent sous la force du souffle et Bilbon trembla de tout son corps.

-Je... je sais ! Je t'appartiens.

Thorin poussa un grognement de contentement et pressa plus fortement Bilbon. Il cria sous la pression mais le mithril protégeait son torse.

-Menu abvôn men ! (Tu me possèdes !) cria-t-il aussi fort qu'il pouvait avec ce qu'il avait d'air. Menu men ! Menu men, Thorin ! (Je suis à toi ! Je suis à toi, Thorin !)

La pression sur sa poitrine diminua légèrement et Bilbon inspira, le souffle court. Il toussa et roula sur le côté pour avoir plus d'air. La patte de Thorin se déplaça et Bilbon cligna des yeux pour chasser les larmes qui lui venaient alors qu'il toussait encore.

-Menu agrif men kudz, Thorin. (Tu as mon coeur, Thorin.)

Il gémit après un moment. Un rugissement surpris retentit derrière lui et Bilbon leva les yeux juste à temps pour voir Thorin trébucher en arrière. Le dragon tomba sur un tas d'or avec un cri d'angoisse et Bilbon qui toussait encore, se précipita vers la créature désolée aussi vite qu'il pouvait. Il trébucha sur le (stupide) trésor et rejoignit enfin la tête de Thorin. Il la saisit pour l'étreindre et ravala ses propres larmes.

Les yeux du dragon s'ouvrirent ouverts, et les nervures infimes de bleu firent bondir le coeur de Bilbon dans sa gorge. Une larme roula sur les naseaux de la créature et grésilla lorsqu'elle tomba par terre. Bilbon posa son front contre le nez de Thorin.

-Ghivashel, sanglota le dragon. Qu'ai-je fait ?


	17. Lorsque le brouillard se lève

**Coucou, voici les deux chapitres de la semaine. Dans Une chanson aussi vieille que le monde, Bilbon et Thorin ont une longue discussion après la nuit angoissante qu'ils viennent de passer et dans Elevé par les dragons, Bilbon dévoile un pouvoir qu'on ne lui connaissait pas. Bonne lecture;)**

Bilbon ignorait totalement quand il s'était endormi mais il commençait à s'habituer à dormir avec un dragon et Bilbon savait pertinemment que ce fait rendait sa vie particulièrement instable. Il était maintenu très près, pressé contre une silhouette familière. Ils étaient couchés sur quelque chose de mou, le manteau de fourrure de Thorin, ce qui aurait fait sourire Bilbon si il avait été plus réveillé. Une main calleuse caressait ses cheveux et quelque chose d'humide tombait sur son front.

Attendez un peu...

Les yeux de Bilbon s'ouvrirent tout à coup, surpris de voir les yeux bien bleus de Thorin en train de le regarder. Ils étaient humides de larmes et Bilbon en fut instantanément mécontent. Son esprit était encore embrumé par le sommeil, mais il savait que Thorin ne devait jamais pleurer.

-Non, marmonna Bilbon et Thorin le libéra automatiquement de son emprise.

Il se rapprocha alors en grimaçant de douleur et enroula ses bras autour de sa propre poitrine, comme si il essayait de se tenir lui-même. Bilbon se redressa lentement, complètement perdu.

-Thorin ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu...

-Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, Ghivashel ? Pourquoi ai-je été maudit au point de te faire du mal ?

-Tu te rappelles ?

Thorin secoua brusquement la tête, des larmes coulant toujours sur son visage fier.

-Je me souviens t'avoir emmené dans ma chambre et j'avais besoin de te prendre dans mes bras. Je tenais très fort et puis après... après seulement les flammes. Elles sont venues plus vite que jamais auparavant. Je ne pouvais même pas t'avertir, elles consommaient déjà mon esprit. Je t'en prie, je... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Pour être honnête..., je ne crains de ne pas le savoir moi-même. Tu étais en colère et tes yeux ont commencé à changer. Je suis parti quand tu as commencé à fumer.

-Je t'ai blessé alors que j'étais encore en nain ? comprit Thorin qui perdit le peu de couleurs qui lui restait, resserrant ses bras autour de lui-même.

-En fait, tes yeux étaient dorés, rectifia Bilbon en faisant rouler son cou d'une manière qu'il espérait calme et désinvolte. C'est pour ça que je me suis enfui. Tu t'es transformé l'après-midi et je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire. Dwalin t'a emmené dans la salle du trésor.

Il laissa son regard tomber sur sa chemise et passa sa main sur sa poche. Il sentit le contour de la lettre pliée à l'intérieur.

-Je suis désolé de m'être enfui.

-Ghivashel, ne sois pas désolé. Tu ne dois pas avoir honte de m'avoir laissé. Tu n'es pas fait pour défier un dragon.

Bilbon secoua la tête, inondé par la culpabilité. Il avait laissé Thorin seul et en danger parce qu'il avait eu peur.

-Ça ne me dérange pas d'être avec ton dragon. Sur le moment, c'est effrayant mais ça ne change rien. Je t'aime toujours.

-Je ne comprends pas.

Thorin semblait complètement perdu et ça tuait Bilbon de le voir comme ça. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer combien ce devait être terrifiant de perdre conscience pendant si longtemps et n'avoir aucun contrôle sur ce qu'on fait quand on se transforme en une créature aussi dangereuse. Il savait que Thorin se sentait coupable pour tout ce qu'il avait fait mais Bilbon ne pensait pas qu'il devait l'être. Il les considérait comme deux êtres très différents. Pour lui, il était évident que le dragon Thorin n'était pas son Thorin. C'était à cause de la malédiction si il y avait des moments où Thorin était brisé par ce mal.

-Quelle partie ? Tu t'es transformé en dragon... Je ne sais pas pourquoi et je suis un peu inquiet à ce sujet. Dwalin a dû demander à Gandalf quelle en est la raison.

-Je suis une menace, déclara Thorin en tournant la tête pour regarder la mer d'or sur laquelle ils étaient allongés. Je devrais te libérer de tes voeux. Tu ne savais pas que tu aurais à traiter avec un dragon qui viendrait à te nuire. Tu te sens même coupable à cause de moi pour avoir tenté de préserver ta vie.

-Me libérer de mes... Tu plaisantes ? souffla Bilbon en se rapprochant du nain. Si tu oses essayer de me libérer, tu auras un hobbit furieux sur les bras. Ça m'est égal si tu es un dragon, Thorin. J'ai accepté de t'épouser l'autre soir après avoir passé la nuit avec un dragon très possessif. Je suis tout à fait conscient de ton état. Je ne savais pas que te guérir avant le mariage n'était pas une option. Tout ce que je savais à l'époque, c'est que tu allais porter cette malédiction encore un long moment. Ça n'a aucune incidence sur ma décision.

-Tu avais pensé à ça avant ? répéta Thorin d'une voix légèrement tremblante avec une expression indéchiffrable. Tu... tu veux passer le reste de ta vie avec moi ? Comme ça ?

-Bien sûr. Je voulais passer ma vie avec toi au moment où tu m'as embrassé. Bien que je ne m'attendais pas au dragon, ça ne m'a pas dissuadé. Ton dragon n'a juste pas compris à quel point il était beaucoup plus grand que je ne le suis, moi. Il n'a jamais essayé de me faire du mal, promit Bilbon qui espérait que ce soit vrai, Thorin n'avait pas essayé de lui faire du mal, seulement à le retenir et il passa un doigt sur la joue de Thorin. Et je trouverai un moyen de calmer tes instincts possessifs même si c'est la dernière chose que je ferai. Ça me tue qu'il y ait une partie de toi qui pense que je ne t'appartiens pas entièrement.

Soudain, une horrible idée lui vint. Il recula, comme si il était malade, une vive douleur grandissant dans son estomac. Thorin savait que Bilbon s'était enfui. Il savait que Bilbon avait eu peur et ce devait un terrible affront pour les nains, braves comme ils étaient.

-Sauf si, bien sûr, tu ne veux pas vraiment te marier avec moi. Je comprendrai. Je ne suis rien de plus qu'un simple hobbit. Ce n'est pas vraiment digne d'un Roi.

A une vitesse telle que Bilbon ne comprit pas ce qui se passait, le hobbit fut poussé sur le dos et maintenu par une force inébranlable. Thorin était au-dessus de lui, la respiration haletante, les yeux éclairés sous la lueur de l'or et la peau rayonnant presque de chaleur. Il épingla les mains de Bilbon au-dessus de sa tête et les tint implacablement.

Mais il n'avait pas mal, pas avec Thorin. Même avec la trace du dragon dans ses yeux, Thorin se contrôlait et Thorin ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Bilbon le croyait de son coeur. Il serait heureux de passer le reste de sa vie à convaincre Thorin de ce fait. Il voyait son Thorin combattre une malédiction du mal indicible parce que Bilbon avait besoin de lui.

-Ghivashel, bien sûr que je veux t'épouser, dit-il avec douceur, ignorant le halètement de surprise du hobbit lorsqu'il sentit que Thorin était dur contre lui, chaud et tellement puissant. Je suis constamment dans cet état à cause de toi, Bilbon. Tu es tellement parfait. Ton maintien, ton odeur, ton rire... Je veux en permanence te prendre et te marquer comme mien pour que tout le monde sache à qui tu appartiens. Pour que le monde entier sache que cet extraordinaire, courageux, loyal et resplendissant hobbit est à moi. Il me tarde de porter ta propre marque ainsi, tous sauront que moi, Thorin, Roi sous la Montagne, t'appartient aussi.

Bilbon haleta de surprise sous la montée de désir que les paroles de Thorin attisaient en lui. Il n'avait jamais pensé à marquer Thorin comme sien mais cette idée était remarquablement séduisante.

-Je peux à peine me retenir, même maintenant. Tu es tellement lumineux, tellement beau. Parfois, j'ai du mal à contempler ton éclat. Ça me donne envie de...

Il se tut et lécha la perle de sueur qui glissait sur la gorge de Bilbon, le faisant bruyamment gémir. Thorin recula rapidement et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Ne doute jamais que je veuille te faire mien.

-Alors, tu le veux vraiment. Il me tarde d'être sûr de toi. Moi, je ne veux pas que tu me quittes. Je ne veux pas vivre sans toi. Je ne veux pas être seul à nouveau. S'il te plaît, ne rejette pas mon coeur.

C'était un coup bas pour sûr, mais ça marcha exactement comme Bilbon le souhaitait. Thorin bondit en avant et emprisonna les lèvres de Bilbon dans un baiser chaud, pressé et possessif. Son envie de plaire à Bilbon et de le rassurer lui fit complètement oublier son dégoût de soi. Sa langue entra profondément dans la bouche très désireuse de Bilbon et prit tout ce qu'il lui offrait. Bilbon gémit dans la bouche du nain lorsque celui-ci plaqua ses hanches contre les siennes.

-Ghivashel, men Ghivashel, murmura Thorin contre ses lèvres.

Bilbon frissonna, impuissant. Il pouvait sentir la force inexploitée qui brûlait à l'intérieur de Thorin, tapi juste sous sa peau. Il tira sur ses mains pour les libérer et Thorin grogna contre ses lèvres. Son emprise se resserra un instant avant de les libérer et Bilbon dénoua immédiatement les lacets de la tunique de Thorin. Le nain recula juste assez longtemps pour retirer sa tunique. Il se pencha à nouveau vers Bilbon pour l'embrasser encore. Il déboutonna la chemise du hobbit et s'arrêta lorsqu'il sentit ses doigts entrer en contact avec la cotte de mailles que Bilbon avait oublié.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Thorin se redressa et regarda la poitrine de Bilbon. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et ses doigts cessèrent d'écarter les pans de sa chemise de nuit. Il posa sa paume contre les douces mailles et fit glisser sa main jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sur le coeur de Bilbon. Il croisa le regard du semi homme et soupira en apercevant toute l'émotion qu'il recélait.

-Du mithril, murmura le nain, les yeux brumeux en posant un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Bilbon. Il faudra que je remercie Dwalin. Je ne vais pas te l'enlever. Ça me ferait plaisir que tu la gardes.

Ça ne serait pas très pratique mais Thorin se pencha pour l'embrasser et mordiller son cou et Bilbon fut incapable de dire quoi que ce soit à part "oui", "plus" et le nom de Thorin. Le nain continua à s'occuper du corps de Bilbon qui fourra sa main dans la poche du manteau de Thorin. Il trouva la petite fiole d'huile que le Roi avait toujours sur lui - Bilbon l'avait surpris deux fois dans le placard à balais non loin de la salle du trône et Thorin s'était juré de ne plus jamais être pris au dépourvu - et l'enfonça dans les mains de Thorin. Il se perdit à nouveau dans le gémissement que Thorin émit lorsqu'il les débarassa tous deux de leurs pantalons. Il prépara longuement Bilbon sans arrêter de murmurer.

-Tellement beau... Ghivashel, tu étais fait pour moi, n'est-ce pas ? susurra-t-il, l'or imprégnant ses yeux quelques instants plus tôt ayant disparu, ne laissant que le bleu obscurci par le désir. Tu seras à moi dans une semaine. Tous sauront que tu m'appartiens.

-Six jours, corrigea Bilbon en haletant alors que Thorin retirait ses doigts. Seulement six jours. Tu seras à moi.

Le nain s'enduisit d'huile et regarda sauvagement Bilbon. Thorin grogna du khuzdul d'une voix brisée et une douce pression s'abattit en lui avant d'entrer à l'intérieur de lui. Il le remplissait, il était chaud, dur et profond jusqu'à ce que Thorin soit tout contre lui et Bilbon se tordait incontrôlablement.

-Mains, demanda Thorin.

Bilbon les leva de chaque côté de sa tête. Thorin les emprisonna dans une seule main et soutint son poids avec l'autre. Il prit entièrement Bilbon, avec une longue et profonde poussée qui fit bruyamment gémir Bilbon, incapable de se retenir. Il était allongé sur le manteau de Thorin, au-dessus d'un tas d'or, dans la salle du trésor où quelqu'un pourrait entrer à n'importe quel moment mais par Mahal, il s'en moquait complètement. Les coups de Thorin contre son point sensible le faisait hurler et Bilbon dût fermer les yeux pour profiter de tout ce qu'il ressentait. Thorin le prenait, et lui donnait l'impression d'être si plein, d'être si désiré. Le sentiment d'être possédé et aimé.

Des étoiles explosaient derrière ses paupières avec chaque poussée et la pression installée à la base de sa colonne vertébrale s'intensifia. Il n'allait pas durer longtemps et tout était si chaud et si parfait et les yeux de Thorin, presque noirs à cause de ses pupilles complètement dilatées, n'avaient pas la moindre nuance dorée. Son Thorin le prenait, le possédait sans un soupçon de folie et Bilbon ne quitterait probablement jamais ses bras si la folie ne le reprenait plus. Il devait profiter de chaque seconde.

Thorin enveloppa sa main autour du sexe de Bilbon et le caressa, provoquant des hurlements chez Bilbon lorsqu'il frappa particulièrement fort son point de plaisir. Le nain abaissa ses lèvres et dévora sa bouche dans un baiser pressé qui prit fin lorsque Bilbon hurla le nom de Thorin en atteignant l'orgasme. Thorin continua ses mouvements pendant la jouissance de son amant et il ne lui fallut plus très longtemps pour le suivre avec un grognement et une dernière poussée profonde. Il gémit son nom - un son que le hobbit aimait plus que tout - et libéra les mains de Bilbon. Il se rattrapa juste avant de s'effondrer complètement sur lui et bascula sur le côté. Il tira Bilbon contre lui et le hobbit l'embrassa immédiatement. Thorin répondit paresseusement à son baiser, un baiser lent qui fit tressaillir Bilbon et replier ses orteils. Il soupira sous la chaleur, le contentement et le bonheur d'être dans les bras de Thorin. Il traça des motifs nonchalants sur le torse large du nain, le nez niché contre sa mâchoire.

-Je t'aime, Thorin.

Lorsque Thorin recula, il avait l'air quelque peu hébété, un regard inquiet sur son visage.

-Est-ce que tu...

-Ne me demande pas si je vais bien quand je me sens si merveilleusement chaud et satisfait, interrompit Bilbon. Maintenant, nous n'avons que peu de temps avant que quelqu'un ne vienne et tente de nous coller un devoir de la cour sur les bras et je veux un câlin.

Thorin obéit et l'enlaça amoureusement.

-Je pensais ce que je disais, tu sais, chuchota Bilbon.

-Hum ?

-Je t'épouserai, même si tu te transformais en dragon toutes les nuits. Je suis très heureux.

-Et toi, mon coeur, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne te quitterai pas.

Bilbon ferma les yeux et, pour toute réponse, posa un baiser contre la poitrine de Thorin. Pour l'instant, c'était suffisant.

/

-Qu'avez-vous découvert ? demanda Thorin d'une voix autoritaire à la minute où ils quittèrent la salle du trésor.

Il avait enveloppé Bilbon dans son manteau et Bilbon ne comptait pas le lui rendre. Il était délicieusement chaud et il avait l'odeur de Thorin. Pour une raison inexplicable, il lui permettait également de se sentir en sécurité. Et, après le matin qu'il avait eu, il voulait se sentir un peu rassuré.

-Bien peu de choses, je le crains, répondit rapidement Gandalf, son long bâton à la main, un gros livre dans l'autre tandis que Dwalin et Balin se tenaient de part et d'autre du magicien et ils semblaient tous deux fort malheureux, entourés par dix nains complètement blindés. Le nain que Gloin a vu, s'est échappé.

Thorin tira Bilbon plus près de lui.

-Quelle heure est-il ?

-Minuit. Vous êtes resté enfermé toute une journée.

Thorin jura dans sa barbe et secoua la tête.

-Fili a mené la cour et nous nous sommes occupés des derniers préparatifs pour la fête de ce soir, annonça Balin en s'avançant pour tendre un épais rouleau de papier à Thorin. Ori a terminé ça il y a une heure. Je... j'espère...

-Je suis sûr que ça ira, Balin. Je te remercie, rassura Thorin en passant le rouleau à Bilbon puis redressa les épaules et, pour la première fois, Bilbon remarqua qu'il ne portait pas sa couronne. Gandalf, pourquoi me suis-je transformé en dragon ? La malédiction ne s'est jamais manifestée le jour.

-Ah, soupira Gandalf en fronçant les sourcils avant de parcourir le livre du regard. Je crains que vos symptômes ne soient pas liés à l'heure de la journée. Il faut un certain nombre d'heures pour que vous vous transformiez en dragon après la découverte d'une nouvelle veine dans les mines.

-Ça ne m'explique toujours pas pourquoi je..., commença Thorin en fronçant les sourcils avant de s'arrêter brusquement et il pâlit. Quelqu'un a organisé une exploitation minière dans la nuit ?

-Nous avons déjà mis en place une garde de nuit, acquiesça Balin. Je soupçonne que la personne qui a menacé Bilbon en ait l'instigatrice.

Le regard de Thorin s'obscurcit et une fureur froide alluma ses yeux bleus. Une teinte dorée apparut autour de ses yeux et Bilbon eut un frisson de peur. Thorin ne le voulait pas mais tout ce qui se passait le mettait en colère.

-Vous croyez que quelqu'un a creusé la nuit pour trouver une nouvelle souche et que je... je me transforme le matin ?

-Essentiellement.

Thorin passa un bras autour Bilbon et le plaqua contre lui. Il l'enveloppa dans un bras protecteur et posa une main sur la garde de son épée.

-Ils ont ensuite menacé Bilbon, sachant que je le rejoindrai immédiatement. Ils voulaient que je me transforme en sa présence pour le brûler.

-C'est ma conviction, avoua Gandalf d'une voix calme mais qui résonnait comme un cri dans la salle.

Bilbon avait froid, malgré le chaud manteau drapé sur lui et il se sentit trembler un peu. Quelqu'un essayait de le tuer. Pourquoi ? Il n'était qu'un hobbit. Il n'avait rien de spécial. La seule chose de remarquable chez lui, c'est que Thorin l'aim...

C'était lui qui guérirait Thorin.

-Ils ne veulent pas que Thorin soit guéri ? murmura Bilbon, se rendant à peine compte qu'il parlait à voix haute.

Il se sentait étourdi et curieusement détaché. C'était comme si il avait le point de vue de quelqu'un d'autre.

-Atteindre Thorin est la seule raison logique de vous nuire, Bilbon, convint Gandalf en passant son livre à Balin avant de glisser vers le hobbit pour se pencher vers lui et poser sa main sur l'épaule de Bilbon mais, à ce geste, Thorin se tendit derrière lui et les yeux de Bilbon s'écarquillèrent face à l'éclat de lumière qui accompagna le contact du magicien. N'ayez crainte, Bilbon. Vous serez en sécurité.

-En sécurité ? répéta Thorin d'une voix basse et sombre dans laquelle Bilbon perçut l'ombre du dragon. Comment comptez-vous le garder en sécurité ? Vous ne nous avez été d'aucune aide hier matin.

Thorin tira suffisamment Bilbon contre lui pour que la main de Gandalf glisse de son épaule. Si Bilbon était tout à fait d'accord avec Thorin, il ne pensait pas que ça allait régler le problème. Il baissa les yeux pour essayer qu'on ne le prenne pas à partie. Bien sûr, il était d'accord avec Thorin mais il préférait ne pas avoir à se ranger d'un côté.

Gandalf recula puis changea. Ce fut un changement rapide et soudain qui effraya Bilbon et lui coupa le souffle. Il semblait avoir triplé de taille et l'air autour de lui s'alourdissait avec son pouvoir à peine contrôlé. Sa peau semblait luire sous la lumière du feu et ses yeux brûlaient d'une flamme bleue.

-Je ne suis pas un magicien de pacotille, Thorin, fils de Thrain. N'ayez pas l'audace de penser que vous pouvez me défier. Je suis là pour vous aider, et je vais vous aider, conseilla Gandalf en rétrécissant et l'énergie crépitante dans l'air se dissipa mais Bilbon ne pouvait toujours pas respirer. Hier matin, j'ai été retardé. Cela ne se reproduira pas.

Gandalf sembla baisser tout à coup et il redevint une fois de plus le vieil homme qu'il était quand Bilbon l'avait rencontré pour la première fois.

-Thorin, croyez-moi, vous pouvez me faire confiance.

Personne ne parla pendant plusieurs secondes interminables jusqu'à ce que, finalement, l'emprise de Thorin sur Bilbon se détendit maias il ne lâcha pas le hobbit.

-Ne vous avisez pas d'échouer, magicien.

Si Gandalf fut ennuyé par Thorin, il ne le montra pas.

-Venez maintenant, vous avez à comparaître devant la cour avant que votre agresseur ne croie qu'il a réussi. Bizarrement, nous avons été plutôt chanceux. Le nain ignore clairement que Bilbon a déjà passé du temps avec le dragon. Il aurait sans doute fini le travail lui-même si il avait su.

Le regard sur le visage de Thorin lui fit très clairement comprendre ce qu'il pensait de cette déclaration.

-Ils n'auront pas cette chance. Dwalin, escorte Bilbon dans ses appartements et veille à ce qu'un garde lui soit délivré, ordonna le nain en jetant un regard révélateur à son garde du corps. Attribue-lui ceux en qui tu as le plus confiance, mon ami.

Dwalin hocha la tête et Bilbon partit, après un dernier câlin de Thorin.

/

La fête se déroulait comme ils l'avaient initialement prévu, ce qui signifiait que Bilbon dût faire face à un Dori légèrement paniqué qui n'avait qu'un court laps de temps pour ajuster sa tenue. Il se sentait un peu ridicule après l'excitation de la journée précédente de devoir se soucier de vêtements, mais c'était la vie de cour. Bilbon devait être présenté à la cour ce soir, pendant la fête prévue par le Roi. Ils n'avaient aucun mot à dire sur le droit que Thorin avait d'épouser Bilbon mais ils pourraient rendre leur vie conjugale bien plus difficile si les choses n'étaient pas à leur goût.

Une des parties les plus agréables de la journée de Bilbon, étaient les leçons de bienséance. Elles avaient lieu après le petit-déjeuner et se terminaient à la collation de onze heures. Il avait manqué la leçon d'hier et celle de ce matin. Cependant, il avait dû recevoir les intructions de base sur la façon dont il devait se comporter pendant la fête que Bofur lui donna à la dernière minute. Dori ajouta quelques point à sa cape tandis que Bofur s'occupait de coiffer ses cheveux. Bilbon était pratiquement sûr que Bofur aimait tout simplement jouer avec ses boucles. Toutefois, tous les nains qu'il croisait semblaient incapables de croire qu'il était bien là, en un seul morceau.

-Assurez-vous de marcher et de vous asseoir correctement, conseilla distraitement Dori alors qu'il retouchait un bouton.

Bilbon regarda l'aiguille disparaître sous le tissu avant de réapparaître.

-Ce qui signifie ?

-Marchez droit et asseyez-vous à sa gauche, expliqua Bofur en tirant sur une de ses boucles.

Tous les nains adoraient les voir rebondir au rythme de ses mouvements. Ses cheveux bouclés étaient un véritable miracle à leurs yeux. Dori hocha la tête avec un petit sourire.

-Pourquoi ? demanda légèrement Bilbon alors que Dori tirait sur sa manche.

-Pour que Thorin puisse vous pousser derrière lui et dégainer son épée en même temps, répondit le nain comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente qui soit et il fallut un moment à Bilbon pour se rendre réellement compte que cette réponse n'avait aucun sens.

-Attendez, quoi ? Est-ce que ça se produit souvent ?

Ses pensées se remémorèrent le cri que Bofur avait poussé la veille en faisant irruption dans sa chambre. Il ne savait pas si son coeur pourrait régulièrement supporter ce genre de choses.

-Pas vraiment. Mais il vaut mieux être prudent.

Bilbon étouffa un rire et faillit croiser les bras. Il se reprit à la dernière minute, évitant ainsi la colère qu'aurait piqué Dori si il avait gâché ses ourlets.

-Dwalin aplatirait quiconque loucherait sur moi. Je ne crois pas que quelqu'un de mal intentionné ait une chance de m'atteindre. Surtout avec vous tous qui ne me quittez pas d'une semelle.

C'était vrai. La sécurité autour de Bilbon avait triplé depuis qu'il avait quitté la salle du trésor. Gloin et Kili montaient même la garde lorsqu'ils étaient dans les appartements de Bilbon. Quatorze gardes étaient placés devant ses portes, armés jusqu'aux dents. Bifur et Nori étaient également assis sur le lit, en train de grignoter. Ori était dans le salon. Ce qui rendait ses appartements très fréquentés et un hobbit très bien protégé.

Il avait aussi sa petite épée ceinte autour de sa taille. Fili avait tenté de lui prêter l'un des nombreux poignards qu'il gardait sur lui mais Bilbon avait poliment refusé.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, vous devez toujours rester sur sa gauche, répliqua Bofur en glissant la dernière perle sur une des tresses de Bilbon avant de le contourner pour admirer son travail.

-C'est magnifique, commenta Dori avec un sourire satisfait.

-J'en ai presque terminé avec les derniers détails. Combien de temps avons-nous ? demanda Ori par-dessus son épaule.

Bilbon choisit d'ignorer le poignard qu'il avait calé à côté de sa plume.

-Environ vingt minutes. Vous voudrez peut-être vous dépêcher un peu, marmonna Kili, déjà dans sa tenue royale, semblant très ennuyé.

Il frottait la lame d'une petite hache contre une pierre à aiguiser. Elle ressemblait à une des armes de Fili. Ori mit un point final au contrat puis se leva en s'étirant.

-Très bien. Donnez-moi cinq minutes, le temps que ça sèche et on aura terminé. Dori ?

Le nain souffla et se redressa. Il examina Bilbon d'un oeil critique et hocha la tête.

-Terminé, dit-il en croisant le regard de Bilbon avec un petit sourire. Vous avez l'air d'un parfait époux royal, Maître Sacquet.

-Oui, et ça, grâce à vous, remercia Bilbon en rougissant, les yeux baissés.

Prêt ou pas, il était temps de faire face à la cour.


	18. Rien ne vaut l'agitation

**Coucou tout le monde,voici les deux nouveaux chapitres, on arrive bientôt à la fin. Dans Une chanson aussi vieille que le monde, Thorin fait une magnifique surprise à Bilbon et dans Elevé par les dragons, Bilbon se confronte au dragon. Bonne lecture:)**

Bilbon fut conduit à la salle du conseil juste à côté de la salle du banquet. Gloin ouvrit la grande porte et Bilbon pénétra à l'intérieur de la salle presque vide. Dwalin se tenait en face de la porte et Thorin était à l'autre bout de la pièce, entièrement paré de ses attributs royaux. Bilbon en avait le souffle coupé quand il le voyait dans les tenues les plus simples, mais quand il portait son manteau et sa tunique finement cousue avec sa couronne, il y avait quelque chose de puissant en lui qui éblouissait toujours le hobbit.

-Mon Roi, salua Bilbon en baissant la tête, tentant de déglutir.

Il avait été vaguement nerveux pendant tout l'après-midi, mais maintenant, il était presque à bout de nerfs.

-Ghivashel, tu es tout simplement radieux, complimenta Thorin en réduisant la distance entre eux pour prendre les mains de Bilbon dans les siennes. Es-tu prêt pour la fête ? Tu seras à mes côtés ce soir.

Bilbon sourit, regardant d'un air satisfait la main de Thorin enroulée sur la sienne qu'il serra gentiment. Il n'avait presque jamais mangé à côté de Thorin. Il avait toujours été obligé de parler à un autre membre de la cour. En devenant l'époux officiel du Roi, il avait le droit de rester aux côtés de son mari - et ce n'était pas qu'un mot merveilleux - tous les soirs.

-Je reste trois pas en arrière et à ta gauche. Je prends le siège à ta gauche et je ne parle pas jusqu'à ce que tu aies mangé, marmonna le hobbit pour lui-même.

Thorin eut un rire silencieux tandis qu'ils marchaient dans le couloir jusqu'à la porte où Dwalin montait la garde.

-Je vois que tes cours de bienséance ont porté leurs fruits.

-Je suis un très bon élève, répondit Bilbon avec un sourire espiègle.

Il serra la main de Thorin avant de la lâcher pour rester trois pas derrière lui. Il garda les yeux rivés sur Thorin alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la salle du banquet. La salle principale d'Erebor avait été décorée de multiples couleurs et lumières. Elle était pleine de nains joyeux et assourdie par la musique et les voix. Deux gardes ouvrirent la porte et Thorin entra, Bilbon sur ses talons. Le hobbit devina que c'était une entrée assez spectaculaire dans cette salle déjà bondée.

C'était plus... c'était tellement plus que ce que Bilbon avait jamais espéré. C'était assez pour lui donner le vertige et, bizarrement, il se sentait flatté. C'était pour Thorin, pour leur Roi bien sûr, mais c'était aussi pour Bilbon. C'était pour les honorer et célébrer leur union.

Balin les annonça en khuzdul et Thorin se rendit directement à la table d'honneur. Il attendit que Bilbon le rejoigne et ils s'assirent en même temps. Les serviteurs apparurent et commencèrent à servir les plats.

Thorin prit une bouchée de sa viande et le reste de la cour se mit à manger. C'était le cadre de fête qui serait à l'avantage de Bilbon. Il avait des manières impeccables et il était doué pour parler aux enfants, comme tous les hobbits. Il était assis à côté du Seigneur Frar, l'un des membres de la cour que Bilbon appréciait vraiment. Il était drôle, loyal envers Thror et Thorin, et semblait aimer Bilbon. Il avait aussi les cheveux d'un roux flamboyant et connaissait un bon nombre de chansons à boire. Le nain assis de l'autre côté de Frar était Ibun et, bien que Bilbon conversait poliment avec lui, il ne l'aimait pas.

Il n'eut aucun mal à oublier son dégoût pour ce nain lorsque Thorin gardait sa jambe appuyée contre celle de Bilbon et caressait discrètement ses doigts.

C'est après le dîner que Bilbon commença à avoir des problèmes. Il avait assisté à plusieurs fêtes de ce genre mais il ne savait toujours pas exactement ce qu'il devait faire après que les plats aient disparu. Thorin déambulait dans la salle avec l'aisance de quelqu'un ayant grandi dans ce milieu et habitué à la politesse hypocrite de la cour.

Bilbon, de son côté, se déplaçait avec toute la grâce d'un veau tout juste né, tentant de savoir quelle démarche était la meilleure. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment demandé ce qu'il était censé faire dans ce genre de soirées. Bofur lui avait dit qu'il était important de se mêler aux autres et qu'il ne fallait pas parler à un seule personne. Tout le monde semblait converser en groupes et Bilbon ne savait pas comment prendre part à l'un d'eux. Surtout quand les conversations portaient sur la luminosité de certaines pierres précieuses par rapport à d'autres.

C'était vraiment très ennuyeux. Balin le vit, presque caché derrière un rideau et vint vers lui.

-Vous avez l'air un peu perdu, nota le vieux nain en souriant avant de lui tendre un verre rempli d'une sorte de bière que Bilbon prit avec gratitude.

-Je ne sais pas ce que je suis censé faire. A part sourire.

-La plupart du temps vous devez vous mêler aux autres. Mais vous avez le droit de danser si vous voulez.

-Pour ça, je dois libérer Thorin des griffes de ses conseillers.

-Vous pouvez toujours demander à quelqu'un d'autre.

La tête de Bilbon se tourna si vite pour regarder le nain qu'il crut entendre un craquement.

-Pendant notre fête de mariage ? s'exclama Bilbon en buvant une gorgée de ce que lui avait donné Balin, ce qui lui brûla le fond de la gorge avec un goût d'hydromel.

-Je pensais à Dis. Ou Fili et Kili.

Bilbon grogna et secoua la tête.

-Je ne ferai pas confiance à Fili ou Kili pour ne pas se montrer en spectacle.

-Oui, je comprends, admit Balin en acquiesçant avant de se déplacer pour observer Bilbon sous ses épais sourcils et Bilbon se souvint que le nain avait fait exactement la même chose le jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés et il avait cru que c'était là un signe que le nain ne l'aimait pas mais il savait maintenant que le nain se contentait de réfléchir. Demandez-lui de vous accorder une danse quand il en aura fini avec Odin. Il sera ravi de cette distraction.

Balin lui tapa sur l'épaule et se perdit dans la foule de nains, laissant Bilbon seul. Les yeux du hobbit cherchèrent automatiquement Thorin et le trouvèrent rapidement. Il parlait à un énorme nain aux cheveux gris et Bilbon vit son sourire qui le réchauffait et l'illuminait. Il aimait tant voir Thorin moins grave.

-Vous aimez la musique ?

La voix était assez familière pour que Bilbon réponde sans réfléchir. Un léger doute flottait pourtant dans son esprit qui le fit tressaillir.

-C'est étonnant, ils sont tous très doués.

Et ils l'étaient. Bilbon ne reconnaissait aucun des nains de l'orchestre mais ils avaient tous beaucoup de talent. Bien que, dans son for intérieur, Bilbon pensait que personne n'était plus doué que Thorin avec sa harpe. Puis il se retourna et faillit renverser son verre.

-C'est moi qui les ai recommandé.

Bilbon sourit et acquiesça devant Pryftan, tentant désespérément de ne pas montrer l'aversion qu'il lui portait. Le nain n'était jamais apparu lorsque Bilbon était seul ou presque. Il faisait toujours éprouver à Bilbon un sentiment de malaise et de peur, sans véritable raison.

-J'ai entendu dire que vous avez eu une matinée bien remplie.

Les yeux noirs de Pryftan étaient perçants et regardaient fixement Bilbon. Il essaya de cacher sa perturbation.

-Eh bien, je me marie dans moins de cinq jours. Il est normal que je sois occupé, se força-t-il à dire alors qu'une boule se bloquait dans sa gorge, tentant d'ignorer le noeud qui se formait dans son estomac.

Le silence était trop long à son goût.

-Bien sûr. Vous avez d'autant plus de travail que l'état de Thorin s'est aggravé, s'exclama Pryftan en riant avant de poser sa main sur la manche en soie de Bilbon, laissant ses doigts traîner sur son bras, lui laissant pour le moins un sentiment étrange.

Pryftan le touchait.

Qu'est-ce qui se passait si Pryftan le touchait ? Avait-il seulement le droit de le toucher ? C'était une fête qui célébrait l'annonce de son mariage, alors le toucher ne semblait guère être le genre de choses qu'on pouvait permettre.

La sensation de malaise dans son estomac ne fit que s'intensifier.

-Voulez-vous danser, Bilbon ? Je m'ennuie aux côtés de ces nains soucieux de l'étiquette et j'aimerais me distraire un peu.

La bouche de Bilbon s'entrouvrit, incrédule. Pryftan rit encore et prit la coupe de Bilbon avec la main qui ne touchait pas son bras. Il le mit de côté et fit courir ses doigts le long de la main de Bilbon.

Bilbon n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il devait faire pour se sortir d'une situation pareille. Le nain qui, dans ses bons jours, lui donnait la chair de poule l'invitait à danser alors qu'il le touchait. Bilbon n'était pas souvent sûr de lui dans sa vie en général mais il était certain que ce nain savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait et qu'il avait prémédité ses actes.

A la fête de mariage de Bilbon.

-Je vous assure que j'ai les pieds très agiles, dit-il en levant la main posée sur le bras de Bilbon pour effleurer du bout des doigts la perle de Thorin qui se trouvait sur la tresse de cour de Bilbon. Plus que certaines personnes.

Bilbon se rendit compte qu'il avait la bouche ouverte et la ferma dans un claquement avant de reculer un peu. Il libéra sa main de la poigne de Pryftan et l'essuya inconsciemment sur son gilet pour la nettoyer. Il avait l'impression d'être malade.

-Maître Socquet ! appela la voix trop gaie de Kili.

Bilbon n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de voir le jeune prince de sa vie. Il passa son bras autour des épaules de Bilbon et le tira quelques pas en arrière. Bilbon lui sourit alors qu'il parlait joyeusement.

-Je vous ai cherché toute la soirée ! Mère veut discuter de certains choix concernant le mariage avant que mon oncle ne vous accapare pour le reste de la nuit, expliqua-t-il avant de tourner son regard vers Pryftan d'un air hautain, comme si le nain n'était rien de plus que la crasse se trouvant sous ses chaussures. Je pense que vous pouvez aller vous divertir, Pryftan. Je suis sûr que c'est quelque chose dont vous êtes parfaitement capable maintenant que vous n'êtes plus assigné à votre poste de garde.

Pryftan inclina juste assez la tête pour les convenances de la cour avant de fixer à nouveau Bilbon.

-En effet. Je m'en vais me divertir ailleurs. Nous nous reverrons, Bilbon.

Le nain se tourna et partit, ses vêtements noirs flottant derrière lui. Bilbon tenta de retenir un frisson.

-Merci.

Kili secoua la tête d'un air catégorique.

-Non, ne me remerciez pas. Ça... ça n'aurait pas dû être nécessaire.

Il mena Bilbon vers un coin moins fréquenté de la salle. Fili les attendait à côté d'une Dis fort mécontente. Il fallut un moment à Bilbon pour comprendre que la lueur acérée dans son regard était destinée à quelqu'un se trouvant derrière lui et il aperçut Thorin se tenant derrière sa soeur.

Si Dis avait l'air en colère, Thorin, lui, semblait furieux. Ses yeux brûlaient d'une rage froide et ses lèvres pincées en une ligne très fine avec un air meurtrier.

-Qui était-ce, mon neveu ? demanda immédiatement Thorin d'une voix sévère. Qui a osé touché mon fiancé ainsi ?

-Pryftan.

Bilbon sentit nettement le dégoût dans la voix de Kili et il se sentit bien mieux en sachant qu'il n'était pas le seul à détester ce nain. Le regard de Thorin s'assombrit, ce que Bilbon aurait cru impossible lorsqu'il n'était pas en dragon. Kili lâcha son bras et le poussa légèrement en direction de Thorin. Bilbon n'eut guère besoin d'encouragement. Il se rendit au côté de Thorin et prit la main du Roi.

-Dis ? S'il te plaît, va dire à Balin que Bilbon et moi reviendrons dans dix minutes. Bilbon, si tu veux biens me suivre.

Bilbon suivit docilement le nain, notant que Dwalin ne les quittait pas une seule seconde. Thorin le ramena dans la salle du conseil et Dwalin ferma la porte derrière eux. Thorin attendit cinq secondes avant de plaquer Bilbon contre un mur.

-Où t'a-t-il touché ? demanda-t-il en pinçant la mâchoire du hobbit qui était totalement impuissant contre les frissons que cela provoquait dans son corps, à ce simple contact.

-Mon bras, réussit à dire Bilbon, après un moment.

Thorin enleva le gilet et la chemise de Bilbon et sa large main trouva aisément l'endroit exact où Pryftan l'avait touché il y a quelques minutes. Avec un souffle rauque, Thorin leva le bras de Bilbon et appuya ses lèvres contre la peau crémeuse de Bilbon. Ses dents mordillèrent une marque qui pourrait être la forme de la main de Pryftan. Quand il se mit à sucer sa peau, la tête de Bilbon retomba en arrière, résonnant sourdement contre le mur. Il se mordit violemment la lèvre pour contenir les bruits qu'il pourrait produire, compte tenu que tous les membres importants du royaume se trouvaient dans la pièce d'à côté. Thorin recula et regarda Bilbon avec des yeux encore très sauvages.

-Bien sûr, je...

Il secoua la tête et plaqua plus fermement Bilbon contre le mur. Il cala son poids contre le hobbit et le maintint avant de s'attaquer à la peau se trouvant juste sous sa mâchoire qu'il se mit à grignoter tandis que Bilbon percevait nettement chaque pulsation de son pouls.

Bilbon aimait être revendiqué par Thorin. Il aimait n'appartenir qu'à lui. C'était quelque chose qu'il pouvait sentir dans chaque centimètre de son corps, et il pouvait aussi sentir Thorin. Dans la façon dont il était pressé contre tout son corps, comme si il essayer de fusionner avec lui et le protéger du reste du monde. Ça lui donnait l'impression d'être désiré et, bizarrement, aimé. La pensée que quelqu'un - Thorin - l'aime assez pour vouloir le marquer. Pour vouloir que le reste du monde sache que Thorin l'avait revendiqué... A cette pensée, le cou de Bilbon palpitait délicieusement et le laissait haletant et tremblant contre le mur lorsque Thorin finit par le libérer.

-Ce n'est pas suffisant, jugea Thorin avec un hochement de tête.

Il empoigna ses mains et ferma les yeux, presque vibrant d'une émotion refoulée et de force. Bilbon lui aurait volontiers donné plus mais ils n'avaient pas le temps. Ils devaient retourner dans la salle dans quelques minutes pour recevoir la bénédiction finale du conseil au sujet de leur contrat.

Bilbon se rappela les mots que Thorin lui avait dit ce matin, la confession qu'il lui avait avoué contre ses lèvres et qui avait fait bouillir le sang du hobbit. Ses mains bougèrent de leur propre gré et, quand il cligna des yeux, il vit qu'il avait plaqué un Thorin très surpris contre le mur. Il avait épinglé les bras du nain de chaque côté de sa tête et Thorin le regardait avec surprise et hésitation. Thorin n'aurait que très peu d'efforts à fournir pour se libérer mais Bilbon se sentit curieusement puissant de pouvoir pousser son amant contre le mur.

-Peut-être que c'est arrivé parce que le petit orque ne savait pas que tu étais à moi, murmura Bilbon avant de bondir vers le nain pour presser ses lèvres contre sa gorge.

Il se mit à l'embrasser et à aspirer sa peau avant de la mordiller lorsqu'il entendit Thorin gémir. Il s'attaqua à la peau située juste sous la barbe du nain, au-dessus de son col. La marque serait visible pour tous et c'était quelque chose qui excitait violemment Bilbon. Il redoubla d'efforts pour agrandir et assombrir encore plus la marque. Il n'avait jamais fait ça auparavant mais aujourd'hui, ça lui plaisait énormément.

A l'avenir, il donnerait à Thorin beaucoup plus de ses marques.

-Ghivashel, Ghivashel, men Bilbon, men âzyungâl..., marmonnait langoureusement Thorin pendant que Bilbon le marquait.

Le nain poussa sauvagement ses hanches contre lui quand Bilbon fit traîner ses dents conte la marque et le hobbit se blottit contre lui, satisfait, avant de reculer la tête pour admirer son travail. La marque était large et immanquable, elle commençait déjà à virer au violet contre la peau pâle de Thorin. Une vague de possessivité gagna Bilbon et il se pencha pour embrasser Thorin sur les lèvres. Le Roi était naturellement attirant mais maintenant, avec ses cheveux ébouriffés, sa couronne légèrement de travers, son cou marqué et sa bouche ouverte alors qu'il haletait, il était tout à fait irrésistible. Il lâcha les mains de Thorin et enterra une de ses mains dans les cheveux noirs si doux à toucher. Ses doigts effleurèrent le lilas qu'il avait tressé aujourd'hui dans ses cheveux. Thorin fit de même avec sa tresse et Bilbon regretta vivement qu'ils doivent se séparer.

Avec une quantité non négligeable de volonté et une légère peur d'être pris sur le fait par quelqu'un comme Fili ou Kili, Bilbon se détacha. Il regarda Thorin et fit un grand pas en arrière. Les yeux bleu pâle du nain s'assombrirent de douleur et Bilbon dut faire preuve d'une grande force pour un hobbit.

-La salle attend, mon Roi.

Thorin hocha la tête et déglutit difficilement avant de tendre la main. Bilbon la prit avec bonheur et ils se mirent en marche. Bilbon regarda son amant du coin de l'oeil lever la main pour toucher son cou. Les yeux du nain s'illuminèrent et une expression heureuse quoique légèrement teinte de regret égaya son visage.

/

Il ne restait plus que quatre jours avant le mariage et Erebor était pleine à craquer. Non pas que Bilbon puisse vraiment remarquer qu'il y ait plus de personnes qu'à l'ordinaire, compte tenu qu'il était toujours entouré d'au moins une douzaine de gardes et de trois amis nains - toujours Bofur, très souvent Ori et quelqu'un de son groupe d'amis. Tout le monde se préparait pour la cérémonie et Bilbon fut très impressionné de voir avec quelle rapidité les nains avaient réussi à mettre sur pied ce mariage. Dame Dis était une remarquable organisatrice et personne n'était plus douée qu'elle pour s'occuper des préparatifs.

Maintenant, toutefois, il allait devoir se créer un chemin à travers la foule de nains et d'elfes - il y en avait beaucoup. Ils avaient trois elfes royaux comme invités : le Seigneur Elrond de Fondcombe, Dame Galadriel de Lothlorien, le Prince Legolas de Vertbois le Grand et leurs suites respectives. Bilbon n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment ils avaient pu atteindre Erebor aussi rapidement. Apparemment, le mariage d'un Roi était une assez grande affaire.

Pourtant, passer son temps à regarder les nains et les elfes se disputer le mettait à bout et il avait une réunion avec Thorin dans la salle du conseil. Il ne savait pas ce qu'ils allaient faire là-bas mais ça avait sans doute quelque chose à voir avec la décoration.

La seule chose dont Bilbon était sûr, c'est qu'il lui était tout à fait impossible d'aller n'importe où sans Bifur. Le nain était devant Bilbon et sa garde et beugla quelque chose en khuzdul qui fit sursauter tout le monde. Ils finirent par réussir à traverser le corridor toujours aussi encombré et atteignirent le pont royal qui abritait la salle du trône et menaient à la salle du conseil et à la salle du banquet. Il y avait également des chambres royales non loin de là mais Bilbon ne s'y était jamais rendu.

Fili et Kili étaient tous les deux face à la porte de la salle du conseil mais Bilbon vit qu'ils étaient accroupis, en train de parler à quelqu'un que le hobbit n'arrivait pas à distinguer. Quelque chose dans la poitrine de Bilbon se serra et il se tut. Pendant un instant, il avait cru voir une boucle brune près du cou de Fili...

-Vous ne devez pas être en retard, murmura Ori à bout de souffle en faisant signe à Bilbon d'avancer.

Il marcha, les pieds légèrement chancelants. Bofur et Ori se rapprochèrent de part et d'autre tandis que les gardes formaient un demi-cercle derrière lui. Bifur resta à leurs côtés.

Fili tourna la tête pour regarder par-dessus son épaule et fit signe à Bilbon.

-Eh bien, c'est notre hobbit en personne.

Un cri d'excitation douloureusement familier résonna dans les grandes salles et les deux frères nains s'écartèrent. Une petite silhouette enjouée, vêtue de vert et de brun se précipita vers Bilbon qui sentit le monde s'arrêter totalement autour de lui. Chaque souffle qu'il expirait sonnait aussi fort qu'un marteau sur une enclume et chaque pas que faisait l'enfant qui courait vers lui plus fort qu'une explosion dans les mines. Le visage du petit garçon était illuminé de joie et ses yeux bleus étaient aussi grands et brillants que dans son souvenir. Son sourire fendait son visage et ses boucles rebondissaient vivement sur sa tête. Bilbon tomba à genoux et écarta les bras grands ouverts comme une invitation sans rien comprendre de ce qui se passait. Un sanglot retentit dans le couloir et Bilbon ne comprit qu'il venait de sa propre gorge qu'au moment où il sentit les larmes strier son visage.

L'enfant hobbit se rua contre lui et enroula ses petits bras autour de son cou aussi étroitement que possible. Bilbon l'enlaça à son tour et fit un bond vers le haut. Il le maintint contre lui et nicha son visage dans les boucles souples de l'enfant, les trempant de ses larmes pendant que sa bouche murmurait sans cesse :

-Frodon, mon garçon, mon Frodon. Mon cher, cher enfant. Tu vas bien ? Comment es-tu arrivé ici ?

Il ne comprenait même pas ses propres mots, mais il pressa juste le petit hobbit contre lui, la douleur constante qui flottait dans sa poitrine s'effaçant peu à peu en sentant l'odeur fruitée de la pomme et boisée du chêne de son petit cousin.

-Bilbon ! s'écria Frodon, heureux comme jamais.

Il recula suffisamment pour regarder son oncle et Bilbon ébouriffa ses cheveux. Frodon éclata de rire et le son était aussi cristallin que la dernière fois que Bilbon l'avait entendu.

-J'ai vu des feux d'artifice ! Et il y a une immense statue qui ressemble à Lobélia mais avec une barbe et j'ai tenu une épée et Fili a promis de m'apprendre à m'en servir !

Bilbon regarda par-dessus la tête de son cousin les deux nains de l'autre côté du couloir pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait aperçu Frodon.

-Ah vraiment, il a fait ça ?

Fili eut la décence d'avoir l'air décontenancé mais Kili rayonnait.

-Et d'un arc aussi.

-Cet endroit est merveilleux ! Je peux rester un moment ? Le nain m'a dit que j'étais là pour un mariage. Tu te maries, Bilbon ? s'exclama Frodon avec l'enthousiasme typique d'un enfant avant de jeter un coup d'oeil autour de lui sans laisser le temps à Bilbon de répondre. On doit trouver Merry et Pippin, ils voulaient te donner un cadeau. Esmeralda dit que seuls les clochards n'apportent pas de cadeaux aux mariages. Ils m'ont dit que c'était ce que faisaient les Sacquet de Besace et qu'on ne devait jamais faire comme eux.

Bilbon rigola et serra son cousin contre lui. Il pleurait toujours et devait probablement avoir l'air d'un idiot mais il était tellement heureux. Les autres nains étaient tous ravis et Bilbon crut qu'il allait bientôt exploser de joie. Ce devait être l'oeuvre de Thorin. Où était son nain et les autres hobbits ? Il devait embrasser les deux enfants et donner un long baiser à son nain.

-Par là, Bilbon, indiqua Bofur avec un grand sourire et Bilbon se rendit compte qu'il avait dû une partie à voix haute et le nain le prit par le bras et le conduisit vers la salle du banquet. Au fait, je m'appelle Bofur.

-Frodon, salua rapidement l'enfant.

Il tendit la main et Bofur la secoua en souriant. Bilbon le posa par terre, sachant combien Frodon détestait être porté comme un "bébé" et prit sa main. Kili prit l'autre et Frodon bondissait d'excitation.

-Qui l'a amené ici ?

-Mon oncle, bien sûr, répondit Fili avec un sourire narquois. Il avait envoyé des nains juste après que nous ayons quitté les Montagnes Bleues. Toute une garde l'a accompagné avec quelques-uns de vos cousins et amis.

-Il est venu avec deux autres enfants, ajouta son jeune frère.

Ori poussa la porte de la salle du banquet et Bilbon entra pour trouver Thorin assis à la table avec Pippin sur ses genoux. Le petit hobbit avait une main qui serrait la barbe de Thorin tandis que l'autre pointait avec animation quelque chose dans un livre d'images ouvert sur la table. Merry se tenait de l'autre côté de la table, un oiseau en bois dans la main et cria de joie en voyant quelque chose que Pippin lui montrait. Puis il posa l'oiseau sur la table et grimpa de l'autre côté pour se blottir contre Thorin et agripper une de ses tresses.

Frodon serra fermement sa main et regarda avec joie ses deux cousins et le nain.

-Je l'aime beaucoup.

Le coeur de Bilbon se tordit et il fut incapable de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre à Frodon à part :

-Moi aussi.


	19. Les apparences sont souvent trompeuses

**Coucou tout le monde, les deux chapitres de la semaine sont postés et on approche à grands pas de la fin « soupir ». Dans Une chanson aussi vieille que le monde, on retrouve les hobbits disparus et Bilbon met les choses au clair avec Thrain et dans Elevé par les dragons, Bilbon rencontre notre magicien gris préféré.**

Bilbon se réveilla, pas sûr de ce qui se passait, et fut immédiatement plaqué contre le lit par Thorin qui protégea de son propre corps le semi homme. Il entendit des cris provenant de la pièce contiguë et le cliquetis distinct du métal.

-Qui va là ? commanda Thorin, se tenant entre Bilbon et la porte.

Il n'était vêtu que de son pantalon de nuit et avait Orcrist fermement en main. Le coeur de Bilbon battait violemement dans sa poitrine et ses yeux se tournèrent vers la porte de la chambre. La porte qui menait dans la salle où résidaient Frodon, Merry, Pippin, Saradoc, Esmeralda, Eglantine et Paladin. Il considéra l'idée de se jeter contre la porte pour la garder.

Thorin le repoussa une nouvelle fois, comme si il savait à quoi il pensait. Une explosion retentit dans la salle extérieure et Bilbon laissa échapper un petit cri effrayé. Thorin se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas décidé. Bilbon glissa à son tour du lit.

-Reste là ! ordonna Thorin avant de faire un autre pas en avant.

Bilbon l'ignora et le suivit.

-Où est Bilbon ? Où est le semi homme ?

La chambre semblait trembler autour de Bilbon et il avait du mal à marcher. Il n'eut même pas le temps de s'envelopper dans sa robe de chambre que Gandalf fit irruption dans leur chambre à coucher. Dwalin et Gloin étaient sur ses talons et ils avaient également l'air d'avoir été tirés du lit. Thorin recula recula, bloquant à nouveau Bilbon, et fit tourner Orcrist dans ses mains. Bilbon se demanda vaguement comment son nain avait pu la prendre si rapidement alors qu'ils dormaient encore il y a quelques minutes.

-Ils les ont trouvés, annonça Gandalf d'une voix que Bilbon ne lui avait jamais entendu auparavant, une voix pleine de misère et de tant de douleur que Bilbon crut à moitié que son coeur se brisait à ce simple son. Ils les ont trouvés.

-Trouvés qui ? Gandalf ? Trouvés qui ? demanda Bilbon en contournant Thorin, les mains jointes, souhaitant désespérément faire quelque chose qui puisse alléger la douleur du magicien.

Gloin se dirigea vers la porte qui menait à la chambre des hobbits et se glissa à l'intérieur sans un mot. Bilbon se détendit, maintenant qu'il savait qu'ils étaient protégés.

-Les hobbits... les autres hobbits.

Bilbon cessa de bouger et drapa ses bras autour de lui. Il ressentit une douleur soudaine et n'avait encore aucune idée de ce que Gandalf allait pouvoir lui dire.

-Quoi ? s'exclama Thorin.

Bilbon le sentti placer un bras autour de ses épaules et se pencha contre sa présence réconfortante. Dwalin se promena dans la salle, sécurisant le périmètre.

-Quelqu'un de mon Ordre, un magicien du nom de Radagast, a pour devoir de surveiller Vertbois. A la frontière de la grande forêt se trouve une forteresse construite par un mal extrême : Dol Guldur.

Bilbon eut le souffle coupé, il sentit l'air de la pièce se refroidir tout d'un coup et regretta l'absence de sa robe de chambre. Un frisson de malaise le parcourut. Thorin remarqua son frisson et le tira contre lui. Il ne lâcha pas Orcrist, au contraire, il la referma sa prise sur la garde.

-Dol Guldur ? Mais c'est une ruine.

-Autrefois, un mal ancien y résidait. Un jour, Radagast a entendu un bruit dans l'air comme un hurlement. Il en a cherché la source et son enquête l'a conduit dans le donjon. C'est là qu'ils étaient détenus. Il y a plusieurs preuves qui démontrent que quelqu'un s'y est rendu récemment mais il n'y avait personne d'autre dans les ruines.

-Est-ce que... est-ce qu'ils sont vivants ? murmura Bilbon, à peine conscient qu'il réussissait à former les mots.

-Oui, mais ils sont très affaiblis par leur captivité. Le Seigneur Thranduil de Vertbois s'occupera d'eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient recouvré leurs forces.

Bilbon se tourna dans les bras de Thorin et enfouit son visage dans sa poitrine chaude. Thorin resserra son bras autour de lui et pencha la tête vers Bilbon pour le rassurer.

-Celui qui a fait cette chose terrible apprendra bientôt qu'ils ont été découverts. Nous avons peu de temps pour agir et...

-La prophétie, gronda soudain Thorin en s'éloignant légèrement de Gandalf, tirant Bilbon avec lui. "Un fantôme hurlant réapparaît".

-"Dans une montagne construite de peur", termina Gandalf en passant son bâton dans son autre main avec un regard inquiet. Le temps est presque venu. Nous devons agir maintenant. Dwalin, avez-vous trouvé tous ceux qui ont escorté les hobbits durant leurs voyages ?

-Oui.

-Leurs noms ?

-Moi-même, Gloin, Burin, Pryftan..., énonça Dwalin avant de s'arrêter, son visage passant du souci à une extrême aversion. Pryftan.

Il grogna une malédiction khuzdule que Bilbon comprenait assez pour le faire rougir. Thorin passa son autre bras autour de Bilbon en prenant garde à ne pas le blesser avec Orcrist.

-Pryftan ? Pourquoi Pryftan ? s'enquit Gandalf en faisant un pas en avant, l'air encore froid semblant crépiter.

-Il s'est intéressé de trop près à Bilbon, marmonna Thorin.

-Ce n'est pas tout, ajouta Bilbon, ce qui lui valut un regard interrogateur de la part de Gandalf et Dwalin. Il... eh bien... il me suivait partout dans les Montagnes Bleues dès que je me retrouvais seul ou juste avec Bofur. Ça a commencé depuis qu'Ori s'est joint à notre groupe.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? demanda Thorin d'une voix profonde que seul son dragon pouvait avoir.

Dwalin fit bouger sa hache entre ses mains avec un regard meurtrier. Il avait déjà l'air en colère avant, mais au nom d'Ori... eh bien, Bilbon n'aurait pas voulu être son ennemi.

-Il... rien... Il était juste... là. Il créait un malaise et un sentiment oppressif. Bofur a décidé d'avoir toujours un couteau sur lui la première fois qu'il a vu le nain avec moi.

-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

-Parce qu'il y avait toujours quelque chose d'autre pour me distraire. Il y eut d'abord le baiser, puis la première fois que je t'ai vu en dragon, ensuite Balin a apporté les nouvelles... Il est venu à Erebor avec le deuxième groupe de nains.

-Dwalin...

-Il a été envoyé en patrouille. Après la fête, nous lui avons donné la pire tâche que nous pouvions trouver. Je vais devoir le ramener, déclara le nain qui se rendait déjà vers la porte puis s'arrêta lorsqu'il fut sur le point de la passer et jeta un regard étonnamment intimidant à Gandalf lorsqu'on savait à quel point celui-ci pouvait être plus grand que lui. Ne laissez aucun mal venir à eux.

Gandalf hocha la tête et suivit le nain dans la pièce suivante. Il se mit à murmurer quelque chose que Bilbon ne pouvait pas comprendre. Thorin se tourna vers lui et le regarda. Il n'avait toujours pas lâché Orcrist.

-Ghivashel, je suis tellement désolé.

-Je ne savais pas que c'était Pryftan... J'aurais dû..., chuchota Bilbon avant de se taire lorsque Gandalf revint.

-J'ai installé un puissant sortilège sur la porte de votre chambre. J'ai laissé Dwalin, Balin, Bofur et vous deux en dehors. Toute autre personne devra être accompagné par l'un de vous pour ouvrir la porte.

Bilbon se demanda pourquoi il ne l'avait pas fait plus tôt.

-Je vais attendre dans la salle d'à côté.

Il ferma la porte de la chambre, laissant Bilbon et Thorin seuls. Thorin conduisit Bilbon vers le lit et tira la couverture autour de ses épaules. Il posa son épée et enroula ses bras autour de lui. Il murmura en khuzdul et passa ses doigts dans les boucles de Bilbon. Le hobbit n'eut aucune idée du temps qu'il restèrent assis là, avant de remarquer que le feu était mort.

Thorin semblait le tenir encore plus étroitement et Bilbon fut émerveillé par la plénitude qu'il ressentait dans les bras de Thorin.

-Mizimel, (Joyau des Joyaux) murmura Thorin avant d'appuyer un baiser sur le haut de sa tête, l'adrénaline commençant à se dissiper et les caresses de Thorin réussissant à l'endormir peu à peu. Men mizimel, Zâyungi mênu akhùthuzhur. (Mon joyau des joyaux, je t'aimerai pour l'éternité.)

Il pressa un autre baiser sur la tête de Bilbon et passa doucement sa main de haut en bas sur son bras. Bilbon se sentait en sécurité et au chaud et, en dépit de la terreur que lui inspirait ce qui était arrivé aux autres hobbits, il se sentait mieux. Ils étaient vivants, on les avait retrouvés. C'était un énorme soulagement.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer avec ce... cette malédiction, mais je ne laisserai plus personne te faire du tort. Je ne te blesserai plus jamais. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu vas m'épouser après-demain. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour te mériter mais je vais essayer d'être un Roi digne de toi. Je vais essayer d'être le Roi que tu veux que je sois. Mon Bilbon, mon beau Bilbon.

Bilbon bougea contre la poitrine de Thorin et frotta sa joue contre ses épais cheveux. Il voulut lui répondre mais ça demandait trop d'efforts de former des pensées cohérentes, sans parler de les dire. Thorin tira la couverture, de sorte qu'elles recouvrent lerus épaules à eux deux avant de soulever Bilbon pour l'installer sur ses genoux. Il tint fermement Bilbon contre lui et le hobbit ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par le son du battement de coeur de Thorin sous son oreille. Il se réveillerait quand Dwalin reviendrait faire son rapport. Dormir un peu ne lui ferait pas de mal et il devait en profiter tant qu'il pouvait.

Il savait Thorin et Gandalf le protégeraient.

/

Bilbon se réveilla dans un nid de couvertures avec de petits hobbits recroquevillés devant lui et un grand nain derrière lui. Il entendait Thorin parler à quelqu'un et il lui fallut quelques instants pour comprendre qu'il s'adressait à Frodon.

-Oui, il a apprivoisé un vrai dragon. Une créature très dangereuse.

-Comment il a fait ? demanda Frodon d'une voix ébahie.

-Il lui a chanté une chanson.

Frodon éclata de rire et secoua la tête. Ses yeux bleus étaient écarquillés et brillants d'excitation.

-Non !

Bilbon sentit Thorin hocher la tête.

-Si, il l'a fait. Il lui a chanté une chanson sur Durin.

-Ooohhh, je peux l'entendre ? supplia Frodon en se rapprochant de Bilbob pour pouvoir regarder par-dessus son épaule Thorin tout en prenant garde à ne pas réveiller ses cousins.

-On a le temps avant de devoir nous lever. Je chanterai si tu ne réveilles pas tes cousins.

Bilbon sourit dans l'oreiller lorsqu'il entendit la voix profonde de Thorin se mettre à chanter. Il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix qui ne manquait jamais de lui donner l'impression d'écouter quelque chose d'intense, de privé et de sacré. Frodon ressentait la même chose, si on devait en croire son regard hébété. C'était un plaisir sans fin pour Bilbon de voir combien son cousin s'était attaché au Roi. Il le suivait presque partout avec un perpétuel sourire et quémandait sans cesse des histoires ou son attention. Thorin se débrouillait aussi assez bien avec l'enfant. Il était évident qu'il avait dû tirer quelque expérience durant l'enfance de Fili et Kili.

Les princes étaient également très populaires avec les jeunes hobbits. Ils avaient déjà montré au trio où se trouvaient les meilleures aires de jeux et comment grimper aux statues. Si ils se trouvaient tous les cinq ensemble, les ennuis n'étaient pas loin derrière.

Merry avait une préférence pour Bofur et cela faisait toujours rire Bilbon lorsqu'il demandait au nain de lui apprendre une nouvelle chanson à boire. Pippin suivait Ori partout comme un chiot perdu, posant sans arrêt des questions au scribe qui lui répondait toujours avec une patience inépuisable. Les hobbits adultes s'entendaient parfaitement avec Dori et Bombur, ce qui était loin d'être une surprise pour Bilbon.

-Encore une fois ?

Thorin avait fini sa chanson depuis un certain temps et le petit hobbit en face de lui rebondissait d'impatience. Bilbon dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

-Ça suffit, commanda calmement Thorin d'une voix dont Bilbon perçut le sourire. Nous n'avons pas le temps. Je te raconterai une autre histoire au sujet d'un nain qui pouvait transformer les rivières de la Montagne en or, après que nous ayons pris le petit déjeuner. Mon père arrive aujourd'hui et nous devons tous nous préparer pour venir le saluer. Pas vrai, Bilbon ?

Thorin embrassa l'épaule du hobbit qui sut qu'il avait été pris la main dans le sac. Il sourit et leva la tête.

-C'est une bonne histoire, mais Sa Majesté a raison. Nous devons nous lever et nous préparer.

Frodon hocha la tête et secoua Merry et Pippin avant de tirer ses cousins dans leur chambre pour s'habiller et aller prendre le petit déjeuner.

-A quelle heure arrive Thrain ? demanda Bilbon, une fois que tous les petits hobbits aient fermé la porte mais Thorin posa un autre baiser sur son épaule et passa un bras autour de sa taille, ce qui formait une étreinte chaude et confortable mais Bilbon ne se laissa pas distraire. Thorin ?

-Ne pouvons-nous pas mettre une règle qui nous interdirait de parler de nos parents lorsque nous sommes au lit ? proposa Thorin en repoussant les cheveux de Bilbon sur le côté afin de pouvoir déposer des baisers dans son cou.

Bilbon pouffa.

-C'est toi qui en as parlé en premier.

-Noon, gémit Thorin mais Bilbon se crispa, se souvenant qu'il ne restait plus que quelques heures de route et Thorin appuya un long baiser sur son cou et frotta son bras. Détends-toi, Sanzeuh.

-San..., tenta de répéter Bilbon en frémissant quand Thorin fit courir son pied jusqu'à son mollet. Sanzeuh ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-Mon Unique. C'est le titre que je t'ai donné dans le royaume. C'est un lien chez les nains qui nous concerne tous. Quand tu m'épouseras, tu seras mon égal en tout, hormis nos lignées, expliqua Thorin alors que Bilbon roulait sur le dos pour le regarder et le nain se redressa sur un bras et continua à faire traîner ses doigts de haut en bas sur le bras de Bilbon. Mon père t'aime, Bilbon. Donne-lui juste un peu de temps.

-Il ne m'aime pas, avoua Bilbon en baissant les yeux sur les cheveux de Thorin, entortillant sa tresse autour de ses doigts. Je ne veux pas qu'il me déteste.

-Ce n'est pas le cas, Ghivashel, assura Thorin en poussant un grand soupir avant de se redresser. Allez, Sanzeuh. Nous devons nous habiller, même si je déteste devoir te libérer de notre lit.

-Pas encore, rectifia Bilbon et Thorin le regarda par-dessus son épaule prendre le peigne et l'huile pour ses cheveux. Je dois m'occuper de tes cheveux, mon Roi. Nous nous marions demain. Ce sera la dernière fois que je mettrai une tresse de cour dans tes cheveux.

Bilbon vit son nain frissonner et il se sentit ridiculement fier. Il rampa jusqu'à ce qu'il soit juste en face de Thorin, à cheval sur ses jambes. Il desserra doucement les tresses de Thorin, retirant les fleurs fanées et les perles. Il démêla les cheveux ondulés et embrassa l'oreille de Thorin quand il eut fini. Il sentait sans peine le sourire de Thorin et la tendresse qu'il y avait dans ses yeux, coupa le souffle de Bilbon, une douleur sourde lancinant sa poitrine. Il voulait enlacer Thorin et ne jamais le lâcher. Il était pratiquement assis sur ses genoux et pourtant, il n'était pas assez proche. Le regard de Thorin était toujours rempli d'amour et d'affection alors que Bilbon prenait soin de sa superbe chevelure.

Il se mit à coiffer soigneusement les pointes de ses cheveux puis progressa lentement vers le haut, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse passer sans peine le peigne de la racine jusqu'à la pointe en de longs coups délicats. Les yeux de Thorin ne le quittaient pas, même lorsque Bilbon se mit sur le côté pour pouvoir appliquer l'huile et les coiffer une dernière fois avant de rasseoir en face de lui.

-Etant donné que c'est la dernière fois que je fais cette tresse, je pensais que c'était la seule fleur appropriée pour la circonstance, déclara Bilbon en prenant un vase de fleurs pour le montrer à Thorin qui eut un sourire plein de douceur, d'adoration et de joie.

-Du chèvrefeuille. Ghivashel, tu es fantastique.

Bilbon rit et sépara une partie des cheveux de Thorin pour la tresse.

-Eh bien, mon amour, je dois bien te faire aussi des cadeaux.

Il tissa la tresse sans quitter Thorin des yeux et, quand il eut fini, Thorin le plaqua contre son torse. Puis la bouche du nain fut sur lui, il le rapprocha encore et l'embrassa avec joie, nostalgie, fierté et rire. Il lui promit un long avenir de bonheur, d'amour et de tendres tresses. Les mains de Thorin refusaient de rester immobile, caressant le corops du hobbit qui haleta de désir.

-Bilbon ! appela une voix depuis l'autre pièce. J'ai besoin d'aide avec les boutons !

Pippin apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte et le hobbit eut à peine le temps de se retirer de Thorin.

-J'arrive, mon garçon.

Il attendit que l'enfant retourne dans sa chambre avant de regarder à nouveau Thorin. Les yeux du Roi étaient sombres et le souffle de Bilbon se coinça dans sa gorge, le désir gravé sur son visage.

-Je pense que nous devrions mettre Fili et Kili dans la chambre à côté de celle des enfants, grommela le nain alors que Bilbon se levait du lit. Comme ça, ils pourront les appeler.

-Eh bien, il y a toujours le second petit déjeuner, rappela Bilbon en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Thorin retomba en poussant un gémissement de dépit et Bilbon éclat de rire avant de se rendre avec légèreté dans la chambre de son cousin.

/

Quand il revint, il vit que Thorin était déjà parti avec Dwalin pour voir comment se déroulait "l'affaire" comme le stipulait la note. Bilbon ne savait pas ce que cela voulait dire mais il se dit qu'il le découvrirait plus tard. Il s'habilla et emmena ses cousins prendre le petit déjeuner. Ils étaient accompagnés par la grande garde, Bofur, Fili et Kili. Eglantine et Esmeralda n'avaient aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle ils étaient en si bonne escorte mais Paladin et Saradoc ne semblaient pas en être gênés. Sans doute parce qu'ils avaient toujours été entourés par d'autres hobbits qui avaient le même genre de service.

Il fut convoqué dans la salle du conseil après la collation de onze heures.

Trois membres du conseil, Odin, Frar, et Olaf ainsi que Balin, Dwalin, Dis, et Ori étaient présents avec Thorin.

Et Thorin n'avait pas l'air content. Ses yeux avaient une lueur meurtrière et sa main était crispée sur la poignée de son épée. Ce qui n'était jamais bon signe. Bilbon vint près de lui et prit sa main, attendant que quelqu'un parle. Ce fut Balin qui commença.

-Nous avons trouvé ça dans les appartements de Pryftan, dit-il en montrant quelque chose sur la table que Bilbon regarda pour la première fois.

Il y avait un papier qui lui était familier ainsi qu'une boucle d'or brun, une boucle que Bilbon reconnut comme l'une de ses cheveux.

Ça ressemblait à une mèche de ses cheveux et il ne savait pas pourquoi le papier lui était si familier. Bilbon examina les objets et reconnut la perle d'or qu'il mettait dans ses cheveux au début. C'était l'une des premières qu'il avait passé dans ses cheveux avant que Thorin ne lui offre des nouvelles.

Quelqu'un avait volé une mèche de ses cheveux ? Comment ?

Bilbon comprit soudain où il avait vu ce papier. Il plaqua sa main contre sa bouche, tentant de ne pas être malade.

-C'est... c'est lui qui a laissé la note ?

-Il avait également des outils qu'on utilise pour l'exploitation minière.

Thorin lâcha la main de Bilbon et enroula entièrement son bras autour du hobbit, le tirant contre lui. Son manteau était drapé autour des épaules de Bilbon qui eut moins de difficulté à respirer.

-Des nouvelles de l'équipe de recherche ? demanda Thorin.

Bilbon ne manqua pas la façon dont ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans sa manche. Thorin cachait remarquablement bien sa colère, quand on y pensait.

-Pas encore. Nous devrions recevoir de leurs nouvelles après le déjeuner, répondit sombrement Dwalin qui serra les sangles de ses gantelets.

-Pourquoi était-il encore ici ? s'enquit Bilbon après un moment en réussissant à garder une voix calme. Il était en faveur de Thrain...

-En voilà la raison, mon garçon, répondit Balin. Il a été élu en tant que délégué de Thrain à Erebor. Le roi ne sera pas heureux d'apprendre qu'il a été ainsi trompé.

-Je m'en moque. Le Uznâl subira la mort réservé aux traîtres.

Les membres du conseil poussèrent un hoquètement choqué et Bilbon devina qu'il s'agissait d'une chose horrible en voyant Ori pâlir violemment. La porte de la salle du conseil s'ouvrit et Nori apparut, haletant et pressé.

-Sa Majesté, le Roi Thrain approche de la porte d'entrée !

-Nous reprendrons après. Bilbon, Dwalin, Balin, avec moi, ordonna Thorin avant de quitter la salle d'un pas ferme, les bras toujours fermement enlacés autour de Bilbon.

/

Le déjeuner se révéla pour le moins tendu. Bilbon prononça à peine un mot de tout le repas et se tint raide à côté de Thorin. Il ne put même pas profiter du délicieux boeuf et des pommes de terre que Bombur avait préparé. Le dégoût maladif d'avoir appris que Pryftan avait coupé une mèche de ses cheveux pendant qu'il dormait ne le quittait pas. Thorin maintint une conversation agréable mais son regard noir s'assombrissait chaque fois que Thrain ne regardait pas, indiquant clairement qu'il était encore furieux envers Pryftan.

Thrain n'en semblait pas non plus ravi.

Bilbon fut renvoyé après le déjeuner avec Dwalin voir sa famille jusqu'au dîner. Bofur essaya de le distraire avec des histoires pour les enfants.

Le dîner ne fut pas mieux que le déjeuner. Thrain ignora les tentatives de Bilbon d'entamer une conversation et ils mangèrent dans un silence glacial. Bilbon cessa finalement de parler jusqu'à ce que le repas fut achevé. Ça ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça. Il était sur le point de se marier à un membre de cette famille. Il avait été menacé et agressé par l'un des hommes de Thrain. Il avait besoin de comprendre pourquoi le regard de Thrain s'assombrissait chaque fois qu'il se posait sur lui. Il attendit que Thorin soit distrait par un Frodon plein d'énergie pour suivre Thrain sur le balcon. Il se tint silencieusement à ses côtés et regarda les étoiles. Ça lui rappelait son premier baiser avec Thorin. La subtilité des nains n'avait pas marché. Peut-être était-il une fois de plus temps pour la franchise hobbite.

-Puis-je vous parler franchement, Sire ? demanda Bilbon.

Thrain le regarda un long moment avant de hocher lentement la tête.

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ne m'aimez-vous pas ?

Thrain regarda la ville qui s'étendait face à eux. Dale était belle au clair de lune.

-Parce que, pour le dire franchement, vous n'êtes pas digne de mon fils.

Si il s'attendait à quelque chose, ce n'était pas à ça. Bilbon ne sut pas quoi répondre.

-Vous êtes un hobbit, vous êtes fait pour vivre avec vos gens dans la Comté. Vous êtes une race douce, vous n'êtes pas fait pour la rudesse des montagnes et la vie des nains. Vous ne disposez pas de l'ardeur des enfants de Mahal et vous n'êtes pas de sang noble. Mon fils a connu assez de malheurs dans sa vie sans avoir à donner son coeur à quelqu'un qui ne peut pas le protéger. Qui ne peut pas se protéger. Mon fils est de la lignée de Durin, il porte l'esprit de mon ancêtre plus que tous ceux que j'ai rencontré. Mon père a amené le malheur sur notre maison et mon fils s'est sacrifié sans crainte pour nous sauver, poursuivit Thrain en tournant la tête pour regarder sombrement Bilbon. Il a une volonté forte mais les années l'ont érodé. Maintenant, il vous a nommé comme étant son Sanzeuh. Lorsque vous partirez, il n'aura plus la volonté de continuer. La malédiction consumera ma lignée.

-Pourquoi partirais-je ? fut tout ce que Bilbon put demander.

Sa poitrine le brûlait et sa vision était floue. Il refusait d'abandonner.

-Parce que c'est ce qu'ils font toujours. Peu importe combien il en vient à les admirer, à prendre soin d'eux, ils partent tous. Même si vous êtes le seul à pouvoir le guérir, ce sera au prix de votre vie. La malédiction n'acceptera rien d'autre. Dites-moi, hobbit, sacriferiez-vous votre propre vie pour libérer mon fils de la malédiction ?

Dale brillait au clair de lune. Le marbre blanc reflétait les rayons lumineux de l'astre, créant un effet sur les arbres qui poussaient autour de la ville, comme si ils étaient vêtus d'une lumière éthérée. C'était vraiment magnifique. Bilbon aimait observer les splendeurs de la nuit, quand son esprit était sur le point d'exploser. La ville était sublime, elle avait une aura magique, ce qui l'aida à apaiser son esprit alors que son coeur battait comme si il allait bientôt éclater.

L'éloquence n'avait jamais été le point fort de Bilbon, mais il essayerait. Les mots de Thrain avaient beau le faire souffrir, ils le rassuraient aussi. C'était un nain qui aimait son fils. Il jeta un oeil à la ville calme et écouta le bruit du vent sur la Montagne.

-Je sais que vous doutez de moi, et je sais que vous me pensez indigne de votre fils. Vous avez parfaitement raison. Thorin est bien au-dessus de moi, il vient pratiquement d'un autre monde. Il marche parmi les héros de légendes, et vient d'une lignée que je ne pourrais jamais égaler. Je ne suis qu'un simple hobbit. Mais je l'aime. Et pour tout l'amour que je lui porte, je ferai quelque chose. Il est dit que de grands héros sont forgés dans le feu. C'est le privilège des gens moindres d'allumer la flamme, quel qu'en soit le coût. Je ne pourrais pas être plus honoré que d'être autorisé à allumer sa flamme. Même si c'était avec ma propre vie, déclara le hobbit avant de regarder de nouveau Thrain et crut voir un Thorin plus âgé, un Thorin qui règnerait justement sur Erebor et conduirait son peuple vers un âge prospère qui ne ressemblerait à aucun autre. Thorin n'a pas besoin de moi pour être grand. Il est plus fort que n'importe qui, il est même plus fort que lui-même. Si c'est ce qui doit se passer, si je dois mourir pour détruire cette malédiction, alors je le ferai avec plaisir.

-Vous êtes plein de surprises, Maître Sacquet. Peut-être que vous ferez un bon époux pour mon fils, convint Thrain qui n'avait pas changé mais dont la voix était plus douce. Seul le temps nous le dira.


	20. Tuer la bête

**Et deux nouveaux chapitres. Dans Une chanson aussi vieille que le monde, Bilbon découvre le véritable sens de la prophétie et fait un sacrifice de taille et dans Elevé par des dragons, Ori annonce à tout le monde qui est son Unique. Bonne lecture:)**

Avoir Thorin le surplombant était l'une des sensations préférées du hobbit. Bien qu'il appréciait être étalé sur le nain, ce n'était pas aussi parfait que lorsque Thorin était sur lui. Thorin était semblable à un roc chaud, fort, solide et lourd qui pesait sur le matelas et lui donnait l'impression d'être rattaché au monde. Comme si il ne partirait jamais. Il était solide et rassurant.

Il se sentait en sécurité.

Il pouvait sentir le léger souffle que Thorin exhalait contre sa peau et que Mahal lui vienne en aide, il ne voulait pas se lever et affronter la journée qui s'annonçait. Il épousait Thorin aujourd'hui, en tout cas, il l'espérait mais le danger flottait autour d'eux.

Ils n'avaient encore reçu aucune nouvelle de l'équipe de recherche. Pryftan était toujours là et Bilbon ne doutait pas que le nain tenterait quelque chose. Sans parler de la prophétie. La malédiction devait soi-disant être levée aujourd'hui, mais à grands frais. Bilbon ne voulait pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à Thorin.

-Ghivashel ?

La voix alourdie par le sommeil de Thorin rompit le silence dans une bouffée d'air. Bilbon passa ses doigts dans les cheveux du nain.

-Oui ?

-Quelle heure est-il ?

-On a raté le petit déjeuner.

Thorin soupira et se tendit, se retirant du corps de Bilbon.

-On doit y aller..., marmonna Thorin en se relevant avant d'esquisser un léger sourire. On se marie aujourd'hui.

-La cérémonie commence à dix-sept heures, non ?

Thorin acquiesça, un sourire tendre gravé sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux étaient remplis d'adoration et Bilbon pensa en son for intérieur que la chaleur qu'il ressentait face à ce regard ne disparaîtrait jamais. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il espérait.

-Je nous donne trois minutes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre et que quelqu'un essaye de m'emmener ailleurs, annonça Thorin après un moment puis il se redressa et revint sur le hobbit, une lueur malicieuse flottant dans ses yeux bleus. Et j'ai l'intention d'en profiter.

Thorin n'eut même pas le temps d'atteindre les lèvres de Bilbon qu'on frappa à la porte. Le juron qu'il murmura fut tellement original que Bilbon ne put retenir un éclat de rire.

-Désolé, Majesté, mais il faut que vous alliez saluer le conseil et vous préparer pour les festivités, rappela Balin de l'autre côté de la porte d'une voix pleine d'ironie et Bilbon dut tant bien que mal contenir un autre éclat de rire face à la grimace que fit Thorin.

-Très bien, j'arrive dans une minute.

Thorin se tourna de nouveau vers Bilbon et lui vola un baiser avant de descendre du lit.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ? s'exclama Bilbon alors que Thorin s'habillait.

-Un baiser, Ghivashel. Je pense que tu devrais en être habitué à force.

Bilbon souffla et posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

-Je ne crois pas que ça compte comme étant un baiser. C'est la dernière fois que je te vois avant d'échanger nos voeux. Tu veux vraiment que le dernier baiser qu'on est avant d'être mariés ressemble à ça ?

Thorin ne prit même pas la peine de s'arrêter tandis qu'il passait une tunique confortable. Balin l'emmenait voir le tailleur royal pour une toute nouvelle tenue alors il n'avait pas à se parer des attributs royaux habituels.

-Non. J'ai la ferme intention de te prendre une fois de plus avant que nous soyions mariés.

Bilbon rougit légèrement face à la brutalité de ses propos.

-Mais..., bafouilla-t-il, agacé d'être toujours aussi gêné, même après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait. On n'a pas le temps !

Thorin lissa les plis de la tunique et se retourna. Bilbon regardait les muscles de ses jambes lorsqu'il fit demi-tour.

-Je ne parlais pas de maintenant, se contenta de dire le nain en laissant traîner ses yeux sur le torse de Bilbon avec un sourire de prédateur.

-Alors quand ?

Il réussit à rester immobile sous le regard intense que lui lançait Thorin et en fut assez fier. Thorin se déplaça légèrement et croisa ses larges bras sur son torse. Sa tunique remonta un peu, dévoilant ses immenses cuisses.

-Tu sors de ton habillage final à midi, c'est ça ? demanda Thorin qui sourit à pleines dents lorsque Bilbon hocha la tête. Le mien est à treize heures. Je pense que ce sera suffisant pour te débaucher à fond, Ghivashel.

Thorin revint vers l'armoire et en tira un pantalon large. Bilbon le regarda le passer en souriant. Il glissa silencieusement du lit et traversa la pièce sans faire un seul bruit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit directement derrière lui. Le nain acheva d'attacher son pantalon et se tourna pour dire autre à chose à Bilbon quand le hobbit le poussa fermement et enlaça Thorin aussi étroitement que possible avant de l'embrasser violemment. Thorin inspira brusquement contre sa bouche et répondit à son baiser de façon profonde et possessive. Ils se séparèrent après un moment et se tinrent l'un contre l'autre, reprenant leur souffle. Thorin plaqua Bilbon contre lui avec un soupir de bonheur. Bilbon embrassa son cou en gémissant lorsque le nain rapprocha leurs corps autant que possible, ses mains se baladant sur le corps du hobbit, comme pour se convaincre que c'était réel. Bilbon soupira de chaleur et de contentement, enivré par le plaisir béat qui le consumait à chaque fois qu'il était dans ses bras. Il retraça des motifs paresseux sur la poitrine de Thorin, son nez suivant la courbe de sa mâchoire.

Balin frappa à nouveau et cette fois, ce fut à Thorin de rire face à l'expression sur le visage de Bilbon.

/

Il était treize heures et demi. Bilbon se rendait au jardin pour se reposer avant de devoir se replonger dans la paperasse. Les hobbits devaient l'attendre et il se sentait délicieusement bien, nageant dans la chaleur et le bonheur. Bifur, Nori et sa petite escouade de gardes - dont il connaissait maintenant le nom de chacun - l'escortaient. Ils venaient d'arriver à l'extérieur du château.

Bilbon n'oublierait jamais la couleur du ciel. Il était tout blanc, comme le calme avant une tempête de neige. L'air était calme et il n'y avait pas un seul bruit. Aucun chant d'oiseau, aucun bruissement d'animaux. Tout était silencieux.

Quelque chose se tordit dans son estomac. Un sentiment de déchirement maladif l'assaillait et le fit se pencher. Nori posa une main inquiète sur son épaule droit lorsque quelqu'un à la porte du château hurla en khuzdul. Les gardes pullulèrent autour de lui plus vite qu'un battement de cils et on l'escorta rapidement à l'intérieur du château. On l'emmena directement à ses appartements où il fut enfermé avec Bifur et Nori.

L'horrible sentiment dans son estomac empira, l'emplissant de peur et d'une sourde panique. Il ne savait pas ce qui était arrivé. Bifur s'assit à côté de lui alors que Nori se postait à l'entrée.

-Qu'est-ce que...

-Je ne sais pas. C'était le protocole d'attaque, coupa Nori en lui jetant à peine un coup d'oeil.

Ses cheveux en forme d'étoile retombaient négligemment et il avait l'oreille collée à la porte. Sa main était plaqué contre la pierre, presque comme si il sentait quelque chose. Le coeur de Bilbon se coinça dans sa gorge et il se sentit réellement malade.

Une attaque le jour de leur mariage... Elle avait dû viser Thorin. Où était-il ? Pourquoi ne lui disait-on rien ? Il devrait savoir, sans connaître tous les détails, comment il savait que Thorin était en danger. Quoi qu'ait été l'alerte, c'était à cause de Thorin.

Bilbon pouvait à peine respirer avec la douleur qui brûlait sa poitrine. Ça lui rappelait vaguement le moment où Dwalin avait appelé le numéro de Frodon. Il était pris d'une terreur aveugle à l'idée que celui qu'il aimait soit en danger de mort. C'est ce qui l'avait poussé à agir, ce moment-là. C'est ce qui l'avait conduit à échanger son numéro avec celui de Frodon et à dire que c'était lui qui avait le numéro. Maintenant, il n'avait aucun moyen d'agir. Il ne pouvait rien faire à part rester assis et espérer que quelqu'un vienne lui apporter des nouvelles.

La première personne qui vint n'était pas celle auquel s'attendait Bilbon. Ils étaient restés là, sans bouger un long moment et personne n'avait dit un mot. Nori regardait à travers une fissure dans la porte quand, tout à coup, son front se plissa et il ouvrit la porte. Il sortit de la chambre et parla à quelqu'un noyé dans le groupe de nains qui gardait la porte. Bilbon reconnut automatiquement les tresses complexes du nouveau venu.

-Dori ?

-Ils ont Ori ! s'écria le nain avant d'enlacer brusquement Nori.

-Inùdoy nadshar men ? (Mon cousin ?) aboya Bifur en se levant du lit.

Une lueur sauvage s'alluma dans ses yeux et saisit sa lance boute-sanglier. Bilbon haleta, la brûlure dans ses poumons ne faisant que s'intensifier et ses yeux pleurèrent du manque d'oxygène, la panique inondant tout son corps. Ori et Bofur étaient avec Frodon. Ils emmenaient l'enfant voir Saradoc et Esmeralda.

-Bofur et Frodon aussi, rajouta Dori en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux, s'arrachant les tresses, visiblement désespéré.

Nori le regarda, bouche bée et Bifur semblait enragé.

-Pourquoi...

-Le Roi aussi a disparu ! Ils ont kidnappé notre frère pour avoir Frodon ! hurla Dori d'une voix plus forte et plus terrifiée que Bilbon n'aurait jamais cru possible chez le nain habituellement réservé.

Il poussa un cri au ciel et enfonça son poing contre le mur de pierre. Le bruit que fit l'impact était impressionnant et Bilbon fut choqué de voir à travers ses yeux flous un gros morceau de roche tomber lourdement par terre. Il savait que Dori était fort mais par Mahal !

Il ferait sans doute quelque chose de semblable lorsqu'ils mettraient la main sur Pryftan.

Étrangement, apprendre que Thorin avait disparu n'amplifia ni sa panique ni sa douleur. Cela ne fit que les confirmer. Elles semblaient se solidifier dans son estomac. Comme une douleur perceptible, un violent noeud qui ne partirait pas tant qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir son amant et son cousin dans ses bras. Bilbon déglutit et l'étau autour de ses poumons se desserra légèrement. Il ne serait d'aucune utilité en restant sur le lit. Il devait reprendre le contrôle de son corps et de son esprit.

-Pourquoi m'a-t-on enfermé ? finit par demander Bilbon d'une voix ferme, ce qui le fit se sentir plus fort.

-Je..., balbutia Dori en secouant la tête et son poing avant de regarder Nori qui haussa un sourcil tressé. Je ne sais pas. J'étais avec le tailleur quand Oin m'a dit qu'ils avaient été pris. Il s'est occupé de Dwalin.

-Pourquoi ?

L'inquiétude se renforça dans l'estomac de Bilbon, ce qui était incroyable puisqu'il ignorait pouvoir êtrenecore plus inquiet qu'il ne l'était.

-Il a été abattu... par quelque chose avec le mot "Morgul"...

-Dol Guldur, comprit Bilbon en fermant les yeux, la bouche pincée.

La chambre sembla se refroidir d'un seul coup.

-U'urs binublûr ? (Le feu s'est éteint ?) demanda Bifur avant d'attiser le feu pourtant toujours aussi ardent.

-Il va bien ?

-Ça reste à voir.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Balin, Gloin et plusieurs autres gardes.

-Galabau ! (Parlez !) ordonna Bifur en se relevant avant de soulever son immense couteau de chasse avec un oeil sombre.

-Le roi s'est fait attaquer à l'extérieur des salles de Thrain. L'attaquant a tiré sur ses gardes avec des flèches de Morgul, annonça Balin dont la mâchoire crispée et le regard acéré étaient le seul signe de sa colère. Ils ont soumis le Roi, je ne sais pas comment et l'ont enlevé. Votre cousin, Ori et Bofur étaient près de la bibliothèque quand ils ont disparu. Leurs gardes ont été tués.

-Leurs gardes ? Ils étaient toujours cinq, murmura Dori en clignant des yeux avant d'arborer un regard plein de haine. Ils ont été trahis ?

-Oui, on dirait bien. Il semblerait que Pryftan ait plus d'alliés que nous le pensions.

Bilbon se sentit de nouveau étrangement détaché. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui était en train de se passer et les émotions qu'il ressentait semblaient si loin. Il était en train de se fermer et il n'avait pas le temps pour ça.

Les gardes qui étaient entrés, déplaçaient des objets et fouillaient l'armoire comme si ils cherchaient quelque chose. Bilbon trouvait ça ennuyeux. Il ne cachait ni Thorin ni Frodon ni Bofur ni Ori dans sa chambre.

-Nous les trouverons, promit Gloin avant de sortir.

Ses pas résonnèrent dans le couloir de l'aile royale. Bilbon enroula ses bras autour de lui et ferma les yeux. Il voulait être tenu. Il devait être fort mais il ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait l'être. Tout ce qui lui importait était parti. On le lui avait enlevé. Il se sentait usé et engourdi. Comme un chiffon dont on avait essoré toute l'eau. Ou du beurre qu'on a trop étiré sur une tartine. Il était mince, inutile et incapable d'être encore plus étiré.

-Bilbon ? appela la voix de Balin qui ne fit que lui rappeler que Thorin, Frodon, Bofur et Ori avaient disparu.

-Oui ?

Ses yeux se rouvrirent mais il ne reconnut pas le ton terne et impassible qu'était le sien. Il pouvait seulement sentir sa bouche se déplacer, lui indiquant que c'était bien lui qui parlait. Balin ne dit rien, il tendit juste son poing fermé. Bilbon le fixa pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que Balin avait quelque chose à lui donner. Il tendit sa main, paume vers le haut et sentit Balin lâcher deux petits objets légers dans sa main. Balin retira son bras et sortit rapidement.

C'était leurs anneaux de mariage, à Thorin et lui.

La sensation d'engourdissement se brisa et la douleur qui la retenait, coula en lui. Il imagina une vie sans Thorin à ses côtés, sans Frodon souriant aux choses les plus simples. Sans Bofur en train de rire ou Ori tentant désespérément d'écrire chaque mot qu'il prononçait. Un avenir sombre, sans lumière, où il retournait dans la Comté et passait le reste de ses jours enfermé à Cul de Sac, tentant de se rappeler la joie qu'il avait connu autrefois.

Bilbon baissa la tête et pleura.

/

Gandalf vint deux heures plus tard. Bilbon était roulé en boule sur le lit autour de l'oreiller de Thorin. Il avait vaguement l'odeur du Roi et c'était la seule chance qui l'empêchait de perdre pied. Dori et Nori étaient partis en quête d'indices et Bifur restait fermement assis devant la porte. Il bougea seulement lorsque Gandalf ouvrit la porte et lui délivra un certain ordre en khuzdul que Bilbon ne prit pas la peine de déchiffrer.

-Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, annonça le vieil homme.

Bilbon se raccrocha davantage à l'oreiller et y enterra son nez. Il ne voulait pas regarder les yeux de Gandalf et y voir la vérité. Le temps de Thorin était compté. Ils n'avaient qu'aujourd'hui pour le guérir.

-Et il y a beaucoup dont nous devons discuter, continua le magicien en venant s'asseoir à côté du hobbit pour le pousser jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à moitié levé. Avant d'aller sauver Thorin, je dois vous expliquer les derniers détails sur ce qui s'est passé. Je ne vous laisserai pas essayer de détruire la malédiction sans en comprendre le risque.

-Dites-moi ce que je dois faire, ordonna Bilbon.

Ses doigts s'insinuèrent dans sa poche et caressèrent les anneaux. Le métal était froid contre sa peau chaude et il pouvait sentir les runes délicatements gravées dessus. Les runes qui parlaient de leur amour et de leur union qui les lierait ensemble, même au-delà de la mort.

-Le coeur de la montagne, commença Gandalf, sans plus tarder. Voilà ce qu'était l'Arkenstone. Le fabricant d'origine en a créé deux autres avec elle. Elles étaient les plus belles et les plus adorées entre toutes les pierres précieuses. Et en tant que tels, elles ont été à l'origine d'une jalousie féroce chez tous ceux qui les virent. Il y eut quelqu'un, un être dont je ne dirai pas le nom dans ces salles, qui fut un mal différent de tous ceux qui ont parcouru nos terres et les terres au-delà. Il convoitait les gemmes et les a pris pour lui-même. Puis, craignant qu'un autre les prenne, il a jeté sur elles une terrible malédiction et les cacha loin de toute créature. Une dans le ciel, une dans la mer et une au coeur d'une montagne.

-L'Arkenstone.

Gandalf acquiesça et la tristesse dans ses yeux sembla s'approfondir.

-L'être du mal fut défait par la bravoure et le sacrifice d'innombrables héros. C'est une longue histoire dont je ne parlerai pas pour le moment. Bien qu'il ait été vaincu et banni de ce royaume pour ne jamais revenir avant la fin du monde, tout le mal qu'il avait forgé n'avait pas entièrement disparu. La malédiction qu'il a jeté sur la pierre est restée, par négligence ou parce qu'on en ignorait le fait.

-Et Thror l'a trouvé là où elle était, murmura Bilbon.

C'était un horrible manque de chance. Bien que la famille de Thorin ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup de chance en général.

-En la déterrant, Thror a activé la malédiction. Au moment où elle a été déplacée, elle maudit tous ceux qui la posséderont jusqu'à leur mort. Thorin, comme vous le savez, a tout fait pour éviter ce funeste destin. Il m'a appelé et j'ai altéré la malédiction. Je me suis rendu au coeur de la montagne et j'ai retiré à l'Arkenstone sa forme originale. J'ai transféré la malédiction sur Thorin, fils de Thrain.

Bilbon attendit que le magicien continue, inquiet. Il savait déjà tout ça. Il voulait savoir où Gandalf voulait en venir.

-Une malédiction d'un tel pouvoir ne peut pas être altérée sans sacrifice. Thorin a sacrifié le reste de sa vie et, à sa mort, l'un de ses descendants directs portera à son tour la malédiction jusqu'à ce que le coeur retourne à la Montagne.

Gandalf soutint le regard de Bilbon. Ses yeux clairs étaient tellement remplis de connaissance, de responsabilité et de douleur que Bilbon avait du mal à maintenir le contact visuel.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à l'Arkenstone ? Elle a disparu avec la malédiction...

-Non, elle a changé de forme, répondit Gandalf en secouant la tête. Le coeur de la Montagne est le coeur de la malédiction. La malédiction est devenu Thorin.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Thorin est une malédiction ?

-Dans son coeur est ancrée la malédiction.

-Ancrée ?

-Précisément. Le pouvoir de la malédiction réside en son coeur, confirma le magicien en acquiesçant puis il se leva silencieusement. Restez ici, Bilbon. Nous trouverons bientôt Thorin.

Bilbon regarda Gandalf quitter la salle dans une confusion qui le laissait sans voix avant de retomber sur le lit en fermant les yeux. Il ne savait pas quoi penser des mots de Gandalf. Ça, au moins, ça n'avait pas changé.

/

C'était l'heure du mariage de Bilbon. Il entendit le son grave de la cloche, lui signalant qu'il était dix-sept heures. Sa chambre commençait à s'assombrir à mesure que le soleil baissait dans le ciel. Il jeta un coup d'oeil dans la lucarne. Les derniers rayons du jour. Ils étaient inclinés vers un angle et pointaient vers le bord du lit et la table de chevet.

Bilbon avait quitté le lit depuis un certain temps et Bifur était sorti lui chercher quelque chose à manger. Non pas que Bilbon ait faim. Il mangeait uniquement pour garder ses forces. Pas pour le plaisir.

Un éclat de lumière à travers la lucarne attira l'attention de Bilbon et il tourna la tête pour voir ce que c'était. Une perle d'argent était posée sur le rebord, au-dessus d'une feuille de papier qui n'était pas là ce matin. Bilbon se dirigea vers la lucarne, ignorant le sol sous ses pieds, incapable de sentir le bout de ses doigts et prit le bijou. C'était une grande perle que Bilbon avait enfilé tous les jours durant une longue période. Une perle qu'il connaissait intimement et qu'il reconnaîtrait n'importe où.

C'était la perle de Thorin. Il pouvait voir le symbole de Durin dessus et la lumière déclinante du soleil se reflétait sur les fines runes argentées. Il glissa la perle dans sa poche avec les anneaux et prit le bout de papier. C'était le même type et la même qualité que celui qui avait été poignardé dans sa porte il n'y a pas si longtemps.

 _Suivez le chemin là où il commence. Venez seul et sans arme si vous voulez que votre famille vive. Sinon, ils brûleront tous au coucher du soleil._

 _Pryftan, Vrai Roi sous la Montagne  
_  
Une petite carte était dessinée en dessous d'une ligne rouge qui menait aux mines. Profondément, au centre de la Montagne.

Non, au coeur de la Montagne.

Pryftan menait Bilbon là où tout avait commencé. Il laissa tomber la lettre avec un soupir et recula. Sa main tremblait et son autre main se glissa dans sa poche et effleura le métal lisse. Il regarda la lucarne et se mordit la lèvre. Il n'avait presque plus de temps. Il devait décider quoi faire maintenant.

Il n'y avait rien à décider. Il irait, bien sûr. Il avait juste besoin de s'assurer que Bifur saurait où il était allé au cas... Eh bien, il devait savoir pour qu'il puisse sauver le Roi et Frodon si le pire devait arriver.

Bilbon posa son épée sur le lit et enleva ses brassards. Il retira ses jambières et hésita après avoir enlevé la hache de jet de Fili. Il retira la large tunique et regarda le mithril qui couvrait sa poitrine. Thorin serait furieux contre lui mais il ne pouvait pas risquer que Pryftan le trouve et l'utilise. Non, il la laisserait avec l'épée. Bilbon retira la cotte de mithril et posa les belles mailles sur le lit avec les armes et le reste de l'armure.

Il se rhabilla et sa main glissa dans la poche que Dori avait cousu dans sa tunique. Il prit les deux anneaux. Il était censé en donner un à Thorin dans quelques minutes. Si la vie avait été un peu moins cruelle, il aurait eu cette chance.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Tout un royaume était à la recherche du Roi, de Frodon, Bofur et Ori. Il était très probable qu'ils les retrouvent très bientôt.

Bilbon avait tout simplement l'impression qu'il ne survivrait pas à cette nuit. La prophétie résonnait dans sa tête comme une phrase de malheur. Il espérait juste pouvoir sauver les autres. Il pensait ce qu'il avait dit à Thrain. Il mourrait volontiers pour cette cause.

Bilbon se dirigea vers la porte et y colla son oreille. Il n'entendait rien de l'autre côté. Il la poussa aussi lentement que possible et vit dix gardes parler entre eux. Aucun ne regardait la porte et Bilbon profita de leur distraction momentanée. Il fit quelques pas sur la pointe des pieds, se retourna très lentemet et courut aussi vite vers l'autre bout du couloir. Il entendit quelqu'un crier derrière lui mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Il prit les passages des serviteurs et persévéra. Il avait l'avantage d'être seulement vêtu d'une tunique et d'une culotte et non pas d'une lourde armure comme tous les gardes. Il était également un hobbit, et les hobbits avaient le pas remarquablement léger.

Il ne fit aucun arrêt avant d'atteindre les mines en utilisant les ombres des salles pour se cacher quand il y avait un autre nain.

Il y avait deux nains morts à l'entrée des mines. Bilbon vérifia si il avait un pouls et se résolut à ce que Pryftan ne connaisse pas un nouveau lever de soleil. Il n'était venu ici qu'une fois, avec Ori, pour voir l'endroit où ils avaient trouvé l'Arkenstone. Il avait espéré que ça l'aide à détruire la malédiction. La porte grise qui bloquait la caverne était entrouverte. La dernière barrière entre Bilbon et tout ce qui était arrivé à ceux qu'il aimait. Il fit un pas en avant et entendit un bruit sec, comme un coup donné contre une pierre. Il baissa les yeux et vit le bord d'une pierre précieuse sous son pied. Il retira sa jambe et vit que la pierre était longue et mince avec un bout effilé. Comme une dague. Bilbon se pencha et la prit sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Il la glissa dans sa poche sans savoir pourquoi il faisait ça et se releva.

Il se faufila dans l'interstice, le coeur bloqué dans sa gorge, ses oreilles bourdonnantes du martèlement de son sang.

Un rire maléfique l'accueillit qui lui noua l'estomac tout en lui indiquant où il devait aller.

-Tu vois ce que je t'avais dit, Thorin ? Le hobbit arrive ! Viens rejoindre ton soi-disant Roi, hobbit !

Bilbon descendit le long escalier qui déboucha sur une caverne presque vide. Un horrible étau enserrait sa poitrine et il crut, un moment, qu'il allait être malade. Il étudia rapidement ce qui se trouvait dans la salle mais il avait l'impression que tout marchait au ralenti. Pryftan se tenait debout dans une tunique rouge à quelques pieds de l'entrée. Il avait une épée à la main et se trouvait non loin d'un petit groupe de personnes entourées par cinq autres nains. C'était les traîtres.

Il reconnut ceux qu'ils gardaient et sentit quelque chose se durcir dans son estomac. Sa détermination s'accentua et devint incassable. Frodon serrait Bofur qui le pressait aussi fort que possible contre lui. Ori faisait de son mieux pour bloquer la vue au petit hobbit. Les pleurs de son cousin brisèrent quelque chose dans le coeur de Bilbon mais il continua fermement à avancer vers la silhouette située au centre de la pièce.

C'était son Roi.

Thorin était complètement enchaîné - du mithril, d'après Bilbon - et bâillonné avec un cordon de fil cramoisi. Il avait les mains attachées dans le dos, les jambes jointes et ne pouvait pas se tenir debout. Sa tête était penché en arrière et Bilbon pouvait voir les muscles tendus de son cou. De minces filets de fumée flottaient autour de lui, se dissipant dans l'air. La marque de la malédiction était en train de s'activer. La fin de Thorin.

La malédiction ancrée dans Thorin. Il entendait encore les mots que lui avaient dit Gandalf quelques heures plus tôt, insistant clairement sur ce point et Bilbon essayait de comprendre pourquoi il était si important qu'il sache que, dans le coeur de Thorin était ancrée la...

Oh.

Bilbon traversa aisément le chantier. Chaque pas renforçait sa détermination et chassait la panique de son esprit. Il comprenait maintenant.

-Tu vois ? rugit Pryftan d'une voix à moitié folle. Je t'ai dressé, sale Bête ! Tout ce à quoi tu tiens sera détruit par tes propres mains ! Rejoins-le, semi homme ! Qu'il te regarde dans les yeux avant de te brûler.

Bilbon fit rouler les anneaux de mariage dans sa poche. C'était de petites choses toutes simples mais ils avaient un tel pouvoir. Et tant de promesses. Une vie de bonheur si ils étaient sur la main de la bonne personne. Sur la main de Thorin qui lui donnerait tant de joie. Il avança sans peur. La prophétie retentissait dans sa tête avec une antique puissance.

 _Le Coeur prend la bande d'or d'adoration..._

-Je comprends maintenant, dit Bilbon à haute voix dans la langue de la Comté, de sorte que Pryftan ne sache pas ce qu'il disait.

Et il comprenait. Il comprenait la tristesse dans les yeux de Gandalf et pourquoi seul l'Unique de Thorin était apte à le sauver. L'Arkenstone, trois fois maudite, était le coeur de la Montagne. Personne ne devait la bouger, sans peine de subir un terrible destin. Thorin, pour son grand-père, avait pris cette malédiction pour lui-même. La malédiction du coeur de la Montagne avait été transférée sur le coeur de Thorin. Les nains n'aimaient qu'une fois. Ils donnaient entièrement leur coeur à leur Unique et ne pourraient jamais le reprendre.

Le véritable coeur de Thorin n'était plus celui qui battait dans sa poitrine.

C'était intelligent, terriblement intelligent, de la part de Gandalf. Bilbon n'y aurait jamais pensé. Il se demanda presque si c'était là le plan du magicien depuis le début. Avec l'acte de Bilbon, la malédiction n'aurait nulle part où aller. En retournant à son premier domicile, elle serait détruite. Tout prenait un sens. Ce devait être un hobbit. Ça aurait pu ne jamais être Bilbon. Impossible de savoir quelle personne en Terre du Milieu pourrait avoir le coeur de Thorin.

Thorin lutta encore plus sauvagement contre ses liens lorsque les mots de Bilbon résonnèrent dans la salle. Le hobbit aurait voulu réconforter Thorin mais il savait que ce serait vain. Il pouvait déjà voir la peau de Thorin rougir violemment. La transformation était imminente.

-Je comprends, répéta-t-il en glissant une des bandes d'or sur son doigt - elle était trop grande mais il ne pouvait rien y faire, ils ne s'étaient jamais occupés de la taille. Et je ne suis pas désolé. Quoi qu'il arrive, je ne suis pas désolé. Sache que je t'aime et que je te donne volontiers tout ce que j'ai. S'il te plaît, prends soin de Frodon pour moi.

Pryftan se rapprochait derrière lui et Bilbon tira la pierre de son autre poche. Elle était froide au toucher et semblait douce et régulière. Bilbon riva son regard à celui de Thorin et essaya de trouver les mots qu'il voulait lui dire avant la fin. Le bleu de glace qu'il aimait tant virait à l'or, mais c'était encore les yeux de son nain.

-Je suis très honoré d'avoir été choisi pour être aimé par toi. Tu as pris mon coeur de hobbit solitaire et tu m'as appris ce que signifiait trouver son Kurdel (Coeur des coeurs).

Bilbon prit la main liée de Thorin dans la sienne. Les doigts calleux saisirent fermement ses doigts puis la tête de Thorin fut rejetée en arrière et sa peau était semblable à du métal fondu. Ça faisait mal mais dans un instant, ce ne serait plus un problème. Ses yeux étaient sauvages, paniqués et tellement douloureux. Ils étaient presque entièrement dorés mais c'était encore ceux de Thorin et c'était tout ce dont Bilbon avait besoin.

 _Et trépasse en tenant la main enflammée._

-Le coeur doit rendu à la Montagne. C'est la seule façon de se débarrasser de la malédiction, déclara Bilbon en serrant plus fort la main de Thorin, il ne pouvait plus sentir ses doigts et il ne voulait pas penser à quel point ils devaient être brûlés mias il entendait Frodon pleurer derrière lui et il priait pour que Bofur et Ori couvrent ses yeux tandis qu'il glissait la bague au doigt de Thorin, la regardant fondre sur sa peau. Et tu m'as donné ton coeur. Menu u men akhùthuzh men. (Je te prends en moi pour toujours.)

Sur ces mots, le voeu final de leur mariage, Bilbon prit la gemme blanche et posa le plus rapide des baisers sur les lèvres de Thorin.

-Et le coeur doit être rendu à la Montagne, murmura Bilbon.

La compréhension éclaira les yeux de Thorin qui se débattit encore plus violemment. Il poussa un son de douleur véritablement monstrueux. Bilbon ferma les yeux et enfonça le tesson dans sa propre poitrine avant de retomber au-dessus de son amant. Une douleur étonnante traversa son corps. La panique tenta de l'envahir mais il ne pouvait plus penser clairement alors que Bilbon s'affalait contre Thorin.

 _Transpercé par pierre qui, jamais ne meurt._

Son Ghivashel. Il l'avait fait pour lui. Pour Frodon, pour Bofur, pour Ori, pour tous les hobbits qui avaient été pris. Il mourait sans peur et sans regret.

Thorin rugit pour lui et sa poitrine se gonfla sous la force du son. C'était comme entendre un coeur se rompre. La chaleur humide qui se répandait sur la poitrine de Bilbon semblait verbalisée par Thorin. Bilbon détestait lui faire tant mal mais c'était le seul moyen. Thorin avancerait, et il vivrait libre de toute malédiction. Fili, Kili, Dis, Thrain, Dwalin, Balin, Bofur... ils l'aideraient tous à avancer. Ils l'aideraient à rester fort et à faire son deuil, là où Bilbon ne le pouvait pas. Saradoc, Esmeralfa, Paladin, Eglantine, Hamfast, ils s'occuperaient tous de Frodon. Il espérait qu'Ori et Bofur l'aient empêché de voir quoi que ce soit et le gardent en sécurité jusqu'à ce que les autres arrivent. Bifur devait avoir trouvé sa note maintenant.

Les yeux de Bilbon se fermèrent tandis que ses membres s'engourdissaient peu à peu. Il ne sentait plus la chaleur collante contre sa poitrine. La douleur qui le tenaillait, lui semblait si lointaine et sans importance désormais. Il entendit vaguement Thorin crier sous lui, Bofur et Ori crier son nom, Frodon pleurer, une autre voix bourrue crier son nom, mais il entendait tous ces bruits comme si il était sous l'eau. Quelque chose s'enveloppa fermement autour de lui et sa main brûla.

Et tout devint noir.

 _Revenue chez elle, s'achèvera la malédiction._


	21. Si je pouvais rompre le charme

**Coucou tout le monde, pitié ne me caillassez pas ! Je vous jure que c'est pas ma faute ! La semaine dernière, j'ai voulu poster ses deux chapitres comme d'hab mais le service s'est mis en maintenance. Eh oui, j'ai pas pu les poster. On arrive à la fin, c'est triste mais je suis contente de voir que les histoires vous plaisent tellement. Dans Une chanson aussi vieille que le monde, on découvre ce qui est arrivé à Bilbon et Thorin et dans Elevé par des dragons, Bilbon découvre enfin les sentiments de Thorin. Je tiens à préciser que dans ce chapitre, j'ai changé la discussion elfique. C'est censé être du sindarin mais j'ai eu beau chercher je n'ai pas trouvé où l'auteur a trouvé cette traduction. Du coup, je l'ai faite à ma façon, notamment grâce au dictionnaire sindarin du Dragon de Brume, la meilleure référence à mes yeux. Voilà bonne lecture:)**

Thorin brûlait.

La malédiction courait dans ses veines, il se transformerait dans quelques minutes. Les pleurs de Frodon résonnaient dans la pièce et enflammait la fureur qui bouillonnait dans le sang de Thorin. Il ferait plus que tuer simplement Pryftan quand il serait libre. Il montrerait au nain ce qu'était le véritable sens du mot "douleur". L'anarchiste en viendrait à supplier Thorin de le tuer. Lui et tous ceux qui avaient trahi la lignée de Durin pour ce fou. Il ferait d'eux un exemple dont toute la Terre du Milieu se souviendra.

Ils l'avaient capturé d'un coup, rapidement pendant que les gardes se révoltaient. Dwalin avait combattu comme un véritable monstre, mais le poison dans la flèche avait eu raison de lui. Thorin avait tué un grand nombre de nains loyaux à Pryftan avant que le nain maléfique ne se montre.

Il avait mis un couteau sur la gorge de Frodon et Thorin s'était rendu.

-Tu pensais vraiment que je te laisserais être Roi ? s'exclama Pryftan en agitant son épée en l'air avec un rire aigu inquiétant. Moi qui ai servi dans la cour toute ma vie ? J'ai plus de droit que toi, espèce d'usurpateur !

Le nain avait du sang noble en lui, sinon il ne serait pas chevalier, mais Thorin n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il pensait avoir un droit sur le trône. Thorin était l'héritier d'Erebor, suivi de Fili, Kili puis Dain. Même Balin accéderait au trône avant Pryftan.

Un bruit vint de l'autre côté de la porte et Thorin arrêta de se débattre. Le feu flambait dans son esprit mais il le repoussa. Il ne laisserait pas encore le consumer. Il devait retenir les flammes, à cause de Frodon, Bofur et Ori. Et si cela devait lui coûter la raison, alors qu'il en soit ainsi. Il ne blesserait pas les autres tant qu'il lui resterait un souffle de vie.

Puis Bilbon entra dans la salle et Thorin fut pris de désespoir.

Bilbon marcha vers lui avec détermination, au mépris du nain caquetant de folie derrière lui. Ses yeux brillaient d'un courage tranquille et la lumière dorée de Thorin semblait l'envelopper.

-Tu vois ? rugit Pryftan d'une voix à moitié folle qui résonna dans la caverne. Je t'ai dressé, sale Bête ! Tout ce à quoi tu tiens sera détruit par tes propres mains ! Rejoins-le, semi homme ! Qu'il te regarde dans les yeux avant de te brûler.

Espèce de fou ! Thorin ne tuerait jamais Bilbon. Même en dragon, il avait conscience que le hobbit était son coeur. Mais en voyant Bilbon, le besoin de se transformer revint en force. Même maintenant, le dragon était comme une horrible démangeaison sous sa peau. Un cri constant dans sa tête qui disait en parlant de Bilbon : A MOI.

Bilbon lui sourit doucement et mit sa main dans sa poche pour y caresser quelque chose.

Il avait tant de mal à se concentrer. Le feu faisait rage en lui et promettait de faire connaître à Pryftan le summum de la douleur si Thorin se laissait simplement aller. Il lui promit que Bilbon serait en sécurité si il laissait la bête prendre le dessus.

-Je comprends maintenant, dit Bilbon dans la langue de la Comté.

Le son de sa voix brisa quelque chose en Thorin et il se débattit comme un beau diable. Il sentit les chaînes tenir bon mais il continua à tirer dessus pour retrouver sa liberté.

-Je comprends, répéta Bilbon en se rapprochant tout en retirant sa main de sa poche et quelque chose brilla à la lumière des lampes sur son doigt mais les yeux de Thorin étaient trop sombres pour voir ce que c'était, Bilbon était si proche maintenant, presque à portée de main puis il s'agenouilla et parla d'une voix tranquille. Sache que je t'aime et que je te donne volontiers tout ce que j'ai. S'il te plaît, prends soin de Frodon pour moi.

Pryftan se rapprocha derrière Bilbon et les yeux de Thorin se tournèrent vers le nain. Il semblait surpris et quelque chose semblable à la peur traversa son visage.

Thorin perdit alors le combat dans lequel il luttait pour empêcher de se transformer. Bien. Le nain chétif pouvait le craindre. Il allait connaître les flammes.

Thorin regarda de nouveau Bilbon et lutta pour comprendre. Tout brûlait et il voulait être libre. Pour donner libre court à sa rage et brûler tout ceux qui oseraient lui nuire ou lui prendre son Bilbon.

-Je suis très honoré d'avoir été choisi pour être aimé par toi. Tu as pris mon coeur de hobbit solitaire et tu m'as appris ce que signifiait trouver son Kurdel (Coeur des coeurs).

Bilbon prit les mains liées de Thorin dans les siennes. Il lutta pour répondre à son étreinte, pour frotter ses doigts autour de ceux plus minces de Bilbon. Une douleur crépitante parcourut sa colonne vertébrale et il rejeta sèchement la tête en arrière. Pendant un horrible instant, il crut qu'il avait échoué et que Bilbon allait brûler vif mais le moment passa et Thorin souffla. Il baissa la tête et regarda le hobbit avec cette étrange vision qu'il avait à chaque fois qu'il était sur le point de se transformer. Les cheveux de Bilbon rayonnaient, chaque brin doré était presque trop lumineux. C'était un signe du dragon. Il voyait l'or beaucoup plus clairement que même l'oeil perçant d'un nain.

-Le coeur doit être rendu à la Montagne. C'est la seule façon de se débarrasser de la malédiction, murmura Bilbon à son oreille, comme si il partageait un secret.

Les mots de la Comté glissaient sur sa langue, les belles syllabes toujours aussi chantantes, semblable à une mélodie. Elles convenaient parfaitement aux créatures de vie et de joie. L'esprit de Thorin commençait à lâcher prise.

-Et tu m'as donné ton coeur, continua le hobbit en glissant quelque chose - il vit tant bien que mal qu'il s'agissait d'une bague - au doigt de Thorin et il sut que c'était important mais il n'arrivait pas à penser ni à le toucher car tout autour de lui n'était que peur, feu, rage et douleur et il avait besoin de détruire, posséder et protéger. Menu u men akhùthuzh men. (Je te prends en moi pour toujours.)

Le coeur de Thorin s'arrêta de battre lorsqu'il comprit les syllabes khuzdules. C'était celles qu'il avait rêvé d'entendre dans la bouche de Bilbon. Thorin aperçut un éclat de lumière et baissa la tête pour voir qu'il s'agissait d'une pierre que Bilbon avait tiré de sa poche.

 _Le Coeur prend la bande d'or d'adoration,_

 _Et trépasse en tenant la main enflammée._

 _Transpercé par pierre qui, jamais ne meurt,_

 _Revenue chez elle, s'achèvera la malédiction.  
_  
Une intense et terrible compréhension inonda Thorin et il vit une tranquille résignation dans les yeux de Bilbon. Il perdit le contrôle de son corps et hurla son horreur pour que le monde entier l'entende. Cette Montagne lui avait tout volé, elle ne lui volerait pas son coeur. Elle ne lui volerait pas son Bilbon.

Les yeux de Bilbon se fermèrent et sa main bougea trop vite et pourtant très lentement. Il avança la pointe contre sa poitrine et, dans un souffle, l'enfonça dans son coeur. Il resta ainsi, immobile, pendant une éternité, ses yeux bleu-vert se rouvrant pour rencontrer ceux de Thorin. Rien ne bougea dans l'espace d'un battement de coeur.

Et puis, Bilbon tomba contre lui, imbibant la tunique de Thorin de son sang.

La chaleur consuma l'esprit de Thorin. Les chaînes qui le liaient rougirent sous le feu et Thorin se releva violemment. Il rugit un son qui déchira toutes les fibres de son être et arracha ses mains aux chaînes fondues. Il amena ses bras autour du hobbit recouvert de sang lorsqu'une violente explosion retentit près de la porte. Elle le plaqua contre le sol, entraînant Bilbon avec lui. Il se redressa et tira Bilbon contre lui autant que faire se peut.

Il savait que cette explosion aurait dû l'inquiéter. Il devrait s'en occuper et voir si il y avait quelqu'un ? Si les autres étaient en sécurité... C'était important, très important mais il ne pouvait pas bouger. Le sang de Bilbon avait tâché son torse et ses bras mais Thorin ne bougerait plus jamais.

Les yeux qui avaient d'abord attiré son attention à un dîner et qui avaient continué à l'intriguer puis à l'ensorceler corps et âme, étaient sombres et le regardaient sans le voir. Bilbon l'avait toujours vu tel qu'il était, avant de même savoir qui était Thorin. Même quand il était en dragon, Bilbon le voyait. Bilbon voyait Thorin. Toujours. Le regard vide cligna puis se referma.

D'autres avaient rejoint ses cris mais Thorin n'y prêtait aucune attention. La seule chose qui lui importait, était de détruire celui qui lui avait volé son seul trésor. Le trésor de tous les trésors. Son Ghivashel.

Thorin tint Bilbon contre sa poitrine d'une main et prit une inspiration tremblante. Il se félicita de laisser la malédiction prendre entièrement son coprs. Pryftan brûlerait. Il ferait en sorte qu'il vive la pire des agonies. Qu'il ressente la douleur qui inondait la poitrine de Thorin. Il abaissa les barrières de son esprit et rejeta la tête en arrière.

Rien.

Pas de feu. Pas de transformation. Pas de douleur qu'il ressentait lorsque ses os s'étendaient et que sa peau muait. Pas de feu dévorant, pas de rage, pas de jalousie... Rien.

Thorin ferma les yeux et se concentra sur le feu dans son sang, le supplia de le reprendre, en vain. Le dragon ne viendrait pas.

Il n'était plus là. Il n'y avait que la rage et la haine mais pas de dragon.

-THORIN !

Son nom avait été crié juste à côté de son oreille et il rouvrit les yeux tout en enroulant d'un geste possessif ses bras autour de son trésor le plus précieux. Ils ne lui prendraient pas le corps de Bilbon. Il détruirait tous ceux qui essayeraient. Ses yeux pâles fixèrent un regard gris ombré de sourcils broussailleux et grisonnants.

-Au diable tout cela ! Donnez-moi le semi homme ! Je peux encore le sauver !

-Gandalf ?

Le nom était étrange dans la gorge de Thorin et sa voix n'était rien de plus qu'un grondement de douleur. Le Magicien n'attendit pas sa réponse. Il prit le hobbit des bras de Thorin et le coucha par terre. Thorin poussa un son pitoyable, le coeur brisé, ce qui, dans un autre moment, l'aurait étonné. Il tenta de nouveau de s'agripper à Bilbon mais quatre mains l'arrêtèrent. Il se débattit - ne reconnaissant pas ses propres neveux - jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus aucune force et s'effondre, attendant le verdict du magicien.

Gandalf avait posé sa main sur le visage de Bilbon et l'autre sur la poitrine du hobbit, là où se trouvait la plaie. Il marmonna rapidement des mots incompréhensibles et semblait devenir de plus en plus grand. Lorsque deux autres corps frôlèrent Thorin et s'agenouillèrent près de Gandalf, le nain eut un regain de force.

Il fit un bond en avant, prenant par surprise les nains qui le retenaient, et se précipita vers les elfes. Ils ne le lui prendraient pas. Thorin mourrait avant de les laisser lui prendre Bilbon.

Un bruit sourd résonna derrière ses oreilles et il sentit une atroce douleur assaillir son crâne avant de perdre conscience.

Thorin vit, hébété, que le corps avait été emporté. Ses yeux brillaient et sa gorge le brûlait. Il avait l'impression que son corps entier n'était qu'une plaie béante infectée par la douleur qui martyrisait son coeur. Il sentait encore les ruisseaux de sang qui avaient coulé le long de ses doigts, là où ses chaînes l'avaient coupé. Quelqu'un avait tenté de panser les plaies mais il l'avait repoussé. Ça importait peu à l'heure actuelle. Il pouvait encore sentir la chaleur du sang de Bilbon sur son torse et l'horreur qu'il avait ressenti en voyant son Sanzeuh inconscient dans ses bras.

Ses premiers souvenirs de la veille étaient au mieux totalement embrumés. On l'avait emmené dans la salle de guérison, à côté de Dwalin.

Il avait paniqué pendant un moment car il n'arrivait pas du tout à respirer. Il s'était levé du lit, tirant sur sa tunique dans une vaine tentative de trouver un peu d'air puis il avait le corps recouvert d'un drap. Il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Il ne pouvait pas supporter de voir son bien-aimé mort.

Avant que Thorin comprenne ce que ses jambes faisaient, il était hors de la salle et trébuchait dans les couloirs. Un grondement semblable à la rivière au printemps résonna dans ses oreilles et, quand un garde l'appela, il l'entendit à peine et ne jeta pas un seul regard au nain. Il chercha sans le voir le mur jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse s'y plaquer. Il se laissa glisser au sol avant de s'effondrer, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Sa main vint à sa gorge pour se presser contre la marque estompée que Bilbon lui avait fait lors de la fête du mariage. Il sentit une légère douleur lorsqu'il appuya dessus mais il s'en délecta. C'était tout ce qu'il lui restait de son Ghivashel.

Il ne pouvait pas pleurer.

Il se sentit à nouveau envahi par une étrange noirceur mais elle ne ressemblait pas à celle qu'il avait lorsque la malédiction se faisait sentir. A ce moment, il aurait volontiers accueilli l'enfer rugissant de la malédiction. Son existence n'avait plus ni pensée ni espoir. Il était juste englobé et consumé par le vide du désespoir.

Il était incapable de dire combien de temps il resta là, immobile. Quand il rouvrit finalement les yeux, il vit que Dis l'avait rejoint. Elle avait la cotte de mithril de Bilbon dans sa main et Thorin tendit le bras vers elle, sans un mot. Elle la lui tendit et Thorin la prit respectueusement. Il pressa son visage contre le métal froid et huma l'odeur de son hobbit. Son parfum de fleurs et de cannelle avec une légère nuance de terre.

Il rappuya faiblement son dos contre le mur et les larmes se firent enfin sentir. Elles étaient si nombreuses qu'elles auraient pu faire la taille de la mer du Rhûn. Il pleura, se moquant de qui pouvait le voir. Il se souvint de chaque instant de sa vie avec Bilbon et garda fermement tous ces moments précieux verrouillés au fond de son coeur, là où ils ne seraient jamais oubliés.

Il pleura pour l'avenir qu'il avait entrevu le matin même, l'avenir avec son Bilbon. Il pleura pour Frodon, Merry, Pippin, et tous les hobbits qui n'auraient pas l'occasion de voir leur cousin leur montrer comment se faufiler la nuit pour avoir une collation supplémentaire et planter une fleur de sorte qu'elle puisse pousser dans les sols montagneux.

Et enfin, il pleura pour lui-même. Pour l'amour qu'il ne pourra plus jamais tenir dans ses bras, qu'il ne pourra plus jamais voir et qu'il ne pourra plus jamais connaître. Il suffoqua sous la force de ses sanglots, la douleur déchirait sa gorge et il ne vit pas Dis passer un bras autour de lui.

Des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir. L'air était alourdi par le deuil.

-Kurdabad... Tu vas t'en sortir. Tu es fort.

La lourde main de Thrain se posa sur l'épaule de son fils mais celui-ci la remarqua à peine. Kurdabad. Coeur de la Montagne. C'était le nom que son père lui avait affectueusement donné quand il était enfant.

Etrange, lorsqu'on savait que le Coeur de la Montagne avait été la cause de la malédiction de toute sa lignée.

Le hobbit qui se blottit dans ses bras, renifla et nicha sa tête contre le torse de Thorin. Le nain caressa doucement ses boucles brunes. Frodon était si chaud et si doux. Pas comme son cousin l'avait été. Il avait été si froid.

-Je sais, murmura Dis en embrassant ses cheveux. C'était terrible.

Elle le prit dans ses bras et posa un autre baiser sur sa tête. Thorin aurait ri si une once de joie vivait encore dans son coeur.

C'était terrible. C'était. Comme si le reste de sa vie n'avait pas perdu toute couleur ou toute émotion positive. Il vivrait dans un monde gris et terne jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que Bilbon le rejoigne dans les Salles Eternelles. Il était désormais condamné à vivre dans un vide sans lumière jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse voir son bien-aimée sur les rives verdoyantes des Terres Immortelles. Bilbon serait vêtu de fleurs et d'éclats de lumière. Son hobbit n'apparaîtrait plus jamais, débordant de vie et de lumière.

Dis prit sa main et caressa ses doigts de son pouce. Il y avait une marque sombre là où Bilbon avait glissé l'anneau à son doigt avant de murmurer ses voeux. Thorin se souvenait vaguement du métal en fusion contre sa peau. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus qu'une légère marque.

-Je crains que nous ne devions fabriquer de nouvelles alliances.

Thorin regarda sa soeur en clignant des yeux. Elle n'avait jamais été cruelle mais elle continuait à remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix à peine reconnaissable, pleine de douleur et de désespoir.

-Parce que maintenant, tu n'en as plus, et celle de Bilbon a presque été détruite dans le feu.

Ça n'avait pas de sens.

Dis l'observa puis aspira l'air entre ses dents. Elle porta la main à sa bouche et ses yeux bleus se remplirent de larmes. Thorin ne l'avait pas vu pleurer depuis la mort de son mari, il y a de cela, près de soixante ans. Il était donc normal que la perte de Bilbon la touche, aussi forte soit elle. Il les méritait.

-Oh Mahal ! Tu ne sais donc pas ?

-Quoi ?

Dis se cramponna à Thorin en tremblant.

-Bilbon est vivant.

-Puis-je me joindre à vous ?

La porte venait de s'ouvrir sur Bofur, accompagné de Merry et Pippin. Frodon se déplaça dans les bras de Thorin avant de pousser un soupir apaisé.

-Est-ce que Bilbon va bien ? demanda Merry.

Pippin suçait son pouce et fixa Thrain avec de grands yeux. Le nain le regarda d'un air déconcerté.

-Il est toujours avec les guérisseurs, répondit Thorin. Ils sont en train de réparer son épaule. Nous irons le voir dès qu'ils auront fini.

Merry hocha la tête comme si il était d'accord avec ça et tira Bofur vers une chaise. Pippin ne bougea pas et continua à regarder curieusement Thrain. Il sourit légèrement avant de retirer son pouce de sa bouche pour tendre les bras vers lui, demande implicite pour qu'il le prenne dans ses bras.

Au grand amusement de Thorin, Thrain obéit. L'enfant cria de joie lorsqu'il fut soulevé de terre et empoigna une des tresses du nain. Il pointa le doigt vers la fenêtre et se mit à babiller sur les oiseaux. Thrain se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour lui permettre de regarder ce qui se passait au-dehors.

Thorin ne manqua pas le sourire sur le visage de son père.

Il resserra son étreinte sur Frodon et se contenta de caresser ses boucles indomptables, attendant de pouvoir voir son bien-aimé. Les pleurs continuaient à résonner dans les salles, tout le monde avait pris le deuil pour saluer la mémoire des gardes perdus lors de la trahison de Pryftan mais à l'intérieur de la petite salle de guérison, Thorin avait une lueur d'espoir.

/

-Allez chercher Bombur ! ordonna Bilbon alors qu'un guérisseur sortait et Thorin sentit son coeur battre violemment dans sa poitrine, oubliant même de respirer lorsqu'il comprit que l'opération de Bilbon était terminée et que le hobbit était visiblement conscient, bien que Thorin n'ait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle il demandait Bombur. Je meurs de faim !

Ceci explique cela.

Oin l'avait autorisé à aller dans la salle. Il avait le droit d'aller voir son hobbit. Il était tout à fait incapable de commander à ses pieds de bouger.

Il était terrifié.

Il n'avait pas pu voir Bilbon depuis qu'il était réveillé, deux jours auparavant. Il s'était fait soigner par les elfes - que Thorin tenait à remercier plus tard, peu importe combien il les détestait - puis avait dû subir une opération. Il savait que Bilbon était vivant et qu'il venait d'entendre sa voix mais il était terrorisé à l'idée d'aller dans cette salle. Il ne pouvait supporter de voir quelque chose qui ne serait pas réel. De voir que Bilbon n'était pas vraiment là. Ou qu'il avait été blessé.

Thorin ne serait pas capable de le supporter.

-Thorin ? Tu es là ? Ils m'ont dit que tu étais là...

La voix de Bilbon était calme et perdue et les jambes de Thorin finirent enfin par bouger. Il poussa la porte et entra. Un lit trônait au bout de la salle, face à la fenêtre. Les rideaux étaient ouverts, laissant filtrer la lumière du soleil et un parfum de fleurs embaumait l'air. Elles étaient regroupées dans des vases qui se trouvaient partout dans la pièce. Thorin en avait envoyé un bon nombre mais d'autres nains en avaient aussi apporté.

Sur le lit, une petite silhouette était assise contre les oreillers, les jambes drapées d'une couverture. Il portait une simple tunique blanche qui laissait voir le bout d'un bandage autour de son cou. Sa peau était légèrement rougie et ses boucles dorées retombaient négligemment autour de son visage, sa tresse pendant près de son oreille. Un sourire vint illuminer son visage au moment où Thorin entra dans la pièce. Et Thorin faillit tomber à genoux quand ses yeux bleu-vert croisèrent les siens.

-Tu es vivant.

Le sourire de Bilbon s'élargit et il hocha la tête. Il ouvrit ses bras et Thorin se rua vers lui. Il s'agenouilla à côté du lit. L'envie de le toucher était presque trop forte mais il ne voulait pas faire de mal à Bilbon.

-Est-ce que... je peux ? demanda-t-il en levant une main tremblante, les doigts tendus vers Bilbon.

-Je ne vais pas me casser, assura Bilbon en prenant la main de Thorin dans la sienne.

Elle était chaude, douce, et tellement vivante. A ce contact, la réserve de Thorin disparut et il grimpa sur le lit pour pouvoir envelopper le hobbit dans ses bras. Il le serra contre lui, sentant nettement l'endroit où se trouvait sa blessure, et cacha sa tête dans les boucles souples. Elles étaient toujours aussi fines et soyeuses, elles avaient encore l'odeur de la cannelle et la lumière se reflétait toujours dessus.

-Men Ghivashel.

Bilbon poussa un soupir de contentement et se blottit contre lui.

-Azyungâl.

Thorin ferma les yeux et se pencha en arrière, laissant Bilbon s'installer sur sa poitrine. Ils parleraient plus tard. Pour l'instant, l'avoir dans ses bras était amplement suffisant.


	22. Par la foi et l'espoir

**Eh voilà, c'est la fin – snif:( - Une nouvelle page se tourne encore. Désolée de ne pas avoir fait de poste la semaine dernière. Bon, et maintenant, vous vous demandez ? Eh bien, au risque d'en décevoir certains, pour le moment, je vais me concentrer sur d'autres histoires qui n'ont rien à voir avec celles que j'ai traduit de Thilbon. Je suis une grande fan d'Ace Attorney – un jeu sur console DS pour ceux qui ignorent ce que c'est – et j'ai eu la chance de pouvoir jouer aux derniers jeux sortis. Alors, pour l'instant, plus de Thilbon. Mais je n'ai pas laissé tomber pour autant, alors un jour, vous verrez peut-être une nouvelle story Thilbon. Merci de m'avoir soutenue et bonne lecture:)**

La première fois que Bilbon se réveilla complètement, il se vit entouré de belles personnes et d'une pâle lumière. Il cligna des yeux, confus, et regarda autour de lui en tentant de reprendre ses esprits.

-Ai (Bonjour), salua une des belles créatures ayant les cheveux bruns et il lui semblait très familier mais Bilbon n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi alors qu'il se penchait vers lui en souriant, ses yeux gris éclairés d'une mystérieuse lueur. Nadhir dae cand. (Vous êtes très courageux.)

L'autre belle personne, un peu plus jeune que l'elfe aux cheveux bruns - Bilbon fut fier de se rappeler qu'ils étaient des elfes - s'avança. Il était blond aux yeux bleus et portait des vêtements verts.

-Badhir mae ? (Vous allez bien ?)

Bilbon cligna des yeux et hocha la tête. Il ouvrit la bouche et réalisa qu'elle était affreusement sèche. Il humecta ses lèvres qu'il trouva gercées. L'elfe blond se tourna vers une table et revint avec un pichet.

-Theldir er heledh o nen ? (Vous voulez un verre d'eau ?)

Bilbon prit la coupe qu'il remplit avec impatience et la but en une seule lampée. L'eau rafraîchit sa gorge et Bilbon sentit enfin son cerveau se mettre en marche.

Il se souvenait de la caverne, de la prophétie et de son cousin. Il se souvenait de Thorin. La panique envahit son corps et s'agita. Il s'agrippa aux couvertures et regarda les visages lumineux.

-Man... ias ?... (Qu'est-ce que... où ?...)

Il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir ! Quel était le mot elfique pour...

-Ah, je vois que notre hobbit s'est enfin réveillé. Merci, Seigneur Elrond, Prince Legolas.

Les deux elfes reculèrent en s'inclinant et Gandalf s'approcha du lit.

-Gandalf ! Où sont Thorin et Frodon ? Est-ce qu'ils vont bien ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Gandalf repoussa doucement Bilbon, qui s'était presque levé du lit, contre les oreillers.

-Calmez vous, semi homme. Votre cousin et votre nain sont sains et saufs. Nous vous avons presque perdu mais il y a une grande force en vous. Bien que, sans l'aide du Seigneur Elrond et de Dame Galadriel, je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu réussir à vous sauver.

La bouche de Bilbon s'ouvrit et se ferma à plusieurs reprises sous la confusion. Gandalf sembla s'en rendre compte car il vint s'asseoir sur le lit, à côté de lui.

-Bifur a trouvé la note quelques minutes après votre départ. Il est venu me trouver et m'a envoyé à votre recherche. J'ai emmené le Seigneur Elrond et Dame Galadrile avec moi car il n'y a pas de meilleurs guérisseur en Terre du Milieu. Pourtant, vous étiez presque parti au moment où nous sommes arrivés et nous avons craint le pire.

Il prit le verre vide des mains de Bilbon et le tendit à Legolas pour qu'il le remplisse une seconde fois.

-Bifur, Gloin, Fili et Kili se sont occupés des traîtres et ils ont attrapé Pryftan, poursuivit le magicien tandis que Bilbon s'abreuvait une nouvelle fois.

-Alors... je suis vivant ?

Bilbon n'arrivait pas à comprendre si ça avait marché. Il devait mourir pour que Thorin soit libre. Si il était vivant...

-Oui, Bilbon. Et vous avez réussi. Vous avez brisé la malédiction qui pesait sur Thorin. Il est libéré de l'appel du dragon. L'Arkenstone est revenue à la Montagne, rassura Gandalf avec un regard attendri puis il tapota une dernière fois la main de Bilbon avant de se lever. Reposez-vous maintenant. Il y aura beaucoup à faire plus tard et vous aurez besoin de toute votre énergie.

/

Et ce "beaucoup à faire" commença avec du sommeil et le rétablissement. Bilbon passa près d'une semaine dans la chambre avant d'être enfin autorisé à sortir. Pour quelqu'un qui avait essayé de se tuer et qui avait manqué de réussir, il allait plutôt bien.

Maintenant, il suivait Thorin dans la caverne où la malédiction avait commencé.

-Tu es sûr de te sentir assez bien, Ghivashel ? s'enquit Thorin, les mains tendues vers Bilbon qui ne put retenir un ricanement.

-Je vais bien, Thorin. Et ne pense même pas à me ramener dans ma chambre.

Thorin l'avait à peine quitté depuis qu'il avait eu le droit de le voir. Il avait à peine reconnu son nain quand il l'avait vu la première fois. Il était étrangement blême, hormis la marque que Bilbon lui avait fait dans le cou. Celle-ci lui avait semblé sombre et large, comme si quelqu'un avait durement appuyé dessus peu de temps auparavant. Bilbon ne lui avait pas posé de question à ce sujet mais il était pratiquement sûr que Thorin s'était lui-même blessé. Le regard hanté commençait tout juste à disparaître et Bilbon était déterminé à s'en débarrasser et à ne plus jamais le croiser.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, objecta Thorin en faisant la moue.

Bofur et Ori réprimèrent un rire derrière eux et Bilbon tenta de dissimuler le large sourire qui ornait ses lèvres. Il prit la main de Thorin dans la sienne et la caressa de son pouce. Il effleura la marque sombre qui cernait son annulaire et sentit son coeur rater un battement.

La marque de l'anneau n'avait pas disparu. Si on s'approchait suffisamment, on pouvait même lire les runes qui avaient été gravées sur le bijou. Gandalf avait dit qu'il s'agissait là, d'une marque finale de la malédiction. Bilbon la voyait davantage comme une preuve d'amour. Une preuve que Thorin semblait ravi d'arborer.

La caverne était calme cette fois-ci, aucun rire maléfique ne résonnait. Pourtant, pénétrer dedans fit frissonner Bilbon et il était rassuré de sentir la chaleur et la force de la main de Thorin. Gandalf, Thrain, Elrond, Galadriel et Balin étaient déjà là, en train de les attendre. Ils formaient un demi-cercle autour de quelque chose qui brillait par terre.

Bilbon et Thorin s'arrêtèrent en même temps. Bilbon n'eut guère besoin de demander ce que c'était, l'horreur absolue gravée sur le visage de Thorin était largement suffisante.

-Est-ce...

-L'Arkenstone, acquiesça Gandalf tandis que Thorin tirait Bilbon contre lui, le hobbit se blotissant immédiatement à l'intérieur de ses bras mais Gandalf lui sourit. Elle est revenue dans le cristal avec lequel vous vous êtes poignardé. Voilà pourquoi nous avons pu vous ramener.

C'était un peu tiré par les cheveux.

Bilbon fit un petit pas en avant, ce qui fit sortir Thorin de la stupeur dans laquelle la pierre l'avait plongée. Il pressa une dernière fois sa main avant d'aller rejoindre les autres dans le cercle. Bilbon resta devant eux, Bofur et Ori se tenant derrière lui. Il n'avait aucune envie de la voir de plus près. Cette pierre était le mal absolu, peu importe à quel point elle brillait.

-L'Arkenstone, souffla Thrain alors que son fils se dirigeait vers le joyau. Qu'allons-nous en faire ?

Thorin releva la tête.

-La détruire, annonça-t-il mais il plissa les yeux lorsqu'il vit les deux elfes échanger un regard. C'est la seule solution.

-Elle est unique ne son genre, répliqua Thrain.

-Qu'allons-nous en faire ? répéta Bilbon, le souffle court, alors que les deux nains continuaient à débattre du sort de la pierre.

Les elfes parlaient de quelque chose avec Gandalf. Les yeux de Thrain brûlaient déjà d'une flamme familière. Une flamme que Bilbon avait trop souvent vu dans les yeux dorés de Thorin.

Bilbon ne resterait pas là sans rien faire. Hors de question. Il allait régler la question maintenant. Il ne permettrait pas à ce mal de continuer à exister. Il avait déjà été assez surpris de voir que personne d'autre n'avait encore pris la peine de la détruire. Il se retourna et fit trois pas mesurés vers Ori et prit le marteau de guerre que le nain tenait. Dwalin en serait heureux. Si il ne pouvait pas être là pour protéger le nain - il fallait un certain temps pour se remettre du poison de la lame Morgul, même avec l'aide des hauts-elfes - alors, il voudrait que son marteau fasse le travail pour lui.

-Je peux ?

Ori hocha la tête, ses yeux s'éclairèrent quand il comprit ce qu'il comptait faire et il esquissa un timide sourire. Bilbon souleva le marteau, mettant à profit la force qu'il avait décuplé à l'aide des mois passés à s'entraîner au combat à l'épée. Ils avaient fait des merveilles sur sa constitution. Avant son arrivée dans les Montagnes Bleues, il aurait été incapable de porter une arme aussi lourde. Il s'avança vers les deux rois qui étaient toujours en train de discuter, ce qui le rendait proprement malade. Thrain s'était rapproché de la pierre alors que Thorin s'en était éloigné. Il refusait même de la regarder et Bilbon ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer. Si quelqu'un devait avoir le droit de faire ce qu'il était sur le point d'accomplir, c'était bien Thorin mais Bilbon ne se risquerait pas à lui confier l'arme. Il ne voulait pas donner à Thrain le temps de comprendre en quoi consistait son plan, laisser la folie prendre le pas sur son bon sens et tenter d'arracher la pierre maudite.

Avec une ferme concentration, Bilbon se stabilisa sur ses pieds. Il ferma les yeux après avoir regardé Thorin puis, leva le marteau au-dessus de sa tête et l'abattit sur la pierre avec toute la force qu'il possédait. Sa poitrine se tordit de douleur et il bloqua ses jambes, mettant tout son poids dans l'arme. Le marteau frappa la pierre qui éclata violemment dans toute la caverne. Un éclair aveuglant suivit et Bilbon ainsi que toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce tombèrent en arrière. Il tomba brutalement contre Ori et il eut besoin de longues minutes pour trouver l'air suffisant pour respirer et se relever du pauvre nain sur lequel il avait chuté. Tout le monde autour de lui fit de même en poussant nombre de grognements de douleur et de confusion.

-Oui, grommela Gandalf en relevant son chapeau qui lui couvrait les yeux. Excellente idée, Bilbon. Bien que vous auriez quand même pu nous prévenir.

Thorin se rallongea par terre et laissa échapper un rire plein de joie et de liberté. Bilbon ferma les yeux et écouta ce merveilleux son en respirant lentement.

-Elle est partie, murmura Thrain, presque tristement.

-Oui, confirma Bilbon. Et nous sommes heureux d'en être débarrassés.

Thorin continua à rire, profitant de la liberté que lui apportait enfin la destruction de la pierre. Bilbon sourit, lui-même apaisé.

/

-Tu es sûr ? demanda Bilbon en regardant le nain qui se tenait en face de lui, les yeux un peu trop écarquillés.

Thorin sourit en acquiesçant et retira son épée. Il la posa soigneusement à côté du lit, là où il pourrait aisément l'attraper si il en avait besoin dans la nuit. Le premier soir où il l'avait laissé là, Bilbon s'était inquiété mais maintenant, il trouvait ça réconfortant.

Thorin se dirigea vers Bilbon, uniquement vêtu de ses sous-vêtements, et prit son menton. Il déposa un ferme baiser sur sa bouche. Sa langue se glissa entre ses lèvres et le hobbit sortit ses orteils se replier. Il acheva le baiser et murmura :

-Je te fais confiance, Ghivashel.

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois.

Puis il rampa sur le lit et s'allongea contre les oreillers et haussa les sourcils. Il attendit un moment avant d'écarter ses jambes en signe d'invitation.

Bilbon resta quelques secondes à le regarder, debout près du lit, puis retira le seul habit que portait encore Thorin. Le nain le regarda malicieusement et Bilbon ne put contenir le bruit affamé qu'il poussa avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser. Il suça doucement sa lèvre en plaçant ses bras de chaque côté de la tête de Thorin et passa ses doigts dans sa crinière noire.

Thorin frissonna sous lui, épinglé contre le lit, et impuissant contre l'effet que lui faisait la façon dont Bilbon déplaçait son corps contre le sien. Thorin gémit contre sa bouche et en fut récompensé par un pincement sur sa mâchoire. Si Bilbon adorait être marqué, Thorin l'aimait également. Bilbon se doutait que ça avait un rapport avec le fait qu'il avait failli le perdre mais il ne lui avait pas encore demandé. Thorin était incapable d'empêcher ses hanches de s'arquer contre Bilbon, ce qui donnait au hobbit un enivrant sentiment de puissance. Il était le seul à pouvoir lui faire perdre son sang-froid. Le seul à qui Thorin se montrait lorsqu'il ne pouvait plus se contrôler.

-Bilbon..., appela la voix lourde et hésitante de Thorin, ses yeux bleus si sombres que Bilbon dut reculer pour respirer.

Le Roi empoigna les draps et ferma les yeux. Bilbon posa plusieurs baisers sur son torse en accordant une attention toute particulière à ses mamelons et à la peau autour de ses hanches. Thorin haleta et sa main vint saisir une poignée des boucles de Bilbon. Ses doigts s'emmêlèrent dans ses cheveux et pressèrent le hobbit contre lui.

-Bilbon, mahabrûf !

Il appuya une petite fiole contre Bilbon et haleta en sentant son amant le mordre.

Il était assis sur ses talons et faisait traîner ses mains sur la poitrine du nain. Il aimait toucher Thorin qui gémit une nouvelle fois et marmonna plusieurs mots khuzduls qui donnèrent à Bilbon une idée ridicule. Une folle idée qui ferait perdre la tête à Thorin. Une idée qui rendrait la première fois de Thorin en passif tout à fait mémorable. Il avait étudié le khuzdul, alors autant en profiter.

Il déboucha soigneusement la fiole et versa un peu d'huile sur ses doigts. Thorin ouvrit encore plus les jambes et sourit lascivement. Bilbon voulait à tout prix revoir ce regard. Il posa une main sur son torse et fit traîner son doigt vers le bas de sa poitrine.

-Thorin, men mizimel. Menu men kurdu (Mon bijou des bijoux. Tu es mon coeur.), murmura-t-il, regardant avec délectation les yeux du nain s'élargir alors qu'il en restait bouche bée. Thorin, umenu zirikh men imidukh ? (Thorin, veux-tu mes doigts ?)

-Mahal..., souffla Thorin.

Bilbon glissa son doigt en lui et se pencha pour chuchoter :

-Osan, men Bilbon. (Non, je suis Bilbon.)

Thorin haleta et Bilbon fit bouger son doigt pour étirer son amant, incapable de contenir un sourire de satisfaction. Lors d'une occasion particulièrement mémorable, Thorin avait lui-même fait glisser ses propres doigts en lui mais ils n'étaient jamais allés plus loin. Les yeux de Thorin rencontrèrent les siens, ils étaient pleins de confiance et de désir. Bilbon faillit perdre pied en les voyant.

-Yothur (Plus), réussit enfin à dire le Roi et Bilbon obéit.

Il passa un second doigt et, avec le premier, le fit longuement aller et venir puis souffla lentement avant de les écarter. Il essaya de se rappeler tout ce que lui avait fait Thorin. Il caressa son torse de sa main libre et continua à parler.

-Menu men lukhud (Tu es ma lumière).

Il caressa l'intérieur de sa cuisse et changea l'angle de ses doigt qu'il pressa juste... là. Thorin se cambra et faillit déchirer les draps du lit. Ses yeux se rouvrirent et fixèrent Bilbon.

-Mahal ! C'était quoi, ça ?

-Gamut ? Zirikh yothur ? (C'est bon ? Tu en veux plus ?)

Thorin hocha rapidement la tête et écarta les jambes. Bilbon se pencha pour lui voler un baiser. Il fit glisser un troisième doigt en lui et s'attaqua de nouveau à son point sensible. Thorin n'arrivait pas à rester immobile. Il gémissait ouvertement et ses poings s'agrippaient aux draps. Ses jambes tremblaient et sa tête allait de droite à gauche. Bilbon l'observait attentivement et tentait de garder une respiration normale. Thorin était magnifique.

-Menu de nalekh men, Thorin. Men zirikh menu uogamad (Tu es si beau pour moi. Je te veux tellement.).

Thorin repoussa sa main et chercha à tâtons la fiole. Il en versa sur sa main et Bilbon gémit bruyamment lorsque le nain le prit dans sa main pour le caresser. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur le hobbit.

-Tashfat (Plus rapide), ordonna-t-il d'une voix qui fit frissonner Bilbon alors qu'il tentait de garder la tête froide tandis que Thorin le tirait par l'épaule en grognant. Zatagrif men (Emmène-moi.). Ekurik (Plus fort.).

Bilbon en eut le souffle coupé et recula. Il garda les yeux rivés sur ceux de Thorin et s'aligna. Sa poitrine se serra et, pendant un moment, il eut beaucoup de mal à respirer. Il voulait tellement Thorin mais il était incroyablement nerveux. Il s'était amusé pendant un long moment à le taquiner mais maintenant, il était sur le point de prendre Thorin. Que ferait-il si il se révélait être un mauvais amant ?

Thorin lui prit la main et Bilbon retrouva son courage. Il glissa lentement vers l'avant... et son souffle se coupa de nouveau.

Thorin haletait sous lui mais Bilbon ne pouvait rien faire à part pousser un cri de béatitude. Il l'avait enfin fait. Les hanches de Bilbon faisaient des poussées saccadées et il aspira l'air entre ses dents mais cela ne l'aida pas à se sortir de cette sensation accablante. Il était à l'intérieur de son Thorin, ils étaient ensemble. Thorin poussa un bruit de gorge étranglé.

-Oui, gémit le nain. Maintenant, bouge.

Bilbon rit, incapable de se contrôler, et laissa son corps faire ce qu'il voulait désespérément. Ses hanches reculèrent avant de revenir lentement vers l'avant. Il tenta de garder un rythme lent et régulier alors que sa main trouvait celle de Thorin. L'autre se glissa dans les cheveux de son amant.

-Zirikh men zatagrif menu ekurik, Thorin ? Obuzun menu zatagrif ? (Tu veux que je te prenne fort, Thorin ? Que je te prenne jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses plus marcher ?)

Thorin sursauta et se tordit, tentant de répondre encore plus aux poussées de Bilbon. Le hobbit le comprit et accéléra ses mouvements. La tête de Thorin retomba sur les oreillers et sa main se glissa dans le dos de Bilbon pour empoigner ses fesses, le rapprochant encore plus.

-Touche-moi, Bilbon, supplia-t-il, désespéré.

Avant que Bilbon ait le temps d'obéir, Thorin attrapa sa main et l'abattit entre ses jambes. Bilbon se mit à le caresser en même temps que ses va-et-vient. Il se mordit la lèvre et soutint son poids à l'aide de son bras pour pouvoir toucher le visage de Thorin. Le nain agrippa son épaule, enfonçant ses doigts dans ses muscles.

Un gémissement particulièrement bruyant de Bilbon fit resserrer les cuisses de Thorin autour de ses hanches et la main qui n'était pas accroché à l'épaule de Bilbon s'emmêla dans les draps. La peau de Thorin rougit, son visage crispé par l'extase et il vint.

Les hanches de Bilbon tremblèrent et il ne put plus se retenir. Il fit une violente poussée et enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Thorin. Il embrassa aveuglément sa peau et se perdit dans la chaleur entêtante de son amant.

-Mimizel..., murmura-t-il.

-Ghivashel, répondit Thorin d'une voix essoufflée et Bilbon vit des étoiles.

Il sentit alors que ses muscles étaient engourdis, la sueur qui perlait sur son dos se refroidissait et les mains de Thorin lui procuraient de douces caresses. Il écarta les cheveux du nain et écouta son coeur qui battait tout contre son oreille.

-Qui t'a appris ce khuzdul ? marmonna Thorin après un long moment.

Bilbon rit et se blottit contre son amant.

-Ce que Balin ne sait pas, ne peut pas lui faire de mal.

/

Le lendemain matin, les couloirs semblaient calmes. Thorin portait sa tenue de cérémonie, ainsi que son épée, sa hache, sa couronne, son manteau de pierres précieuses et son armure. Il marcha dans la Salle de Thror, la tête haute. Bilbon avait à chaque fois le souffle coupé lorsqu'il voyait Thorin dans ses habits de Roi. Il avait su dès le moment où il l'avait vu que Thorin était de sang royal, et qu'il était un honorable guerrier, mais c'était toujours aussi humiliant de le voir avec une évidence pareille.

Le procès fut étonnamment intense. Il y eut un grand nombre de témoins - y compris Bilbon et les nains dont la culpabilité était indéniable. Tout le monde savait ce que seraient leurs peines.

Tous les regards de la salle bondée étaient sur Thorin lorsqu'il prit place sur son trône. Bilbon était dans la loge royale, assis à côté de Thrain. Fili et Kili se tenaient de l'autre côté et il se sentait en sécurité. Il avait failli être victime d'une crise de panique quand il avait subrepticement aperçu Pryftan mais la présence rassurante des autres nains et de Gandalf qui se tenait juste derrière lui le calma.

Une fois que Thorin fut assis, un héraut s'avança et sonna dans sa trompette qui produisit une note grave vibrant dans toute la salle.

-Qu'on amène les prisonniers ! hurla-t-il, une fois que le son se soit amoindri.

Les portes s'ouvrirent d'un coup et Bilbon garda consciencieusement les yeux fixés sur Thorin. Son visage trahissait une incroyable férocité et Bilbon sentait la colère qui grondait en lui. Il voyait sans peine à quel point ses doigts étaient tendus sur les accoudoirs du trône. Des murmures remplirent immédiatement la salle et plusieurs malédictions khuzdules se firent entendre que Bilbon pouvait maintenant comprendre. Il comprenait tout à fait ce sentiment de rage. Pryftan et les nains qui avaient conspiré avec lui furent conduits jusqu'au trône.

Une fois qu'ils se tinrent devant le souverain, Thorin leva la main pour réclamer le silence. Il considéra longuement les nains avant de parler.

-Pryftan, fils de Glorund, après avoir étudié les preuves présentées contre vous, je vais maintenant prononcer votre peine et celles de vos conspirateurs.

Il se leva lentement et dégaina Orcrist. La salle devint complètement silencieuse et Bilbon eut un peu de mal à respirer. Thorin regarda un instant la lame et pendant un moment, Bilbon devina que le Roi n'aimerait rien de plus que de poignarder simplement et rapidement le nain avec. Les minutes passèrent puis Thorin leva son épée.

-Pryftan, fils de Glorund, je vous condamne à la mort réservée aux traîtres. Demain à l'aube, vous serez pendu jusqu'à ce que vous soyez presque mort. Vous serez alors émasculé, éventré, décapité avec une hache émoussée, et enfin, écartelé. Vos restes seront brûlés aux quatre coins de la ville en guise d'avertissement à tous ceux qui envisageraient de trahir la lignée de Durin.

Puis, sans un mot, Thorin sortit de la salle, laissant les condamnés à leur triste sort. Bilbon quitta la loge royale, sourit doucement à Gloin qui le suivit discrètement et se rendit dans la chambre du Roi, non loin de la salle du trône. Il frappa une fois à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit avant même qu'il ait le temps de retirer sa main. Dwalin sourit et sortit en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Bilbon se dirigea vers le bureau qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce. Thorin y était assis avec un regard fatigué et Bilbon ne voulait rien de plus que le prendre dans ses bras et embrasser ses sourcils froncés.

-Ghivashel, murmura-t-il, une fois que Dwalin fut parti.

C'était drôle de voir combien la voix de Thorin pouvait influer sur son rythme cardiaque. C'était un sentiment familier, une flamme bouillonnante qui le traversait de la tête aux pieds et le quittait avec un sentiment de légèreté. Il se rendit rapidement au côté de Thorin et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

-Tu t'en es très bien sorti.

-Tu as sans doute remarqué à quel point je voulais moi-même lui trancher la tête ? devina Thorin avec un sourire ironique.

-Et le plonger dans du métal en fusion, ajouta Bilbon en posant un rapide baiser sur son nez avant de s'asseoir sur le bureau. Dois-je assister à l'exécution ? 

Thorin traça les runes brodées sur le pantalon de Bilbon et secoua la tête.

-Non. Aucun de vous ne le fera.

Thorin avait invité les autres hobbits mais ils avaient tous décliné l'offre. Bien qu'ils aient tous un profond mépris envers Pryftan, les hobbits abhorraient la mort et n'assistaient jamais à ce genre d'événement. Ils étaient pleinement satisfaits par cette sentence mais ne souhaitaient guère la regarder. Ils retournaient à la Comté demain à l'aube.

Il semblait normal que la mort de Pryftan ait lieu au même moment. Ce sombre chapitre de leur vie était définitivement clos.

-Je dois assister à une autre réunion, soupira Thorin.

-Alors, j'attendrai ton retour dans notre lit.

Thorin enroula ses bras autour de Bilbon et posa sa tête sur les genoux du hobbit. Les mains de Bilbon s'emmêlèrent immédiatement dans ses cheveux pour masser son cuir chevelu. Il savait à quel point le procès avait été dur pour lui. Les nains étaient possessifs de nature et Pryftan avait tenté de prendre tout ce que Thorin avait. Cela avait grandement étonné Bilbon que le Roi réussisse à rester aussi calme. Thorin prit le poignet de Bilbon pour l'embrasser.

-J'ai dû débattre pendant trois heures avec les membres du Conseil qui ont tenté de faire valoir un cas inutile. J'ai dû m'asseoir sur une chaise particulièrement inconfortable sur lequel j'ai été très mal à l'aise. Chaque fois que j'ai bougé, ils ont dû savoir ce que tu m'as fait la nuit dernière. Et j'ai dû me tenir devant le nain qui a essayé de te tuer, une épée à la main, sans pouvoir le décapiter.

-Thorin.

Il croisa son regard et Bilbon sentit une vague d'excitation qu'il connaissait par coeur dans sa poitrine.

-Je n'irai pas à la réunion. Fili me remplacera aujourd'hui afin que je puisse m'occuper de mon fiancé.

Il se leva et regarda Bilbon avec un sourire qui racontait clairement ce qu'il comptait faire de ce nouveau temps libre.

Il y avait des fleurs partout. C'était un peu drôle que ce soit ça, plus que toute autre chose, qui intrigue Bilbon. Le mariage était un mélange de coutumes de deux races différentes et les larmes lui montaient aux yeux à la simple vue de cette décoration. La cérémonie avait lieu dans la Salle des Lumières qui portait ce nom à merveille. Le plafond était illuminé par la lumière du soleil et se reflétait sur les colonnes et le sol, transformant la lumière ambiante en une faible lueur. Les fleurs embaumaient l'air, rappelant à Bilbon l'odeur de la Comté. Il dut cligner des yeux pour chasser les larmes qui embrumaient sa vision.

Non pas qu'il ait pu voir beaucoup de choses aujourd'hui à travers ses yeux sans cesse larmoyants. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était possible d'être si heureux.

Au bout de la salle, un bloc de pierre était sculpté pour avoir la forme d'arbres sous laquelle ils se tinrent pendant un moment. Thorin était déjà là, attendant seulement que Bilbon se joigne à lui. Il s'accrocha plus étroitement au bras de Bofur et essaya une fois de plus de chasser ses larmes.

-Je vous offrirai bien un mouchoir, mais vous savez que je n'en ai pas, murmura Bofur alors qu'ils avançaient vers le bout de la salle.

Thorin avait la tête baissée en signe de respect et cela faisait mal à Bilbon de pouvoir enfin le voir. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis près de douze heures.

Il était très beau. Il ne portait aucun de ses bijoux habituels, pas même sa perle qu'il avait enlevé, selon la tradition hobbite. Lorsque les hobbits se mariaient, ils ne portaient ni bijou ni ornement précieux. Ils n'avaient que leurs vêtements de mariage et les alliances. C'était une preuve qu'ils se mariaient avec la personne elle-même et non pas ses biens. C'était tout à fait approprié, en raison du statut de Thorin.

Il portait une tunique bleue brodée de pierres étincelantes formant des runes de promesses et de mots d'amour dans la langue de la Comté. Bilbon était vêtu de façon similaire, seulement ses promesses étaient brodées dans la langue de la Comté et ses mots d'amour en runes. Ils arrivèrent enfin à la sculpture. Thorin leva les yeux et Bilbon oublia à ce moment de respirer.

Ses yeux. Bilbon n'avait jamais vu tant d'émotion dans ses yeux. Les propres sentiments de Bilbon étaient beaucoup trop forts pour son corps, c'était la principale raison pour laquelle il pouvait à peine voir ce qui se passait autour de lui. Sa poitrine se serra et ses doigts tremblèrent d'avoir à contenir tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour ce nain.

Thorin tendit la main et Bilbon la prit sans hésitation. Balin posa une question en khuzdul mais l'esprit de Bilbon était trop flou pour qu'il puisse déchiffrer les mots, encore moins y répondre et ce fut Bofur qui s'en chargea. Il serra une dernière fois le bras de Bilbon puis recula et rejoignit les autres. Ori leva son pouce en l'air, à côté de Dwalin. Ses petits cousins hobbits rebondissaient presque sur leurs sièges et Fili et Kili ne faisaient rien pour les calmer. Les autres hobbits, tous assis avec leurs familles respectives, étaient dans une loge spéciale. Ils étaient tous guéris et profitaient à nouveau de la présence de leurs compatriotes. Ils étaient tous venus à Erebor sous la protection de la garde d'honneur. Dwalin et Thorin avaient soigneusement choisi chaque nain qui les escorterait.

Bilbon se tourna pour faire pleinement face à Thorin et le nain fit de même. Balin dit quelque chose d'autre, que Bilbon tenta avec difficulté de comprendre mais son cerveau ne semblait pas décidé à vouloir fonctionner correctement et Frodon s'avança avec les alliances. Thorin avait quelque peu hésité à choisir l'enfant comme Porteur des Anneaux mais Bilbon lui avait assuré qu'il serait parfaitement à la hauteur.

Thorin prit l'une des cercles d'or et attendit que Balin l'autorise à aller plus loin. Le vieux nain parla et Thorin leva la bague devant le doigt de Bilbon.

-Menu men umen akhùthuzh, Bilbon (Je te fais mien pour toujours, Bilbon.).

Il glissa le métal doré au doigt du hobbit et laissa sa main sur la sienne pendant un long moment avant de la retirer. Bilbon souffla, le corps tremblant d'excitation. Balin répéta les mêmes mots et Bilbon prit l'anneau consacré à Thorin. Il était lourd dans sa main et il avait du mal à la maintenir. Il la leva face au doigt du nain et croisa son regard.

-Menu men umen akhùthuzh, Thorin (Je te fais mien pour toujours, Thorin).

Thorin souffla et Bilbon glissa l'anneau à son doigt. Les larmes luirent dans les yeux du nain, ce qui étonna grandement Bilbon. Il laissa sa main sur celle de Thorin le temps d'un battement de coeur puis la retira.

-Mahal utonvu ze, okarak (Ce qu'Aulë a lié, rien ne le sépare), déclara Balin. Menu zukhel gandid namim (Maintenant avec un baiser, vous scellerez votre serment).

Bilbon sera toujours incapable de dire qui a commencé le baiser mais il rencontra les lèvres de Thorin et leur serment devint presque palpable.

-Je vous présente maintenant le Roi Thorin, fils de Thrain, et son Royal Consort, Bilbon Sacquet.

Ils se relevèrent, la main de Bilbon fermement maintenue dans celle de Thorin, et se tournèrent vers la foule.

Il ne savait pas trop comment ils arrivèrent à la salle du banquet. Il savait seulement qu'il était debout, à côté de son mari, et qu'il tenait sa main.

-Tu veux danser ? demanda Thorin d'une voix rauque.

Bilbon hocha la tête, regardant ses yeux qui ne cessaient de se poser sur lui avec amour. Le sourire de Thorin s'attendrit et il fit courir le dos de son doigt le long de sa joue.

-Alors je te propose mes services, aussi humbles soient-ils.

Plus tard, il y aurait un festin qui durerait toute la nuit et une danse sans fin. Bilbon chuchoterait à l'oreille de Thorin et ils se rendraient dans leur chambre pour la nuit et le jour suivant. Plus tard, Thorin chuchoterait son serment en khuzdul et Bilbon tisserait une couronne de fleurs pour son époux avec plein de promesses pour l'avenir.

Mais pour l'instant... Pour l'instant, Bilbon prit les mains de son mari et sourit.

Fin


End file.
